


Nous

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Emily's a teenage nightmare, Everyone Needs Therapy, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Halloween, Horror, Hotch is a terrible babysitter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Minor/Past Relationships, Mixed It Canons, Non-Chronological, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 90,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Un vent sombre souffle depuis Derry jusqu’à Dark Score Lake, passant par Castle Rock. Le Camp Moribond est perché près du lac et attend un air plus clair. Les enfants d’ici sont prudents ; contrairement aux adultes, ils savent ce qui se terre sous eux. Ils savent ce qui a tué Marcie Harris.Les agents du Bureau des Sciences du Comportements du FBI n’ont aucun souvenir de cet endroit. Quand une battue pour retrouver une fille disparue et l’enquête autour d’un adolescent couvert de son sang les mènent sur les rives de Dark Score, la dernière chose à laquelle ils s’attendent est de trouver une photo qui les montre ensemble, vingt ans auparavant. En ce qui les concerne, cette photographie est impossible. Ils ne sont jamais venus ici avant.Ils ont tort. Ils ne se rappellent peut-être pas de Dark Score, mais Ça se souvient définitivement d’eux.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue : Sur la Route de Derry (2009)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472135) by [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/pseuds/Deejaymil). 



> Note de l'Auteure : JOYEUX HALLOWEEN. Je pense que c’est approprié que ma dernière fanfiction Criminal Minds qui ne fasse pas partie d’une série déjà commencée soit la fic d’horreur que j’ai toujours rêvé d’écrire, alors la voilà ! Je ne vais pas mentir, je suis super enthousiaste concernant cette fic ! Ca a été tellement génial de travailler dessus. Vous n’avez pas besoin de bien connaître Ça pour la lire, elle devrait fonctionner toute seule, enfin j’espère.  
> Un IMMENSE merci à mon incroyable bêta, Addle, et à mon experte sur Stephen King et celle qui m’encourage toujours, SatuD2. Je vous adore <3
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Bon Halloween a tous. Je voulais tout d'abord remercier ma Bêta, Sayuri, pour son travail méticuleux de correction.  
> Et je voudrais attirer votre attention sur les avertissements présents dans les tags, car ils ne sont pas là à la légère. Les descriptions des scènes horrifiques peuvent être assez poussées, et des adultes mais aussi enfants de tout âge peuvent mourir, donc si vous pensez que vous ne pouvez pas le supporter, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette histoire.  
> Si vous êtes prêt à plonger, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_La peur était fertile et son enfant s’appelait fureur._

_**Stephen King**_

**Prologue : Sur la route de Derry (2009)**

**1**

Il y avait un _diner_ sur la Old Derry Road. Le temps avait oublié ce _diner_ , un peu comme le temps avait oublié Derry elle-même. Ceux qui visitaient la ville assoupie dans un coin reculé du Maine, et à laquelle personne ne pensait vraiment, disaient tous la même chose à son propos : la quitter, c’était comme avancer d’un coup l’horloge. Le temps ne faisait pas que repartir, à mesure qu’on s’éloignait des vieux bâtiments victoriens fatigués, avec leurs façades délavées et leur peinture écaillée. Une fois que la voiture avait passé les cahots de la dernière route de terre, et tourné pour emprunter l’autoroute qui longeait sans accroc Derry, il accélérait. Vraiment dommage, ils avaient dit quand l’autoroute avait été construite ; presque certainement la mort de la ville. Cela s’était révélé faux.

Après que la saleté et la poussière de Derry ont quitté l’intérieur du véhicule qui s’échappait, l’époque moderne semblait se dépêcher de le rattraper. Les alentours ne paraissaient plus aussi ternis. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus vivants. Les gens souriaient davantage, bien que les citoyens de Derry ne soient pas de cet avis. Une ville amicale, diraient-ils. Une ville agréable. La vie peut y être lente parce qu’elle le veut bien, et si ce n’est pas à votre goût, vous pouvez tout aussi bien continuer jusqu’à Portland, ou Bangor, et y être heureux.

S’ils voulaient être plus heureux, ils auraient dû continuer encore et encore, sortir du Maine et aller encore plus loin, jusqu’aux limites de la terre et loin de ce qui s’y cache.

Mais ça, bien sûr, ils l’ignoraient.

Le _diner_ , qui était en vérité hors des limites de la ville, avait découvert que, comme la moisissure, cet aspect étrange et liminal de Derry s’était étendu. Et comme la moisissure, cela semblait arriver par période. Lent pendant qu’il fait chaud, discret pendant les années calmes, quand rien ne se passe vraiment, puis s’étendant en de soudaines poussées quand le temps était humide et orageux. Le temps pluvieux l’attirait. La pluie amenait des torrents qui s’infiltraient et plongeaient dans le sol assoiffé, entraînant ce qui était enterré profondément en amont. Les vers, la pourriture, la moisissure et la faim. A cette époque-là, au début de l’été 2009, le _diner_ situé le long de ce qui était à présent —mais n’avait pas toujours été— l’Old Derry Road, avait été dévoré depuis longtemps par la faim intemporelle qui suintait de Derry. Pour le dire autrement : Ça s’y trouvait.

**2**

Telle une colonne de fourmis, les longs SUV* noirs se garèrent devant ce _diner_ épuisé, les roues crissant sur l’asphalte plein de graviers. L’un d’eux cahota dans un nid de poule, que personne n’avait pris la peine de combler en vingt ans, interrompant à peine le silence intense de ses occupants. Les autres, voyant le danger, l’évitèrent avec adresse. Pour ceux rassemblés autour du _diner_ —en une foule plus bruyante que le nombre de personnes rassemblées l’aurait laissé supposer— c’était comme si quelque chose d’extérieur à ce monde avait étendu ses doigts brillants et gouvernementaux pour interrompre leurs jours paisibles.

Loin, en dessous, Ça le sut.

A l’intérieur du _diner_ , un décor était posé. Cinq hommes, trois femmes. Trois d’entre eux étaient des policiers avec des uniformes marron et des regards stupéfaits. Quatre autres étaient des témoins, tout aussi abasourdis que la police : un homme dans un costume trois tailles trop grande, qui espérait que les fédéraux ne le fouilleraient pas et ne trouveraient donc pas l’oxy dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il ne faisait que passer lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris ; dans un monde plus indulgent, il aurait continué son chemin. La propriétaire du _diner_ était une femme terriblement grosse avec un visage aimable et une peau qui brillait de sueur et de graisse, et le genre de personne qui n’oublierait jamais ce qu’elle avait vu ce jour-là. En fait, trois années plus tard, une crise cardiaque mettrait un terme désintéressé à sa vie sur ce même sol terni, son cœur ralentirait sur le fin linoleum tandis que son cerveau court-circuiterait et s’arrêterait et, au dernier moment, repenserait à ce jour-là. Deux adolescents qui sentaient l’alcool, et portaient chacun l’odeur de l’autre. Et enfin, Tommy Hiscott, éclaboussé de sang et menotté au radiateur depuis un bon moment. C’était leur ami, tout comme ce qui était sans doute désormais un corps et se trouvait dans un endroit qu’on supposait connu d’au moins une des personnes présentes —une supposition incorrecte des forces de l’ordre, lesquelles ne pouvaient pas vraiment être blâmées pour être arrivées à cette conclusion, vu que le jeune homme avait été retrouvé tenant ce qui s’avéra être la main de la fille disparue.

Une foule habituelle en des temps incongrus : mis à part le sang, les larmes et la lueur folle dans les yeux du garçon menotté, cela aurait pu être n’importe quel mardi dans n’importe quel autre _diner_ oublié, avec les mêmes box en cuir craquelé, les mêmes faux-souvenirs des années cinquante, les mêmes murs de photographies montrant des visages partis depuis longtemps pour de meilleurs horizon que Derry, dans le Maine.

Les fédéraux entrèrent. La femme les compta quand ils passèrent la porte, sa main faisant de petits mouvements comme pour écrire avec un stylo qu’elle n’avait pas en main, et la salutation rapide qu’elle faisait depuis vingt ans —mais plus pour longtemps— au bord des lèvres. Ce n’était pas un jour de travail ordinaire, et son cœur tressauta avec une sorte de fébrilité qui provenait plus de l’excitation que de la peur. Terrible ou pas, cela restait quelque chose qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu, et amenait plus de gens que jamais grâce aux battues que les flics menaient depuis la route en amont pour retrouver la fille à laquelle appartenait la main qui patientait dans un petit congélateur. Elle se disait que ce serait un bon sujet de conversation jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, ou bien jusqu’à ce que l’intérêt des gens pour cet événement disparaisse —cela dépendait duquel des deux arriverait en premier.

Ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des feds, se dit en premier lieu l’agent Harold Gardener, prêté par la ville de Derry. Le premier, si, et peut-être le deuxième —deux hommes en costard avec des expressions de types habitués à se faire obéir. Le troisième qui entra, et dont le regard trouva aussitôt le garçon attaché au radiateur, ressemblait aussi à un fed, supposa-t-il : du genre tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête. Et noir —il le nota aussi ; lui-même s’en fichait, mais il le nota pour plus tard au cas où quelqu’un décidait d’en faire tout un drame. Les autres ? Des femmes, et un homme avec une canne qu’il n’aurait pas été surpris de voir prendre sa bière du soir au Falcon.

« Bonne chance, » dit-il simplement au premier qui entra, celui avec la mâchoire serrée et les yeux froids. « On n’a rien pu tirer d’eux. Je suppose qu’on cherche un corps, mais…

— On est pas au courant de rien, » dit un des adolescents. Les cheveux blancs décolorés, brûlés à force d'avoir été lissés, et une lèvre percée par une rangée de clous d’argents. Il saignait, remarqua Gardener. Il avait titillé ses stupides piercing jusqu’à en saigner. « Marcie était derrière nous, puis plus rien, et on en sait foutrement que dalle. »

Il s’appelait Jerry Dalton. Il avait quinze ans et cinq mois, était certain d’épouser la fille assise à coté de lui, et ignorait qu’il serait un de ceux que cet été étouffant avalerait. L’équipe, en fouillant son passé, ne trouverait rien de fâcheux si ce n’est une incitation à boire de l’alcool à un mineur, et un petit incendie allumé par accident en jouant avec des allumettes quand il avait sept ans. Dalton était un gars bien, et il le serait jusqu’à ce qu’il meurt de la même façon étrange que Marcie avant lui.

« Qui dirige l’enquête ? » demanda l’Agent Spécial Superviseur Aaron Hotchner, assimilant encore la situation pour essayer de la comprendre dans son entièreté. « Et pourquoi n’y a-t-il aucun chien pour la chercher ? » Il avait vu ce qui manquait dans la foule massée dehors : la motivation, tout d'abord. La plupart des personnes présentes semblaient justes ennuyées, ou curieuses.

« Eh bien, c’est un truc hallucinant, » commença Gardener.

**3**

Le corps de Marcie Harris reposait au fond d’un étroit ravin, enterré sous les feuilles pourries et dans une odeur âcre, suintante. Elle n’était qu’à dix kilomètres du _diner_ que l’horreur avait finie par atteindre, mais personne ne la trouvera avant presque deux semaines. La pourriture se sera installée, car les bactéries provoquant le processus compliqué de décomposition ne se souciaient guère de soucis humains tels que le deuil ou la tristesse, ou que la personne qu’elles dévoraient était une amie, une fille, et une aspirante écrivaine. Quand le corps sera trouvé, le médecin légiste qui s’en occupera dira à peu près la même chose que Gardener : c’était vraiment un truc hallucinant, vous voyez, _hallucinant_. Jamais vu un truc pareil avant. Vous comprenez, Marcie était en train de se putréfier et de devenir une masse de pourriture au milieu de la forêt, dans une crevasse humide, soutenue par des feuilles, de la terre et des racines brisées. Le temps qu’ils découvrent son corps, elle aurait dû se faire dévorer par la forêt qui l’entourait. Asticots, fourmis, scarabées et autres mâchoires, plus affamées que celles qui l’avaient tuée, auraient dû la trouver en premier.

Ce n’était pas le cas. Malgré la pourriture, pas un insecte, pas un renard ou un chat affamé n’avaient osé en prendre la moindre bouchée.

Si ce n’était pas un truc hallucinant, ça.

Aussi dépourvu de morsures que soit son corps, le légiste pourra aisément voir les dommages qui y avaient été faits. « Moi je dis qu’ils n’ont qu’à enfermer le môme et jeter la clef, dira-t-il aux agents fédéraux lorsqu'ils l’interrogeraient. Même les animaux n’ont pas fait ce que lui, il lui a fait. »

En voyant le rapport d’autopsie, ils seront plutôt d’accord. Marcie était morte en hurlant ; les blessures à son flanc, creusées et contusionnées comme si elles avaient été faites très lentement, avaient saigné abondamment. Elle était vivante quand ce qui avait creusé son corps avait fait son œuvre. Quand on lui demandera ce qui avait causé ces blessures courbées et profondes, celles qui s’enroulaient sur son coté et sous son sein comme si elles visaient son cœur paniqué et frénétique, le légiste haussera juste les épaules. Cinquante-huit ans, et il n’avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Alors qu’ils se dirigeront vers la sortie, il dira en un souffle : « des doigts ». Interrogé sur son murmure, il niera avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

Mais en secret, dans ses moments les plus sombres, il imaginera toujours que l’outil utilisé avait été une main horrible et griffue, bien qu’il sache que personne n’aurait pu faire ceci avec de simples doigts —encore moins un adolescent, même aussi dérangé que Tommy Hiscott.

Il était indéniable que la main retrouvée avait été arrachée avec les dents et Tommy n’avait pas de sang dans la bouche, mais ce détail allait se perdre dans la précipitation des événements suivants.

**4**

« Les chiens refusent de chercher, » dit l’Agent Derek Morgan à Emily Prentiss. Il venait de la rejoindre à coté de la station d’enregistrement des volontaires, où elle parcourait la liste des noms écrits avec soin. Au-dessus d’eux, le soleil tapait fort, une fine ligne de sueur suivait les sourcils de Morgan, tandis que ceux d’Emily étaient marqués par l’inquiétude. « Les cynophiles ont encore essayé, et rien. Les chiens restent ventre à terre jusqu’à ce qu’on les fasse remonter dans la voiture. Tu as déjà entendu un truc pareil ?

— Je ne voudrais pas faire quoi que ce soit non plus avec ce soleil si j’avais de la fourrure, » commenta Prentiss.

Gardener avait eu tort de la négliger sur le seul fait qu’elle n’avait pas la même chose dans le pantalon que l’homme à coté d’elle, ou que les hommes dans le _diner_ , derrière eux. Les yeux sombres cachés par des lunettes noires scannaient le parking, les mèches de sa frange aiguisées tels des rasoirs cachaient son expression détachée ; c’était une lame affutée par le FBI avec un esprit aussi dangereux que l’arme à sa ceinture —ou celle à sa cheville. Une colère sourde était enterrée profondément et elle brûlait plus vite que celles des autres, les blessures cachées s’étant envenimées. Si poussée à bout, l’explosion serait phénoménale. L’homme à coté d’elle avait autant de colère, mais pas ce fantastique contrôle.

Hotchner menait le groupe avec une aisance qui les rassemblait tous les deux ; ils le suivraient aux confins de la terre et sauteraient s’il le leur demandait, à l’unique condition qu’il justifie sa décision de manière rationnelle. Une dangereuse combinaison, cette loyauté entremêlée avec leur intelligence —mais ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une telle combinaison était venue en cet endroit pour repartir abimée.

« Quelque chose pue ici, » dit Morgan. Rien ne collait, rien du tout. Reid ne tirait rien du gamin menotté au radiateur. JJ et Hotch n’avaient pas de meilleurs résultats avec ses amis. Et une odeur nauséabonde se faisait sentir, une qui lui faisait se dire que, peut-être, les chiens n’avaient pas tout à fait tort. Il inspira et fronça les sourcils, les yeux parcourant la forêt qui les entourait.

Ce n’était pas Marcie, pas encore. Son sang coulait toujours. Plus tard, il songerait que c’était juste l’odeur normale de cet endroit. Un mauvais vent venait de Derry, et ils étaient suffisamment proches de la ville pour le sentir.

« D’autres gens arrivent de Castle Rock, » dit la femme —presque une adolescente— qui s’occupait des inscriptions. Serrée dans un t-shirt avec des cercles sombres autour du cou et aux aisselles, elle mâchonnait quelque chose et pointait son stylo sur une carte. « Là. C’est de là qu’ils viennent, ceux-là, dit-elle en pointant le _diner_ et les adolescents de son stylo. Le Camp sans-espoir, là-haut, cette fosse à merde. Désolée, je peux jurer devant vous ? Vous n’êtes pas, genre, la police du langage, hein ? »

Prentiss ignora ses dernières questions.

« Le Camp ? répéta-t-elle. Quel camp ? »

On ne leur avait pas parlé d’un camp. On ne leur avait parlé de rien, juste d'une fille disparue, présumée morte, et d'une main retrouvée sans fille au bout. Quand ils avaient demandé d’où les adolescents venaient, on leur avait répondu par des regards muets, des haussements d’épaules et rien de plus.

« Là, à Dark Score, » dit la fille. Son chewing-gum fit un pop et envoya un souffle d’haleine mentholée vers eux. Le stylo frappa la carte au niveau d’un lac situé juste à coté d’un petit point annoté 'Castle Rock' », un peu plus haut que le point 'Derry', et alimenté par une rivière qui traversait les deux villes. « J’ai reconnu le chapeau de la fille. Ils les portent tous, ces uniformes. Le Camp Moribond. Un vrai enfer.

— Et comment se fait-il que personne n’ait appelé les superviseurs de ce camp pour les informer que les gamins sont là ? demanda Morgan.

— Il n’y en a pas, » fut la réponse. « Tout le monde s’en fiche d’eux. Ils sont tous foutus. »

**5**

« Du nouveau ? » demanda l’Agent Jennifer « JJ » Jareau à son collègue. Ce dernier était assis, une canne posée en travers de ses cuisses, et une jambe raide tendue devant lui, à coté d’un Tommy au regard plongé dans le vide.

« Il a besoin de soins », fut la réponse immédiate du Dr Spencer Reid. Il l’avait déjà dit, à l’instant où il s’était baissé devant Tommy et n’avait obtenu de lui qu’un regard écarquillé et paniqué. « Il est en état de choc, au minimum. » Bien que ses diplômes ne soient pas médicaux, Reid était tout à fait qualifié pour faire une telle déclaration : ses yeux enfoncés et sa structure maxillaire dessinée avec précision —comme si la personne qui avait choisi son physique avait poussé tous les curseurs sur « mignon », ignorant que dans le métier auquel il déciderait de dédier sa vie, « rude » aurait été plus approprié— hébergeait un intellect aussi finement aiguisé que la colère de Prentiss. Il avait vingt-huit ans à cette époque, un âge charnière car sa vie serait altérée à jamais par les événements à venir, et de plus loin le plus jeune de l’équipe. Quand il avait six ans, on l’avait, après un test Weschler, déclaré « génie », un terme pour lequel il en était venu à éprouver du ressentiment, avant de l’abandonner et le laisser grandir en devenant assez intelligent pour percevoir toutes les parts brisées d’un être humain. Il voyait, chez le jeune adolescent à coté de lui, le même regard que celui de sa mère dans ses pires moments.

JJ lui faisait entièrement confiance. « Tommy, dit-elle, si on t’obtient de l’aide, est-ce que tu nous parleras ? »

Tommy ne répondit rien. Les mots qu’il avait un jour possédés étaient à présent perdus dans le reflet argenté de sa santé mentale en train de se briser. Devant eux, ce n’était plus le garçon qui avait emmené ses amis faire une virée en véhicule volé pour respirer l’air estival, loin de l’endroit où ils avaient été enfermés tels des moutons dans un enclos en attendant de se faire abattre.

« Je vais chercher Hotch. » JJ se leva en parcourant la pièce des yeux pour essayer, une fois encore, de chasser cette étrange impression de _connaître_ cet endroit —ce sentiment s’évanouit lorsqu'elle regarda une fois de plus Reid et se sentit de nouveau les pieds bien sur terre. Malgré sa concentration sur son travail, lequel était sauvage et cruel et l’éloignait de sa famille (son petit ami et son fils de deux ans) plus souvent qu’elle n’aurait aimé, elle aimait ses coéquipiers et c’est cet amour qui l’envahit soudain, comme l’amour tend à le faire, en voyant Reid parler avec autant de gentillesse au garçon brisé à coté de lui. « Spence ? »

Au moment où il leva vers elle ses yeux noisette et troublés, elle demanda avec ses propres yeux bleus, comme deux personnes qui travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps et savaient ce que l’autre voulait, qui _comprenaient_ :

— _L’a-t-il fait ?_

Reid secoua la tête : — _Non._

Et ce fut tout, bien qu’aucun d’entre eux n’irait au tribunal pour certifier de l’innocence de Tommy : avec ce qui allait arriver, ils n’en auraient jamais la chance. Mais ils ne le savaient pas encore, ils ne faisaient que leur travail, un travail qu’ils s’attendaient à faire jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’en soient plus capables.

Ce qui se révélerait vrai, pour beaucoup d’entre eux.

Quand JJ expliqua la situation à Hotch, il lui lança un regard aussi distrait que ce qu’elle ressentait elle-même. « Je vais m’en occuper, » dit-il en s’éloignant pour le faire, les épaules dans cette position obstinée qu’ils avaient pris l’habitude de voir chez lui. Avec ce qui se passait, songea JJ, elle aussi aurait une posture rigide.

Il la laissa avec le dernier des six agents de terrain de leur équipe, David Rossi.

« Tu as grandi dans les environs, pas vrai ? » questionna-t-il soudain en se tournant vers elle. « Tu as déjà entendu parler de quelque chose de semblable ? » Il montra le congélateur bleu dans lequel ils avaient placé la main, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose avec, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un de qualifié s'en occupe.

« Non, » dit JJ, avant d’être frappé par un sentiment d’ _erreur_ et une bouffée éphémère de souvenir. « Mais mes grands-parents vivaient dans la région, quelque part. Maman a grandi près de la rivière Penobscot, mais on n’est jamais venus leur rendre visite. Je suis plutôt certaine qu’elle aurait mentionné un événement de ce genre. Pourquoi ? »

Rossi leva son téléphone, laissant voir l’écran lumineux sur lequel était affiché un sms.

« J’ai demandé à Garcia de m’envoyer tout élément potentiellement intéressant en chemin. Ce n’est pas le premier meurtre étrange qui a eu lieu ici, ou plutôt dans la région. Derry grouille de morts. A-t-on déjà eu une affaire dans le coin ?

\- Pas de mes souvenirs. Reid saurait peut-être. » Ils eurent tous deux un petit sourire à la mention de leur ami. « Dave ? Comment va Hotch ? »

Rossi jeta un œil vers son ami, lequel se disputait avec le flic qui avait réclamé la juridiction sur cette affaire et refusait de céder. « Aussi bien qu’on pourrait s’y attendre, » répondit-il.

**6**

Aaron Hotchner n’avait jamais passé de test de Wechsler. Autrement, les résultats l’auraient amené bien plus proche de Reid que quiconque imaginerait. Un homme de causes justes et de devoir envers celles-ci, solide face aux désastres et protecteur déterminé de ceux qui l’entourent. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il avait toujours été ainsi. Sévère, sérieux et loyal à l’excès. Loyal envers son travail, qu’il avait laissé consumer toute part de lui qui aurait pu être plus douce, et loyal envers sa femme, bien que cela n’eût pas été suffisant pour l’empêcher de coucher avec un autre homme et partir avec leur fils.

Hotch ne l’en blâmait pas. Un homme plus doux, c'est vrai, lui en aurait sans doute voulu, car en l'épousant elle savait quel genre d’homme allait partager sa vie : un qui donnerait toujours priorité à son travail si celui-ci impliquait de sauver des vies. Cependant, son fils lui manquait vraiment. Elle lui manquait aussi, et pas uniquement parce qu'avec un corps chaud dans son lit, il parvenait mieux à calmer l’intensité qu’il cultivait au travail, même s'il s'avérait que c'était bien une partie du problème. Un homme tel que lui considérait surtout comme un échec personnel le fait que la baiser lui manque tout autant que l’embrasser. Cet échec-là faisait néanmoins pâle figure à coté du mal qu’il leur avait fait en gâchant leur vie.

C’était un homme rude, mais son travail l’était plus encore : cinq mois auparavant, un des hommes qu’il chassait s’était mis à le pourchasser lui. Son ex-femme et leur fils se trouvaient désormais en protection de témoins, dissimulés au monde qui voulait les tuer pour avoir aimé Aaron Hotchner, et toutefois lui était encore là. Il vivait encore sa propre vie, en conservant son nom de naissance, et il les trahissait chaque nouveau jour de cette vie. L’Eventreur était un monstre, le plus mortel que Hotch ait affronté —jusqu’à présent.

Seulement, l’Eventreur ne restait qu’un homme, comme tous les monstres affrontés par Hotch —jusqu’à présent.

« Nous l’interrogerons quand il aura été examiné, » dit-il d’une voix ferme à l’homme qui répétait que, l'unique chance de trouver Marcie vivante était de pousser davantage la négligence envers le garçon attaché dans le _diner_. « Je vais l’escorter moi-même à l’hôpital le plus proche. Il ne sera pas une seule seconde hors de vue.

— Je continue de penser que c’est stupide. » L’homme lui lança un regard dégoûté, un regard auquel Hotch était habitué. Il n’aimait pas marcher sur les plates-bandes des autres, mais il le faisait si besoin. « Enfin, j’imagine qu’on ne peut pas vous en empêcher. Je vais vous escorter à Derry.

— D’où vient ce garçon ? insista Hotch. Il doit avoir de la famille. Quelqu’un qu’on peut contacter, pour lui comme pour les autres.

— Eux ? Ils sont du camp juste après Castle Rock. Inutile d’appeler, ils ne viendront pas. » Le flic lui jeta un autre regard, suggérant cette fois qu’il était plus stupide encore que la terre sur laquelle il marchait, et tout aussi inutile. Hotch le laissa l'observer ainsi. Cet homme n’était rien. Hotch pourchassait des monstres tous les jours. « Ils perdent tout le temps des gamins.

— Comment ça ‘perdent’ ?

— Des fugueurs, chacun d’eux. Ne vous en préoccupez pas. Vous verrez, ceux-là sont comme tous les autres. Il y a quelque chose dans l’eau là-bas qui rend les gamins cinglés. Je pense pas qu’il y en ai jamais eu un seul de bien dans ce trou. Je peux pas en nommer un seul en tout cas. »

Hotch fixa l’homme sans afficher d’expression. Malgré cela, son interlocuteur sentit un léger mécontentement naître au plus profond de lui, comme s’il était interrogé et n’avait pas la réponse. « Non, dit Hotch, j’imagine que vous ne pouvez pas. Vous nous avez été d’une… grande aide, officier. »

Et il comprenait, bien que rien n’eût été dit, que personne ne se souciait vraiment de la pauvre Marcie Harris. Ils venaient tous pour le spectacle.

Ecœuré, il entra dans le _diner_ pour aller chercher son équipe ainsi que les adolescents dont personne ne se souciait non plus.

**7**

Reid fixait les photographies accrochées au mur. Les autres membres de l’équipe rassemblaient leurs affaires, Morgan et Prentiss en désaccord sur le fait que deux d’entre eux devraient rester pour aider les recherches, et sur l’identité des deux agents en question. Hotch remplaçait les menottes qui tenaient Tommy avec les siennes, avec douceur et prévenance pour l’angle douloureux dans lequel son bras avait été maintenu depuis un bon moment. JJ terminait avec les déclarations des témoins. C’était comme toutes les scènes de crimes qu’ils avaient vu jusque là, comme n’importe quel autre endroit au monde.

Sauf, qu’apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Rossi fut le premier à remarquer son expression. Il se tourna et vit Reid appuyé lourdement sur la canne qui le supportait, la blessure par balle dans son genou affaiblissant le membre au point qu’il avait besoin d'aide pour marcher. Elle le vieillissait, mais pas autant que l’air qu’il affichait à présent : sa peau était blafarde, ses yeux écarquillés, ses doigts agrippés sur le pommeau. « Gamin ? questionna Rossi en s’approchant. Reid ? »

Reid le regarda, puis le mur, et tendit une main tremblante pour arracher une des photographies. Des centaines de visages les observaient depuis le mur, jusque depuis l’époque où le _diner_ avait été ouvert, en 1963. Certains faisaient des sourires, d’autres des grimaces, d’autres fixaient simplement l’objectif. La photographie tenue par Reid tremblait au point que les visages y étaient flous, leurs traits indiscernables.

Le silence régnait parmi le reste de l'équipe. Peut-être devinaient-ils, au plus profond d’eux-mêmes, tandis que la puanteur reprenait sa place dans leur nez et leur rappelaient que, quelque part, on les _connaissait_ … peut-être devinaient-ils ce qu’il avait trouvé. Comme Reid le leur avait dit de nombreuses fois, le sens olfactif (l’odorat) était celui qui réveillait les souvenirs avec le plus de vivacité. Derry, ainsi que ses environs, puaient. Pas d’une manière que l’on remarque, mais d’une manière innée. Un animal hanté se souvenait toujours des relents du chasseur après s’être échappé, juste au cas où cette menace revenait frapper à sa porte.

 _Toc toc_ , pensa Reid avec une certaine hystérie, en regardant la photo avec un sentiment étrange, comme s’il allait perdre son satané esprit. _Bienvenue à la maison._

« Vous faites quoi ‘vec ça ? » aboya la femme qui possédait le diner en le voyant. « Remettez ça à sa place. On prend pas c’qu’est pas à soi. » Elle avait de bons souvenirs des visages qui y apparaissaient, voilà pourquoi elle l’avait mise à ce point en évidence. Une table pleine de gamins partis pour des endroits plus accueillants, en tout cas elle l’espérait, même si elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à se souvenir des noms attachés à ces visages. Juste des émotions. C’étaient de bons gamins, ces mômes qui venus il y a vingt-et-un ans et quelques. Elle en était certaine.

« Reid, on va— » commença Hotch.

Seulement, Reid se tourna vers lui. Hotch n’oublierait jamais ce regard. Jamais.

Il leur montra la photo. Ils la regardèrent tous, sans vraiment réaliser ce dont il s’agissait. Pas au début.

Puis Emily le vit : la fille la plus éloignée de la caméra, celle avec le regard le plus noir. C’était le sien, ses yeux, sa frange malgré les cheveux ébouriffés qui l’accompagnaient. Puis, Morgan et JJ, simultanément. Côte à côte ce jour-là comme sur la photo. Rossi haussa les épaules avec confusion. Il ne s’y trouvait pas. Hotch oui, et il fixait son alter-égo de dix-huit ans qui, lui, fixait Emily avec un sourire qui lui était aussi inconnu que ce _diner_ , même si la photo montrait le contraire.

Et Reid, là, en bout de table, les pieds incapables de toucher le sol et le regard tourné vers celui qui tenait la caméra, avec un sourire timide. A coté de lui, un autre garçon, aussi petit que lui. Il compta : treize jeunes sur cette photo, répartis autour des trois tables encadrées. Il ne se souvenait d’aucun d’eux, en dehors de ceux qui se trouvaient à ses cotés aujourd’hui —et de Garcia, assise près de Morgan, les yeux détournés. « Pourquoi existe-t-il une photographie de moi dans un _diner_ dans lequel je ne suis jamais allé, entouré de gens que je n’ai pas rencontré avant d’avoir vingt-et-un ans ? » questionna-t-il. Personne ne pouvait vraiment répondre.

Et la tempête dans l’œil de laquelle ils vivaient pendant ces vingt-et-une dernières années s’écrasa finalement sur eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * un SUV est un Véhicule Utilitaire Sport, parfois appelé VUS en français.


	2. Huit mois après Georgie (1988)

**Chapitre 1 : Huit mois après Georgie (1988)**

_1_

_Aaron Hotchner rencontre son créateur_

Quand Aaron Hotchner entra dans la tempête qui se préparait à Derry et dans ses environs, c’était exactement huit mois après que Georgie Denbrough ait été assassiné par un ou des inconnus. Aaron avait seize ans et, son frère, Sean Hotchner, à peine six —à l'instar de Georgie, dont le corps sans bras avait été enterré depuis longtemps et ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'enfant qu'il avait été.

Au contraire de Georgie, qui avait été chéri pendant toutes ses six années de vie, Aaron et son frère n'échangeaient pas de taquineries espiègles, de plaisanteries amicales, ou de bises surprises sur la joue. Les deux garçons étaient immobiles dans un silence persistant, droits comme des piquets et un peu distraits. Sean se tortillait sur place car il luttait pour se souvenir que c’était toujours mieux de se comporter correctement, bien qu'il soit censé l'avoir intégré. La raison de leur attitude se tenait devant eux, dans un blue-jeans et une chemise à motif écossais délavé, avec de la terre sur le revers du pantalon et des cicatrices sur les jointures de ses grandes mains. Avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son fils ainé et des yeux plus sombres encore, Robert Hotchner souriait aux autres parents qui passaient devant eux avec leurs enfants en train de rire. Entre deux sourires, il murmurait avec une voix de serpent tout ce qu’il ferait à ses garçons s’il découvrait qu’ils s’étaient mal comportés lors de ce séjour dont ils avaient la chance de profiter.

Aaron n’oubliera jamais cette voix. Elle le hantera longtemps après que les bleus ont disparu et qu’il a cessé de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, glacé, en s'attendant à entendre le son des pas se diriger dans sa chambre, et le shshhhhhshhlack d’une ceinture défaite passant après passant.

« Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, tu serais à la maison à bosser comme un forçat sous le cagnard, » grogna Robert à Aaron, lequel ne deviendrait pas Hotch avant dix bonnes années et n’avait donc pas encore les tripes pour se dresser contre son père. « Pas là à être dorloté comme le petit minable que tu es. Je devrais te remettre dans la voiture et te montrer un peu.

– Oui, monsieur, dit Aaron. Je comprends, monsieur. Nous sommes reconnaissants que vous nous fassiez ce… cadeau. »

La pause fut juste assez notable pour piquer, tandis que ses yeux se tournaient vers le panneau joyeux situé sur le portail peint. **CAMP MORIBOND** y était inscrit en grandes lettres enjouée d’un jaune margarine —trop douceâtre pour être jaune beurre. Autour d’eux, des enfants tiraient des valises et portaient des jouets. Ils riaient, heureux d’être là. Puis, on trouvait des intrus, comme Aaron et Sean, uniquement présents que parce que leurs parents ne voulaient pas —ou ne pouvaient pas— s’occuper d’eux pendant l'été. La mère d’Aaron avait saisit cette chance en voyant une publicité pour le camp.

« Ce n’est pas cher ! » s’était-elle exclamée en pointant l’article. « Et il y a une réduction pour les adolescents qui acceptent d’être animateurs. Sans compter que ça évitera des ennuis à Aaron. »

Cette déclaration signifiait deux choses très différentes pour elle et pour son mari : l’un considérait que les ennuis venaient de la simple existence de son fils, l’autre tressaillait chaque fois que la ceinture touchait la peau et laissait des marques qui s’épanouissaient telles des fleurs au printemps.

« Tu ne penses pas qu’il s’agisse d’un cadeau ? » demanda Robert, notant par ailleurs la façon dont les yeux d’Aaron se posèrent un instant sur sa ceinture, et dont Sean se tendit, les genoux collés l’un à l’autre. « Tout cet argent qu’on dépense pour vous ! Espèces de sales gamins ingrats !

— Nous sommes reconnaissants, » souffla Aaron. A ses cotés, Sean ne faisait que trembler. Les deux jeunes restaient collés ensemble tels deux garçons face à un danger bien connu, même si Aaron connaissait à peine son frère, malgré l’adulation sans borne de Sean envers lui. « N’est-ce pas que nous sommes reconnaissants, Sean ?

— Oui. Merci monsieur. »

Cela aurait pu dégénérer davantage, mais un sifflement aigu retentit, sonnant énormément comme la providence pour les frères terrifiés. Les têtes se tournèrent pour découvrir une femme qui n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle interrompait, le poing levé pour attirer l’attention des enfants rassemblés. Aaron, conscient que le danger causé par son père allait disparaître dans quelques secondes, se détendit lorsqu'elle brailla aux animateurs de se rassembler.

« C’est pour moi, » dit Aaron, heureux de tourner le dos à son père, lequel se tenait à coté de la voiture bleu pâle. Une couleur qu’il n’appréciera jamais, car bien trop liée à ses souvenirs de cet homme tâché de terre, à l’odeur de tabac et à la ceinture qu’il n’enlevait que pour frapper ses enfants avec.

« Grouillez, alors, » dit Robert, l’air ravi d’en être débarrassé. « Ne me décevez pas.

— On ne vous décevra pas, promit Sean, qui avait bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

— On ne vous décevra pas », ajouta Aaron, qui n’avait aucune intention de contacter son père jusqu’à l’automne. « Au revoir monsieur. Viens, Sean. »

Les deux garçons passèrent joyeusement la foule qui les entourait, sans savoir que le danger qui se trouvait derrière eux n’était rien comparé à celui qui les attendait devant. Personne ne prêta attention à la manière dont leur démarche changea lorsqu'ils franchirent le portail pour quitter le champ de vision des parents restés en arrière, leurs sacs heurtant leurs côtes tandis que Sean luttait pour porter le sien. Malgré le poids de leur chargement, tous deux marchaient avec plus de légèreté qu’ils ne l’avaient fait depuis des années. L’été s’étendait devant eux et leur père serait bientôt parti. Avaient-ils déjà connu quoi que ce soit d’aussi prometteur ?

« Tu ne sers vraiment à rien, » commenta Aaron en baissant les yeux vers son frère, dont le bas du sac traînait dans la boue. Les fils en partie déchirés et la sangle en lambeaux, Sean le leva pendant un moment avant de le laisser à nouveau retomber, ses petits bras fatiguant vite. « Pas étonnant que papa s’énerve contre toi.

— Je suis désolé, » répondit Sean, qui _était_ désolé. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que son grand frère si brave le regarde, lui sourie et dise qu’il était un bon garçon. Un bon garçon, à l'instar de tous les autres garçons de l’école qui ne lui ressemblaient pas et ne mouillaient pas leur pyjama la nuit, ne pleuraient pas et que personne ne frappait pour s'être mal comportés. Mais il suspectait qu’Aaron ne pense pas beaucoup de bien de lui.

Sean adorait inconditionnellement son frère, mais il demeurait un étranger, loin, intouchable, si bien habillé avec ses jeans à la coupe parfaite et son pull marron en V, lequel cachait tout ce qu’il fallait cacher. Aussi efficaces soient-ils pour le dissimuler, les vêtements mettaient aussi en valeur ses larges épaules, son torse ferme, le pouvoir d’un corps qui n’a pas encore vraiment réalisé qu’il n’est plus aussi petit qu’avant. Pour Sean, ce genre de pouvoir semblait hors de portée ; il avait l’impression qu’il conserverait éternellement ses six ans, avec ses cheveux blonds plutôt que noirs, ainsi que ses yeux bleus et donc des yeux de fille et _inférieurs_ , puisqu'il suspectait que cela fonctionnait de cette façon.

Aaron, qui n’avait pas eu l’intention d’être agressif et s’était senti mal sitôt sa bouche refermée, et qui savait aussi qu’il parlait parfois avec la voix de leur père, ne fit pas d’excuses, et prit à la place le sac de son frère, sans un mot, pour le porter sur l’épaule avec le sien.

Il le mena plus loin dans le camp en suivant les panneaux à moitié effacés, suivi des yeux par une fille en noir qui fumait en silence et ne leur cria pas qu’ils allaient dans le mauvais sens. En effet, les deux garçons ignoraient qu’il existait un mauvais sens et qu’ils devraient plutôt tourner les talons et dégager de cet endroit avant que la tempête, plus mortelle que les pluies torrentielles des derniers jours, s’abatte sur eux tous. Tout cela, elle aussi l'ignorait. Aaron, pour sa part, était trop occupé à en vouloir au garçon qui marchait près de lui, tout en aimant ce gamin qu'il connaissait à peine, poussé par ce sentiment inquiet et distant qu'il s'agissait de son devoir et, ce, par le simple fait qu'ils partageaient leur sang et un foyer —parfois— correct.

tout en l’aimant, mais avec une sorte de sensation inquiète et distante qu’il était censé aimer ce gamin qu’il connaissait à peine et, ce, rien que parce qu’ils partageaient leur sang et un foyer —parfois— agréable.

Aaron ne comprendrait jamais vraiment pourquoi il ressentait autant de confusion vis-à-vis de son frère. Ignorant ce qui arriverait, ils souriaient en marchant et il leur semblait alors que le pire était derrière eux.

_2_

_Emily Prentiss rencontre le désir_

« Tu vas apprendre à être responsable, de gré ou de force », avait dit Elizabeth Prentiss à sa fille rebelle de dix-sept ans. Cela s’avérera une déclaration d’une prescience étonnante. Elizabeth avait prononcé ces mots juste avant de signer les papiers indiquant que sa fille serait animatrice dans ce trou à rat du Maine, perché au bord d’un lac profond comme si le camp allait bientôt tout abandonner et se laisser glisser jusqu'à tomber dedans. Emily aurait d’ailleurs aimé qu’il se grouille de le faire, elle qui fixait avec humeur l’obscurité et l’ombre lointaine du nouveau canal qu’ils installaient pour relier Dark Score aux villes des environs, le goût cendré de la fumée lui brûlant la langue. Avant que le goût disparaisse, elle tourna le dos au lac pour observer les deux garçons se diriger vers leur destin.

 _Joli petit cul_ , fut la première pensée d’Emily à propos d'Aaron Hotchner, attendant qu’il soit de dos pour reluquer le fessier pris dans le jean délavé, tout en jaugeant le regard maussade qui passa sur elle sans la voir, comme si elle n’était pas là. C’était le genre de beau-gosse paumé qu’elle se voyait bien déshabiller de la tête au pied, et elle avait mieux cerné sa personnalité, en cette seconde d’observation, que les enseignants qui l’avaient connu pendant des années. Certes, il ressemblait à un garçon du sud propre-sur-lui sans doute éduqué par la ceinture de son père, mais elle aurait pu parier qu’il possédait ses cotés plus sombres, et ces morceaux-là se marieraient sans nul doute très bien aux siens dans un coin isolé de la forêt. Elle ressentait une certaine consolation dans le fait de savoir que, si elle se retrouvait piégée à jouer les baby-sitters pour trois douzaines de monstruosités pleurnichardes et sales, au moins la compagnie adulte restait baisable.

« _Emily_. Tu es en train de fumer ? »

Emily leva au ciel ses yeux soulignés de noir, et se tourna lentement vers la fille derrière elle, avant d’expirer une bonne quantité de fumée entre elles dans le seul but de ne pas voir ces iris bleus de bébé. Sous ses cheveux de jais ramenés en des pics agressifs et avec ses ongles peints dans un noir plus profond encore, Emily afficha un sourire aux dents entretenues grâce à maman. Ce sourire droit et blanc hurlait « riche » à ses interlocuteurs, même si elle tentait de cacher la fortune dans laquelle elle nageait grâce à des bas résilles à trous et à des habits de seconde-main montrant avec art sa peau nue pour tenter de paraître attirante ou paumée. Elle mit un moment avant de daigner répondre :

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça, Barbie ? »

Elle tira à nouveau sur la cigarette au bout incandescent, puis le tendit à l’autre fille.

« Non, » dit Rosaline Jareau avec autant de dédain dans la voix qu’Emily en ressentait pour elle. Une coupe au bol adorable, et plus douce que le sucre dans lequel on l’avait à l'évidence plongée à la naissance ; rien que pour cela, Emily l’exécrait. Elle, et sa petite sœur pourrie-gâtée, aussi mignonne et stupide que son ainée. « Nous sommes censés retrouver Mamie dans la grande-salle. Tu sais, tu es responsable de ces enfants à partir du moment où leurs parents sont partis —tu devrais prendre cette responsabilité plus au sérieux, au lieu de fixer les garçons comme… eh bien, comme le font les filles dans ton genre.

— Responsable de quoi ? renifla Emily de mépris. De les empêcher de se noyer dans le lac ? Qu’ils se noient, ça rend notre boulot plus simple. » Elle s’arrêta en voyant une lueur dangereuse apparaître dans les yeux de la fille un peu plus jeune qu’elle. Cette lueur qu’elle avait déjà remarquée en arrivant trois jours auparavant pour découvrir qu’elle partageait sa cabane avec cette adolescente et une autre fille : une détermination furieuse de botter des culs, supposait-t-elle alors.

Plus tard, elle réaliserait que c’était la peur.

« Tiens-les éloignés du lac, » dit Ros, d’une voix juste un peu tremblante. « Et ramène ton sale petit cul dans la salle d’activité avant que je te fasse renvoyer dans la boue d’où tu es sortie. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna, laissant Emily murmurer « _quoi ?!_ » dans son dos. D’où est-ce que ça sortait ça au juste ?

Perplexe, elle écrasa la cigarette sur la cabane contre laquelle elle s'appuyait, la laissa tomber dans la terre et prit la même direction que le garçon aux cheveux noirs et son ombre blonde. C’était aussi simple que de suivre la voix perçante d’un enfant, jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve le petit garçon assis sur le perron de la cabane des animateurs. Il l'observa approcher, de la méfiance dans ses iris bleues. Elle lui tira la langue et se demanda pourquoi il ne lui fit pas le moindre sourire. Quel genre d’enfant ne sourit pas ? A part elle, mais elle savait qu’elle avait toujours été une anomalie.

Elle décida de l’ignorer, passa devant lui et posa brusquement sa main sur le mur, s’appuyant contre celui-ci pour voir ceux qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur se tourner et la dévisager. L’odeur masculine, de déodorant et de serviettes mouillées empestaient l’air de la petite cabane, cependant elle supposait que c’était toujours plus agréable que l’odeur du lac quand le vent soufflait mal. Cette odeur-là s'avérait pourrie et écœurante, comme de la terre souillée et quelque chose de gâté qui remonterait son nez pour mourir. Elle détestait ça.

« On est en retard, beaux gosses, » dit-elle d’une voix détachée en les regardant tous les deux. « Je suis Emily. Emily Prentiss.

— Aaron Hotchner, » dit le gars aux yeux sombres en tendant la main à la manière d'un retriever particulièrement bien dressé. Elle la serra, sentit sa paume tiède et sa poigne ferme puis pensa de nouveau à quoi ressemblerait le sexe avec lui. Serait-ce aussi dangereux et inédit qu’à Rome, ou se montrerait-il aussi bien dressé au lit qu’il le paraissait en dehors : un chiot dont on avait mis le nez dans sa merde trop de fois pour qu’il tente encore de mal se conduire, peu importe à quel point elle le voudrait ou lui demanderait d’un air plaisant.

« Rafe Garcia, » dit l’autre garçon. Son accent était assez peu prononcé pour qu’elle se doute qu’il l'atténuait exprès. On l’avait sûrement appelé ‘l’immigré’ trop de fois pour qu’il en soit fier, supposa Emily, ignorant l’élan de sympathie pour lui qui naissait. Inutile de s’attacher. A la première occasion de fuir, elle serait dehors et, une fois ses dix-huit ans acquis, elle n’aurait plus jamais à regarder sa mère en face. « C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Aaron, on ne devrait pas aider ton frère à s’installer ?

— J’sais pas. » Aaron la fixait toujours, avec le même genre de flamme dans les yeux que celle qu’elle ressentait. Elle le vit la scruter de haut en bas, suivre la ligne de peau nue sur sa hanche, s’attarder sur sa jupe taille basse. « Il peut sans doute y aller tout seul. Pas vrai, Sean ?

— Je suppose, » dit la voix perçante derrière elle, d’un timbre si jeune qu’Emily tressaillit en entendant le son aigu. « Ca doit être juste là.

— Je vais t’accompagner, » annonça Emily, probablement possédée par l’esprit de celle que sa mère voulait qu’elle devienne. « Rafe, vas-y. Garde nous une place. Tu viens, Aaron ? » Et elle lui lança un regard, celui que les filles jettent aux garçons depuis des temps immémoriaux : "viens avec moi, laisse-moi te montrer la raison pour laquelle nous somme nés". Emily avait appris très jeune à le faire, avait été blessée par lui, et persistait malgré tout à l’utiliser.

Aaron, à l'instar de tous ces garçons avant lui, obéit bien sagement. Il se cala sur son rythme, à coté d’elle, Sean traînant derrière eux, et leurs mains se frôlaient à chaque pas. Chaque contact délibéré, calculé, faisait bouillir leur sang, les hormones et la stupidité de l’adolescence noyant leur bon sens.

« C’est là, » dit soudain Sean, sa voix brisant le silence. « Numéro cinq, c’est ça ? Je crois ? Je pense…

– On dirait. » La voix d’Aaron, quelques notes plus graves qu’auparavant, ne tressaillit qu’un peu en disant ces mots. Il poussa la porte et, Emily sur ses talons, entra pour trouver deux petits garçons. Assis sur un des lits inférieurs, ils fixaient les arrivants avec un regard méfiant d’animaux sauvages. Les deux lits supérieurs étaient vides. « Bon. Quels lits sont pris ? »

Ces derniers mots étaient dirigés vers les deux garçons. L’un d’eux se replia sur lui-même tandis que l’autre fit un grand sourire à Sean avec une sorte de bravoure effrontée, son expression aussi lumineuse que l’écharpe violette qui entourait son cou.

« Celui-là est pris, » déclara cet enfant. « Je suis en haut, et Spencer —c’est lui— il est en bas. » Emily se tourna vers ‘Spencer’ et ne prit même pas la peine de lui tirer la langue. Elle s'attendait à le voir s’évanouir si elle ne faisait qu’éternuer en sa direction, avec ses verres épais obscurcissant ses yeux et ses cheveux si longs qu’elle aurait pu faire des tresses si elle avait voulu. « Moi et Spencer on est meilleurs amis pour toujours donc on prend le même lit. Et toi, tu es qui ? »

Sean ne répondit pas, il se rapprocha juste de son frère et tenta d’attraper une main qui s’éloigna avec agacement.

« Voici Sean, dit Aaron. Tiens, Sean, prends celui du bas. » Et il jeta le sac sur le lit inférieur, se tourna vers Emily et _frissonna_. Emily déglutit, en voyant l'éclat dans ses yeux, et songea que, même si elle ne se cassait pas dès la première semaine pour de plus verts pâturages, les trois prochains mois ne seraient sans doute pas si atroces, après tout. « Tu peux devenir ami avec, euh…

— Ethan, fit le garçon effronté avec un autre grand sourire. J’ai sept ans. Et Spencer c’est un bébé, il en a que six.

— J’ai six ans, murmura Sean.

— T’es juste un bébé aussi ! C’est rien. Je peux veiller sur vous deux, je suis super avec les bébés. J’en étais un aussi un jour, il parait.

— Je parie oui, » dit Emily. « Bon, on y va. A plus, les mômes. Amusez-vous bien et ne tombez pas dans le lac. »

Ils franchirent les portes, et Aaron lança un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer que la cabane était assez loin derrière avant de ralentir son pas. Aucun d’eux ne vit la manière dont Sean les observa s’éloigner avec une expression misérable, ses yeux suivant son frère, la bouche inclinée vers le bas.

« Alors, » commença Emily en fixant Aaron sous ses cils pour voir sa pomme d’adam bouger nerveusement. « Tu es aussi propre sur toi que tu en as l’air, ou tu vas arrêter de me dévorer du regard et agir une bonne fois pour toutes ? Allez, le sudiste. Je ne mords pas… à moins qu’on me le demande. »

Aaron la dévisagea en silence. Emily prit alors le chemin du lac, un petit sourire aux lèvres en entendant ses pas la suivre avec docilité.

Tellement masculin.

_3_

_Derek Morgan rencontre une fille_

Derek Morgan n’était pas fou des deux garçons avec qui il partageait son cabanon. Pendant tout le temps qu’il passa à déballer ses affaires, il sentit leur regard lui brûler la nuque telle une allumette contre sa peau. Si ardents, dangereux et déterminés. Ils le fixaient, de façon _anormale_ , comme s’ils ne voyaient que la couleur de sa peau, ou peut-être s'agissait-il de ses vêtements. La manière dont il s’habillait était calculée pour faire passer un message précis : ne me touchez pas. Son t-shirt moulant montrait les muscles développés avec acharnement, et il tendait son dos pour être sûr que de mauvaises idées n'effleurent pas les deux garçons derrière lui, et qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas qu’on pouvait facilement lui sauter dessus.

Il prit le lit supérieur, car celui du bas ressemblait trop à une cage. Un recoin clos où on pouvait se glisser avec lui, passer une main sous les couvertures et le plaquer au mur dans les ténèbres du petit espace. _Tu aimes ça_. C’est ce qu’ils murmureraient, Derek le savait. _C’est toi qui l’as voulu._

« Besoin d’un coup de main pour tes affaires ? » fit une nouvelle voix. La tête de Derek se tourna d’un coup et il observa le garçon qui se trouvait près de lui, un sac de sport contre la hanche. « Les gamins comme nous, on doit se serrer les coudes, hein ?

— Comme nous ? » Répéta Derek, bien qu'il se doutât déjà de la réponse.

« La mauvaise couleur de peau, » répondit le garçon, avec un flash rapide de ses dents blanches. « Manny. Manny Garcia. Tu es venu tout seul ?

— C’est la première chose que t’as vu quand t’es entré ? » rétorqua Derek d’une voix cinglante, déjà sur les nerfs à cause de l’idée de merde de ce camping —l’idée de sa mère— et pas du tout certain qu’il voulait s’y faire des amis. Les gamins comme lui ne se faisaient pas d’amis, ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Avant que Manny puisse répondre, les autres adolescents passèrent à coté d’eux en leur assénant un coup d’épaule, et avant de partir, l’un des deux cracha quelque chose qui semblait brutal et cruel. « Connards, » rétorqua Derek, une fois la porte refermée.

– La première chose que j’ai vu quand je suis entré, ce sont ces deux-là qui te lançaient un regard malsain, » répondit Manny avec sincérité. Il pointa ensuite le lit inférieur et attendit que Derek hausse les épaules pour y poser son sac. « Me suis dit que puisqu’on est là que depuis trois secondes, il pouvait y avoir qu’une seule raison à ça. Alors, pourquoi deux petits blancs auraient l’air en colère à l’idée de partager une cabane avec un gamin noir, mh ? Et tu n’as pas répondu à ma question : c’est un truc pour les familles, ici, tu as de la famille ?

– Des sœurs, deux. » Derek observa le garçon en essayant de comprendre s’il s’agissait d’une sorte de piège. S’il était sympa juste pour pouvoir le plaquer au mur plus tard. Il en avait l’habitude. Chez lui, à Chicago, il avait appris que peu de gens se comportaient gentiment sans raison. Tout le monde désirait quelque chose. « Et toi ? »

Manny répondit à nouveau par un sourire. C’était le genre de mômes qui souriait beaucoup, qui faisait face à ses problèmes en riant, peu importe à quel point la situation se révélait grave. Au final, Derek en viendrait à apprécier cet aspect de lui. « Trois frères, mais seuls deux sont là avec moi. Et une demi-sœur. Elle pourrait être pire. Notre père s’est marié à sa mère, donc c’est une sorte d’idée stupide pour se rapprocher et créer des liens familiaux avec elle.

— Tu ne l’aimes pas ? » Derek se demandait à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler de vivre avec une personne qu’il n’adorait pas ou n’appréciait même simplement pas. Depuis la mort de son père, il veillait sur ses sœurs, et il les aimait de tout son cœur. Même s'il n’allait pas bien, tant que ses sœurs et sa mère étaient en sécurité, cela lui convenait.

Manny haussa les épaules. Il était plus petit que Derek, maigre du genre élancé avec des cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant ses yeux. « Comme j’ai dit, ça pourrait être pire. Je ne la connais pas vraiment. Quand est-ce qu’on nous fait manger ? Je n’ai pas vu le moindre adulte ici à part la vieille à qui appartient le camp, et j’ai la dalle. » Pour plus d’effet, il se passa la main sur l’estomac avec une grimace grotesque et douloureuse, ce qui fit rire Derek. « Si je ne mange pas constamment, je vais juste mourir.

— Allez, » dit Derek, détendu. Veiller sur les plus jeunes que lui, ça il savait le faire, et il ne voyait aucune menace dans un fil de fer aux bras maigrichons comme ce type. « Voyons si on ne peut pas trouver un peu de bouffe. Peut-être qu’on n’aura pas touché à nos affaires d'ici notre retour.

— J’en doute, » lança d'une voix joyeuse Manny, en abandonnant néanmoins son sac. Ils sortirent de la cabane ensemble et suivirent le chemin de terre tassée qui menait jusqu’au centre du camp. Ils trouvèrent des gamins partout. La plupart erraient, l’air perdu, certains étaient en groupes —et Derek remarqua l'absence d'adulte. Un duo d'ados, un peu plus vieux et avec « Moribond » marqué en lettres bleues et rouges sur le devant de la chemise, s'avéraient les seules figures d’autorité visibles, et même eux semblaient un peu confus. Les petite cabanes grossières et sales autour d’eux ne payaient pas de mine ; Derek marqua une pause pour examiner le lierre qui rampait dans une large fissure de l’une d’elle. Par chance, c’était l’été, car aucune des petites cabanes ne paraissait à l’épreuve de l’eau ; deux fenêtres devant lesquelles ils venaient de passer s’apprêtaient à quitter leur cadre.

« On dirait que cet endroit a été fait avec juste de la salive et de l’espoir, » lâcha Manny en passant et en suivant le regard de Derek. « La vache, toutes ces crevettes. Je n’ai jamais été aussi minuscule. Salut, petit— oups, je l’ai fait flipper. »

Le gamin qu’il venait d'interpeller, une minuscule chose dans un cardigan trop grand avec un livre sans doute aussi épais que lui dans les bras, avait jeté un coup d'oeil vers Manny avant de se précipiter derrière une rangée de cabanes. Une petite souris avec de grandes lunettes, et Derek rit et s’apprêta à dire à Manny de ne pas s’inquiéter—

Ils entendirent un petit cri venant de là-bas.

« Attends ici, » dit Derek. Manny, bien sûr, n’en fit rien. Il le suivit aussitôt dans l’allée étroite envahie par les mauvaises herbes et parsemée de possessions oubliées par d'anciens enfants. Une odeur horrible, humide et froide, s’élevait de la terre sur laquelle ils marchaient. Il faisait froid aux endroits où le soleil ne parvenait jamais, et l’air puait la pisse et la pourriture. Ne voyant aucun enfant, Derek fronça les sourcils… puis remarqua un livre par terre.

Il le ramassa et continua d’avancer. Le son du campement semblait s’estomper, ne laissant plus que le bruit de succion de ses Nike dans la terre, celui de l’herbe fine autour de ses chevilles et écrasée sous ses chaussures, et la respiration forte de Manny, derrière lui.

« _No mames_ , je n’aime pas ça, » murmura Manny. « C’est quoi cette puanteur ? De la pisse ? Ca pue la pisse ici, et on y met nos chaussures, bon sang c’est pas vrai. Il est parti où, ce gamin ?

— Chut. » Derek avança doucement, l'oreille attentive. Des voix s’élevaient plus loin. De petites voix d’enfants. Stridentes et nerveuses, bavardant comme des perruches surprises par un chat à l’affut. Soudain, un bruit, le _boum_ d’un petit corps projeté dans la terre. L’autre voix retentit à nouveau —une fille. Derek se précipita et fit le tour de la cabane pour trouver la petite souris à genoux, les lunettes au sol, prêtes à ce qu’on leur marche dessus. Les trois garçons qui l’encerclaient n’étaient eux aussi que des enfants, d’onze ans tout au plus —mais le môme, Derek le regardait et songeait ‘‘tu as quoi, à peine six ans, pas vrai ?’’ Six ans, et ces petits cons le bousculaient. Devant lui se tenait une fille, laquelle ressemblait ridiculement à la maman de Derek, avec ses mains sur les hanches et ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coupés au bol.

« Partez d’ici tout de suite ! criait-elle en tapant du pied avec colère. Vous entendez, partez ! Vous en prendre à un plus petit que vous, vous devriez avoir honte ! Je vais le dire à ma sœur et vous allez voir ce que vous allez prendre !

— Moi aussi je vais le dire », dit une petite voix contre le mur. Derek se tourna pour voir un autre petit garçon blond tapi là, les yeux bleus écarquillés. « Mon frère c’est un animateur. Il va être vraiment furieux contre vous, ça c’est _sûr_ ! »

La petite souris ne dit rien et renifla.

« Qu’ils caftent ou pas on s’en fout, vous avez frappé ce gamin ? » questionna Manny. « Parce que si vous l’avez frappé je vais vous frapper moi aussi, et on va voir si vous aimez ça. Pas vrai Derek ? »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, cependant l’odeur, pire encore, l'en empêcha. Elle le fit tousser, l’étouffa presque, et il croisa les iris de la souris. Elles étaient dirigées vers lui, terrifiées, comme si l'enfant observait quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible juste derrière Derek. Et ce dernier se figea. La peur lui compressa la poitrine, une poche d’air glacial s’enfonça dans ses poumons et en chassa toute l’oxygène.

Sa peau picotait. Le regard brûlant était de retour. Il ne voulait pas se retourner.

Mais il le fit.

Rien. L’air revint dans sa poitrine d’un seul coup, et le temps devint soudain bien plus chaud qu’auparavant. Rien ici, sauf l’allée qu’ils avaient empruntée pour venir, et la vue étrange d’un ballon à moitié dégonflé dont la ficelle traînait dans la terre. Laissé derrière par un enfant qui avait oublié de l’accrocher. Un ballon rouge, remarqua Derek, comme ceux accrochés à l’entrée. Exactement comme eux —oubliant ainsi un détail : ces ballons-là étaient tous jaunes.

Quand il reprit sa position initiale, le garçon fixait toujours un point par-dessus son épaule.

« Tirez-vous de là, » dit Derek aux petites brutes qui ignoraient Manny et la fillette en colère pour le dévisager, lui. Leurs expressions étaient figées dans de tels masques de terreur qu’ils devaient avoir vu ses bras et redouter que la situation s'inverse, qu’il s’en prenne à eux. « Allez, dégagez. Si j’apprends que vous avez recommencé, vous allez le sentir passer.

— C'est ça ! » brailla Manny, mais les garçons avaient déjà détalé à grands bruits de tennis dans la terre boueuse. La fille aidait la souris à se relever, et Derek s’avança pour lui redonner son livre.

« Merci, dit la fille en prenant le livre pour le nettoyer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a autant d’enfants cette année. Normalement on n’en a pas autant, et on a de vrais adultes aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je m’appelle Jennifer, mais vous pouvez m’appeler JJ, la colonie est à mes grands-parents, » dit-elle avec un doux sourire. Derek le lui rendit, avec une pointe de ressentiment pour cette jolie gamine pétillante et sa jolie vie pétillante. « Lui c’est Spencer, et là-bas c’est Sean. Ils ont des ennuis avec leur copain.

— J’ai perdu mon ami, » dit Spencer. Ses premiers mots depuis le début. A peine plus audibles qu’un murmure. « On a vu ça— » il indiqua le ballon qui bougeait comme dans une légère brise. Derek frissonna et une sueur froide coula dans son dos : aucun vent ne soufflait dans cette allée chaude et sans air. « —et il a dit qu’il allait le ramener pour Sean, mais après je ne sais pas où il est parti. Je croyais qu’il était venu jusque là avec l’homme qui les donnait…

— J’ai vu personne venir de là, » dit Sean, en s’approchant et en passant sa manche sur son nez. « Je vous l'avais bien dit que vous vous imaginiez des trucs.

— J’ai vu un homme, » dit Spencer d’une voix ferme. « Et on devait aller lire ensemble au lac. Il a pris son livre _uniquement_ pour qu’on le lise ensemble. Il a dit que c’était une tradition d’avoir un livre pour le camping.

— Comment il s’appelle, ton ami ? » demanda Derek. Il entendit Manny grogner en réalisant que leur quête de nourriture allait être différée. « On peut aller le trouver. Le lac, tu disais ? Il est sans doute allé là-bas tout seul.

– Ethan. Il est petit comme moi, enfin presque, et il a une écharpe violette, » décrivit Spencer avec tristesse. JJ prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Ses manches étaient pleines de boue, nota Derek. Elles recouvraient ses mains, et JJ avait eu du mal à trouver ses doigts entre le tissu. « Peut-être, mais il sait que je voulais voir le lac moi aussi, et je n’aime pas être… seul.

— Eh bien, tu n’es pas seul, maintenant. » JJ tendit son autre main pour Sean, avant de lancer à Derek et Manny un de ces _regards_. « Venez. On va trouver Ethan. »

_4_

_Penelope Garcia rencontre une idole_

Rafe l’avait trouvée en train de manger son dîner et l’embêtait, comme d’habitude. Il ne la laissait jamais avoir une seconde rien que pour elle et ne réalisait pas qu’elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie. Elle n’avait pas demandé à avoir des importuns. C’est ce qu’ils étaient après tout : des _importuns_. Toujours à l’importuner.

Penelope Sans-Nom-De-Famille, parce qu’elle n’acceptait pas encore d’utiliser « Garcia » et refusait tout net d’utiliser le nom de son géniteur, n’avait pas besoin que les mecs de son entourage lui dictent quoi faire de sa vie. Elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule, si si, très bien, même coincée dans cet enfer de bois gravé, au bord du lac Sans-Technologie, à fixer avec morosité une assiette de _mac and cheese_ que les nerveux préposés à la cuisine servaient à tous. Et Rafe l’embêtait.

« Il faut que tu te fasses des amis, Penny, disait-il en tapotant son bras tel un ami ou un truc du genre. On arrête de se morfondre avec cet air lugubre, ta maman n’aime pas ça. C'est ce qu'elle voulait en te faisant venir ici, que tu te fasses des amis et que tu arrêtes d’avoir l’air aussi lugubre et furieux du matin au soir comme si on était ce qui t’était arrivé de pire—

— Vous êtes ce qui m’est arrivé de pire, » marmonna Penelope, sa cuillère plongée dans la bouillie jaunâtre devant elle. Tout autour, les enfants poussaient des cris et des glapissements en se jetant de la nourriture et les autres animateurs semblaient débordés. Rafe ne faisait rien pour aider, bien entendu. Importun inutile.

« Héé, c’est méchant. Ne sois pas méchante, Pen. Ca ne te va pas. » Rafe lui envoya ce _regard_ , celui que lui faisait aussi son idiot de père. Celui qui signifiait qu’elle était petite et puérile. Celui qu’elle détestait. « Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

— Je n’en veux pas. » Il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait de la vérité. La faim la tiraillait. Seulement, les circonstances venaient de lui rappeler que la nourriture ne s'avérait qu’une autre de ces sources de réconfort à double tranchant. En arrivant, Penelope voulait écouter sa mère et se faire des amis et, au début, cela semblait pouvoir marcher. Elle avait découvert qu’elle partageait une cabane avec la fille la plus adorable qui existe, JJ, et avec Desirée Morgan, qui paraissait cool et farouche et drôle. Puis, la quatrième était arrivée, avait jeté un regard à Penelope et demandé s’ils allaient avoir assez de nourriture pour la nourrir. JJ ne se trouvait plus là pour dire quoi que ce soit, Dezzi avait juste eu l’air mal à l’aise et Penelope avait baissé les yeux sur son gros ventre stupide, bouillonnante de rage.

Elle désirait rentrer à la maison.

« Mmh. » Rafe la dévisageait encore. Elle aurait aimé qu’il parte, pour faire taire les cris par exemple, afin qu’il ne puisse pas remarquer qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il ne la laisserait jamais tranquille s’il la voyait pleurer.

Rafe devinait que cette histoire cachait autre chose, mais il savait aussi qu’il valait mieux ne pas creuser. « Est-ce que tu vas au moins apprendre à m’apprécier un jour, Pen ? » demanda-t-il en jouant avec l’extrémité de ses mèches blondes, clairement blessé. Elle le fusilla du regard. « C’est bien ce que je me disais. En tout cas moi je t’aime beaucoup. Peut-être qu’un jour, tu m’aimeras aussi. »

Et il se leva pour partir. Penelope doutait qu’elle l’aime un jour, ce qui, en un sens, se révélerait vrai.

Elle n’en aurait jamais vraiment la chance.

« Hé ! » brailla Rafe en claquant ses mains alors qu’une bataille commençait à une des tables. « Les fesses sur vos chaises, tout de suite ! Tout le monde ! » Des sifflements retentirent, les autres animateurs suivaient son exemple. Penelope les observa rétablir l’ordre, les taches rouges et bleues de leurs uniformes noyées dans la mer d’enfants qui couraient partout. Un autre garçon portant le même habit se glissa par la porte d’entrée. Penelope le regarda et oublia, l'espace d'une seconde, qu’elle était boutonneuse et grosse et horrible et maussade en voyant combien il était beau, si grand avec ses cheveux sombres et ses sourcils bien dessinés. Puis, un instant plus tard, tout ça lui revint en mémoire avec le fait qu’elle n’avait que onze ans, qu’elle soit un bébé, et qu’il semblait si adulte en comparaison. Il ne lui accorderait jamais le moindre regard, jamais. Qui le ferait ?

A présent en colère, elle laissa tomber sa cuillère dans la bouillie et se leva pour s'échapper par une porte latérale pendant que Rafe était distrait. Personne ne l’en empêcha, ni même ne s’inquiéta de savoir où elle se rendait. Plus le soleil déclinait, plus l’air extérieur se rafraichissait, et les ombres s’allongeaient. Avec tous les gamins qui mangeaient à l’intérieur, à l’exception des quelques retardataires perdus qui tournaient en rond et à qui elle indiqua le bon chemin, c’était merveilleusement calme. Elle se détendit en serpentant entre les arbres en direction de la promesse étincelante du lac, asticotant tout ses boutons jusqu’à ce qu’elle se mette à saigner. Elle se demanda si la vie s’arrangerait un jour, vraiment…

Quelqu’un toussa. Penelope se figea, avant d’avancer entre les arbres aussi silencieusement qu’elle le pouvait, quittant le chemin pour suivre le bruit. Sa curiosité naturelle la fit passer la tête à travers les buissons pour trouver une ado assise sur la rive, une cigarette dans la bouche et les doigts de pieds dans l’eau. Définitivement assez âgée pour être animatrice plutôt que campeuse, mais sans le t-shirt pour la désigner comme telle. Au lieu de ça, elle portait des habits noirs et violets avec des bords irréguliers, que Penelope observa avec une sorte d’émerveillement. Quant à ses cheveux, ils partaient dans tous les sens, et son maquillage était si distinct que Penelope voulut aussitôt le même. Cela pourrait même bien cacher ses _boutons_.

« Wouah ! » s’exclama-t-elle, en sortant des arbres pour trottiner vers la berge. « Tu es incroyable ! J’adore tes cheveux ! »

La fille sursauta et se tourna d’un coup pour dévisager Penelope, faisant presque tomber sa cigarette au passage.

« La vache ! Tu m’as fichue la frousse, j’ai cru que c’était Aaron !

— Je ne suis pas Aaron, je suis Penelope, et tu es _géniale_ , » gazouilla Penelope avec joie, toute sa colère et sa frustration envolées en découvrant quelqu’un d’aussi cool. « J’aimerais tellement m’habiller comme ça.

— Bah pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, alors ? » La fille tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de son inhalation, puis s’immobilisant tandis qu’elle retenait la bouffée. Pen la fixa, subjuguée et se sentant elle-même presque à bout de souffle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle relâche la fumée et lui fasse un sourire espiègle. « Je suis Emily, au fait. Sympa d’avoir une fan de mon style. Approche, gamine. »

Penelope obtempéra et s’assit sur la berge rocailleuse à ses cotés. Elle trépigna d’excitation en voyant Emily piocher un tube de rouge à lèvre noir dans la poche de son haut. L'adolescente lui dit de rester immobile et dessina avec précaution la bouche en cœur de Penelope. Le rouge à lèvre collait à ses lèvres et la main qui maintenait sa mâchoire était tiède et étrange. Pen dut lutter contre l’envie de faire un sourire béat à Emily, le cœur battant à tout rompre d’émerveillement d’être si près d’une personne tellement plus âgée et plus cool.

« Voilà, » dit Emily en utilisant son pouce pour effacer une bavure, avant de se redresser avec un sourire. « Regarde-toi, ma petite gothique. Tu as l’air _rebelle_.

— C’est vrai ? » Penelope toucha ses lèvres, et se demanda si cela lui allait aussi bien qu’à Emily. « Mince alors, j’aimerais tellement voir. Je n’ai encore jamais eu l’air rebelle ! Juste… eh bien. » Elle s’arrêta et sentit son sourire fondre en faveur d’une rougeur embarrassée, cependant Emily la dévisagea avec attention.

« Juste quoi ? »

Penelope ne répondit pas.

« Oh. » La bouche d’Emily semblait glaciale maintenant, furieuse. Elle écrasa son mégot sur les galets et le jeta dans l’eau, où il dansa au fil du flux et du reflux. Penelope la regarda en silence en allumer une autre et la lui tendre. Elle secoua la tête d'un geste nerveux, ne sachant de toute manière pas vraiment quoi en faire. « Hé, Penelope, je parie que tu es triste parce que des pétasses t’ont balancé des horreurs, pas vrai ? Que tu n’es pas aussi cool qu’eux parce que tu es potelée.

— Je suis _grosse_ , la reprit Penelope avec agressivité, la colère montant à nouveau.

— Bien sûr que non, c’est des conneries, » rétorqua Emily, et c’était facile à dire pour elle ; maigre comme un clou, toute en angles et en courbes. « Tu as quoi, dix ans ?

— Onze.

— Voilà ! A onze ans on a encore des rondeurs de bébé, c’est tout ce que c’est. C’est _adorable_ , tu es adorable, et quiconque dit le contraire ne fait rien d’autre qu’ouvrir la bouche pour vomir toute la merde qu’il a dans le crâne. » L’adolescente souffla davantage de fumée, et Penelope l'observa avec fascination s’enrouler autour de la tête d’Emily comme si cette dernière était un dragon punk et grognon. « T’es cool gamine. Tu es venue jusqu’ici et tu t’es assise avec moi, une inconnue, et tu te connaissais assez bien pour savoir que tu aimais mon style. C’est plus cool que tout, d’avoir une personnalité comme ça. Moi, ça m’a pris une éternité pour apprendre qui j’étais, et je ne suis toujours pas sûre de l’avoir bien compris.

— Oh. » Penelope eut un sourire un peu plus assuré, car elle pensait que, peut-être, elle avait fait bonne impression malgré elle. « Est-ce que le rouge à lèvres a vraiment l’air cool sur moi ?

— Regarde par toi-même. » Emily indiqua l’eau du lac, encore assez immobile pour produire un reflet. Penelope acquiesça, se leva et s’approcha jusqu’à ce que l’eau lèche ses sandales. C’était presque trop trouble pour s’y voir. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de transformer l’image pâle et brouillonne en son propre visage, mais échoua. « Essaye de te pencher au-dessus du ponton. »

C’est ce qu’elle fit. Le bois craqua et grogna sous elle, et elle se mit à genoux. Les vieilles planches étaient douloureuses sous ses paume, et la surface pleine d’échardes éraflait ses genoux. Tandis qu’elle se penchait au bord, l’eau guettait sous elle. Profonde, sombre. Pendant un moment, Penelope en oublia la raison de son geste et se concentra sur l’eau, plongeant son regard sous la surface. Se demandant ce qui se trouvait en-dessous, et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas voir le fond malgré la proximité de la rive.

« _Saute,_ » gloussa une voix. Penelope se redressa pour examiner Emily, sur la berge.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? » interrogea cette dernière en s'amusant à bouger de sa langue la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

« J’ai pas encore regardé. Tu as dit un truc ?

— Non ? »

Penelope fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour regarder derrière elle, puis vers le bas, à travers les craquelures des planches, pensant que la voix devait provenir de là. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose en dessous ? Elle tenta d’écouter, et entendit les sons humides de l’eau contre le bois, quelque chose de petit crever la surface non loin, les cigales faire un bruit terrible dans la forêt…

« Penelope ? appela Emily.

— Penelope, » rit la voix. Une sorte de voix humide. Humide, et moqueuse, et dans ce qui ressemblait à un cri étouffé, comme si la personne retenait un rire au fond de la gorge. « Qu’est-ce que t’en penses, la grosse ? »

Penelope se releva d’un bond, le cœur tambourinant. Cette voix avait quelque chose de troublant, quelque chose de familier. Elle pensa soudain à ses dix ans, au cirque et à son cri quand un clown lui avait offert un ballon avant de se pencher et d’attraper sa poitrine —parce que même à dix ans elle avait des seins, une des filles à l’école s’était horriblement moquée d’elle à cause de ça— en disant—

« Pouet pouet, » rit la voix absurde, s’amenuisant dans un son de bulles, jusqu’à ce que Penelope ne puisse plus entendre qu’un infime écho humide, tout près. Cela aurait dû être drôle. Il y avait quelque chose d’amusant à entendre ce genre de bruit sous le ponton, toutefois elle fixait les fissures et sentait son cœur tenter de remonter dans sa gorge, son sein gauche était douloureux, comme si une main l’avait agrippé et serré—

Elle entendit un splash.

A travers une large fissure du bois, une petite main essaya d’atteindre la surface de l’eau. Pendant un bref instant, elle aperçut dans l’eau un visage terrifié. Un éclat violet ondula et se tordit au-dessus du visage et celui-ci disparut, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, dans un flot de bulles.

Elle hurla.

_5_

_Jennifer Jareau rencontre un mauvais présage_

JJ ne devait pas approcher du lac. Ros le lui avait répété encore et encore et encore —s’il te plaît ne va pas au lac, Jay, n’y va pas, s’il te plaît ! Ces trois dernières années, à chacune de leur venue pour l’été, c’était le même refrain. L’avertissement était rentré. JJ n’approchait pas du lac à moins qu’elle n’y soit contrainte, et n'effleurait même jamais l’eau, tandis que ses rêves se remplissaient soudain de la sensation de se noyer. Excellente nageuse depuis ses six ans, elle refusait désormais de toucher n’importe quelle eau y compris chez elle, à Pittsburgh. Cela désespérait ses parents, mais Ros…

Ros semblait presque ravie.

« Il y a quelque chose dans l’eau, » avait-elle dit à JJ pendant qu’elle faisait leurs bagages pour retourner chez Mamie, plus tôt dans la semaine. Ros avait supplié et supplié pour ne pas venir, proposé à ses parents de faire du babysitting tout l’été s’ils voulaient —JJ ne savait pas d'où provenait cette détermination à ne pas s'y rendre. Elles allaient toujours chez Mamie pour l’été, en tout cas depuis que leur père était tombé malade et ne possédait plus un cheveu. Bien sûr, cette fois-ci c’était assez bizarre, avec Papi à peine là et Mamie distraite, mais ça restait _amusant_. Et JJ aimait les bois, les chemins et les chevaux non loin et… eh bien, tout sauf le lac.

« Il y a quelque chose dans l’eau, » répéta JJ à voix basse pour elle-même, alors que leur petit groupe descendait le chemin à la recherche d’Ethan. La main de Spencer était moite dans la sienne et, Sean, de l’autre coté, regardait tout autour d’eux avec des yeux écarquillés. Les autres garçons, Derek et Manny, marchaient d’un pas lourd derrière eux en criant de temps en temps le nom d’Ethan.

« Quoi ? » questionna Spencer en levant les yeux vers elle. Il manqua de trébucher et ses doigts glissèrent sur le livre. Elle s’arrêta pour le laisser replacer l’ouvrage correctement puis reprit sa main. « Tu as dit quelque chose ?

— Non, rien, » répondit JJ. Elle lui fit un sourire, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu’ils entendirent le cri.

Derek se précipita en direction du son mystérieux. JJ marqua une pause pendant juste une seconde, puis se mit à courir après lui. Manny la dépassa à son tour et JJ se retrouva seule avec les deux petits, lesquels crapahutaient et luttaient pour rester à sa hauteur. Elle ralentit pour leur permettre de la rattraper.

Le temps qu’elle parvienne au lac, le refrain — _il y a quelque chose dans le lac il y a quelque chose dans le lac il y a quelque chose_ — tournant dans sa tête, les garçons y étaient déjà. Derek tenait dans ses bras une fille au visage rond et aux boucles blondes en train de crier tandis que Manny pataugeait dans l’eau, les bras tendus pour garder l’équilibre et les vêtements claquant contre sa peau.

Après des bruits d’éclaboussures frénétiques, JJ remarqua avec incrédulité une fille émerger de l’eau, ses cheveux sombres visibles un moment pendant qu’elle prenait une bouffée d’air avant de replonger.

Pourquoi elle se trouvait dans l’eau ?

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » s’écria JJ au-dessus des hurlements de la fille dans les bras de Derek. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle, le visage plein de larmes et du rouge à lèvres noir étalé sur sa bouche comme s’il avait fondu. Elle hoquetait à la recherche d’oxygène —un _hu hu hu hu_ dont la simple écoute donnait mal aux poumons— morve et larmes se mélangeant au rouge à lèvres.

Sean commença à gémir.

« Il y a quelqu’un dans l’eau ! » cria la fille. Derek la lâcha et se précipita dans l’eau, là où l’autre fille plongeait déjà. _Quelque chose dans l’eau,_ siffla le cerveau de JJ alors que cette dernière reculait d'un pas et manquait de faire tomber Spencer. « Je l’ai vu ! continua-t-elle. Il était en train de se _noyer_ !

— Ethan ? » murmura Spencer.

JJ se figea.

 _Splash_ !

Elle imagina à quoi cela ressemblerait. A quoi ressemblerait un mort noyé ? Il serait horrible, elle supposait, tout gonflé et bouffi avec de l’eau sortant des orbites et des oreilles, et la langue qui pendait à l'instar de celle de ce rat que JJ avait trouvé mort dans une canalisation un jour—

 _Splash_ !

La fille refit surface, hoquetant, et replongea. Derek sauta depuis le ponton, et fendit l’eau à coté d’elle.

JJ se souvint des yeux blancs laiteux du rat.

 _Splash_ !

Spencer se mit à pleurer. Sean pleurait déjà. La fille qui pleurait devenait rouge sous l’éclat blanchâtre de sa peau. Manny se tenait au bord du lac, l’eau léchant ses pieds et, avec impuissance, regardait tour à tour les bulles d’air produites par les deux adolescents sous l’eau et JJ, qui voulait lui crier de s’éloigner, de se mettre hors de portée du _quelque chose_ avant qu’il ne l’entraine lui aussi et le fasse devenir tout aussi mort que le rat.

Des bruits de pas retentirent. JJ tourna les yeux pour voir Ros se précipiter vers elle, suivie par d’autres gens. Les cris. Tout le monde pouvait entendre les cris.

« Jennifer ! » hoqueta Ros, en attrapant JJ par les épaules et en la secouant presque. Le teint verdâtre, comme si elle venait de vivre un terrible choc, et JJ la dévisagea. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ! Je t’ai dit de ne jamais approcher du lac !

— Emily ! » cria quelqu’un d’autre, un animateur très grand qui passa à coté d’elles en courant en direction de l’eau. Il n’hésita pas et plongea aussitôt. JJ se sentit un peu plus en sécurité en voyant combien il était grand et âgé. La sécurité incarnée dans le plus adulte d’entre eux.

« Il y a quelqu’un dans l’eau », expliqua JJ. Elle sentit ses oreilles se boucher et assourdir les sons, et ses genoux tremblaient tellement qu’elle craignait de tomber. « Aide-le. Il est dans l’eau. Aide-le. » Elle se répétait avec désespoir et Ros la serrait fort contre elle tandis que les enfants pleuraient et criaient et hurlaient et où étaient les _vrais_ adultes ?

Où était sa grand-mère ?

Pas dans l’eau, où deux autres animateurs nageaient vers l’endroit où la fille avait refait surface en toussant et en recrachant de l’eau, parvenant à peine à garder la tête à la surface. Pas sur la rive, où les enfants se pressaient les uns contre les autres, le regard fixe et attendant, le souffle coupé, que quelqu’un émerge des vagues avec un petit corps mort-comme-le-rat. Pas sur le chemin, où davantage d’enfants étaient rassemblés ; ceux trop effrayés pour s’approcher.

Pas avec Spencer, qui plaurait en silence avec le livre serré contre lui, et sans Ethan à ses cotés.

N'ayant plus aucun son à bloquer, son audition revint soudain à la normale. Le silence régnait pendant que le grand animateur aidait la fille à sortir de l’eau, Derek nageant derrière eux. Elle tenait quelque chose. Pas un petit garçon, par bonheur, ni quoi que ce soit qui fasse peur. Ce n’était pas un rat.

Juste une bande de tissu violet.

JJ fit un petit son, un hoquet effrayé qui remonta de sa poitrine avec un goût d’eau et de bile.

« Il n’y a rien là-dessous, » dit l’adolescente. Ses cheveux noirs plaqués contre son visage et ses épaules, elle tremblait, et son maquillage coulait partout. Ses habits s'avéraient tellement trempés que JJ pouvait voir qu’elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Sa jupe tombait sur ses hanches à cause du poids de l’eau, si bien qu’elle pouvait aussi voir la ligne de son sous-vêtement, une fine ligne élastique, et le coton bleu pâle. Avec un petit nœud sur le devant. Comme ceux qu’on pouvait acheter dans les supermarchés. Il s'agissait d'un détail tellement saugrenu sur lequel concentrer ; cette fille avec les vêtements noirs mouillés, ses sous-vêtement K-mart et son fard à paupière coulé, avec l’écharpe violette dans les mains. « Je n’ai vu personne, juste ça.

— Je n’ai vu personne non plus, dit Derek. Et il n’y a quasiment pas de courant, ça ne l’aurait pas emporté. Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait quelqu’un là-dessous. »

Les doigts de Ros serraient si fort l'épaule de JJ que cela lui faisait mal, et son visage montrait une sorte d’horreur crispée, comme si une chose horrible qu’elle redoutait s’était finalement passée.

« J’ai vu un petit garçon, » dit la première fille avec fermeté, un peu plus calme à présent qu’elle était entourée de gens. « Je vous jure, j’ai vu un enfant en bas. Et une voix… elle m’a dit de sauter. Elle m’a appelée la _grosse_. »

Les animateurs et animatrices se regardèrent, et le grand fit un pas en avant. « Allez, tout le monde, venez, » dit-il. Avec sa voix profonde et calme, son sourire rassurant et ses yeux sombres doux, JJ se détendit aussitôt. Il ne serait pas si calme si quelqu’un s’était noyé, si ?

Cependant elle se tourna vers Ros, qui semblait toujours horrifiée, et la terreur revint.

L'animateur continuait : « Tout le monde retourne au camp. Il va bientôt faire nuit et on nous a dit qu’on pouvait faire un bon vieux feu de camp pour tout le monde. Vous allez bien vous amuser. »

Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie, leur peur déjà oubliée alors qu’ils riaient et couraient vers le chemin sous les encouragements des animateurs. Bientôt, il ne resta plus sur la plage que JJ, toujours tenue par Ros ; Spencer et Sean, debout cote à cote, leurs visages trempés de larmes ; ainsi que la fille qui avait crié et une poignée d'animateurs. Quand Ros relâcha enfin l’épaule de JJ et approcha à pas rapides de l’adolescente dégoulinante d’eau, JJ se tendit. Sans sa sœur avec elle, il faisait soudain froid. Elle réalisa que le soleil se couchait, rendant le lac plus sombre que jamais, et ils n’avaient toujours pas trouvé Ethan.

« Tiens, » fit Ros en retirant sa veste pour la donner à la fille. « Tu grelottes Emily. Mets-ça.

— J’ai vraiment vu un garçon, » répéta la fillette blonde, les bras croisés et serrés contre elle. Derek se trouvait de nouveau à ses cotés, un bras autour de ses épaules. JJ refusa tout net de repenser au rat.

« Chut, hé, » dit-il d’une voix apaisante, leur lançant un regard avant de la guider vers le chemin. « Je te crois, tu as vu quelque chose, Petit Cœur, je te crois. On va aller te nettoyer et tu pourras tout me raconter, d’accord ? Je suis Derek, au fait. Derek Morgan. »

JJ entendit la fille blonde répondre : « Penelope. » Puis ils s’en allèrent.

« Est-ce qu’elle a vraiment vu quelque chose ? » demanda le grand animateur, à genoux et tendant les mains. Pendant une étrange seconde, JJ pensa qu’il proposait de la prendre dans ses bras. La seconde suivante, Sean s’était écarté de Spencer et se précipitait dans cette étreinte. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici, d’ailleurs ?

— Je n’arrive pas à trouver mon ami, » balbutia Spencer, la voix encore pleine de larmes. « C’est son _écharpe_. »

Le silence tomba. Emily enroula l’écharpe autour de ses mains à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ne la tenir plus que par une extrémité, les yeux baissé sur le maudit tissu. « Aaron, » murmura-t-elle, l’air malade et apeurée dans la lumière en déclin. « Et si…

– Bon, la majorité d’entre nous doit aller calmer les autres enfants, » ordonna Aaron. Il se leva et regarda tour à tour Emily et Ros. « Emily, va te changer et aide-les à préparer le feu de camp. Ca les maintiendra tous au même endroit. Ros, il faut que nous allions dire à ta grand-mère ce qui s’est passé et appeler la police pour lancer des recherches s’il ne réapparaît pas, d’accord ? Je ne pense pas qu’il soit dans le lac —mais il faut le retrouver. Comment t’appelles-tu ? »

Il se tourna vers Spencer, qui donna son nom d’une voix rauque et nerveuse.

« D’accord, Spencer. Tu viens avec nous, d’accord ? Tu pourras tout nous dire sur Ethan. »

Ros regarda JJ et s’agenouilla pour lui parler. JJ attendit qu’on lui demande de venir aussi, d'aller jusqu’à la maison ou Mamie habitait avec Papi et où tout était sûr et rien en l'effrayait. « Jay, viens— » commença-t-elle, avant de marquer une pause et d'examiner le reste du groupe autour d’elle, sa gorge bougeant tandis qu’elle déglutissait. JJ se sentait fière et grande en cet instant, et _aimée_ , comme toujours lorsque Ros utilisait son surnom secret. Jay, tel l’oiseau et la première syllabe de son nom, parfois même Bluejay si Ros se sentait particulièrement fraternelle. « En fait, accorde-moi une faveur, d’accord ? Peux-tu aller avec Emily —ne pas la quitter un instant— et l’aider avec le feu ? Et j’ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, ma chérie, d’accord ? J’ai besoin que tu t’assures qu'aucun enfant ne s'éloigne du feu. Si vous allez aux toilettes, vous y allez en groupe. Promis ? On revient vite.

— Promis, » dit JJ. Elle se demandait pourquoi Ros ne voulait pas qu’elle les accompagne chez leurs grands-parents, et pourtant elle ne songea pas à la questionner. On lui avait donné une mission, et elle ne laisserait pas tomber sa sœur —jamais.

_6_

_Spencer Reid rencontre la terreur_

Spencer lisait seul le livre, en le penchant vers la lumière du feu et en se demandant où se trouvait Ethan alors qu’il aurait dû être là. La nuit s'avérait fraiche, mais pas froide, et les enfants autour de lui étaient excités par les marshmallows et les friandises distribuées à tout le monde. Spencer avait décliné l’offre. Il ne se sentait pas très bien à cause du soda, posé désormais à coté de lui, qui lui pesait sur l'estomac, bouillonnant, comme si la boisson carbonatée s'inquiétait autant que lui pour Ethan.

Aaron l’avait ramené de la grande demeure en haut de la route, le visage fermé et l’écharpe dans les mains.

Spencer baissa les yeux sur cette dernière et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans le lac si —comme le disait la vieille dame à l’air sévère que Ros appelait « Mamie »— Ethan avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Apparemment, il avait téléphoné à sa mère parce qu'il avait le mal du pays, mais Spencer trouvait ça étrange car la mort de la maman d’Ethan datait de quand il était bébé.

Ou pas ? Il était convaincu qu’ils en avaient parlé, une fois. Juste une fois. Ethan n’aimait pas plus que ça en parler, pas depuis que Spencer le connaissait —depuis ses quatre ans, ce qui remontait à loin. Presque une éternité. Spencer avait compté : cela correspondait à un tiers de sa vie.

Spencer se tortilla à nouveau sur place, effleurant des doigts les pages du livre emmené par Ethan afin qu’ils puissent le lire ensemble. Ils avaient parlé de ce voyage pendant tout un mois, de combien ce serait excitant —passant les heures de ces cours spéciaux pour les élèves « académiquement avancés », auxquels ils devaient assister, à planifier cet été qu’ils passeraient loin de chez eux. Pourquoi Ethan serait-il donc rentré chez lui le tout premier jour ? Ça n’avait aucun sens, même pour un enfant aussi jeune que Spencer.

S’il avait été plus vieux, peut-être aurait-il fait davantage d’histoires sur la disparition de son ami. Cela aurait probablement aidé. Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas, il n’avait pas onze ans comme JJ et Penelope, ou quinze comme Derek, seize comme Aaron ou même dix-sept comme Emily. Il avait six ans et, à six ans, le fait qu'Ethan rentre chez une mère décédée paraissait troublantes, mais pas plus alarmantes que ça. La mamie de Ros ne lui mentirait pas. _Aaron_ ne lui mentirait pas, et Aaron semblait la croire. Aaron était presque un adulte, ce qui voulait dire qu’il ne faisait pas de choses telles que mentir —même un enfant aussi malin que Spencer le croyait car, quand est aussi petit que lui, cela se révèle bien moins dangereux d’accorder une confiance aveugle aux adultes qui vous entourent.

Malheureusement pour Ethan, lui aussi le croyait.

JJ était assise à coté de Spencer et mangeait des Cheetos directement depuis le paquet, en se léchant les doigts après pour en récupérer le goût. Elle lui en avait proposé mais il avait refusé en faveur de son livre. Il tournait donc les pages, et tentait de se distraire pour oublier son inquiétude. Il irait retrouver Ethan quand il rentrerait à la maison, pour lui rendre son livre et l’écharpe qu’il avait noué autour de son propre cou une fois sèche. Sauf que c’était dans trois _mois_ —une éternité à six ans !

Son meilleur ami lui manquait beaucoup.

Distrait de sa lecture, Spencer observa les gens autour du feu. Il avait déjà appris leurs noms —les noms sont importants car c’est ainsi plus facile de se souvenir de qui il faut éviter ou pas. Assis avec les soeurs de Derek, ce dernier et Manny parlaient avec animation de quelque chose apparemment lié au sport. Penelope était, elle, toute seule avec un paquet de marshmallows, et elle ne semblait pas du tout heureuse en les mangeant. Il pouvait voir Ros éloigner des enfants qui essayaient de toucher les flammes, et Aaron et Emily se tenaient juste à l’extérieur de l’anneau de lumière projeté par le feu. Les mains d’Aaron étaient dans l’ombre et la tête d’Emily levée pour lui parler. Penché vers le feu en plissant les yeux pour les regarder à travers la lumière qui se reflétait sur ses lunettes, Spencer se demanda ce qu’ils faisaient et pourquoi ils se trouvaient si près l’un de l’autre.

Il aperçut quelqu’un derrière Emily. Spencer pouvait voir sa silhouette se dessiner dans le clair de lune entre deux cabanes, cependant ses traits restaient indiscernables dans l’obscurité. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un des animateurs, en tout cas il ne pensait pas —ils étaient tous là— ni d'un enfant —bien trop grand— et définitivement pas d'Ethan.

L’homme ne bougeait pas. Il demeurait juste là. Bloquant la lumière de la lune qui aurait dû passer par l’espace entre les constructions derrière lui, l’avalant goulûment comme s’il dévorait toute la lumière pour ne laisser que les ténèbres.

Soudain, Spencer se remémora avoir aperçu _quelqu’un_ ce jour-là, quand les garçons le poussaient, et juste avant aussi, quand une main gantée de blanc leur avait fait signe de venir entre les cabanes, avec la promesse d’un ballon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas avoué à JJ qu'Ethan s'y était rendu car il savait combien Spencer aimait les ballons et qu'il voulait en prendre un pour lui. Spencer, avec l'intuition des jeunes enfants, était donc persuadé que tout était de sa faute. Toutefois, Spencer n'avait trouvé personne lorsqu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de suivre Ethan, tout comme personne ne se trouvait dans l'eau au moment où Penelope criait.

Au lieu de parler à JJ de ce qu'il voyait, il se pencha davantage et observa la silhouette pendant qu'Aaron inclinait la tête vers Emily, leurs corps penchés de telle sorte que Spencer ne pouvait voir que leur ombre et la forme derrière eux, assez proche pour tendre la main puis toucher l'épaule d'Aaron...

La peur agrippa Spencer à la gorge et serra si fort qu’il sut qu’il ne pourrait pas crier même s’il le voulait, car cette main allait se tendre et attraper Aaron et l’emmener dans les ténèbres pour le déchiqueter et—

« Toilettes ! » annonça JJ en se levant et en époussetant son pantalon. « Je vais voir si quelqu’un d’autre a besoin d’y aller pour qu’on reste en groupe. Tu veux venir ou pas ? »

Spencer sursauta et la peur s’envola d’un coup. Il la fixa, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Aaron et Emily.

Personne derrière eux. Rien ne cachait le clair de lune.

« Spence ?

— Non, merci » dit-il. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, là où le chemin vers les toilettes était avalé par les ténèbres, lesquelles s'avérait insondables. Dans cet anneau de lumière autour du feu, il était au chaud et en sécurité —mais à l’extérieur ? Dans ces ténèbres écrasantes ? Il se mit à trembler, sachant qu’il pouvait y avoir n’importe quoi là-bas, n’importe quoi à part de la _lumière_. « Je vais rester là.

— Comme tu veux. Ne t’éloigne pas du feu, d’accord ? Promis ? »

Et elle disparut sans attendre sa réponse.

Il continua de lire pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il fatigue mélange les mots, et que les enfants se mirent à bailler en évoquant leur lit dans des chuchotements. La nouvelle qu’Ethan était juste rentré chez lui s’étant répandue, personne ne semblait contre l’idée de rester seul, et les enfants s’éloignaient un par un du feu pour aller retrouver leurs lits. Spencer les regardait partir, la vue des ténèbres patientes rendait sa vessie douloureuse, et il commença à regretter de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de JJ. Il attendit, attendit et attendit, croisant et décroissant les jambes, mais elle ne revenait pas… et finalement il sut qu’il allait devoir y aller, ou risquer un petit accident.

Et il n’avait pas _vraiment_ promis de rester, puisqu’elle était partie avant qu’il puisse le faire, donc ce n’était pas mal agir d’y aller seul s’il le fallait. Et il suspectait qu’il le faudrait peut-être.

Il voyait encore Aaron et Emily, désormais assis l’un à coté de l’autre en observant le groupe. Il pouvait toujours aller les voir et leur demander de l’y emmener, néanmoins il se souvint du regard d’Aaron quand, en revenant, il avait découvert la disparition de toutes les affaires d’Ethan de leur chambre, et de sa contrariété à s’être inquiété ainsi sans raison. Ou alors, il pouvait demander à Sean, mais celui-ci était déjà parti se coucher. Il ne craignait pas le noir et la solitaire, à l'instar de Spencer —lui n’était pas un bébé lâche qui avait peur de son ombre.

Spencer se leva, posa son livre à coté de la bûche sur laquelle il était assis et se dirigea lentement vers le chemin, tout en essayant de chercher autour de lui la lumière qui indiquerait les toilettes. Il parvenait presque à distinguer une lumière à travers les arbres. S’il courrait, il y arriverait vite. Vite, à la manière des super-héros des bandes dessinées d’Ethan.

Si Ethan était là, il ne serait pas seul.

La colère se mit à bouillir ; la colère à l’idée que son ami le laisse ainsi sans même dire au-revoir _et_ sans donner à Spencer le ballon qu’il lui avait promis, tout beau, rouge et crissant d’une drôle de manière s’il passait sa main dessus. Spencer souffla et se servit de cette colère pour avancer vers le chemin sinueux, s’éloignant du feu en tapant du pied pour faire beaucoup de bruit afin qu’on l'entende arriver. Au fil de son avancée, le faible bruit des discussions s’évanouissait derrière lui. Quelqu’un criait et riait au niveau des cabanes, et il entendit ce qui ressemblait à un pétard. Il faisait sombre, mais pas entièrement : Spencer pouvait regarder au-dessus de son épaule et voir le feu brûler, avec des gens assis _juste_ là-bas… il n’était pas en danger. Il n’y avait pas de danger.

Sa respiration se bloqua. Ses pas ralentirent. Le monde était plus froid ici, des vagues intenses de chair de poule commençaient à remonter le long de ses bras sous son fin cardigan. Se frictionner n’arrangeait rien et il tenta de marcher plus vite, manquant de trébucher sur ses lacets défaits.

Il détala. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et moins profonde, le laissant à court d’air. Ses poumons le brûlaient tandis qu’il contournait une cabane à toutes jambes en ayant l’impression qu’il courait sans bouger. Des jambes trop courtes, trop petites, trop lentes. Voilà, le bâtiment des toilettes ! Seulement il faisait encore plus noir devant et il poussa un cri et _sauta_ —

Et retomba lourdement dans l’anneau accueillant de lumière, en se retenant contre le mur. Il laissa les briques rêches lui érafler les mains et prit de grandes inspirations sifflantes. Il pressa une seconde sa joue contre les briques, inspira une bouffée d’air et se redressa.

En sécurité.

Il distinguait les filles parler, de leur coté des sanitaires, pendant qu’il trottinait jusqu’à l’entrée bien éclairée de celui des garçons. Le long tube de lumière, au plafond, vrombissait et crépitait tandis qu’il passait dessous, les insectes heurtant encore et encore le plastique sale avec un _toc toc toc toc toc_ sans fin. Spencer s’arrêta et le regarda jusqu’à ce que l’envie d’uriner soit trop forte et qu’il laisse les insectes se démener derrière lui. Il alla jusqu’au coin du mur et, toujours mal à l’aise dans les endroits inconnus, jeta un œil à l’intérieur des sanitaires pour voir ce qui l’attendait. Trois cabines et une rangée d’urinoirs. Il contempla un moment ces derniers, se demandant s’il était censé les utiliser alors qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait avant, puis opta pour une des cabines —il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu’un entre et le surprenne de toute manière ainsi, or il discernait sans peine des gens parler juste à l’entrée.

 _Toc toc toc,_ fit cet insecte sur l’applique en plastique quand Spencer se glissa dans la cabine, examina la porte à la recherche de saleté, la ferma et tourna le verrou. Il grimaça en voyant le grand espace entre le cadre de la porte et cette dernière, et il y mit les doigts pour voir jusqu’où ils s'enfonçaient. Quel est l’intérêt d’une porte verrouillée qui ne _verrouillait_ pas vraiment ? N’importe qui, en se penchant, pouvait jeter un œil à travers—

Quelqu’un passa très rapidement devant la porte en gloussant tout bas. Spencer hoqueta de surprise et se recula, manquant de trébucher contre le siège des toilettes, le cœur tambourinant alors qu’il fixait le vide sous la porte. L’avait-il imaginé ?

_Toc toc toc toc toc._

_Toc toc toc. Toc toc._

_Toc._

Spencer ne quitta pas des yeux le vide entre la porte et le sol tout en se baissant d'un mouvement, et même si toucher le sol des toilettes ne le rendait pas malade, il avait l’impression que son cœur battait si vite que ça ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il avait l’intention de jeter le plus rapide, le plus vif des coups d’œil là-dessous —juste pour vérifier s’il voyait des chaussures de l’autre coté. Des chaussures d’enfants, probablement, puisque ça devait être un enfant. Ca _ressemblait_ à un enfant, petit et rapide, donc il s’attendait à voir des chaussures comme celles que lui ou Ethan pourraient porter.

Il y avait _bien_ des chaussures, attendant poliment qu’il termine. Spencer les vit et se releva d’un coup en regrettant d’avoir regardé. Ne pas savoir aurait été mieux. Il se recula d'un coup contre le mur, avant de réaliser qu'on pouvait facilement attraper ses jambes par le trou, et grimpa sur la cuvette. Ses doigts s’accrochaient au mur et son cœur battait aussi vite que celui d’un lapin voyant un camion arriver : _boumboumboumboumboum_ en rythme avec le _toc toc toc toc toc_ de l’insecte à l’agonie. Il se demanda si son cœur serait bientôt à court de battements pendant qu’il se tenait là à espérer que ces chaussures n'existaient pas.

Il ne parvenait à détourner les yeux de l’espace sous la porte, le fixant en silence alors que la personne de l’autre coté restait elle aussi silencieuse. S’il avait pu s’enfuir, il l’aurait fait. Au lieu de ça, il était enfermé dans cette bataille pour voir qui parlerait en premier, la tension grimpant et grimpant et grimpant encore jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à trembler, que son champ de vision se réduise à ce petit espace et qu’il n’entende plus que le fredonnement de la lumière au plafond.

Une main apparut, lui fit coucou, puis disparut hors de vue.

Spencer regardait droit devant, malgré lui.

La main réapparut et lui fit signe d’approcher. Elle n’appartenait pas au propriétaire des chaussures, lesquelles s'avéraient grandes et rouges et ridicules, semblables à celles des clowns que Spencer avait vus à la télévision ce jour-là chez Ethan. Un clown qui n’avait définitivement pas sa place ici, dans ces toilettes de camp de vacances, et qui le pétrifiait donc de la tête au pied car il n’aimait pas que des choses se trouvent là où elles ne devraient pas être. La main n’était pas celle d’un clown, ni d’un homme prétendant être un clown. Il s'agissait d'une petite main. Une main d’enfant. Elle lui fit à nouveau signe, puis un gloussement familier flotta jusqu’à lui.

« Spence, allez, dit Ethan. Viens lire avec moi. J’ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Et, au-dessus de la porte, alors que Spencer penchait la tête en arrière pour lever les yeux en voyant le brusque éclair de couleur, un ballon rouge et brillant se mit à danser. Il avait l’air génial, comme ceux utilisés par la maman de Spencer pour faire friser ses cheveux quand ils s’étaient rendus à un carnaval, et Spencer imaginait déjà le latex crisser, il sentait l’électricité, il entendait son rire…

Mais quelque chose clochait.

« Non, » murmura Spencer, car Ethan était rentré sans son livre chez sa maman décédée et, où qu’il soit, il n’était pas ici. « Je n’en ai pas envie.

— Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne veux plus être mon ami ? Je me suis fait un autre ami et il veut vraiment te rencontrer. Lui aussi il aime les ballons. »

Avec un gémissement, Spencer tenta de se presser davantage contre le mur. Ses chaussures couinèrent contre le siège des toilettes et il faillit tomber.

« Allez Spencer, fais pas ton dégonflé. On a toujours tout fait ensemble, non ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas faire ça ensemble aussi ? Prends ma main, allez ! »

Spencer secoua la tête, pris d’une terrible prémonition. La main d’Ethan ne bougeait pas comme elle le devrait si c’était lui qui la bougeait, elle bougeait telle la main d’une poupée, d’une marionnette, comme si quelqu’un _d’autre_ la bougeait pour lui. Quelqu’un qui voulait le voir se rapprocher de la porte pour ainsi l’attraper et le tirer dans les ténèbres tandis qu’il hurlerait. Quelqu’un d’autre… ou quelque chose. Le quelque chose dont il avait toujours redouté la présence dans l’obscurité, le _quelque chose_ qui l’avait fait crier de peur dans le noir.

Ce quelque chose était là, et se moquait de lui en utilisant la voix d’Ethan.

« Tu as peur de quoi, Spencer ? Du noir ? Tu as peur du noir, comme un bébé ? Comme un gros bébé peureux qui dort avec une lumière ? »

A présent, il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Ethan. Il pouvait entendre le quelque chose derrière la voix familière. Quelque chose d’autre composé d’endroits sombres et de dents affamées et de nuits profondes ; un quelque chose fait de vide et de froid et d’implacabilité, un quelque chose qui, il le savait, le dévorerait s’il l’attrapait. Un quelque chose qui le terrifiait comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été.

« Tu n’es pas Ethan, » siffla-t-il. Il avait tellement de mal à respirer qu’il s'attendait à s'évanouir. Il allait perdre connaissance et _ça_ allait l’atteindre et le tirer dehors pour l’emmener là où ça dormait, dans un endroit humide et froid rempli d’enfants comme lui qui n’avaient pas pu s’enfuir. « Je veux ma mère. Maman ! »

Sa voix était cependant trop douce, trop cassée, et il ne pouvait pas crier. Il avait trop peur pour crier.

« Je sens l’odeur de pisse, » fit le quelque chose dans sa propre voix. C’était une voix horrible. Spencer ouvrit la bouche, sentit ses muscles lui faire mal, ses cordes vocales es tendre et son corps se bloquer dans la position rigide de la terreur. Aucune voix dehors ; les filles dans le bâtiment voisin étaient parties. L’insecte n'émettait plus de bruit ; sans doute mort, écrasé dans son besoin d’approcher la lumière. Et lui ne pouvait pas crier. « Tu t’es pissé dessus, petit bébé ? »

Oui. Oui, il s'était fait dessus.

Un bruit sortit de sa bouche, un grognement affreux. Pas un cri. Juste un son, le son d’un animal qui comprend qu’il va mourir. Le quelque chose émit un rire perçant, comme s’il s’approchait de la porte. La main ressemblant à celle d’Ethan sans l'être avait disparue, remplacée par ces chaussures, celles qui ne devraient pas être là, et le cœur de Spencer continuait à faire _boumboumboumboumboumboumboum_ , trop rapidement pour réussir à compter les battements.

Il y eut un lent _ffffff_ de l’autre coté de la porte alors que le quelque chose aspirait l’air que Spencer luttait pour inspirer, s’accordant le luxe de le faire comme si ce qu’il sentait était délicieux : un rôti du dimanche ou le bacon du matin qui voulait dire que la maman de Spencer avait quitté le lit et se révélait dans un bon jour. Des odeurs _agréables_ , sauf qu’il n’y avait rien ici qui méritait d’être respiré ainsi, juste l’urine chaude qui gouttait le long de ses jambes tremblantes et imprégnait son pantalon de toile, la puanteur des toilettes, l’odeur humide des urinoirs…

Et lui.

Ça le sentait, lui.

C’était lui, le rôti du dimanche ; lui, le délicieux bacon. Le bon jour qui arrivait. Un repas prometteur.

« Oh, Spencer, » fit la voix, en utilisant maintenant une voix amicale, une voix si amicale. Amicale au point que, si Spencer n’avait pas déjà compris à quel point ça voulait le manger, il aurait bien pu déverrouiller la porte pour le laisser entrer. « Oh, _Spencer_. Comment quelque chose d’aussi petit peut sentir aussi _bon_ ? On dirait du… popcorn. »

Spencer gémit et ferma les paupières.

Ca continua : « Je pense que je vais te garder pour la fin. » La porte émit un bruit, similaire au glissement des ongles le long de la peinture écaillée. « Te faire doucement mariner, te laisser baigner dans cette odeur délicieuse… une friandise, un en-cas du soir. Tu aimes le chocolat, Spencer ? J’aime le chocolat… cho-o-colat., mmh. C’est ce que tu seras, une vilaine petite friandise avant de dormir. »

Spencer glissa avec un hoquet, les yeux soudain ouverts alors qu’il tombait contre le mur de la cabine, les mains luttant frénétiquement et griffant le mur tel un animal piégé et cherchant le salut. Si terrifié qu’il sentit à peine la douleur quand il atterrit sur le carrelage ou quand il bascula en arrière si soudainement que sa tête heurta le mur. Petit et terrifié au-delà de ce qu’on peut imaginer, presque au-delà de ce que l’ont peut supporter sans devenir fou ; un autre enfant aurait été complètement brisé par l’absurdité d’une telle terreur, et peut-être qu’il avait de la chance d’être assez petit pour que les monstres soient uniquement terrifiants, et non impossibles. Il parvint à se tasser entre la cuvette et le mur. Dans une heure, lorsque Aaron verrait le livre abandonné près du feu, trouverait le lit vide et partirait à sa recherche, ils découvriraient une empreinte parfaite du tuyau creusée dans son bras, laquelle formerait une magnifique ecchymose dans les jours à venir.

Spencer fit la seule chose qu’il put : il ferma les yeux et, à haute voix et donc en noyant le son du quelque chose qui rôdait, se mit à lire. Une histoire familière, une histoire lut par sa mère et qu’il parvenait donc à entendre à la perfection avec sa voix, comme s’il était chez lui, dans son lit, et non ici à attendre qu’on l’éventre puis dévore ses entrailles.

« …‘ _se réjouit en apercevant sous la porte une raie de jour’_ » hoqueta-t-il. Le quelque chose se mit à rire plus fort en entendant sa voix, lui disant quelque chose _d’horrible_ , quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait comprendre, quelque chose d’ _atroce_. Mais il continua à lire, les mots inscrits au fer dans son esprit, sa voix tressaillant et bafouillant à chaque son, les larmes lui brûlant le visage. « ‘ _Quel bonheur ! C’est déjà le_ matin _! Dans un moment les domestiques seront levés, il pourra sonner, on viendra lui porter secours_.’ »

La créature rit davantage. Elle s’éloigna. La voix d’Ethan soupira son nom avec déception. ‘ _Oh, Spencer.’_

Spencer continua avec ténacité, ignorant son ami : « ‘ _L’espérance d’être soulagé lui donne du courage pour souffrir.’_

— Je suppose qu’on va s’amuser plus tard, dit Ethan. Tu vas me manquer.

— ‘ _Justement, il a cru entendre des pas ; les pas se rapprochent, puis’…_ » Spencer s’arrêta. Etait-ce le silence ? Les mots sortaient de sa bouche en un murmure ; un des auteurs favoris de sa mère. Proust. Personne ne le mangerait pendant qu’il récitait du Proust, pas vrai ? « …‘ _s’éloignent_.’ »

Cependant le grésillement au-dessus de lui avait cessé, le bruit de l’extérieur revint soudain—

—et les lumières s’éteignirent tout à coup, le plongeant dans un noir absolu, si complet que seule la sensation sur ses mains du carrelage sale du sol lui assurait qu’il était toujours bien réel.

Alors, finalement, il hurla. Les yeux fermés et serrés, le cri sortit enfin, encore et encore. Sauf qu'il n’y avait personne à proximité pour l’entendre. Les ténèbres étaient ses seules compagnes tandis que la voix murmurait la dernière ligne du paragraphe de l’histoire de sa mère qu’il préférait, avant de disparaître :

« ‘ _Et la raie de jour qui était sous sa porte a disparu. C’est minuit ; on vient d’éteindre le gaz ; le dernier domestique est parti et il faudra rester toute la nuit à_ souffrir _sans_ re-mède _.’_ _Bonne_ nuit Spencer ! On se voit trèèès bientôt ! »


	3. Les Disparitions de Dark Score Lake (2009)

**Chapitre 2 : Les disparitions de Dark Score Lake (2009)**

**1**

La Penelope de onze ans aurait été folle de joie d’avoir un aperçu de son futur, vingt-et-un ans après ce jour où, assise au bord d’un lac, on lui avait dit qu'elle possédait peut-être quelque chose de bien plus appréciable qu'elle ne l’imaginait à l'époque. La Penelope Garcia d’aujourd’hui, ayant enfin réalisé que son nom de famille se révélait plus un cadeau à chérir que digne d'être l'objet de sa haine, s'asseyait dans un univers de sa propre création, avec tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé à portée de ses doigts prestes. Là, à Quantico, dans ce bureau sombre plein de décorations aux couleurs étincelantes et d’écrans allumés, elle devenait la Reine de l’Autoroute de l’Information et restait protégée de la violence des horreurs auxquelles l’équipe faisait face au quotidien.

En général.

Ce jour-là, elle retournait à son bureau en tenant un café si sucré que même Reid n’en aurait pas voulu, ses perles et ses bracelets cliquetant sur chaque surface de peau disponible. Loin d’avoir abandonné cette petite fille, au bord du lac, celle qui remettait en cause son amour des couleurs, de l’enfance et de l’amusement, Garcia l’avait pleinement embrassée : c'est satisfaite d'elle-même qu'elle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise de bureau. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle fit bouger les talons de ses escarpins violets, tout en ôtant d’un geste de la main les miettes d’un ventre qu’elle ne détestait plus, car elle savait qu’elle pouvait s’en servir à son avantage.

Et ce, jusqu’à ce que son téléphone sonne. La ligne mise en place juste pour que l’équipe puisse la contacter clignotait rapidement devant elle, comme une ouverture vers un univers dérangeant. Se préparant à affronter ce qu’on allait lui demander de creuser, la déesse de l’information dans son petit bureau-royaume décrocha : « Hotline pour tout ce qui rôde dans la nuit, envoyez ce que vous avez.

— Pas de blague cette fois, » avertit Derek. Elle perçut dans ces mots le genre de voix sombre qui la fit s’asseoir bien droite et repousser son café ainsi que ses colifichets. Son attention soudain aiguisée et tournée vers son écran principal, ses doigts survolaient le clavier. « On t’envoie une photo, Pen. Il nous faut les noms des enfants qui sont dessus, et plus vite que jamais. »

Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se trouvaient dans le Maine à la recherche d’une jeune disparue. « Je vais avoir besoin de contexte pour la photo, » le prévint-elle, alors que le fichier commençait à apparaître sur son écran. « Je suis rapide sous la pression mais vous aurez de meilleurs résultats si vous me donnez quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, vous le savez. Date, lieu, peu importe—

— On va te donner l’adresse du _diner_ où la photo a été prise. Garcia ? »

Ho ho, puissance mille. Elle reconnaissait ce ton, celui disant ‘Je ne joue pas, là, car je ne comprends pas ce que je vois’, et il ne l’utilisait que quand tout partait en vrille. Elle se prépara à la suite, mais ce ne fut tout de même pas suffisant :

« Certains gamins sur la photo ? C’est nous, Pen. C’est nous. Ca date de 1988, d’après les estimations de Reid, et c’est nous. »

Pas besoin qu’il le lui répète, cependant : elle le voyait de ses propres yeux. Elle se tenait là, dans toute la gloire de ses onze ans, l’air adorable comme tout et si peu sûre d’elle a coté de Derek Monsieur Muscle Morgan, qu’elle savait n'avoir jamais rencontré avant ce jour où il lui avait proposé de rejoindre le FBI. Et, même si elle se savait brillante, ce n’était définitivement pas arrivé à ses onze ans.

« Comment c’est possible ? » dit-elle dans un souffle, les doigts toujours immobiles sur les touches. « Je n’ai aucun souvenir de ça ? Est-ce qu’ _un seul_ d’entre nous s’en souvient ? Mon dieu, ce que Reid est mignon ; c’est bien _Reid_ ? Quel âge il avait ? Je, je ne sais même pas où commencer, là, Derek, par où je _commence_ ? »

Penelope Garcia, qui avait été agressée par un clown à dix ans, avait pris le nom de son beau-père à onze ans, après que sa mère se soit remariée, et à dix-huit ans avait enterré sa mère et son beau-père, n’avait jamais, au grand jamais, mis les pieds dans un _diner_ miteux de la Old Derry Road pour prendre une photo avec des gens qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître.

Les photographies racontaient des milliers d’histoires et l’histoire de celle-ci était impossible.

« C’est ce qu’on a besoin que tu trouves. Tu crois que tu peux ? »

Elle allait essayer, en tout cas. Si quelqu’un pouvait faire l’impossible, c’était elle. Après tout, elle n’avait plus onze ans, une année de sa vie dont elle réalisait qu’elle ne possédait aucun souvenir. Ce qui s’avérait déconcertant. Garcia appréciait peu de ne pas savoir quelque chose : ne pas savoir, à dix ans, que les agissements de ce clown étaient graves, et qu'un adulte aurait dû être là pour la rassurer, ou encore ne pas connaître l'identité de l'homme ayant percuté la voiture de ses parents, les tuant sur le coup. Ne pas savoir quelque chose, c’était sa Némésis personnelle. Son obsession : depuis la mort de ses parents, elle s'était assurée qu'elle savait tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir. Et que, dans le cas contraire, elle disposait de toutes les ressources pour rectifier cela, bien qu'elle n'eût pas la mémoire eidétique de Reid. Toutefois, elle réalisait petit à petit que ce rejet total de cette idée de ne pas tout savoir remontait peut-être à un peu plus tôt que ça.

Comme si elle venait de le provoquer, une sorte de murmure effleura son esprit. Un souvenir estompé. Une odeur de saule et un fragment d’image : du violet dans de l’eau boueuse, aperçu à travers la fente d’un quai moisi.

 _Saute_ , ricanait la voix dans son souvenir. Ses mains tremblèrent soudain sur son clavier, tandis qu’elle fixait le visage de ses onze ans dans le bureau de la Garcia de trente-deux ans, et qu'il lui semblait qu'une chose terrible avait pénétré avec elle dans cette pièce d’ordinaire synonyme de sécurité. Un terrifiant souvenir, un rire bouillonnant… l’écran se brouilla soudain, devenant flou et vague, semblable à sa vue d'autrefois, avant que ce test passé à ces quinze ans révèle qu’elle luttait avec une vision de 2/20. Malgré les lunettes qu’elle portait désormais, et ce, depuis plus de dix ans, le monde redevint, l’espace d’un instant, ce qu’il avait été avant qu’elle se rende compte qu’on pouvait voir les feuilles sur les arbres et les vagues sur le tapis.

« Il y a quelque chose dans l’eau, » dit-elle parmi le faible bourdonnement de ses écrans. Puis elle éclata de rire. A qui parlait-elle ? Personne ne se trouvait là, juste elle et le travail qu’elle devait faire, le mystère impossible dont elle seule détenait les ressources pour le résoudre. Le moment passa. Sa vision se stabilisa. Elle avait du travail.

Rien ne lui échappait bien longtemps.

**2**

Partout, des yeux les suivaient. On leur avait donné une pièce dans un coin du commissariat —une part paranoïaque de Hotch nota qu’il n’existait aucun accès direct vers une sortie, et que la fenêtre était haute et étroite— mais leur présence ne semblait réjouir personne. Dans les salles d’interrogatoires, à l’autre bout du couloir en lino, les deux jeunes qui s'étaient enfuis du camp avec Tommy Hiscott attendaient qu’on vienne les voir.

Et l’instinct de Hotch vociférait comme jamais auparavant.

A ses débuts au BAU, seuls Gideon et Rossi s'y trouvaient pour lui apprendre tout ce qu’ils savaient. Gideon avait toujours été le scientifique du groupe, il restait convaincu que leur travail devait reposer sur une base empirique —une conviction amenuisée dans les dernières années, après Boston. Rossi, cependant, attribuait une bonne part de ce qu’ils faisaient à leur instinct. « Ecouter mes tripes m’a sauvé la vie bien plus souvent que ce truc-là, » avait-il dit à Hotch, une nuit d’hiver à Manhattan, en touchant la crosse de son arme et en hochant la tête avec sagesse. Hotch se souvenait toujours de ce conseil, bien qu’il ne l’ait jamais vraiment suivi à la lettre pendant les années suivantes, alors qu’il montrait sa valeur en tant qu’agent et leader. Il s’en souvenait néanmoins.

Oh oui, il s’en souvenait.

Et il se remémorait d’autres choses encore, depuis ce _diner_. Des choses qui claquaient et frappaient son cerveau tels les graviers éjectés par les freins sur la route de Castle Rock, heurtant douloureusement ses pensées et arrachant des morceaux de sa façade stoïque. La photographie se trouvait dans la sacoche de Reid, laquelle ballotait sur sa hanche, et Hotch ne cessait de la fixer pendant qu’ils établissaient une carte de la région sur le tableau qu’on leur avait fourni. Il aurait aimé que Reid—

_(s’enfuie)_

—pose son sac, le mette sous une chaise ou derrière une porte, n’importe où tant qu’il restait hors de vue. Chaque fois que Hotch l’apercevait du coin de l’œil, un autre souvenir venait arracher un morceau de la façade, un autre fragment de cet instinct qui le faisait grincer des dents. Alors que JJ et Rossi parcouraient ensemble la liste des volontaires ayant participé aux recherches, Hotch ne parvenait pas à détacher son attention du sac et de la photographie impossible qu’il contenait. Tandis qu’il regardait à nouveau vers Reid, le jeune homme s’arrêta, se frottant les yeux avec force comme s’ils étaient douloureux, comme si—

_(un homme vient dans notre cabane la nuit. Il)_

—il avait autant de mal à se concentrer que Hotch.

« Reid, » aboya Hotch. Il grimaça en entendant le tranchant de sa voix. Reid sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Les yeux rouges, des larmes perlaient en leur coin et ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, lui donnant l’air épuisé, ou drogué. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Reid. Ca fait des années que ça ne m’est pas arrivé. Je crois que mes yeux réagissent à la solution des lentilles, mais ça ne _devrait pas_ arriver. Plus maintenant.

— As-tu apporté tes lunettes ? » demanda JJ en se levant, et en lui faisant baisser la tête avec douceur pour mieux l’examiner. « Il faut que tu les retires. Allez, _tu m’as frappée. Je ne comprends pas, Aaron, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

— Quoi ? » Le mot s’échappa des lèvres d’Aaron alors qu’une vague de culpabilité/horreur/stupéfaction l’assaillait. Il la fixa. L’espace d’une seconde, il vit l’ombre d’un hématome sur le visage de JJ, une lèvre coupée, une joue éraflée, le murmure d’une ceinture à travers les passants d’un bluejean, chchhhhhhhlack, je vais te montrer un peu, petit minable, petite tapette, je vais te montrer un—

« J’ai dis viens, je vais t’aider à les rincer, dit JJ en lançant à Hotch un regard sans doute aussi étrange que celui qu’il lui envoyait. Et _vous_ , Hotch, vous allez bien ?

— Ces affaires, elles nous affectent tous, » dit Rossi derrière lui, ramenant Hotch au moment présent. Pas à vingt-et-un ans dans le passé, mais à cette salle en cet instant. « Si tu es prêt, Hotch, on devrait parler à ces gamins avant d’y retourner. Si on découvre ce qui s’est passé, on pourra peut-être aider les équipes de recherches.

— La photographie, » murmura Hotch, dont le regard tentait en vain de ne pas se diriger vers Reid et JJ qui quittaient la pièce ensemble. Reid fouillait son sac à la recherche de ses lunettes, et le cadre fut soudain visible, jusqu’à ce que la porte se referme derrière eux. Les stores étaient baissés. Ils les avaient fermés à cause de tous les yeux qui les suivaient, tous les visages méfiants de ces flics…

« Garcia s’en occupe. Notre boulot c’est de trouver Marcie Harris, ou ce qu’on lui a fait. Tu es partant ? »

Hotch savait pourquoi il demandait cela, même si, auparavant, aucun d’eux n’aurait douté de lui. Oh, pour la plupart, ça ne changeait pas —il savait que Reid et Prentiss, et sans doute aussi JJ, essayaient avec détermination d’ignorer qu’il avait été changé par la lame de Foyet, mais Rossi n'était pas dupe. Morgan non plus. Hotch se doutait que le jour approchait où l’un d’eux se dresserait contre lui, questionnant ses ordres. Probablement avec raison.

« C’est bon, » dit-il d'une voix ferme, mettant de coté l’Eventreur et sa propre famille qu’il ne pouvait plus voir, et le contrôle qui lui échappait. Son cerveau embrasé, il luttait contre la folie —pourquoi le souvenir de Reid avec ses lunettes lui retournait l’estomac ? Pourquoi ses mains se tordaient dans les poches de son costume à cette seule pensée, cette seule putain de pensée. Ça ne l’avait jamais perturbé auparavant et surtout pas de cette façon, avec l’odeur brûlante de citron et de lessive qui lui prenait le nez ? Finalement, il mit tout cela de côté, malgré la brûlure des larmes au fond de sa gorge, tempéré par un cri. Il avait un travail à accomplir. « Lequel tu veux ? La fille ou le garçon ? »

**3**

Tandis que Rossi et Hotch parlaient à deux adolescents qui n’avaient pas vu ce qui avait tiré Marcie Harris dans le ravin alors que la jeune fille criait, suppliait et vomissait de pure terreur, Garcia s’était plongée dans l’histoire de Derry. Ah Derry, bonne vieille Derry. Un passé aussi profond et sordide qu’un puits, dont l'eau souillée et la moisissure grimpaient petit à petit jusqu’à atteindre l’air frais.

Bonne vieille Derry.

Dans son bureau chaud et sûr à l’Académie du FBI, Garcia ne ressentait ni chaleur ni sécurité, et doutait de les ressentir à nouveau, un jour. Derry pourrait bien être un puits, en fin de compte ; elle avait certainement englouti sa part d’enfants. Des enfants tels que ceux présents sur cette photographie, cette terrible photographie, avec son grain et ses couleurs un peu délavées. Développée bien avant que le numérique n’apparaisse et conquiert le monde.

Elle avait retrouvé autant d’enfants que possible parmi ces treize ; tout en songeant à quel point c’était un chiffre terrible, treize, et comment un seul enfant de plus aurait fait un chiffre un peu moins terrible, si elle croyait à ce genre de superstitions. Et ils se trouvaient là, désormais, accrochés un par un à ce tableau derrière elle, l’observant avec leur visage souriant. Tous ceux sur lesquels elle était parvenue à mettre la main. Cela lui semblait important, fatalement important, de dénicher des photos d’eux au plus près de l’âge qu’ils avaient en 1988. Comme si cela maintenait l’image récupérée dans le _diner_ le plus loin possible des personnes qu’ils étaient devenus.

On y voyait ces treize enfants dans l'ordre suivant :

Aaron Hotchner, seize ans. Son lycée ayant numérisé les photos de l’album de promotion de sa dernière année, elle avait donc accrochée celle-ci au tableau par une punaise blanche en se coupant un peu le doigt. Si elle tournait sa chaise, elle croisait en premier les yeux d'Aaron sur la photographie du _diner_ , avec ce quelque chose de terrible dans le regard. Comme s’il ne pourrait plus jamais sourire. Il paraissait inflexible, froid, implacable : telle une ardoise. Capable de se briser sous une pression sans précédent.

A coté de lui, en rang à la manière de moineaux sur un fil, avec leurs trois petites têtes vers la caméra, se tenaient les plus jeunes d'entre eux : Sean Hotchner, six ans si son frère en avait seize, et dont elle ne parvenait à dégoter aucune image, même dans ses archives ; Ethan Coiro, dont la photographie s'avérait celle, figée et granuleuse, d’un avis de recherche datant de l’été 1988 ; et Spencer Reid, qui n’aurait pas dû être là, et pourtant... Ils avaient respectivement sept et six ans.

Ethan portait une écharpe violette et, si Garcia avait regardé son visage plus d’un instant avant de détourner les yeux à son insu, elle aurait remarqué un mince filet d’eau s’écoulant de sa bouche souriante.

Emily Prentiss (dix-sept ans, un bébé, vraiment, et Garcia se demandait pourquoi elle semblait aussi secouée) était assise face à Aaron, ses cheveux corbeau juste un peu moins sauvages que sur la photo de lycée accrochée à son mur.

Derek Morgan et Jennifer Jareau, près d'elle (quinze et onze ans, seulement onze ans, comme Garcia à l’époque). JJ tournait la tête sa voisine.

Rosaline Jareau, date de naissance : le huit mai 1971. Date de décès : onze août 1988. Garcia avait fixé cette date un long moment en s'interrogeant sur le silence de JJ à son propos. Pourquoi personne n'était au courant ?

Et Garcia connaissait déjà ceux à coté de Rosaline : sa main se dirigea vers son téléphone tandis qu’elle envisageait d’appeler ses frères pour savoir ce qu’ils fichaient dans un _diner_ de la Old Derry Road. Sauf qu'elle n’avait pas parlé à Manny depuis la mort de ses parents et cela semblait être une bien mauvaise raison de changer cela. De réveiller ces souvenirs difficiles et leur rappeler le rôle qu’elle avait joué cette nuit-là.

Elle n’avait pas parlé à Rafe depuis la fugue et la disparition de celui-ci. Il n’était même pas venu aux funérailles.

Ils ne le lui avaient jamais pardonné.

Les deux derniers s'avéraient être Désirée et Sarah Morgan, les sœurs de Derek, et ce fut sans doute pour cela que Garcia choisit de l’appeler lui. Après tout, il avait toujours représenté son port, son refuge, jusqu’ici —elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques en supposant qu’il le serait encore ce jour-là.

Si elle avait compté de gauche à droite, sur la photographie, elle aurait remarqué que Reid se révélait le malchanceux treizième. La main d’Ethan serrait la sienne dans un geste possessif et l’eau formait un début de flaque sur le siège de cuir, entre eux. Leurs sourires figés commençaient à vaciller.

A l’extérieur du _diner_ , à travers les fenêtres sales, le vent soufflait doucement.

Garcia ne vit rien de tout cela.

« Dis-moi que vous n’êtes pas à Derry, » dit-elle dès que Morgan eut décroché, sautant les formalités, toujours dos à la photographie présente à l’écran. Par-dessus son épaule, l’image muette des enfants la fixait. Tous les yeux tournés vers elle.

Spencer pleurait, à présent.

« Pas vraiment, répondit Morgan. Je suis toujours à coté, avec les équipes de recherche. Les autres sont partis dans l’autre sens, en direction de la ville près du camp d’où viennent les gamins. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que Derry est un endroit sérieusement flippant, chéri de mon cœur. J’ai fait des recherches et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous n’avez pas de résidences secondaires là-bas. Tu veux essayer de deviner combien d’enfants ont été déclarés disparus depuis qu’on garde ce genre de traces ? »

Morgan ne semblait pas avoir envie de jouer aux devinettes, logique, d’après elle. Ils n’étaient pas autour d’un bon jeu de société. « Dis-moi. J’imagine que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse. »

Garcia prit une inspiration en entendant ces mots. Non, il n’allait pas aimer du tout. « C’est impossible d’avoir un nombre définitif, mais j’en suis à deux cent disparitions, minimum. Et c’est un minimum généreux, là —tu ne veux pas que j’y ajoute le nombre de morts. »

Derrière elle, de l’eau s’échappait des yeux d’Ethan en un horrible torrent.

Les bras de Ros saignaient.

Le visage d’Emily montrait un hématome.

Aaron était debout et regardait quelque chose approcher hors du cadre.

« En combien de temps ? » s’étouffa Morgan, sa respiration ayant un son métallique au téléphone. Stupéfait. « En combien d’années ? 

— C’est en seulement cinquante-cinq ans, et en n'incluant que celles à l’ _intérieur_ des limites de Derry. Si on étend aux alentours directs, Derek, mon dieu… » Garcia se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes, ne parvenant elle même à y croire. « Cet endroit c’est comme le triangle des Bermudes pour les enfants. Comment ça se fait qu’on n’en ait jamais entendu parler ? »

Sur la photo, ils étaient désormais quatorze.

« Et tu veux savoir le plus bizarre ? Si je réduis les recherches à Castle Rock et ses alentours, ce qui inclut là où vous êtes, je suppose, même si je n’arrive _pas_ à trouver où peut bien être le camp, le nombre d’enfants disparus baisse de manière drastique… » Sa vue se troublait de nouveau. Garcia lutta contre son casque et retira ses lunettes avant de chercher quelque chose pour les nettoyer, les yeux embués.

« J’ai l’impression qu’il y a un mais.

— Il n’y en a pas… mais j’ai ce sentiment que quelque chose cloche. Je ne peux pas l’expliquer, Derek. Je crois que ce n’est pas— » Elle s’interrompit avec un hoquet rauque, le genre de bruit qu’on fait lorsqu’on est terrifié par quelque chose d'inattendu.

Elle venait de tourner sa chaise. Et de regarder en direction de l’écran montrant la photographie du _diner_.

Elle avait poussé un cri et s’était jetée en arrière sans avoir consciemment reconnu l'origine de sa peur.

Désormais au sol, les lunettes toujours dans la main, la voix de Derek aboyait dans son casque, à coté d'elle. La chaise renversée de côté, elle fixait la photographie, les quatorze visages, dont tous avaient cessé de l'observer. Tous, sauf un.

Quand elle remit ses lunettes, tremblante et prise de malaise et respirant à peine — _hu hu hu hu hu_ , faisait sa respiration, en écho à un lointain souvenir— la photo ressemblait à celle du départ. Pourtant, elle savait ce qu’elle avait vu. Elle savait ce qui avait été présent, censuré par sa myopie. Bien qu’elle ait à peine pu discerner quoi que ce soit, l’image demeurait gravée dans son esprit, aussi claire que si son visage avait été collé à l'écran.

Le clown.

 _Le_ clown.

Le clown avec sa bouche folle, grande ouverte et plus encore, parcourue de rangées de dents et de gencives déformées. Le clown avec les griffes acérées qui perçaient, découpaient et agrippaient tout. Le clown avec la tête d’Aaron maintenue fermement par ces serres ; le clown qui la fixait et souriait alors que sa bouche se refermait autour du visage d’Aaron. Et eux tous, qui observaient. Qui l'observaient tuer Aaron, tuer Hotch. Tuer leur ami.

Et ils riaient pendant tout ce temps.

« Penelope ! » entendit-elle, la tirant de ses ~~souvenirs~~ hallucinations. « Aide-moi, réponds-moi, ou j’appelle Anderson— »

Elle ramassa son casque. Le remit. Et répondit « Je t’en prie n’y va pas » d’une voix qui s’avéra perçante et jeune et pas du tout comme elle aurait dû être. « Je t’en prie, n’y retourne pas.

— Retourner où ? » questionna Morgan, sa propre voix vacillant de peur et d’autre chose. Mais nul besoin de réponse. Elle avait entendu à sa voix brisée qu’il la connaissait déjà.

Au Camp Moribond.

**4**

Certains se souvenaient du Camp Moribond, bien qu’ils fussent bien moins nombreux que ceux qui ne possédaient aucun souvenir de cet endroit, ou de leur séjour sur place. Pour une raison quelconque, ces premiers s’accrochaient au souvenir du lac scintillant, de ces cabanons pourrissants et de cette vieille femme lointaine qui surveillait le camp depuis sa demeure sur la colline, sans jamais descendre pour venir vérifier que les enfants étaient toujours en vie.

D'autres, sans doute pour préserver leur santé mentale, ne se souvenaient de rien du tout.

Enfin, les plus malchanceux de tous commençaient à retrouver ce qu’ils avaient eu une chance incroyable de perdre.

Las Vegas, Nevada, Sanatorium Bennington : Diana Reid reçut un coup de téléphone de son fils adulte. Les médecins ne s’en inquiéteraient pas, avant de venir dans sa chambre, bien après la fin de l’appel, pour la trouver roulée en boule dans un coin, le regard fixé sur le mur opposé et ses pensées à mille lieu de là. Des coupures sur les doigts, et du sang sur ses mains. « William m’a menti, dira-t-elle aux médecins qui tentaient de comprendre d’où provenait le sang. Il m’a menti. Il m’a menti. Il disait qu’il ne l’avait jamais envoyé là-bas, tel du bétail à l’abattoir, un agneau à sacrifier. » Qui, demanderaient les médecins, et elle répondrait en criant et criant et criant jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’aient d’autre choix que de lui donner un sédatif. Reid avait seulement demandé si elle se souvenait d’un Camp Moribond, ou d’un lac appelé Dark Score. Elle se souvenait, oh comme elle se souvenait, même si William s’y refusait. Mais personne ne croyait la vieille folle qui expliquait avoir écouté son fils de six ans la supplier au téléphone de l’aider —qu’il avait crié « _ne laisse pas ça me tuer_ » alors que tous les autres qui écoutaient avaient entendu « On passe un super été ! ». Personne ne l’avait laissé aider son fils à l’époque, pas elle, pas la schizophrène paranoïaque qui s’imaginait encore des choses, et personne ne la laissait l’aider aujourd’hui, y compris en sachant que son fils était retourné là-bas. Retourné à Dark Score. Retourné à Derry. Elle savait qu’il ne pourrait pas s’échapper à nouveau. Pas en ayant eu autant de chance la première fois. Et le prix qu’ils avaient payé en échange de cette chance, oh quel prix ! Etait-ce si étonnant qu’elle soit devenue folle ?

JJ n’avait pas encore contacté sa famille. Depuis le suicide de sa sœur, il existait une distance entre elle et ses parents qu’elle trouvait difficile à parcourir. Gouffre étendu davantage par la mort de son père, d’un cancer. Mais si elle l’avait fait, si elle avait appelé Sandy Jareau pour la questionner sur la photo prise dans le _diner_ sur la Old Derry Road, elle serait de toute manière restée sans réponse. Sandy ne connaissait rien de Derry, de Dark Score ou du camp à proximité… rien, à part un petit frisson et une pointe de terreur loin, loin, au plus profond de son cerveau animal instinctif. Et, sur son mur, les photos de famille lui auraient rendu son regard, le sourire de Ros pour toujours figé à dix-sept ans et son père, près d’elle, tout aussi figé. _Regarde-nous_ , semblaient dire ces regards. Tout comme l’image au teint sépia au-dessus de l’écran de la télévision : celle de Sandy, enfant, se tenant sur les rives d’un lac depuis longtemps oublié avec deux garçons à coté d’elle et sa mère qui les couvait des yeux. _Regarde-nous_ , disaient-ils, eux aussi. _Ne nous oublie pas_.

Prentiss, ne portant que peu sa mère dans son cœur, en dépit des moments où elle l’aimait profondément, ne la contacta pas non plus. Elle songea à envoyer un message, le tapant trois fois avant d’y réfléchir à nouveau et de l’effacer. Aucune importance. L’ambassadrice Elizabeth Prentiss ignorait tout des événements de l’année des dix-sept ans de sa fille. Elle possédait seulement le vague souvenir de la police, d’un hôpital et un sentiment lointain d'une éventuelle fugue de sa fille rebelle. Celle-ci était revenue plus silencieuse, plus obéissante, et plus susceptible de rester dans sa chambre sans s’attirer de problèmes. Pour l’Ambassadrice, il s’agissait là d’un net progrès : n’avait-elle pas constamment répété que sa fille devait être plus vue et moins entendue ? Et Emily avait définitivement été plus discrète après ça, à l’exception de ses cauchemars. Mais elles s’en étaient occupées. Oui, elles s’en étaient occupées, en menant Emily de psychologue en psychologue, jusqu’à ce que l'un d'eux l’aide sans appliquer le diagnostique totalement inutile de traumatisme. Elizabeth s’était toujours dit : « quel traumatisme » ? Après tout, cela avait été une expérience _positive_ pour eux, Emily appréciant désormais ce qu’elle possédait. Et elle en serait reconnaissante, un jour.

Aaron Hotchner n’appela personne car il n’avait personne à appeler. Son père et sa ceinture étaient des souvenirs lointains, enterrés l’un avec l’autre. Sean demeurait un étranger, quelque part à New-York, d’après lui. Ou a Seattle. En tout cas, quelque part loin de Hotch.

Chicago, Illinois : la famille Morgan reçut un appel du fils ainé, tout aussi vague que celui reçu par Diana Reid. Sa mère ignorait tout d’un endroit appelé Derry ou d’un camp de vacance à proximité —élevant seule trois enfants après la mort de leur père, quand aurait-elle trouvé l’argent ou la possibilité de les envoyer là-bas ? Sarah Morgan, la plus jeune, haussa les épaules et confirma. Les camps de vacance, ils ne connaissaient pas ça, ici. Desiree Morgan, après un long silence stupéfait, ne dit qu'une seule chose lorsque son frère évoqua le camp en impliquant qu’il s'y rendrait. Qu’il y retournerait.

« Pas ça. »

**5**

« Pas ça, » marmonna Tommy. Il ne disait que ça, encore et encore, le corps plié à un tel angle que Prentiss s’inquiétait pour sa colonne vertébrale. Le garçon dans le lit, attaché aux barreaux de chaque coté du matelas, tressaillait et s’agitait à chaque bip, à chaque bruit venant du couloir, à chaque voix qui s’élevait. L’hôpital n’était qu’une cascade de stimulus que son cerveau ne pouvait assimiler. Cet agent du FBI, à coté de son lit, rien qu’une chose de plus à tenter de repousser. Avec le souvenir de ces yeux, ces yeux argentés. « Pas ça, » dit-il à nouveau.

« Pas ça quoi, Tommy ? demanda Prentiss d'une voix patiente. Sais-tu où est Marcie Harris ? »

Tommy secoua la tête. Le geste était violent, un muscle dans son cou luttant contre lui. Tout son corps était contracté, tendu. Ses mains en position de serres sur ses genoux, les ongles en lambeaux. Il se mordait la lèvre, laquelle saignait.

« Pas ça, » répéta Tommy. Il balbutia ces mots. S’étouffa avec. Les cracha. Ses lèvres continuèrent de bouger bien après la disparition du son, essayant de forcer d’autres mots à sortir, d’utiliser un langage désormais perdu. Faire quelque chose du néant laissé derrière lui. Perdu dans le ravin. Avec Marcie.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Prentiss en étudiant le visage du garçon. Tommy, regarde-moi. »

Tommy regarda. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as vu, là-bas ? »

Tommy secoua à nouveau la tête. Une, deux, trois fois. _Pas ça, pas ça, pas ça_ , résonnait dans son cerveau. Pas ça quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais c’était important. Il ferma les yeux, les ouvrit, les ferma encore.

Il vit un éclat argenté bordé de rouge, un grand sourire, immense et plein de dents. Un sourire écarlate. Telle une blessure. Une entaille. Ou un couteau.

Pour Prentiss, un changement très soudain semblait avoir eu lieu chez le garçon devant elle. Il se redressa tout à coup, les yeux grands ouverts, les yeux fixés sur elle. « Il avait un message pour l’un d’entre vous, un homme comme vous, » déclara-t-il, d’une voix à présent calme et concise. Concentrée. Plus rien d’autre ne comptait. C’était pour cette raison qu’il avait été épargné, au contraire de Marcie, même si _ça_ l’avait obligé à contempler, à voir—

« Qui a un message ?

– Le clown qui a tué Marcie. Il a un message pour un de ses vieux amis, son meilleur ami, pour Spencer Reid. »

Tommy n’aurait jamais conscience de l’impact causé par ses mots, de la bulle d’air gelée qui l’avait engloutie.

Emily inspira lentement pour contrer le cri soudain qui souhaitait remonter sa gorge glaciale. « Qu’est-ce que le clown voulait que tu dises au Docteur Reid ? » demanda-t-elle, bien que, de toute sa vie, jamais encore elle n'avait si peu désiré connaître la réponse à une question.

« Ethan est si heureux qu’il soit revenu, » fut le message délivré d’une voix rauque. « Ca fait si longtemps qu’il attend de jouer avec lui. »

Et Tommy Hiscott, qui mourrait cinq heures plus tard, après s’être échappé de ses liens sans que personne n’arrive à comprendre comment il avait pu les défaire, ni comment il était sorti de l’hôpital en douce, se jetant volontairement dans les bras des morts qui attendaient, pleura une dernière fois en murmurant : « n’écoutez pas ça _._ »

**6**

Les deux adolescents trouvés avec Tommy Hiscott dans les bois de la Old Derry Road n’avaient rien vu d’utile. Chacun corroborait l’histoire de l’autre, chacun assurait qu’une minute, Marcie était là, et la minute d’après, envolée. Et que Tommy n’avait rien fait —n’avait rien _pu_ faire. Alors, oui, le Tommy assis à l’Hôpital de Castle Rock en écoutant les fenêtres lui murmurer de rejoindre les morts, bien sûr qu’il semblait être fou à lier —mais il ne l’était pas cinq minutes plut tôt. Pas fou du tout, quand ils avaient volé la voiture afin de partir en virée à Derry juste pour se libérer de la puanteur de Dark Score. On ne peut plus sain d’esprit, juraient-il, pendant tout le trajet et avant ça, même lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de s’arrêter sur une aire près du _diner_ pour pisser, fumer et permettre à Marcie et Tommy de baiser dans les buissons jusqu’à s’en rendre stupides. Des trucs d’ados, des trucs normaux, des trucs _sains_ , sauf quand tout était devenu bizarre après ça.

Tommy ne l’avait cependant pas fait. Sitôt les cris entendus, ils avaient accouru : Tommy hurlait comme un dingue, les yeux fous comme jamais encore. Et aucun signe de Marcie, à part sa main dans les feuilles. Rien que du sang et les cris et la pire des odeurs de putréfaction... Les agents ne réalisaient donc pas que c’était tout simplement impossible que Tommy l’ait tué, ait caché son corps _et_ arraché sa main lors du peu de temps qu’il avait fallu à Jerry pour pisser et à Carrie pour allumer la troisième Winston qu’elle avait volée ?

Morgan appela alors, tandis que l’équipe se rassemblait, inquiète, dans la salle qu’on leur avait donnée. Si Tommy n’avait pas pris Marcie, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre —suffisamment rapide et dangereux pour arracher la main de la fille puis emmener cette dernière pendant le cours laps de temps donné par les adolescents.

« La nuit tombe, ici, Hotch, » dit Morgan, sa voix craquant au téléphone. « Ils pensent déjà à arrêter les recherches pour les reprendre demain. Je ne veux pas relever les évidences, mais avec une main tranchée et aucune aide médicale pendant si longtemps… enfin ils cherchent un cadavre, et ça se ressent dans leur motivation. Des résultats avec les parents ?

— Aucun, admit JJ. J’ai passé la journée à appeler le camp pour essayer d’avoir des informations sur ces adolescents, sans succès. Et ils ne parlent pas de chez eux. On ne peut pas les retenir indéfiniment. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »

Reid fixait son téléphone, ses doigts tapotant le coté pendant qu’il lisait et reliait le texte clair, net et faussement digeste. Un message de Prentiss, un parmi tant d’autres, dans sa petite case jaune juste sous son invitation à une soirée cinéma le samedi précédent. Qu’avaient-ils regardé ? Il ne s’en souvenait pas, trop distrait par ce nouveau message. _Connais-tu un Ethan ? Tommy a cité ton nom, ainsi que celui d’un certain ‘Ethan’._

Ethan. Connaissait-il un Ethan ?

Peut-être bien.

« JJ et moi, on va les ramener tous les deux au camp, » entendit-il soudain Rossi dire, et sa voix le ramena à l'instant présent. Il leva les yeux et se concentra sur ce qui se passait plutôt que sur le message. « On va aller voir ce qui cloche là-bas et s’il y a quoi que ce soit qui peut nous aider à retrouver Marcie. Ou au moins à contacter ses parents si Garcia ne trouve toujours rien sur eux.

— Bien, et Reid et moi allons rester ici en attendant Morgan. » Hotch tourna le regard vers Reid, lequel ne cessait de baisser les yeux sur son téléphone, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Un problème, Reid ?

— Non, aucun, » répondit Reid, même s’il aurait pu répondre n’importe laquelle des choses qui le tracassaient en cette seconde —comme où était Marcie Harris ou pourquoi le nom Ethan lui tordait l’estomac et lui filait la chair de poule ou son inquiétude quant au fait que la résistance aux antibiotiques soit la cause de la prochaine pandémie ou— « Ca vous dérange si je vais rejoindre Emily à l’hôpital ? Je voudrais parler à Hiscott. »

Hotch lui fit signe de partir. Il accordait une confiance aveugle à Reid : celui-ci ferait tout ce qu’il pensait nécessaire pour trouver Marcie, ou ce qui l’avait emmenée. Et s’il partait, peut-être emmènerait-il cette fichue photo avec lui…

Mais Reid n’atteignit jamais l’hôpital. En conduisant dans l’obscurité tombante, l’esprit tournant et retournant ce nom et ce souvenir obsédant d’un garçon l’appelant depuis les ténèbres, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il ne se sentait pas _bien_ , ses mains moites autour du volant et sa mémoire photographique le guidant de infailliblement vers l’hôpital bien qu’il n’ait jamais parcouru ces rues auparavant (ou le croyait-il). La radio diffusait un autre message d’urgence pour demander des informations sur Marcie Harris, aggravant ses maux de tête. Sa répugnance à conduire et ses inquiétudes concernant l’affaire se mêlaient jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête sur le parking du lieu qu’il avait repéré avant de partir sur la carte de la ville et se retrouve—

Il ne s'agissait pas de l’hôpital. Reid cligna des yeux, refit le chemin dans son esprit et réalisa qu’il avait finalement terminé, sans savoir comment, dans le mauvais quartier de Castle Rock. Le bâtiment trapu en briques devant lui était petit et éclairé, les portes ouvertes dans la nuit laissaient passer une marre de lumière accueillante. Il doit faire chaud à l’intérieur, pensa Reid, sans vraiment réaliser qu’il avait froid. Il abandonna les clefs sur le contact en sortant du SUV, hébété, avant de marcher vers les portes ouvertes. Il suivit un chemin que ses pieds avaient emprunté tant de fois auparavant, tellement habitué qu’il tomba dans l’escalier quand son cerveau mésestima sa taille et que sa main attrapa la partie basse de la barrière alors même qu’il devait se pencher pour y parvenir. Sa canne reposant à ses cotés, presque oubliée, son cerveau trop exténué pour remarquer les signaux de douleurs envoyés par son genou, il se redressa et regarda droit devant lui.

Il entra, passa devant les vieux posters abimés annonçant des fêtes de quartier, des événements religieux, des foires, des vides-grenier—

( _Spencer, te voilà. Qu’est-ce que tu veux lire aujourd’hui ?)_

—et se retrouva face à une bannière très colorée : Venez Lire Tous Ensemble ! La Bibliothèque Publique de Castle Rock est

( _sûre_ )

ouverte à tous !

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda la bibliothécaire, plus jeune qu’elle n’aurait dû l’être et avec des cheveux noirs au lieu de châtain, ce qui perturbait Reid, le perturbait beaucoup. Mais il était trop perdu pour répondre.

Il devait simplement dépasser sa timidité, combattue et vaincue avant de rejoindre le FBI, cette timidité qui avait paralysé son enfance et son adolescence, l’empêchant de se faire des amis (à une exception). Mais il venait de régresser, redevenant celui qu'il était dix ans auparavant, et bredouillait, balbutiait et rougissait au lieu de s’exprimer avec clarté. Il n’y arrivait pas.

Il n’arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots : « je cherche

( _un sanctuaire_ )

**7**

« —Marcie Harris. Elle vient d’ici, c’est bien ça ? »

JJ examina les petits groupes d’adolescents d’âges divers. Leur pull au logo de couleur vif les cataloguait comme animateurs du camp trouvé juste au bord du lac, l’entrée presque cachée dans les buissons et les hautes herbes. Personne n’avait entretenu cet endroit depuis longtemps, s’était dit JJ alors qu’ils remontaient en voiture l’allée sombre et cabossée menant au camp, tout aussi négligé que les panneaux à l’entrée, lesquels indiquaient autrefois 'Camp Moribond'.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l’un d’eux, une fille maquillée au point que la peau autour de ses yeux sembla craquer quand elle les écarquilla. « Elle a des problèmes ? Et pourquoi il y a Jerry et Carrie dans la voiture ? Vous êtes flics ?

—Est-ce qu’il y a des adultes dans le coin ? » demanda Rossi, les yeux parcourant rapidement et avec détermination les lieux. Il nota les ordures dispersées partout et amoncelées dans les coins, les affaires des gamins éparpillées un peu partout par leurs propriétaires, les cabanes qui tenaient à peine debout et alignées par trois telles de longues cages basses de cirque pleines d’animaux à peine vivants. « Vous n’êtes pas tous seuls pour les surveiller, si ? » Et il désigna, derrière la ligne des huit adolescents à l’air fatigués et débraillés, un endroit où de petits visages inquiets sortaient de ces longues cages. Certains par les fenêtres tachées et en parties brisées, certains accroupis derrière les portes usées. Le camp, dans l’obscurité de la nuit encore jeune, ne paraissait pas être un lieu où quiconque devrait vivre, ni un enfant, ni un rat, pas même les insectes volant dans la lumière qui illuminait l’espace crasseux.

« Elle. » Une main, aux ongles rongés et aux bleus sur les jointures, se tendit vers une lumières distante, sur la colline. « Elle est là. »

De faibles hochements de tête confirmèrent ces mots. JJ fixa ces enfants et son estomac se tordit. Ils semblaient épuisés, affamés. Et _effrayés_. Par l’obscurité, par JJ et Rossi, par les armes qu’ils portaient à la hanche, et par la révélation qu’une des leurs avait disparue.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle n’eut aucune réponse, uniquement des regards vides.

Au loin, l’eau du lac clapotait sur la berge.

« Je vais les chercher, » murmura Rossi. Il disparut pour faire sortir les deux adolescents du SUV, laissant JJ avec les animateurs.

« Vous avez combien d’enfants ? » Les doigts de JJ la démangeaient déjà de prendre son téléphone pour appeler les parents de ces enfants, les Services de Protections de l’Enfance, n’importe quelle foutue personne qui pourrait venir les nourrir et les aimer et les emmener loin de cet endroit contaminé.

« J’sais pas, » fit un autre adolescent, aux yeux bleus et à la bouche entaillée. « Y’en avait à peu près trois douzaines. Mais certains sont partis.

— Beaucoup sont partis, » murmura un autre. Un frisson parcourut le groupe.

« Ne parle pas de ça ! grogna quelqu’un. On ne doit pas en parler. On sera les prochains si on cafte —comme Marcie. Elle _a_ cafté.

— Marcia a cafté à quel sujet ? » La nuit devenait de plus en plus froide, et JJ regrettait de ne pas avoir pris de veste. Sur sa nuque, les fins cheveux se dressaient —comme si un regard s’était posé sur elle, s’était attardé. Un regard familier… « C'est à propos de ce camp ? Êtes-vous maltraités ici ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Elle contemplait une rangée de regards de marbre quand des bruits de pas annoncèrent le retour de Rossi, suivi par les deux adolescents. Plus ils approchaient du camp, plus ils se renfermaient, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ressemblent à la majorité des autres jeunes présents : résignés à leur destin.

« On doit parler à l’adulte responsable, » murmura JJ à Rossi, en observant les adolescents être ravalés par les ténèbres lorsqu'ils s’éloignèrent pour faire rentrer les enfants dans les cabanes. « Est-ce qu’il y a au moins de l’électricité ? Je ne vois pas la moindre lumière dans ces pièces.

— Parfois, elle éteint tout, dit Jerry, la voix trop forte dans la nuit qui les entourait. Il vaut mieux rester à l’écart quand elle fait ça. »

Ni Rossi ni JJ ne savaient vraiment comment ne serait-ce qu’approcher ce problème. JJ songea soudain à son fils, elle aurait réduit en pièces l’endroit qui l'aurait traité ainsi. Rossi inspira avec lenteur, attrapa la lampe torche qu’il portait à sa ceinture, et éclaira le chemin escarpé menant à la maison qui contemplait de haut le camp plongé dans l’obscurité.

Pour trois membres de leur petit groupe, pressés les uns contre les autres sans réelle raison, chaque pas s'avérait une torture. Chaque pas les rapprochait de quelque chose de terrible, de dissimulé dans la nuit noire. JJ se retrouva à pratiquer consciencieusement les exercices de respiration enseignés par un psychologue pour contrôler son anxiété suite à la mort de sa sœur. Un tour dont elle n’avait pas eu besoin depuis longtemps, mais qui paraissait à présent aussi naturel qu’une respiration normale. Et, malgré le mutisme des adolescents qui la suivaient, elle ouvrit la voie, bien que le chemin qu’elle suivait eût été balayé depuis une éternité par le temps, la pluie et l'implacabilité du monde qui les entourait.

Une fois arrivés, alors que la demeure les surplombait, Rossi jeta un regard intrigué à JJ, comme s’il se demandait comment sa coéquipière était parvenue si facilement à trouver cet endroit après avoir été avalée par les arbres immenses. Elle n’aurait cependant pas répondu, car elle remontait le chemin

( _formé de dalles d’ardoise mal alignées, et elle sautait d’une à l’autre et encore et encore en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les fissures)_

avant de lever la main pour effleurer un carré de peinture sombre sur la bois usé entourant la porte. Le seul endroit où la couleur d’origine demeurait, le reste ayant été emporté par le mauvais temps.

C’est à cet endroit que, jusqu’à récemment, se trouvait la sonnette. JJ pressa ses doigts sur cette tâche de peinture et, fermant les yeux, l’entendit avec autant de clarté que si elle l'écoutait depuis l’intérieur de la maison. Un gloussement monta dans sa gorge mais il n’en sortit jamais, elle le ravala et tapota à nouveau par habitude ses doigts sur le carré de peinture en jetant un regard sur le coté, comme si elle s’attendait à trouver là une personne qui secouait la tête en disant

( _arrête de jouer avec ça, Bluejay, tu vas mettre grand-père en colère)_

« Est-ce que quelqu’un vit ici, au moins ? »

Elle sursauta, cligna des yeux et découvrit Rossi à coté d’elle, grand et grisonnant au lieu de la personne à laquelle elle s’attendait. Sans répondre, elle frappa des coups secs, le signe des forces de l’ordre. Trois coups sans pause : ceux qui rendraient nerveux n’importe quelle personne qui les entendraient en pleine nuit.

Ceux qu’elle avait appris à faire en tant qu’adulte, et non étant enfant.

« Elle est tout le temps là » dit Jerry d’une voix distante, tandis que des bruits de pas approchaient de la porte. Aucune lumière n’illumina les fenêtres crasseuses autour de l’entrée, ni les gouffres sombres des fenêtres plus éloignées, toutefois quelqu’un approchait bel et bien. Avec des pas lents, trainants, précautionneux, à l'image d'une personne hésitante ou infirme.

La porte s’ouvrit. La femme fixa d’abord Rossi, puis JJ.

JJ déglutit, difficilement.

« Grand-Mère » dit-elle en ayant l’impression d’être remontée des millions d’années auparavant. A coté d’elle, Rossi marqua un temps d’arrêt en réalisant ce qu’elle venait de dire. « Bonjour.

— Jennifer, » dit, d'une voix inchangée, la grand-mère que JJ n’avait pas vue depuis ses onze ans, depuis Ros. « Tu es en retard. Entre —et enlève tes chaussures à la porte. Les gamins, vous mettez toujours de la boue partout. »

Et elle disparut, droit dans l’obscurité de la maison.

Ils n'eurent d’autre choix que de la suivre.

**8**

Devant un bâtiment abandonné de Washington DC, le sol recouvert de verre brisé, des graffitis et de débris de nombreuses vies brisées, se trouvait un téléphone public. Les vitres disparues depuis longtemps, une structure parsemée de marques de brûlures, et le tout dégageait l’odeur distinctive d’excréments humains. En fait, le téléphone lui-même ne fonctionnait plus depuis des années. Ceux qui passaient devant ne pensaient rien de cette relique du passé ou, dans le cas contraire, ils se demandaient simplement quand le conseil municipal viendrait le faire démanteler.

Ce jour-là, un homme passait devant. Cet homme paraissait tout à fait ordinaire, avec des yeux bleus inquiets et des cheveux sable coupés courts. Les rides autour de ses yeux le vieillissaient plus efficacement que le lourd manteau passé de mode depuis quinze ans qu’il portait, ou les lunettes à monture fine perchées sur son nez étroit. Il marchait d'un pas lent et ne pensait à rien, comme si le temps lui pesait et que son esprit fonctionnait avec difficulté sous ce poids.

Ce jour-là, le téléphone publique se mit à sonner.

L'homme s’arrêta et fixa l’appareil. Il ne devrait pas sonner. Le téléphone était clairement cassé, non mais vraiment, il n’y avait même pas de fil rattaché au combiné ! Et pourtant il sonnait, d’un son strident et insistant, et l’homme fit ce que la plupart des humains de son âge ayant grandi dans des conditions semblables avait été conditionnée à faire : il répondit. Et il écouta.

Et il sourit.

L’homme qui, quelques mois auparavant, avait tendu une embuscade à Aaron Hotchner dans son appartement et l’avait poignardé environ neuf fois, tout en s’assurant que l’agent sache à quel point la supposition selon laquelle le couteau était un substitut sexuel était erronée, s'appelait George Foyet. Il avait la mort de trente-cinq personnes sur la conscience et était fier de chacune d’entre elles. En fait, il songeait déjà à quel point il allait aimer les numéros trente-six et trente-sept, puisque la voix venait de lui dire où les trouver. Avant même de raccrocher, sans avoir remis en question la coïncidence ou les ordres qu'on lui donnait —car un Eventreur ne questionne pas la volonté du Diable— il entra en chasse. Si Aaron Hotchner se trouvait dans le Maine, eh bien, une petite réunion de famille ne lui ferait-elle pas plaisir ?

Après un court arrêt, cela dit, dans une petite maison d’angle de DC où vivait une joyeuse famille qui ne serait plus heureuse très longtemps —car Foyet honorait toujours sa part d’un contrat. La voix lui avait donné Haley et Jack Hotchner : en échange, il donnerait à la voix ce qu’elle voulait.

Et, loin dans les sous-sols de Derry, son interlocuteur attendait patiemment qu’un piège qui avait mis vingt-et-un ans à se finaliser se referme enfin.


	4. Ce que les grands ne voient pas (1988)

**Chapitre 3 : Ce que les grands ne voient pas (1988)**

**1**

_Spencer Reid s’enfuit_

Les jours qui suivirent la nuit horrible pendant laquelle Spencer Reid avait survécu a une rencontre avec quelque chose, quelque chose d’une telle malfaisance qu’il ne rencontrerait rien de semblable, se révélèrent informatifs pour le jeune garçon. Jamais encore il n’avait fait face à quelque chose de si inimaginable, de si illogique, de si impossible. Rien ne parvenait à expliquer cela, dans aucun de ses livres. Etant, à cette époque, bien plus à l’aise avec le noir et le blanc qu’avec les nuances de gris, il présumait que c’était parce que, à six ans, il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de lire assez de livres pour trouver une explication.

S'il en tirait la leçon que, contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, les livres ne contenaient pas toutes les réponses, ce ne fut pas tout ce qu'il apprit à cette occasion. En effet, bien qu’il reçût de l’aide cette nuit-là, sous la forme d’un Aaron Hotchner perplexe qui avait passé quarante-huit minutes à le persuader, avec une grande patience, de sortir de derrière les toilettes avant de l’aider à se nettoyer et à se calmer, Spencer se retrouva ensuite seul pour faire face aux répercussions. Il n'avait jamais été aussi seul, et ne le sera plus jusqu’à ses dix ans, quand son père partira et disparaîtra de sa vie en ne lui laissant qu’une lettre et la charge de sa mère instable.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir dans ces toilettes. Pas _là_ , pas où le faux-Ethan lui avait demandé de jouer avec lui et où le clown avait soufflé qu’il le dévorerait. Il n’existait sur terre aucune force assez puissante pour lui faire passer cette porte impossible à verrouiller, où ces lumières grésillantes ne s'avéraient qu'une sécurité illusoire. Il ignorait cependant comment utiliser son vocabulaire, encore en développement, avec assez d’efficacité pour faire comprendre aux adolescents à peine intéressés auxquels il avait été confié _pourquoi_ il ne pouvait pas y aller. Aaron semblait amical, mais distant. Emily effrayait Spencer pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement ; sans doute à cause au fait qu’il n’avait encore jamais rencontré de personne similaire. Derek montrait toujours un air renfrogné. Rafe était grand, baraqué et souriant et Spencer n’osait pas vraiment interagir avec une personne aussi exubérante, car le souvenir d’Ethan se rappelait douloureusement à lui chaque fois que l’adolescent éclatait de rire juste par envie. Ros l’effrayait avec ses yeux qui ne cessaient de se poser partout et la manière dont elle tressaillait devant la moindre ombre. Lorsqu'il la regardait, son estomac se tordait, comme si elle incarnait la confirmation qu’il existait bien quelque chose d’effrayant ici —et la façon dont elle le scrutait, comme si quelque chose d’horrible se tapissait juste derrière lui, eh bien, cela le terrifiait également.

Il faisait donc ce qu’il pouvait par ses propres moyens, car il avait réalisé qu’il devait résoudre ce problème tout seul. Le jour, il urinait dans l’herbe derrière son cabanon, tout en guettant l’apparition de ballons ou de mains. Pour les autres besoins naturels, il se glissait dans les toilettes des animateurs, celles avec de vraies lumières, une vraie porte qui se verrouillait et aucune cabine individuelle dans laquelle il se retrouverait piégé. La nuit, toutefois…

Aussi longtemps que possible, il tenta de ne rien boire, refusant poliment l’eau que les animateurs lui proposaient après les jeux et le sport. Bientôt, néanmoins, il se sentit mal et fut pris de vertiges, et il dut admettre qu’il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Il essaya alors de se retenir, pensant que s’il était assez fort pour tenir jusqu’au matin, rien ne pourrait l’atteindre. Là, dans son cabanon, avec Sean qui parlait un peu dans son sommeil dans l’autre lit superposé, il était en _sécurité_. Il fallait juste qu’il tienne bon.

La première nuit où’il souilla son lit, il redoutait tellement d’être puni qu’il resta éveillé dans son lit durant des heures, à fixer les étoiles projetées sur le plafond par la veilleuse qu’il avait emmenée. Il avait d’abord eu honte de sa petite lumière, mais Sean semblait s'en moquer et, puisqu’ils ne se trouvaient que tous les deux à présent, il supposait que cela n’avait pas d’importance.

Spencer leva les yeux vers le lit supérieur, dans lequel Ethan _aurait dû_ dormir, en souhaitant fort que son ami apparaisse soudain, la tête penchée en bas depuis son lit, les cheveux pendant, et le motif étoilé sur son visage rougissant. _Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ demanderait-il, avant de sentir l'odeur et de dire avec affection : _tu vois, tu es un bébé. C’est pour ça que je suis là pour veiller sur toi._

« Sean ? » murmura Spencer, quittant des yeux le lit supérieur à la pensée que, peut-être, Ethan _apparaîtrait_ … mais pas de la manière dont Spencer le souhaitait. Le faux-Ethan des toilettes, avec son sourire trop-grand, ses yeux trop-vides, et qui bougeait de cette façon effrayante, tel une marionnette. Cette peur lui semblait réelle, écrasante et tout à fait plausible, et il ne voulait rien de plus qu’une autre personne éveillée à ses côtés. C’étaient les petites heures du matin, la période la plus froide de l’aube, avec le ciel d’un gris sombre et le camp plongé dans le silence. Cela rendait les ombres de la pièce profondes et changeantes, dangereusement animées. Il était très facile de croire, en un moment pareil, que plus rien ne vivait, ici, à part lui et les monstres dont ses livres tentaient de lui faire croire à l’inexistence. « Sean ! »

Spencer entendit les couvertures de Sean bouger quand ce dernier se tourna dans son lit. Spencer appela à nouveau son nom, se tortillant presque hors des couvertures avant de les rapprocher de lui tandis qu’il baissait les yeux et se souvenait de l’espace sous son lit. Mais Sean continuait de dormir profondément.

Le lit au-dessus de Spencer craqua.

Spencer se jeta de son lit, les pieds touchant à peine le sol alors qu’il visait le centre de la pièce et _bondit_. Il fendit l’air dans une tentative désespérée de parvenir à l’autre lit, sans laisser ce qui se cachait sous le sien l’attraper par la cheville et le tirer en dessous afin de l'ouvrir et de le dévorer. Les yeux fermés et les lèvres scellées, il ne fit pas le moindre bruit, comme s’il savait qu’il devrait être rapide et _silencieux_ pour s’en sortir.

Il ne regarda pas en arrière, car il ne voulait pas savoir.

Les genoux heurtant le coté du lit, Spencer se rua dedans avec un son ressemblant à un sanglot, et tomba accidentellement sur Sean. L’autre garçon se réveilla tout à coup avec un cri de peur, le bras se levant instinctivement pour se protéger le visage, avant de réaliser qu’il s’agissait de Spencer et le dévisager.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? hoqueta-t-il. Tu m’as fait mal !

— Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose sur le lit d’Ethan ? » réussi à demander Spencer, les yeux clos, essayant de s’enfoncer dans les couvertures, et les jambes douloureuses là où le tissu mouillé frottait sa peau.

Sean resta silencieux un instant. Puis : « Non. Il faudrait ? »

Tout l’air retenu par Spencer fut expulsé en un souffle, le soulagement le heurtant avec brutalité. Tout allait bien. Il ne s’agissait que de son imagination. Et, pendant une seconde, il pensa qu’il pouvait peut-être tout raconter à Sean, et Sean le dirait à Aaron qui l’écouterait enfin, le laisserait appeler sa mère pour rentrer chez lui et—

« Tu es mouillé, » dit Sean à voix basse, la voix rauque tandis que ses yeux s’écarquillaient. « T’as mouillé le lit. Ce sont les mauvais garçons qui mouillent leur lit.

— C’est un accident. » Spencer baissa les yeux sur son propre corps, ayant soudain froid alors qu’une profonde terreur enfantine l’envahissait. Il craignait peu de choses autant qu’il craignait d’être un « mauvais garçon ». Les mauvais garçons n’obtenaient pas l’attention des professeurs. Les mauvais garçons n’obtenaient pas de sourires ou de tapes sur l’épaule ou de bons points pour leur travail. Les mauvais garçons n’obtenaient pas ces choses qu’il aimait avoir à l’école parce qu’il ne pouvait parfois pas les trouver à la maison. Toutes ces choses grâce auxquelles il se sentait moins seul dans son esprit quand celui de sa mère était malade. « Je ne suis pas mauvais. C’est un accident. Il faut en faire _exprès_ pour être mauvais et je n’en ai pas fait exprès, j’étais en train de dormir.

— C’est pareil, » dit fermement Sean, partageant une leçon qu’il considérait être une vérité absolue. « Faire pipi au lit c’est pas bien et tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir si quelqu’un le découvre. Il faut que tu le caches, ou tu vas voir. »

Spencer n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il allait voir, mais ça ne semblait pas agréable.

« Tu n’as jamais d’accidents ? » demanda-t-il, regardant finalement tout autour de lui, puis vers le lit d’Ethan. Ce dernier s’avéra vide, et Spencer frissonna avec nervosité en espérant que le soleil se lève vite.

Sean marqua une pause. Spencer ne paraissait pas du genre à moucharder…

Il décida de lui faire confiance.

« Parfois » admit-il, en s’écartant de l’autre garçon afin de ne pas toucher la partie dégoûtante. « Papa dit que c’est pas bien, c’est faire comme les chiens. Aaron m’a dit de le cacher après, ou de venir lui dire pour qu’il le cache à ma place.

— Oh, » dit Spencer. Sa mère lui manquait beaucoup à ce moment. « Je n’ai pas envie de le dire à Aaron. Comment on le cache ?

\- Euh, » fit Sean, avant de s’arrêter. Tout devint très, très silencieux. Ce fut avec un éclair de terreur terrible et glacial que Spencer se rendit compte que Sean avait détourné le regard. Il regardait derrière lui, les ombres affreuses autour de la porte. Sa respiration s’accélérait, ses yeux s’écarquillaient, et Spencer sut que quelque chose se trouvait dans son dos.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » murmura-t-il. Sean poussa un gémissement. « Sean ? Je ne veux pas regarder. »

Un son retentit derrière lui. Le shshhhhhshhlack d’une ceinture qu’on tire des passants d’un jean. Ce son eut l’effet d’un électrochoc sur Sean, qui disparut sous les couvertures avec un sanglot et un hoquet : « Aaron ! ». Spencer, réalisant que ni Ethan ni Aaron n’étaient là, contrairement à _lui_ … comprit que c’était son rôle de protéger l’enfant à ses cotés.

Il se tourna donc.

Un homme se tenait dans un coin de la cabane, penché, et une ceinture dans les mains. Spencer se sentit mal à l’aise en tentant de détailler son visage pour voir s’il le reconnaissait. Ses traits semblaient se brouiller dans l’ombre. Une seconde, il ressemblait presque au père de Spencer, et la suivante, à un homme plus grand aux cheveux noirs et à la bouche tordue dans une grimace mauvaise. La seule constante était la lueur dans ses yeux argentés.

« Tu vas voir, murmura l’homme dans une voix qui coupait le silence à la manière d'un poignard. Tu vas voir un peu, sale petit rat. Rat puant. Viens-là.

— Non, » s’étouffa Spencer en se pressant contre la forme tremblante de Sean, derrière lui. « Allez-vous en ! Vous n’avez pas le droit d’être là, on va le dire.

— Et tu vas le dire à qui, bébé ? ricana l’homme. Personne ne va te croire. Je peux me faufiler jusqu’à vous et faire ce que j’ai envie, et personne ne vous croira. Ils ne t’ont pas cru pour Ethan, et maintenant c’est moi qui l’ai et je ne le rendrai pas. »

Spencer ravala un hoquet. Tout son corps tremblait désormais, néanmoins ça ne l’empêcha pas de passer la main sous les couvertures derrière lui pour chercher celle de Sean. Ils pouvaient courir… ils pouvaient atteindre la porte à temps. Courir et traverser la porte puis la clairière où se trouvait la buanderie bien éclairée, et dans laquelle ils attendraient le matin et le réveil du camp. Ou alors, ils pouvaient crier.

« Si tu cries, je lui fais du mal, » susurra l’homme, passant d’ombre en ombre tout en s’approchant furtivement. Plus près, toujours plus près, amenant avec lui la puanteur du tabac et de l’alcool, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit au pied du lit, inclinant sa haute stature encore et encore et encore afin de se glisser dans le lit inférieur, où les deux garçons tremblaient. « Je vais prendre Ethan et ça va barder pour lui, ça va méchamment barder. Tu vas voir. Sean comprend, lui, pas vrai Sean ? Tu sais ce que les méchants garçons prennent. Et ce qu’on fait là, les garçons, ce qu’on fait est secret, comme ça… »

Il posa un doigt épais sur ses lèvres visqueuses et le pressant fort dessus en murmurant _chuuuut_ , son sourire tordu et ses yeux éclairés d’une lumière contre nature.

« Personne ne vous croira, siffla-t-il tel un serpent. Vous ne pouvez pas le dire, même pas à Aaron, parce que c’est un secret, Sean, comme ce que fait papa quand tu es méchant, quand il te fait ta fête, comme ça— » 

Sean sortit d’un coup des couvertures, sa main moite tellement serrée autour du pouce de Spencer que ce dernier n’avait plus aucune sensation dans son doigt. « Vous n’êtes pas mon papa ! » parvint-il à lancer, clairement terrifié au-delà de toute mesure. « Allez-vous en ! »

Cependant l’homme se trouvait sur le lit aux ressorts grinçant, et tendait une épouvantable main vers le pied de Sean. Il se lécha la lèvre, et ouvrit sa bouche en grand et encore plus grand et encore plus grand et encore plus grand et—

« Cours ! » hurla Spencer, et c’est ce qu’ils firent.

Ils entendirent, derrière eux, un rire caquetant et le son de pieds traînants qui les poursuivaient —mais ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas. Poussés par la peur qui a toujours fait fuir la race humaine devant les prédateurs qui rôdent, ils fuirent main dans la main, passant devant les autres cabanons qui n’offraient qu’une sécurité illusoire, et continuèrent aussi loin que possible. Jusqu’à la route, loin du camp. Aucun d’eux ne fit de pause pour ne serait-ce que se demander où leur fuite déchaînée s’arrêterait.

Et pas un ne jeta un regard en arrière, car confirmer que les bruits de leur poursuivant étaient réels n'aurait fait que les ralentir.

**2**

_Penelope Garcia s’échappe_

Cette journée sera horrible, décida Penelope. Le genre de journée qui ne s’améliorerait pas, qu’importe à quel point elle aurait voulu le contraire. Cela commença le matin, quand JJ l'extirpa du sommeil super-beaucoup-trop-tôt en arrivant à toute vitesse du bloc des douches en déclarant qu’elle avait vu un horrible chien rôder à l’extérieur. Le camp avait été réveillé par ses cris et les animateurs cherchaient en vain l’animal.

« Il avait _totalement_ la rage, dit frénétiquement JJ à Ros. Comme celui qu’on a vu en allant camper avec Papa, celui sur lequel il a dû tirer —il était pareil, mais il avait des yeux argentés et un sourire horrible.

— Les chiens ne sourient pas, Bluejay, répondit Ros avec beaucoup de calme. Et ils n’ont pas les yeux argentés. C’était sans doute un effet de lumière. »

Penelope n’avait cependant pas l’impression que Ros croyait davantage que JJ à ses propres mots, et ça, c’était effrayant. Elle décida, après ça, de coller aux basques de ses frères. Elle suivit Rafe avec précaution tandis qu’il frappait les buissons avec un grand bâton et criait : « Allez, le toutou, allez ! ». Le même état d’excitation secouait tout le reste du camp. Les enfants gloussaient et criaient des noms de chiens pendant que les grands ne cessaient de les éloigner pour les empêcher de mettre leurs bras là où un chien enragé pourrait se tapir.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste le laisser partir ? » demanda Penelope à Rafe, détournant les yeux de l’endroit où Aaron attrapait un garçon par la ceinture pour l’empêcher de se faufiler sous une cabane, sous les rires d’Emily. « Il n’a pas attaqué JJ. C’est peut-être un gentil chien.

— Non, pas s’il a la rage, l’informa Rafe en lui jetant un coup d’œil avec un sourire distrait. Ca veut dire qu’il est malade, Penny. Vraiment malade. Et s’il mord quelqu’un, cette personne va tomber malade elle aussi, donc nous avons la responsabilité de nous assurer que ça n’arrive pas.

— Quelle responsabilité ? » grommela Pen, son estomac grommelant avec elle. C’était trop tôt, le petit-déjeuner était passé et elle voulait soit retourner dormir, soit manger quelque chose. « On n’a pas demandé à être la police des chiens. Et je ne _veux pas_ qu’on blesse le chien et tout le monde a des grands bâtons, c’est horrible. Tout ça c’est horrible et j’aurais préféré que JJ dise rien du tout.

— Eh bien, je suis responsable de tous les enfants de ce camp, y compris toi. » Rafe ne frappait plus avec son bâton et la regardait avec ses stupides yeux désormais sérieux et déterminés. Un regard face auquel Penelope se sentit bien petite. « Je suis là pour vous garder tous en sécurité. Tu peux imaginer ce que je pourrais ressentir si un chien malade t’attaquait ?

— Parce que t’as peur d’avoir des ennuis avec Maman…

— Non— Parce que tu es ma sœur et je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Même si tu es une morveuse mal lunée, aujourd’hui. »

Penelope lui lança un une œillade assassine. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu’il se _souciait d’elle_.

« J’ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, » l’informa-t-elle avant de se tourner et de s’éloigner. Elle partait manger —les laissant, eux et leur chasse au chien. « J’ai pas besoin d’un enquiquineur. J’en ai jamais eu besoin et j’en aurai jamais besoin !

— Penelope— »

Elle se couvrit les oreilles et continua de marcher, les joues brûlantes d’irritation. Il était tellement horrible, à mettre ainsi son nez dans ses affaires. Lui, et sa famille aussi, d’ailleurs, ils étaient horribles à emménager tout à coup comme s’ils étaient chez eux, la maison de sa mère soudain pleine de garçons et de leurs affaires, et de leurs vies, sans plus aucune place pour elle. Et surtout, plus de _temps_ pour elle, car sa mère était trop occupée et—

Un faible grondement. Toutefois, lorsque Penelope s’arrêta et examina les alentours, elle ne vit rien. Rien que des touffes d’herbe le long du chemin qui parcourait tout le camp, les arbres qui entouraient les cabanons, et les restes du feu de camp devant elle. Plus loin, les toilettes, juste après la salle d’animation, là où elle pourrait avoir de la nourriture, à l’heure actuelle. De la nourriture à laquelle elle pensait avec impatience, car cela apportait au moins un petit réconfort quand tout—

Le grondement se fit de nouveau entendre, et Penelope s’accroupit pour inspecter l'espace sous les cabanes de chaque coté d’elle, jetant un oeil à travers l'herbe jusqu'aux trous entre les lattes. Rien ne lui renvoya son regard, elle ne trouva que les ténèbres. Elle s’abaissa davantage en se demandant s’il s’agissait _bien_ du chien, et si elle devait en parler à quelqu’un dans ce cas… elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu’il se fasse frapper ou qu’on lui tire dessus comme JJ avait dit. Si ce chien était vraiment malade, alors il fallait juste lui donner un peu d’amour, non ?

« Pourquoi tu es par terre ? » questionna Manny derrière elle, y gagnant un soupir. Super. Un autre enquiquineur. « On dirait un énorme ver de terre. »

Penelope se redressa d’un coup, furieuse de l’emploi du mot « énorme » —mais le cri de colère qu’elle s’apprêtait à pousser ne quitta pas ses lèvres, car elle se retourna et découvrit que Manny n’était pas seul.

Derek Morgan se tenait là, son beau visage tout sourire et ses bras nus croisés avec décontraction, son t-shirt un peu trop serré et montrant tous ses muscles… Penelope déglutit. Il ressemblait tant à tous ces superbes garçons dans les magazines pour filles que sa mère lui achetait, même si ces garçons s’avéraient rarement noirs et que Derek, lui, l’était définitivement. Cependant, peut-être même plus _superbe_ encore parce que, bien vivant, il se démarquait donc de tous ces garçons factices de magazines. Penelope savait que les adolescentes étaient censées tomber amoureuses de ces garçons-là et, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que l’amour signifiait, à part que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait d’écrire leurs deux noms un peu partout, elle était à peu près certaine qu’elle aimait de Derek. Depuis le lac, il lui accordait _toujours_ du temps, il s’arrêtait pour lui sourire et l’appelait—

« Alors, Petit Cœur, dit Derek en tendant la main pour l’aider à se lever. Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils ? Tu es trop adorable pour faire ça.

— Elle s’est encore disputée avec Rafe, j’imagine, » déclara Manny, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin. « Il n’y a que lorsqu’elle se dispute avec lui ou avec moi qu’elle est grognon comme ça, et j’étais avec toi toute la matinée. »

Derek la dévisagea longuement, regard qu’elle était trop timide pour lui renvoyer. Elle se concentra donc sur ses chaussures pour cacher ses joues brûlantes. « Pourquoi tu es toute seule, d’ailleurs ? Où sont les autres filles de ta cabane ? »

Oh. Oh, quelle horrible question.

« Elles ne m’aiment pas vraiment, » marmonna Penelope, persuadée qu’il la détesterait, après ça. Après tout, la sœur de Derek faisait partie de ces filles. « Dezzi préfère Hannah et JJ passe tout son temps avec sa sœur. Et Hannah ne m’aime pas parce que… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, regrettant d’avoir parlé.

« Parce que ? » Derek continuait de la fixer avec cette expression, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose d’ _important_ pour lui. Ce regard la faisait se sentir bizarre, et la réchauffait aussi, lui rappelant ce qu’avait été sa maison avant qu’elle soit envahie de garçons et que l’attention de sa mère soit divisée.

« Parce que je suis grosse, » lâcha finalement Pen. C’était difficile à dire, pourtant elle le fit malgré tout. Ce serait terrible de mentir, et puis c’était _vrai_. Même si Emily avait essayé de lui dire le contraire. « Et je le suis et je m’en fiche donc voilà. Je préfère rester seule de toute façon.

— Quelles garces, » déclara Manny. Pen cligna des yeux. Elle s’attendait à des taquineries. « Je veux dire, désolé mec. Dezzi est ta sœur mais, quand même, quelles _garces_. Bah, on les emmerde. Reste avec nous. »

Penelope bredouilla : « Oh, non ! » alors qu'elle aurait vraiment préféré dire oui. Comme ce serait horrible / merveilleux de passer du temps avec Derek ! Même si pour ça, il fallait aussi passer du temps avec Manny—

« Je vais parler à Dezzi si tu veux, ou à Ros, pour JJ, » dit Derek avec un autre sourire doux et important, ce sourire qu’elle était certaine d’être la seule à recevoir. Avec les autres, il se montrait effrayant et renfrogné. Elle était _différente_. « Mais oui, si tu veux, reste avec nous. Par contre, tu dois me promettre de ne pas nous balancer, d’accord ?

— Vous balancer pour quoi ? » demanda Penelope avec curiosité. Toutefois, Derek lui fit un clin d’œil et lui répondit seulement qu’elle allait voir.

Il s’avéra qu’ils se servaient du chaos de la chasse au chien —laquelle devenait un jeu à présent que le soleil brillait et que personne ne voyait le moindre canidé— pour se faufiler hors du camp. C’était terriblement excitant. Penelope s’habilla en vitesse et se glissa hors de sa cabane pour retrouver Derek et Manny à coté du morceau cassé de la barrière qui délimitait le camp. Chose promise, chose due, ils l’attendaient pour sortir du camp ; c’était si vilain ! Elle n’avait jamais vraiment été volontairement une vilaine fille avant, mais elle se sentait super-excitée de cette première fois, comme si une toute nouvelle Penelope Sans-Nom-De-Famille naissait alors.

Quand Pen aperçut les deux garçons, elle eut l'impression que la journée recommençait ; personne ne l’avait jamais attendue. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’on la laisse derrière, et pourtant ils ne l’abandonnaient pas. En cet instant elle les aima tous les deux. Sans un mot, à part un chuut, Derek escalada la barrière avant de lui tendre la main. Ils s’éloignèrent ensuite du camp en douce, des pièces tintant dans les grandes poches de Derek.

« On va en ville pour voir un film au ciné, » murmura Derek, tandis qu’ils traversaient les bois d’un pas rapide, les oiseaux chantant autour d’eux.

Penelope fléchit. « Je n’ai pas d’argent, » admit-elle, scrutant Manny avec espoir. Qu’une chose si merveilleuse lui soit ainsi arrachée… quelle _cruauté_.

« T’inquiète pas, je vais payer pour toi, ma belle. » Derek tenait toujours sa main en disant ça, et elle espéra qu’il ne remarquait pas la moiteur de sa paume. « C’est moi qui offre. Et je vais nous acheter du popcorn et des bonbons et tu as intérêt à profiter sans penser une seule seconde à ce que ces filles pensent de toi, pigé ?

— Pigé, » répondit-elle, radieuse. Oh, quelle journée merveilleuse ! Cela ressemblait à… eh bien, à un _vrai_ rendez-vous.

Une ombre tomba cependant sur eux, les brindilles craquant dans l’obscurité projetée par les arbres alors que quelque chose approchait. Tous trois se figèrent, Manny agita les bras en une panique silencieuse et contagieuse. Pen commença à s'alarmer aussi, avec moins d’exubérance, à l’idée que ce soit Aaron, Ros ou la vieille femme, bref, une personne féroce et pragmatique qui gâcherait cette journée merveilleuse—

Il ne s’agissait toutefois que de JJ, qui les observait derrière un arbre, et qui s’avança toute penaude en réalisant qu’on l’avait repérée. « Vous allez avoir plein de problèmes pour être sortis, » dit-elle à Derek sans montrer la moindre peur face au fait qu’il était plus vieux qu’elle et pourrait ne pas apprécier son ton snob. « Vous n’êtes pas censés passer la barrière et tu es un grand, donc tu le _sais_.

— Et tu fais toujours ce qu’on te dit de faire ? » interrogea Derek. Il souriait toujours, mais d’un sourire différent. Penelope aimait l’idée que c’était peut-être ce sourire qu’il utilisait avec des enfants comme JJ, qui passaient tout leur temps aux basques de leurs frères et sœurs au lieu de se débrouiller seuls, bien différent du sourire adulte qu’elle-même recevait.

« Quand j’ai envie, » répondit JJ en observant les deux adolescents, avant de se tourner vers Penelope. « Salut Penny ! »

Pen cligna des yeux, car elle semblait sincèrement… heureuse ? De la voir ?

« Salut, répondit Penelope avec prudence. Tu vas nous balancer ? »

JJ y réfléchit un moment.

« Et si tu venais avec nous ? » demanda malicieusement Derek, avec un clin d’œil à Penelope. « On va au cinéma —je te paierai un ticket si tu promets de ne rien dire. T’en dis quoi ?

— Génial ! dit JJ en sautillant pratiquement jusqu’à Penelope pour la prendre bras-dessus bras-dessous. J’ai toujours voulu faire un truc avec Penelope ! »

Stupéfaite, Penny la laissa faire et ils marchèrent ainsi à trois de front, avec Manny juste devant eux, tandis que son esprit s’interrogeait sur la révélation que, peut-être, peut-être, quelqu’un voulait _bel et bien_ être son amie, après tout. Ces trois-là sentaient que c’était normal pour eux d’être ensemble ainsi, tout comme il semblait normal à Manny de rester à l’écart. Bien qu’aucun n’aurait pu l’expliquer, ils avaient ce sentiment diffus que Manny ne se trouvait pas à sa place, et ils savaient inconsciemment que certaines personnes qui auraient dû être là demeuraient absentes.

Ignorant tout de leur destination réelle, les enfants se dirigeaient droit vers leur destin.

**3**

_Emily Prentiss s’attarde_

Chaque fois qu’Emily tentait de s’enfuir, quelque chose la retenait. Aaron, le plus souvent, avec ses sourires timides et ses mains bienveillantes, mais aussi à l’occasion le sentiment qu'un truc la liait à ce camp pourrissant, ainsi qu’aux enfants bloqués dans ce lieu, et sur lesquels elle commençait à réaliser que personne ne veillait. Juste un groupe d’adolescents facilement distraits qui ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu’ils faisaient.

Ce jour-là, pendant que tout le monde cherchait un chien dont elle ne croyait pas en l’existence —c’était aussi extravagant que la certitude de Spencer qu’un clown l’avait poursuivi dans les sanitaires—, elle vit passer sa chance et la saisit à deux mains. Avec rien d’autre qu’un sac à dos à l’épaule, Emily quitta les lieux. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire au-revoir à Aaron : s’il se montrait doux et gentil, embrassait rudement bien et lui donnait le sentiment d’être à la fois spéciale et vivante, ce n’était que _temporaire_. Tout le monde était temporaire. C’est une leçon qu’elle avait appris très jeune. Pourquoi donc accepter d’avoir le cœur brisé pour lui, surtout quand il ne s’avérait clairement pas prêt à mettre le sien en jeu pour elle en retour ?

Marcher ainsi, le long de la route qui menait à la ville, en ignorant les hommes qui s’arrêtaient pour demander si elle voulait qu’on la dépose quelque part, cela ressemblait à la liberté. La puanteur de leur pot d’échappement ne la dérangeait pas, pas plus que leurs yeux baladeurs. Rien ne pouvait l’atteindre, pas là. Elle était intouchable. Et, alors qu’elle refusait une énième proposition tout en remarquant à l’horizon le soleil qui se reflétait dans les fenêtres de la ville, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas juste continuer à marcher. Traverser l’Amérique, partir loin de ce camp puant et des endroits où sa mère pourrait la retrouver. Etait-ce possible ?

Pouvait-elle disparaître, tout simplement ?

Elle se posait toujours cette question tandis qu’elle entrait dans la ville d’un pas nonchalant, sans faire attention aux coups d’œil vers ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Elle était _différente_ , elle l'avait toujours été, et était donc plus qu’habituée aux regards. En fait, elle les savourait. Cela lui rappelait que sa vie n’était pas vide, au contraire de celle des gens qui l’entouraient, répétant les mêmes rituels jour après jour et mourraient lentement en ne se souvenant pas de vivre.

« Le sac reste à la porte, interpella un caissier lorsqu'elle entra dans la station-service. Et je te garde à l’œil.

— Profitez bien du spectacle, » rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix cinglante en laissant tomber son sac, avant de se mettre en quête d’une bouteille d’eau et de chewing-gum pour la route. Et si le type quittait le comptoir, peut-être même de cigarettes, en les piquant sans se faire remarquer par la caméra qui clignotait dans le coin. « Putain de pervers. »

S’il l’avait entendu, il ne répondit pas. Juste pour le contrarier, Emily trouva un petit sachet de jouets surprise et le glissa dans sa veste, puis se dirigea vers le comptoir avec ses achats et un grand sourire faussement innocent. Il n’avait pas remarqué. Bien sûr que non —trop occupé à reluquer ses formes, sans doute. Son ticket de caisse en main, Emily attrapa son sac et partit, le sachet glissé dans sa ceinture.

Vous voyez ? Intouchable.

Castle Rock se révéla une petite ville animée. Emily erra lentement dans les rues, notant chaque sourire, chaque salutation. Ici, les gens se connaissaient tous, ils s’appréciaient tous. Trop étouffante pour elle, mais parfaitement au goût des autres. Cela contrastait avec ce que deviendrait cette ville vingt ans plus tard, tandis que, loin sous elle, la pourriture s’enfonçait plus profondément et changeait le monde au-dessus. Toutefois, en cette période, alors qu’Emily approchait de ses dix-huit ans, Castle Rock s’épanouissait. La jeune fille se percha sur un petit mur de brique, dans un parc, face au vieux cinéma qui diffusait ‘ _It Came From Somewhere Else_ ’, sortit le sachet et lutta jusqu’à ce qu’il se déchire et révèle sa récompense. Un yoyo bon marché avec lequel elle joua pendant un moment, plusieurs petits stylos à encre invisible qui, quand elle les déboucha pour les sentir, dégagèrent une odeur de lessive, et une loupe qui, loin de grossir quoi que ce soit, rendait seulement ce qu’elle observait un peu plus clair. Emily regarda la rue à travers, elle glissa d’un vieil homme promenant un caniche à une femme gigantesque qui tentait de faire entrer une chaise dans sa voiture, et enfin à une petite forme blottie contre un arbre du parc.

L’estomac noué, Emily baissa la loupe, rangea les jouets dans sa poche et laissa le sachet sur le mur pour se diriger vers la petite silhouette. Juste quand elle pensait avoir laissé tout ça derrière elle.

Quelque chose la retenait, toujours.

« Je peux savoir comment t’es arrivé là, toi, avec tes petites jambes ? » demanda-t-elle en s’arrêtant pour baisser un regard sévère sur ce maudit Spencer Reid, qui lui adressa un sourire tout penaud, sans ses lunettes et toujours en pyjama. Un bruissement se fit entendre de l’autre coté de l’arbre, et voilà que la tête de Sean Hotchner apparaissait et la dévisageait, horrifiée. « Génial, vous êtes deux en plus. Les nabots voyagent en groupe, on dirait. »

Ils ne répondirent pas, se contentant de la fixer, l’air coupable et épuisé. Emily les dévisagea avec attention, notant leurs yeux rouges et leurs expressions de chien battu. Puisque tous deux scrutaient avec désir la bouteille émergeant de la poche sur le coté de son sac à dos, elle la sortit et la donna à Spencer. Il but avec avidité puis la tendit à Sean, qui en fit de même.

« Bon, expliquez-moi, leur dit-elle à tous les deux en reprenant la bouteille vide. Si vous me dites pourquoi vous êtes là, je vous paye le déjeuner. Marché conclu ? »

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux. Affamés aussi, donc, songea Emily. Elle se demanda ensuite, avec une pointe de culpabilité, depuis combien de temps ils se terraient là. Etaient-ils présents ce matin ? Elle ne s’en souvenait pas.

Sa réflexion se trouva cependant coupée court par Spencer qui fondit soudain en larmes avant d’hoqueter : « On n’est pas _méchants_. »

Emily le dévisagea. Jamais, au cours de ses presque-dix-huit ans d’existence, on ne l’avait vraiment chargée de réconforter et veiller sur de minuscules humains, encore moins s’ils semblaient avoir des coups de soleil et sentaient distinctement l’urine. « Je n’ai jamais dit que c’était le cas, » se décida-t-elle enfin à dire. Elle s’agenouilla et tenta de dégager les cheveux de Spencer de devant ses yeux, tandis qu’il reniflait en pleurant. « Sean, est-ce qu’Aaron sait que tu es là ?

— Personne sait qu’on est là, répondit Sean. On s’est enfuis.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas très malin de faire ça. »

L’hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ajouta intérieurement Emily en tentant de réprimer un sourire. Mais elle, elle n’avait pas _six ans_.

« Tu ne vas pas nous croire, » murmura Spencer, qui s’écarta en se souvenant qu’il était en colère contre elle. « Comme pour le clown dans les toilettes. Personne ne nous _croit_ , alors on ne va plus rien _dire_.

Emily réfléchit à cela quelques instants, tout en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Elle remonta la rue et ils la suivirent jusqu’à un _diner_. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle leur trouva un box, acheta des burgers ainsi que des milkshakes pour eux trois, et attendit qu’ils commencent à manger pour reprendre la parole.

« Vous voyez, ça ? dit-elle en leur montrant un des stylos UV volés. C’est de l’encre invisible. De la magie. On écrit quelque chose avec ce coté, là, et ensuite on éclaire ce qu’on a écrit avec la lumière, de l’autre coté, et comme ça on voit ce qu’on a marqué. Sympa, hein ? »

Sean hocha la tête. Spencer paraissait intéressé, bien que peu impressionné.

« Voilà, continua-t-elle. Spencer, prends-le, et écris sur la serviette pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuis. Vous me montrerez après. Comme ça, vous le dites pas, pas vrai ? Et quand on écrit les trucs, ça les rend plus réels. » Le défaut de son plan fut soudain évident —elle était tellement sûre qu’ils sauteraient sur l’occasion de jouer les espions avec son stylo magique, qu’elle en oubliait leur âge. « Hum… est-ce que l’un de vous deux sait écrire ? »

Sean secoua la tête, l’air misérable.

« Moi oui, » répondit Spencer, d’une voix sans émotion en tendant la main pour prendre le stylo. « Je peux écrire plein de trucs. Maman m’a appris à le faire. »

Il se mit à écrire sur la serviette en mettant sa main devant, bien qu’Emily soit de toute façon incapable de voir ce qu’il marquait. Les yeux plissés de concentration, tous ses mouvements se révélaient précis. Pas mal de temps passa avant qu’il termine sa tâche et glisse la serviette et le stylo vers elle, puis il retourna à ses frites désormais froides.

Emily prit le stylo encore chaud, le tourna afin de presser le bouton sur le coté et éclaira la serviette trouée par endroits, là où Spencer avait accidentellement trop appuyé avec le stylo. Les deux garçons demeuraient complètement silencieux.

Elle alluma la lumière. Son écriture se révélait incroyablement soignée pour un enfant, chaque lettre bien formée et chaque phrase sur sa propre ligne. Il avait même mis dans le mille pour la grammaire, ce petit clown. C’est ce qu’elle remarqua en premier, avant de réellement lire le message.

_Un homme est venu dans notre chambre, dans notre lit._

_Je ne l’aime pas._

_Je pense que tous les trucs effrayants sont lui._

_Alors on s’est enfuis._

Elle fixa les mots. Ils se faufilaient en ondoyant dans son esprit, une liste sans fin d’horrifiantes possibilités assaillant son imagination.

« Un homme vient dans votre chambre la nuit ? » lut-elle à voix basse. Elle leva les yeux et observa les deux enfants pour tenter de découvrir s’ils mentaient. « Spencer, Sean, ne mentez pas sur ça —ce n’est pas un truc sur lequel vous pouvez mentir. Est-ce que vous mentez ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête à l’unisson.

Le burger d’Emily se trouvait face à elle, moqueur. Les trois bouchées qu’elle avait mangées devenaient lourdes dans son estomac, la rendant aussi malade que le contenu de son imagination. Cela ressemblait à une de ces choses affreuses qui n’arrivent jamais à vos proches, mais toujours à l’ami d’un ami, quelque part, très loin. Des fables inventées pour faire peur — Emily les avait toutes entendues de la bouche de divers agents de sécurité surprotecteurs. Ne va pas dans la camionnette car l’homme va t’enlever pour que tu ramasses des fruits dans sa ferme (bien qu’elle ait toujours su que cela signifiait en fait ‘l’homme va te violer’ en des termes pas trop effrayant pour des enfants) ; ne parle pas à des étrangers au cas où ils voudraient te faire du mal (te tuer, tel était le sous-entendu, ici, et Emily levait les yeux aux ciels devant ces avertissements édulcorés) ; et si un croque-mitaine vient dans ta chambre la nuit, hurle (ou ton visage pourrais finir sur une brique de lait). Le croque-mitaine était-il du genre violeur, tueur ou kidnappeur, elle n’avait pas posé la question.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il fait quand il vient ? » demanda-t-elle. Une mélodie joyeuse s’élevait du jukebox derrière elle. Autour d’eux, les gens papotaient, la caisse tintait, et quelqu’un criait : ‘Ca arrive !’

Les garçons échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Puis Sean fit quelque chose qui se grava dans l’esprit d’Emily, et elle regretta de n’avoir jamais prêté attention aux séminaires interminables : "voilà les signes d’une personne avec de mauvaises intention" auxquels elle avait du assister.

« Il a fait ça, » dit Sean, avant de lever son doigt pour l’approcher de ses lèvres et faire un _chuuuut_ qui ressemblait au son d’un serpent prêt à frapper. Spencer se recroquevilla à sa place et joua avec ses frites. « Et il a dit de rien dire à personne. Et après il a enlevé sa ceinture. »

Et voilà, coincée. « Terminez vos assiettes, » leur dit-elle, la nourriture dans la sienne ayant perdu tout son attrait. « On va en parler à quelqu’un, d’accord ?

— Il a dit qu’on ne pouvait en parler à personne, dit Spencer avec un air morose.

— Même pas à Aaron, ajouta Sean. Il dit que personne va nous croire.

— Vous n’allez en parler à personne, » les informa Emily. Elle attrapa ses affaires et s’assura qu’ils la suivaient à l'extérieur de ce _diner_ joyeux. La serviette était dans sa poche, avec le stylo, et elle se demanda à qui s’adresser en premier : Aaron, ou les flics ? Qui avait plus de chance de les écouter ? « C’est moi qui vais le faire. »

Cependant, alors qu’ils descendaient ensemble la rue, Emily ouvrant la voie comme une maman canard avec ses canetons et les deux garçons jouant avec le yoyo qu’elle leur avait donné pour qu’ils restent calmes, Emily découvrit un groupe de personnes familières au niveau du mur qu’elle avait abandonné. Eux aussi les avait définitivement remarqués ; Emily pouvait voir la petite fille blonde, JJ, leur faire de grands signes, tandis que Derek leur lançait un regard noir.

« Salut ! Emily ! » fit gaiement Penelope, tout sourire et pétillante avec son cône de glace. Elle en avait sans doute mis plus autour de sa bouche que dedans. « Salut vous deux. Vous aussi vous avez filé en douce ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Emily ? demanda Derek en fixant les garçons. Qu’est-ce qu’ils font là ? »

Emily soupira. Sa journée, qui avait si bien commencé avec la promesse d’une absence totale de responsabilités, allait clairement déboucher sur une fin désespérément adulte.

« Désolée de gâcher la fête, leur dit-elle avec le ton sévère de sa mère, mais il faut qu’on retourne tous au camp. Maintenant. »

**4**

_Aaron Hotchner s’affole_

Quand la matinée laissa place à l’après-midi, Aaron réalisa quelque chose : ils étaient bien moins nombreux que prévu. Faire le tour du camp ne l’éclaira pas vraiment sur la raison de ce sentiment qui l’envahissait, jusqu’à ce que ses pas le mènent devant la cabane de son frère, la cabane de cet enfant qu’il s’appliquait tant à ignorer. Sean lui rappelait bien trop le foyer qu’il tentait désespérément d’oublier, malgré toute la culpabilité éprouvée à repousser sans cesse son frère. Une intuition le poussa à passer la tête à l’intérieur et à appeler Sean.

Son estomac se tordit en réalisant que la pièce était vide, et les deux lits supérieurs faits. A l’évidence, personne n’y avait dormi, Ethan étant rentré chez lui et le dernier lit n'ayant pas vu d’enfant cet été là. Les deux lits du dessous, en comparaison, s’avéraient en piteux état. Aaron s’avança et sentit son estomac se serrer encore davantage en sentant l’odeur d’urine qui émanait des draps, tirés du matelas et éparpillés au sol comme si la personne avait quitté son lit avec précipitation en les entraînant avec lui. L’odeur lui rappelait son placard, au fond duquel il dissimulait à son père les draps souillés de Sean en attendant de pouvoir les laver et qui, en conséquence, peu importe la quantité de déodorant qu’il vaporisait à l’intérieur, dégageait désormais une odeur distincte d’urine.

Circonspect, il se mit à la recherche d’Emily pour voir si elle savait où se trouvait son frère. Il trouva Rafe, jouant au ballon avec un groupe de petits, ainsi que les deux filles Morgan qui rassemblaient des enfants plus âgés et débraillées pour aller nager dans le lac. Mais pas d'Emily, ni de Ros.

Ni de Sean.

Alors qu’il y réfléchissait, ses pieds obéirent à un besoin d’uriner et le menèrent par automatisme sur le chemin des sanitaires. Il fit le tour du bloc jusqu’à ce se retrouver dans l’entrée crasseuse, à regarder à l’intérieur. La lumière qui ne s’éteignait jamais bourdonnait au-dessus de lui, avec le plastique protecteur rempli d’insectes morts. Aaron leva les yeux, rejetant le malaise qui planait autour de cet endroit depuis sa découverte Spencer, cette nuit-là. Refusant de fléchir, il entra et se dirigea vers un des urinoirs où il lutta avec sa braguette.

Bien que le silence régnât dans les toilettes, à l’exception du bourdonnement de la lumière, les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Il pissa rapidement mais prit son temps pour se nettoyer, s’assurant de marcher d’un pas tranquille vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains puis, avec autant d’indifférence décontractée, en direction du distributeur de serviettes en papier. Là, il s’appuya contre le mur tout en se séchant avec l’air détaché, même si personne ne le voyait faire. Malgré lui, ses yeux tombèrent alors naturellement sur la cabine du milieu.

Aujourd’hui, pas de Spencer, tellement recroquevillé sur lui-même derrière la cuvette qu’Aaron avait d’abord cru qu’il s’agissait d’une sorte d’animal. Sauf qu'aucun animal n’avait jamais été aussi tétanisé et terrifié que le garçon quand Aaron l’avait fait sortir, le serrant fort contre lui jusqu’à ce que son petit corps commence à se détendre. Il s’était agrippé à lui avec tant de désespoir et de confiance. Aaron fixa la cabine en se demandant les raisons de cet effroi —car, bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas être ce que Spencer s’imaginait, donc quoi d’autre ?

Poussé par un étrange désir, il lança la serviette en papier dans la corbeille qui débordait —personne ne nettoyait cet endroit— et fit quelques pas vers la cabine, plissant le nez face à la puanteur. Il appuya sa main sur la porte et se pencha davantage pour étudier ce recoin, avant de se tourner pour tenter de comprendre ce qui aurait pu effrayer ainsi un petit garçon au point de le tétaniser.

Il ne remarqua rien de spécial, rien que la ligne d’urinoirs sales et les hautes fenêtres grillagées.

Et la porte. Aaron passa les doigts dessus, et sentit de petites lignes dans le bois sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Quand il regarda, il ne vit rien… néanmoins il s’approcha et découvrit finalement d’infimes lignes dans la peinture, en rang de cinq. Lorsqu’il plaça un doigt sur chaque ligne, et les recourba, la taille correspondait parfaitement à sa main.

« JJ ! » entendit-il crier à l’extérieur, la voix de Ros emplie de peur. Oubliant les toilettes, Aaron se tourna et se précipita vers le cri sans un coup d’œil en arrière. Aucune importance.

Que quelque chose se cache avec lui dans la pièce ou non, Aaron ne l’aurait de toute manière pas vu.

« Ros ! » l'interpela-t-il, celle-ci se tenant près des sanitaires féminins, les larmes aux yeux. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je ne trouve pas JJ, » sanglota Ros, serrant ses bras autour d’elle-même comme si elle essayait de ne pas s’écrouler par la seule force de sa volonté. En dépit de sa peur actuelle, il la vit s’écarter de lui : pour une raison ou une autre, Ros semblait le craindre. Elle prenait garde à ne jamais être seule avec lui, et de ne jamais être à portée de son bras. Il s’était demandé pourquoi, avant de supposer qu'il lui rappelait sans doute quelqu’un. Il tentait donc de ne pas le prendre personnellement (en vain, car elle le fixait comme si elle voyait son père, plutôt que lui). « Oh mon dieu je n’arrive pas à la trouver, je ne la trouve pas, elle n’est plus là. Elle n’est plus là ! 

— Hé, hé. » Aaron ignorait comment la calmer. Il ne savait pas vraiment s’y prendre avec les filles ; il n’avait pas vraiment eu la chance d’apprendre. Jusqu'à Emily, avec qui il se montrait gauche et bafouillant, et Haley, chez lui, à qui il n’avait pas encore trouvé le courage de parler. Et il espérait que toutes ces nouvelles choses découvertes avec Emily lui donnerait enfin le courage d’aborder Haley. « Je suis sûr qu’elle va bien. Certains animateurs sont partis aussi, peut-être qu’ils l’ont emmenée en ville ?

— Pourquoi elle irait sans moi ? » explosa Ros, la colère et la terreur lutant pour s’emparer de son visage. « Je lui ai dit de ne jamais quitter le camp sans moi, elle ne sait pas à quel point c’est dangereux ici ! »

Aaron songeait que ce camp était l’endroit le plus sûr, à ses yeux, mais il savait aussi qu’il valait mieux ne pas dire cela à l’adolescente bouleversée devant lui. « Si ses amis y allaient aussi, elle n’a pas dû réfléchir, essaya-t-il de l’apaiser. Les enfants ne réfléchissent pas quand ils sont avec leurs copains. Ecoute, nous avons le droit d’utiliser le mini-van, pas vrai ? Je vais le prendre pour aller en ville, les retrouver et les ramener. Tu peux rester ici au cas où je les manque, d’accord ? »

Ros, nota-t-il, ne semblait pas si persuadée de l’infaillibilité de ce plan. Toutefois, il réagit de la même manière que lorsque Sean était inquiet : il fit semblant d’être certain que ce plan était très bien, solide comme un roc même, et elle finit par céder. Il la laissa là, toujours affolée, et se dirigea vers le cabanon à coté de la porte duquel les clefs attendaient suspendues à un crochet, dans le cas où il leur fallait des provisions et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas attendre le jour de livraison.

Bien sûr, une fois derrière le volant du vieux mini-van, à essayer de le faire démarrer tandis qu’une pluie brumeuse commençait à rendre trouble la route de terre, il remit en question son assurance.

« ‘Accepte d’être animateur, Aaron’ » imita-t-il sa mère avec amertume. Le moteur démarra enfin et le van toussa des volutes d’une fumée noire acide derrière lui. Le véhicule avança par soubresaut sur la route, pétaradant et cahotant à chaque nouveau mètre parcouru, la radio ne cessant de se couper. « ‘Tu vas bien t’amuser, Aaron ! Tu es doué avec les enfants, Aaron, emmène ton frère, Aaron’, bon sang… »

Pendant qu’il roulait le long des routes étroites, la pluie s’épaississait autour de lui. La forêt s’ouvrait au-dessus de sa tête. Il s’agissait d’une journée rébarbative, humide, et cela lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce camp et toutes ses étrangetés. Vraiment, l'absence d'adultes ne le dérangeait pas. Ils semblaient bien se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, et la vieille femme était là si besoin. A part les quelques campeurs très imaginatifs qui racontaient à tout va des histoires folles pour effrayer les autres, c’était—

Il appuya soudain sur le frein en sortant du virage, braqua violemment, et faillit percuter toute la ligne de gamins débraillés et trempés qui remontaient la route. Eux se précipitèrent de part et d’autre de la chaussée, laissant Emily seule en plein milieu avec un sourcil levé et une cigarette dans la bouche. Le van eut un gémissement de colère, cahota, toussa… et s’éteignit.

« Merde, » fit Aaron.

Ceci étant dit, il se glissa hors de son siège et ouvrit d’un coup la porte passager du van, puis se poussa en baissant la tête pour éviter de heurter le toit alors que les enfants envahissaient le véhicule, soulagés de pouvoir s’abriter de la pluie désormais battante. Il les compta au fur et à mesure qu’ils passaient devant lui : trois, quatre, cinq, six avec Emily, et enfin Derek fermant la marche. Sept.

« Dieu merci tu es là, » siffla Emily, en se glissant à coté de lui et en agrippant son bras. « Il faut qu’on parle, mais pas à coté d’eux. Tout de suite !

— Est-ce que c’est normal, ça ? » demanda Derek en désignant le pare-brise, qui commençait à s’embuer à cause d’une fine colonne de fumée sortant de sous le capot.

« Merde, s’exclama de nouveau Aaron.

— Han, murmura Sean. C’est un gros mot.

— Han, » répéta Spencer, et les deux garçons se mirent à glousser. Ils retournèrent ensuite jouer avec un yo-yo sur lequel ils avaient apparemment réussi à mettre la main, et Spencer montra à Sean comment faire une figure en passant la ficelle entre leurs mains. Bien qu’Aaron ne le sache pas, en dépit de leur épuisement, la terreur de la nuit précédente s’était évanouie, comme s’ils l’avaient donnée à Emily en même temps que la serviette qui se trouvait à présent dans sa poche. En cet instant, à la manière de n'importe quel enfant n’ayant pas de soucis pressants, ils jouaient joyeusement.

Aaron sortit sous la pluie, ouvrit le capot et regarda à l’intérieur en chassant la pluie de ses yeux. L’eau dévala sa chemise et colla ses vêtements contre sa peau, ses cheveux dans ses yeux. Chaque détail de cette journée s’aggravait de minutes en minute… jusqu’à ce que la pluie soit soudain bloquée autour de lui et que le bruit de l’eau tombant sur lui remplacé par celui de l’eau sur du tissu.

Emily se tenait à coté de lui, son manteau ouvert au-dessus d’eux deux et du capot. Il aperçu aussi dans sa main une clé à douille, dont il ne savait pas quoi faire, avant de réaliser qu’il devrait au moins la prendre pour les apparences. Il la soupesa dans sa main, et examina le moteur d’un air ahuri.

« Il faut qu’on parle, dit-elle à nouveau.

— Je crois oui, rétorqua-t-il d’une voix sèche. On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes partis avec les gamins ? Ros était en rogne au camp, elle pensait que JJ avait disparu dans les bois ou je ne sais quoi. Sans compter que j’ai failli vous renverser à marcher sur la route comme—

— Spencer et Sean m’ont dit que quelqu’un était entré dans leur chambre la nuit, » dit-elle, et le cœur d’Aaron s’arrêta tout à coup. « Un homme.

— _Non_ , tu déconnes, souffla-t-il.

— Je ne crois pas qu’ils mentaient, » ajouta Emily en se rapprochant, les yeux écarquillés et ses vêtements collés à sa peau par la pluie. Elle semblait frigorifiée et effrayée et en cette seconde, il voulut la serrer contre lui pour la protéger du malaise qui l’écrasait. « Je me suis dit, peut-être ce clown que Spencer a vu ? Ce n’était peut-être pas une histoire si folle après tout. C’était peut-être une sorte de pervers, un cinglé qui prend son pied à faire peur aux mômes. Et s’il s’est faufilé dans leur chambre la nuit en leur interdisant d'en parler, eh bien, je pense qu’il va faire pire que les effrayer, s’il ce n'est pas déjà fait. »

Aaron fut soudain conscient de deux choses.

La première concernait le poids de l’outil dans sa main. En effet, ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour de la clef et son esprit se focalisa sur le fait que, en cas de besoin, ce serait une arme très efficace.

La deuxième était celle-ci : il avait trop longtemps vu son frère souffrir sans rien faire.

Ca n’arriverait plus.

**5**

_Derek Morgan s’effraie_

Puisque les deux animateurs tentaient de réparer le van dehors, la charge de maintenir le calme parmi les enfants revenait à Derek. Il découvrit que ce n’était pas si compliqué, étant donné qu'aucun d’eux ne semblait enclin à crier ou se débattre. En fait, cela l’apaisait plutôt de rester là à les observer faire les idiots ensemble. Les deux plus petits se pressaient l’un contre l’autre sur un siège et s’amusaient avec un jouet. A l’arrière, Penelope et JJ gloussaient sur il ne savait quoi, mais elles rougissaient dès qu'elles jetaient des coups d’œil vers lui. Mal à l’aise devant leur regard, il se tourna et tenta de voir par la fenêtre ce que faisait Aaron, cependant Manny pressa le visage contre la vitre. Il laissa des traces de doigts sur le verre en faisant des grimaces à son reflet, et Derek leva les yeux au ciel devant sa puérilité.

Emily se glissa tout à coup sur le siège du conducteur, amenant avec elle un courant d’air froid. Elle essaya de démarrer, et tout le monde se tut pour écouter le moteur tousser et crisser.

« On est dans la merde ? demanda Derek avec un coup d’œil nerveux en direction du peu d’Aaron qu’il parvenait à distinguer à travers la vitre.

— Nan, » répondit Emily d’une voix distraite, avant de ressortir du van, les laissant assis là en silence.

« On a vraiment des problèmes, fit joyeusement JJ. Aaron est tellement grognon. Oh la la.

— Aaron trou-du-fion, plaisanta Manny, récoltant un rire de JJ et un froncement de sourcil de Penelope. Quel trou-du-fion, pas vrai, les filles ?

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, à coté de Spencer, Sean émit un son de terreur. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers des deux garçons, ceux-ci étaient à genoux sur leur siège partagé, et ils fixaient l’extérieur comme des suricates médusés.

« Quoi ? » leur demanda Derek. Il fronça les sourcils face aux regards qu’ils échangèrent. « Qu’est-ce que vous avez vu ?

— J’ai rien vu, moi, dit Manny. Hé, tu crois que ces deux-là— » il pointa son doigt vers Aaron et Emily à travers la fenêtre : « ils, tu sais ? »

Le, ‘tu sais’, se révéla un geste obscène avec son pouce et un cercle fait avec les doigts de l’autre main. Derek secoua la tête. Il ne voyait rien de drôle là-dedans, même si Manny semblait penser le contraire.

« Ferme-la, Manny, laisse-moi parler aux gamins » dit-il, cependant Manny continua sur sa lancée.

« Tu sais quoi, je les ai vus filer en douce tous les deux. Je parie tout ce que tu veux qu’ils le font, tu sais ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Vous voyez tous, hein ?

— Moi non, dit JJ avec curiosité.

— Moi non plus, ajouta Penelope. C’est quoi, ça ? » Et elle refit le geste de la main en fronçant le nez comme si elle suspectait déjà que ce soit grossier.

« Hé mec, arrête de leur montrer ces conneries, » cingla Derek quand Manny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« On est assez vieilles ! protesta JJ. On veut savoir ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ? Ils s’embrassent ? »

Les deux petits de CP demeuraient silencieux et tournaient à l’unisson la tête pour fixer tour à tour chaque personne qui parlait, sans que la compréhension ne soit visible sur leur visage. C’était déjà ça, songea Derek, soulagé.

« Maman dit que parfois les adultes s’embrassent la nuit et que c’est différent et secret, » déclara JJ en sautillant sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés, comme s’il s’agissait d’une déclaration extraordinaire. Derek se sentit mal, prêt à vomir. Vraiment mal. « Et Ros dit que pour faire ça, ils se mettent _tout nus_.

— Oh, » dit Penelope, qui avait maintenant l’air de s’ennuyer. « Oh, c’est du sexe. Vous parlez de sexe. Je sais ce que c’est, _ça_.

— Qui t’as parlé de sexe ? demanda Manny, toute bonne humeur envolée. Tu es un bébé, tu devrais pas apprendre ce que c’est pour l’instant, si ? Est-ce que maman le sait ?

— Est-ce que maman le sait, » imita Penelope d’une voix cruelle. Derek lui lança un regard stupéfait. « De un, c’est pas ta mère, et de deux, ouais, j’te signale. C’est elle qui m’en a parlé. Le sexe c’est un truc que les gens mariés font dans un lit la nuit et ça fait des enfants et je sais tout sur ça, plus que toi, je te ferai dire.

— Moi aussi je le sais, » ajouta rapidement JJ, toutefois Derek en doutait vu son expression curieuse. « Attends, c’est ça qu’ils font, Aaron et Emily ? Mais ils ne sont pas mariés ? Ils ont le droit ? » Puis, après une exclamation enthousiaste, elle ajouta : « Ils vont faire un _bébé_? C’est trop mignon !

— Derek ? » murmura une petite voix alors que les autres se mettaient à se chamailler. Derek baissa les yeux pour découvrir Spencer penché en avant, une main serrée autour du yo-yo et l’autre tenant la main de Sean. « Tu arrives à le voir ? »

Et il pointa du doigt.

Derek leva la tête. L’espace d’une seconde, il sentit une sorte de terreur pure et tout son corps avoir un mouvement de recul quand son regard tomba sur un homme entre les arbres à droite du van, qui regardait par la vitre. Un homme familier, horriblement familier, qui fixait Derek avec un sourire qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Pourtant, la seconde suivante, le vent fit bouger les arbres et, en fin de compte, il ne vit personne.

« Tu l’as vu, » dit Spencer, l’air satisfait. « Oh, génial. Parce qu’Aaron n’arrête pas de passer juste devant, alors on pensait…

— On pensait qu’il était imaginaire, termina Sean. Mais c’est impossible, parce que les choses imaginaires ne peuvent pas vous toucher. »

Derek s’étrangla. Tout ce qu’il ressentait de positif, que ce soit en songeant au film et à leur sortie, ou en voyant Penelope passer de petite et triste à si joyeuse et souriante, disparut. Il s’accroupit et se pencha, ignorant la discussion désormais fougueuse sur les bisous et le sexe qui continuait autour d’eux. « Comment ça, les choses imaginaires ne peuvent pas vous toucher ? » questionna-t-il, la bile remontant à présent dans sa gorge.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un coup d’œil.

« On ne peut pas en parler, dit finalement Spencer. Il nous a dit de ne pas le faire.

— Chut, » ajouta Sean, un doigt sur les lèvres.

La bile le brûlait à présent. Derek ignorait ce qui s’était passé, néanmoins il se retrouva soudain hors du van, à marcher vers l’endroit où Aaron et Emily parlaient d’une voix pressée —parlaient, constata Derek malgré le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, d’un homme qui se glissait dans les chambres. Qui se glissait dans les couchettes.

Il savait ce que les hommes faisaient aux enfants dans les couchettes, la nuit. Oh, comme il le savait.

_Tu veux que ça arrive. Tu l’as demandé._

_Je fais de toi un homme, Derek._

_Mais tu ne peux pas en parler._

_C’est un secret._

« Je crois que je l’ai vu, » annonça Derek en parvenant à peine à rester debout. Il se sentait de nouveau petit et sans défense, telle la première fois que Carl l’avait fait se sentir ainsi. « L’homme ? Il était là, à l’instant, juste là. » Et il pointa du doigt.

Aaron fit volte-face et regarda vers l'endroit désigné, et c’est alors que Derek remarqua le lourd outil dans sa main.

« Tu en es sûr ? » interrogea Emily, avant d’ajouter : « Ouah, Aaron ! Attends ! »

Ce dernier marchait déjà vers les bois, les mains serrées autour de ce lourd objet de métal et les yeux fixés sur les arbres. Derek, se considérant toujours aussi petit d’une manière, que seuls les enfants comme lui pouvaient comprendre, ne bougea pas. Aucune part de lui ne parvenait à marcher vers le visage familier qu’il avait vu, tandis que son cerveau luttait pour comprendre comment _cet_ homme pouvait être dans un endroit où Derek se pensait en sécurité. Où ils devraient tous être en sécurité. Le laissant planté là, Emily suivit Aaron en jetant un simple regard nerveux derrière eux.

La façon dont ils disparurent parmi les arbres avait quelque chose d'horriblement définitif.

« Hé, » fit une voix à coté de lui, après qu’un laps inconnu de temps soit passé. Derek y découvrit alors Manny. Il ne voyait plus Aaron et Emily. « Ecoute, mec, si je t’ai contrarié, c’était pas voulu. Je voulais juste faire l’idiot, tu sais ? Plaisanter un peu, c’est tout. Sans rancune ? Je ne pensais même pas ce que j’ai dit sur Aaron, pas vraiment. Il doit être assez cool, si vous êtes potes, tous les deux. »

Derek observa Manny, puis les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il vit Carl Buford près de la porte ouverte du van, avec son sourire obsédant. Manny lui tournait le dos. Lui ne pouvait pas le voir.

Carl sourit, pressa son doigt sur ses lèvres ( _notre petit secret, Derek_ ) et entra dans le van. La portière se ferma en silence après lui.

Et les cris s’élevèrent depuis l’intérieur.

Derek n’hésita même pas, Manny sur ses talons. Plus tard, il se rendra compte des coupures sur ses doigts à cause de la force avec laquelle il avait ouvert la porte. A l’intérieur du van, il trouva la terreur. Aucun homme, juste les gamins serrés les uns contre les autres à l’arrière du van, les yeux sur la radio silencieuse.

« L’homme, il est où ? cria-t-il en cherchant frénétiquement une arme. Manny, va chercher Aaron ! Il est passé où, l’homme ? »

Aucun des enfants ne lui répondit et il réalisa qu’il passait à coté d’un élément important. Penelope maintenait les mains sur ses oreilles et pleurait avec désespoir, JJ gardait la bouche ouverte, comme pétrifiée, et les deux garçons semblaient juste hébétés. Manny, lorsque Derek le regarda de nouveau, fixait lui aussi la radio.

Il se tourna et scruta l’appareil. Il resta silencieux. Aussi silencieux qu’une tombe, gloussa une part de son esprit, alors que lui-même n’avait aucune envie de rire vu la manière dont Penelope pleurait et dont la respiration de JJ se coinçait dans sa poitrine.

« Qu’est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

— T’entends pas ? » questionna Manny dans un souffle, la peau d’un teint maladif. « T’entends pas les voix ?

— Arrêtez-les ! hoqueta Penelope.

— Je ne les entends pas. Elles disent quoi ? »

Une petite part de lui était certaine qu’ils montaient ça de toute pièce, pour lui faire une blague peut-être. Peut-être qu’ils savaient ce qu’il cachait et qu’ils le narguaient, sauf qu’il ne pensait pas que JJ ou Penelope soient aussi cruelles, et Aaron ne se souciait pas assez de lui pour être impliqué là-dedans.

Une bien plus grande part de lui savait qu’ils ne mentaient pas, tout en espérant qu’ils ne répondraient pas à sa question.

JJ le fit néanmoins :

« Ce sont des enfants, dit-elle. Ce sont des voix d’enfants, mais elles ne sont pas normales. Et elles disent qu’on… elles disent qu’on va tous mourir.

— Comment ils peuvent savoir comment on s’appelle ? » s’écria Penelope, la voix stridente dans le silence grésillant. Derek eut l’impression de se noyer dans ce silence, ce silence que personne d’autre ne semblait entendre. « Arrêtez de me parler, laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Derek réagit. Connaissant lui-même le danger des secrets et de ne pas être cru, il n’allait certainement pas regarder ses nouveaux amis en face et leur balancer qu’ils hallucinaient, et il n’allait définitivement pas les laisser ainsi terrifiés sans réagir. Ce ne fut pas difficile de passer ses doigts autour de la maudite barre de plastique logée dans le tableau de bord. Il connaissait des gamins, à Chicago, qui volaient les autoradios, et ils lui disaient toujours que, le plus difficile, c’était de ne pas endommager le tableau de bord en les arrachant. Si on le voulait vraiment, on les retirait sans grande difficulté.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire attention avec celle-là. Il l’arracha du trou, se précipita dehors et utilisa son élan pour placer son bras en arrière, prêt à jeter—

La radio crachota dans sa main pendant une seconde, l’interrompant en grondant « _tu vas changer avec eux aussi, Derek_ , ». Il perdit sa prise sur l’objet, le lâchant au sol où il se brisa en un millier d’éclats de plastique tranchants, au lieu de voler et disparaître dans les bois.

« Hé ! » s’écria Aaron, qui s’était retrouvé dans la zone de déflagration de la radio en sortant des bois à l’improviste. « Derek ! Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Un filet de sang coulait de sa joue, coupée par un éclat de plastique.

Emily observait la scène sans un mot.

Et tout ce que Derek s'apprêtait à dire fut coupé par Sean qui se rua hors du van pour sauter dans les bras de son frère, tandis qu’Aaron s’accroupissait pour le rattraper. Spencer le suivit de près. Aaron serra les deux garçons contre lui, l’air stupéfait, et ils s’accrochèrent à son cou tels des koalas à un arbre.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, » gémit Sean.

Plus tard, Derek pensera qu’entre tout ce qui se passait, ce fut la seule chose qui parut vraiment terrifier Aaron. Et ce ne sera pas avant très longtemps qu’il comprendra pourquoi.

**6**

_Rosaline Jareau s’explique_

A l'âge de seize ans, Rosaline Jareau avait appris un truc sur cet endroit : il était empli d’oubli. Tout comme Derry, où un garçon appelé Bill Denbrough découvrirait bientôt qu’oublier les tragédies s'avérait une forme d’art, Castle Rock et ses environs commençaient à être ensevelis sous ce brouillard assourdissant. Elle l’avait d’abord remarqué l’année précédente, en réalisant que quelque chose de terrifiant rôdait dans Dark Score Lake, et que personne d’autre qu’elle ne semblait vraiment le _voir_. Du moins, elle, et les autres gamins, ceux dont elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir. Tous partis, suspectait-elle, bien qu’elle n’eût ni nom ni visage pour le confirmer. Ils avaient quitté sa mémoire tout comme certains, ou peut-être la totalité d’entre eux, avaient quitté ce monde : arrachés à ces rives telles les plus belles dindes farcies la veille de Thanksgiving.

Et les revoilà pourtant, dans le pire endroit au monde pour des enfants qui en voyaient trop.

Le Camp Moribond.

Rosaline s’assit dans le cabanon plein de visages orageux, observant chacun d’eux et discernant déjà l’oubli faire son chemin malgré les événements de ce jour-là, avec la terreur de ces voix provenant de la radio et que certains entendaient, d’autres non. Entre ça et les murmures d’un homme se glissant dans les lits la nuit, il s’agissait du moment décisif pour Ros : celui où elle risquait à nouveau d’être considérée folle dans une tentative désespérée de leur sauver la vie.

Dans cette cabane, ils étaient huit, plus deux. Huit adolescents jouant aux adultes faute d'avoir un personne plus qualifiée. Et deux enfants, à peine assez âgés pour prendre conscience du monde qui les entourait, qui ne pouvaient pas être d’une véritable aide pour les événements à venir. Ces deux là dormaient, leur couvre-feu passé depuis longtemps. A l’extérieur, le silence régnait ; tous les jeunes enfants couchés depuis longtemps, et les huit adolescents bien réveillés réalisant soudain qu’ils étaient pleinement et entièrement responsables des autres, d’une manière encore inconnue pour eux. Et alors qu’ils écoutaient le récit de Rosaline, celui-ci signifiait quelque chose de différent pour chacun de ces jeunes.

Dans le lit à coté duquel Aaron se tenait, telle une sentinelle, dormaient deux petites silhouettes : Spencer et Sean, à peine visibles sous les oreillers et les couvertures empilés autour d’eux par les animateurs inquiets. On n'apercevait que deux masses de cheveux sur un oreiller et un bras d’identité inconnue, jeté comme si son propriétaire essayait d’attraper quelque chose tout juste hors de portée. Emily, assise sur ce lit, faisait la paire avec la stature méfiante d’Aaron : elle paraissait s’ennuyer et être agacée mais quelqu’un y prêtant vraiment attention —à l'instar Ros— se rendrait compte qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une façade. Aaron n’écoutait pas. Oh, il _écoutait_ , Ros le voyait, mais pas tel qu'elle l’aurait voulu. Bien qu’il soit plus jeune qu’Emily, il n'y croirait pas. Ros décida en cet instant qu’il ne serait d’aucune aide ; s’il ne croyait pas, s’il ne voyait pas, alors Ça le contrôlerait de la même manière que les adultes.

Dans l’esprit de Ros, Aaron se vit retiré des potentiels alliés et placé dans la boîte des armes que Ça pouvait utiliser contre eux. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, plus depuis qu’elle avait vu qu’il tressaillait sitôt que quelqu’un haussait la voix près de lui, plus depuis qu’elle avait réalisé qu’il avait grandi couverts de bleus : le monstre utilisait la douleur pour créer d’autres monstres, et Aaron ? Il n'existait pas une seule seconde pendant laquelle il ne souffrait pas.

Ça le transformerait facilement, songea-t-elle.

Sarah Morgan, assise, écoutait avec attention, ses yeux fixés sur Rafe à coté de la porte qui, en retour, continuait de lui envoyer des regards lourds de sens. Ros songeait que quelque chose surviendrait entre eux, semblable à ce qui naissait entre Aaron et Emily et entre les deux filles assises sur le deuxième lit, les mains liées sous la couverture, en croyant visiblement que personne ne le remarquerait. Sarah ne semblait pas convaincue du danger ; Rafe, le plus âgé, ne laissait rien paraître quant à son avis.

Ros mit de coté les trois autres ; un garçon appelé Jackson et les deux filles faussement discrètes, Kelly et Ashlee. C’était comme s’ils n’importaient pas, que leur existence n’était que temporaire, même s’ils survivaient. Pendant l’été précédent, Ros avait acquis un bon instinct pour discerner les gens « temporaires ». Ce sentiment ne l’avait encore jamais trahie, comme s’il existait une sorte de concentration sur certaines personnes dans le camp, et qu’elle aussi se concentrait sur eux.

Rosaline Jareau voyait trop de choses auxquelles les gens ne croyaient pas. La magie, les monstres ? Elle savait qu’ils étaient réels. On trouvait une terrible réalité dans la fiction, et il ne s’agissait pas de la vérité que les gentils gagnaient toujours, ou que les enfants surmontaient toujours tout ; non, la vérité se dissimulait dans les cauchemars rugissants, les terreurs murmurantes. Après tout, les premières histoires racontées par l’humanité s'avéraient horrifiques, quand les humains étaient assez malins pour craindre non seulement les ténèbres, mais aussi la lumière.

Cette nuit-là, elle raconta de nouveau cette histoire, cette histoire vieille comme le monde. Elle leur expliqua ce qu’elle connaissait de Dark Score, de la chose dans le lac. Elle leur décrivit ce qu’elle avait vu l’année précédente, et ce que tout le monde —y compris elle— avait oublié. Jusqu’à maintenant. A présent, elle se souvenait, et ce, depuis le moment où sa mère avait cogné à sa porte deux mois avant en disant « Prête à rendre visite à Grand-Mère ? »

Il était temps, décida Ros.

Cela avait commencé, leur dit-elle, trois semaines après l’arrivée de l’été. Elles venaient, cette année-là, pour échapper à la maladie de leur père, cependant leurs grands-parents s’étaient montrés étranges dès que la voiture de leurs parents avait quitté l’allée pour laisser Rosaline et JJ seules avec eux. Les deux filles avaient été confinées dans la maison sur la colline et averties d’aller nulle-part sans leurs grands-parents, et surtout de ne pas descendre au camp, sur la rive.

Au pourquoi de Ros, ils avaient simplement répondu que le lac pouvait se révéler dangereux, même si Ros et JJ savaient très bien nager.

« Et malgré ça, tu es sortie en douce, » dit Emily, la seule à parler avec une sorte d’approbation amusée dans les yeux. « Bien joué, la fayotte.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? » interrogea Rafe. Il ne regardait plus Sarah, mais Ros, et celle-ci sentit son cœur s’accélérer un peu sous ce regard doux.

La peur, répondit Ros. Une peur suintante, ondoyante, qui semblait contenue par la clôture autour du camp. Les enfants, en bas, savaient que ça arrivait. Le temps que Ros trouve le courage de se rebeller et de se glisser dans le camp, la plupart des enfants étaient déjà partis. Ceux qui restaient lui avaient dit que c’était hanté, que nuit ou jour n’importait pas, et que ça adoptait une apparence différente selon ceux qui le voyaient et survivaient pour le raconter. Pour un garçon, il s’agissait d’une araignée avec les mandibules qui claquaient et trop d’yeux pour les compter ; pour une des filles, un asticot avec des rangées de dents dans une bouche infinie ; deux autres parlaient d’une créature qui suintait, crachait et gloussait en s’approchant d’eux. La forme sur laquelle tous s’accordaient, celle dicernée par la plupart d’entre eux, était celle-ci : le clown (dansant). Le clown qui les observait, et parfois leur parlait.

« C’est un homme dans un costume, » dit Sarah, bien qu’elle ne semblât pas convaincue. « C’est ce qu’ils ont vu, un pédo dans un costume. Non ?

— Pourquoi n’ont-ils pas appelé à l’aide ? » demanda Aaron. Ses yeux noirs, pour Ros, se révélaient bien trop adultes en cette seconde. Elle ne faisait pas confiance aux adultes : les adultes les abandonnaient là et sonnaient la cloche du dîner.

« Ils l’ont fait, dit Ros avec finalité. Ils l’ont tous fait. Même moi. Mais personne n’est venu. Personne ne nous a entendus et, s’ils nous ont entendus, ils nous ont ignorés. Les adultes ne vont pas vous aider —si des adultes sont là, ils sont là pour aider la chose… comme ils l’ont fait l’année dernière. N’en parlez _jamais_ aux adultes, jamais. »

Avec un terrible frisson, elle se rappela cette nuit-là : la nuit où elle avait fait face à Ça. Et c’est pour cette raison qu’elle se trouvait là, cette année, non ? La chose, cette terrible chose… ne voulait pas qu’elle s’échappe. Ros avait toutefois réussi, et cela rendait le monstre furieux. Il voulait la reprendre dans ses filets et, telle une araignée tissant une toile collante de laquelle elle avait cru s’échapper, il la ramenait avec une telle force qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n’est regarder la mort approcher.

Les enfants du camp avaient changé, dit-elle au petit groupe. A cause de cet endroit. Cet endroit, avec son air puant et pourrissant, les avait changés. D’abord, ils avaient essayé de rester ensemble, de se protéger les uns les autres. Ça s’était pourtant infiltré dans leur tête, dans la tête de ceux qui ne croyaient pas vraiment aux monstres ou à la magie, et ça utilisait ce doute pour les changer aussi sûrement que ceux que ça emportait. A la fin de ce terrible été, Ros était redescendue au camp pour découvrir que la terreur était partie, ainsi que les enfants. Il ne restait qu’un petit groupe juste un peu trop vieux, ou juste un peu trop brisé —ceux qui, peut-être, n’auraient pas eu si bon goût. Et ils affichaient un calme atroce, leurs sacs prêts et leur sourire figé.

Et peu importe combien de fois elle avait demandé, aucun d’eux n’avait voulu lui avouer ce qu’il était advenu des autres enfants. Ils répétaient simplement, avec ces mêmes sourires vides, que l’été s’achevait et qu’ils rentraient chez eux.

« On s’est vraiment bien amusés » disait chacun de ces survivants (mais, avaient-ils vraiment survécu ? Ros songeait en elle-même que non, car ces teyx étauebt vides, désormais, complètement vides). « C’est un endroit merveilleux. »

En entendant ces mots, Ros avait compris.

Le silence régnait maintenant dans le cabanon.

« Ils avaient fait quoi ? » murmura Emily. Personne d’autre ne parla.

Ros répondit.

Ils l’avaient nourri. Ils avaient comblé sa faim phénoménale, comme ça le voulait depuis le début. Oh, ça aimait la chasse —Ros n'en doutait pas une seconde. Après tout, il le lui avait avoué lui-même. Mais cet endroit n’existait pas pour la chasse. Il s’agissait d’un enclos. Une cage d’agneaux, que le fermier nourrissait pour les transformer en repas faciles, et qui attendaient avec calme que le couteau tranche leur gorge nue, tout en remuant la queue de joie du début à la fin. Quand la chose —Ros connaissait son nom, sauf qu'elle détestait le prononcer et n’avait pas trouvé le courage de le faire au cas où il pouvait l’entendre— passait une nuit difficile à chasser ailleurs, que sa proie ordinaire lui échappait, ce lieu devenait un restaurant placé sur sa route, où il s’arrêtait pour prendre un repas à emporter, et se régaler.

« Oh mon dieu, » dit quelqu’un. Ros pensait à Emily, ou Sarah. « Les enfants… ? »

Morts. Ros avait tenté de les sauver, fouillant désespérément là où ils avaient été emmenés. Et elle les avait trouvés, cependant le monstre l’attendait. Comme s’il voulait qu’elle voie ce qu’il faisait, comme s’il ressentait le besoin de lui apprendre ce qui arrivait aux enfants qu’elle n’était pas parvenue à protéger.

« Où ? » demanda Aaron.

Cela, Ros ne le révéla pas. Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de cet endroit, cet horrible endroit. Vraiment pas. Cela le rendrait bien trop réel. Tout ce qu’elle ajouta, c’est qu’elle s’en était occupé : cet endroit pourrissant n’existait plus.

Elle ne leur avoua pas non plus que le monstre l’avait attrapé. Alors qu’elle fuyait le feu né de ses mains dans ce cauchemar, il l’avait pourchassée, attrapée et emmenée dans son étreinte aimante, la tenant contre lui et soufflant de l’air rance, cuivré, dans ses poumons. Et elle avait regardé, oh oui, droit dans sa bouche et dans les ténèbres qui l’attendaient. Qu’avait-elle vu ?

Elle-même. Sa propre mort. Et la mort du monde, dévoré par cet être. Et peut-être serait-elle devenue folle, ou se serait-elle laissée dévorer juste pour mettre fin à la conscience de ce tourment inévitable, si l’être n’avait pas prononcé ces mots :

« Je me demande si ta sœur aura aussi bon goût que toi. »

Peu de choses, en ce monde, s’avéraient aussi dangereuses qu’un être humain avec un but. Des humains avec un but avaient créé le feu, les lances, les fusils et les armes nucléaires qui n’existaient que dans le but de détruire la vie sur cette terre. Des humains avec un but avaient tué, tué, et tué encore à travers toute l’histoire, conquérant bêtes et autres humains sans distinction. Des humains avec un but avaient détruit des dieux.

Rosaline Jareau, au bord de la folie, tenue à la gorge par ces griffes, avait trouvé un but, et comme si ça avait sentit le changement en elle, ça avait marqué une pause. Les mains de Ros, qui frappaient en vain ces griffes, le blessèrent. Quelque chose s’était enroulé autour de ses doigts : le médaillon qu’elle portait autour du cou, arraché par la lutte. Le médaillon que JJ adorait.

Ros l’avait tenu en pensant à sa sœur, et avant de décider que JJ allait vivre.

Le médaillon, dans sa main, avait alors gagné de merveilleux pouvoirs et brulé la créature à son contact. Celle-ci l’avait lâchée et Ros s’était mise à courir, agrippant le médaillon devant elle à la manière d’un flambeau, et d’un rappel constant.

JJ vivrait.

Elle _vivrait._

Une petite voix s’éleva dans le cabanon, une voix inattendue : Spencer se redressa un peu, le stylo donné par Emily pour qu’ils se taisent dans sa main ferme, comme s’il s’était endormi en le serrant pour se réconforter : « Ethan est peut-être là-bas ? » questionna-t-il, avec espoir et un long regard vers Aaron, implorant presque pour qu’on le conforte dans cet espoir. « Peut-on aller voir ?

— Ethan est mort, » interrompit Ros, sans doute avec cruauté, mais Spencer devait comprendre que seule la mort se trouvait là-bas. « Il est mort, Spencer. Ça l’a eu.

— Mais il ne peut pas être mort, répéta fermement Spencer. Il est toujours là, il m’a demandé de jouer avec lui, seulement moi je ne voulais pas parce qu’il ne bougeait pas comme il faut. Mais les enfants morts ne peuvent pas jouer, ils ne peuvent… ils ne peuvent juste pas, » conclut-il avec maladresse. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que mourir signifiait, à part que cela voulait dire qu’on ne pouvait plus jouer ou être là.

« Attends, tu l’as vu ? » Aaron s’accroupit à coté du lit, à hauteur du petit garçon. « Tu as vu Ethan depuis qu’il est parti ?

— Je crois. » Spencer les fixa tour à tour, ses yeux s’écarquillant de plus en plus alors qu’il semblait réaliser la sévérité de cet instant. « Je crois qu’il est en colère parce que je ne voulais pas venir jouer avec lui, sauf que son ami me faisait peur… »

Emily fit une toux nerveuse, se pencha et toucha la main de Spencer pour s’assurer qu’il se tenait toujours bel et bien là. « Hé, demi-portion, » dit-elle avec douceur, et un sourire sans chaleur. « Fais-moi une faveur, tu veux bien ? Ne joue pas avec Ethan, d’accord ? Tu lui dis que tu ne peux pas jouer parce qu’Emily a dit non. Je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère apprécierait qu’on te laisse jouer avec des fantômes. »

Quelques rires tendus retentirent dans la pièce à ces mots. Quand Ros jeta un oeil autour d’elle, néanmoins, aucun ne souriait.

« Les fantômes n’existent pas, dit Aaron sans regarder quiconque. Ethan est rentré chez lui et vous effrayez les enfants en prétendant le contraire. C’est de la folie… »

Ros rétorqua : « je suis désolée. Mais c’est ce qui arrive, à nouveau. J’ai oublié, pendant un temps, j’ai oublié ce qui s’était passé ici… mais je m’en rappelle maintenant et je sais que c’est réel, je sais aussi que ça va arriver encore et encore et encore tant que cette chose existera. Je pense que ça fait peut-être un moment que ça arrive, depuis bien avant notre naissance à tous.

— Si c’est vrai, alors tes grands-parents le savent, dit Rafe. Pourtant ils t’ont envoyés au camp cette année, au lieu de te garder avec eux. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble, j’imagine… »

Ros déglutit.

Sarah se mit à rire, d’un son strident. « Ha, tiens. Regarde-toi, dans l’enclos avec tous les autres agneaux. Mes félicitations. » Elle seule riait de sa blague, les visages des autres affichaient diverses expressions d’horreur. « Allez, c’est des conneries. Des clowns fantômes ? Ta grand-mère serait cinglée de t'envoyer ici si elle savait que quelque chose s’en prenait à nous. Tu veux nous faire croire qu’elle veut ta mort ? C’est n’importe quoi, Ros, vraiment n’importe quoi— »

Rafe fit un pas en avant et son visage —sur lequel Ros réalisa pour la première fois qu’elle n’y voyait que beauté et bonté, et son cœur s’emballa un peu avec le plus étrange des sentiments (après tout, elle restait un adolescente et tomber amoureux en des temps de chaos étaient ce que les jeunes faisaient de mieux) affichait une magnifique expression : la croyance.

Il la croyait.

« Je m’en fiche que ce soit un esprit, un démon ou un cinglé, » dit-il résolument, la tête haute. En entendant ces mots, Ros l’observa et se demanda comment elle avait pu ne jamais le remarquer auparavant : si ferme et fort, qu’il paraissait impossible que quoi que ce soit, même un monstre, puisse atteindre ceux qu’il voulait protéger. « Rien ne touchera ces gamins. Absolument rien. Si cette chose veut manger, elle n’a qu’à chercher sa bouffe ailleurs, ou elle peut crever de faim. On va faire des patrouilles de nuit, par paire, et avec des horaires précis. Personne ne se balade tout seul, sous aucun prétexte. C’est possible de bouger les lits pour mettre autant de gamins que possible dans un seul cabanon ?

— Sans problème, » répondit Aaron, malgré son expression suggérant qu’il n’était toujours pas vraiment convaincudubitative

Un plan à présent mis en branle, un sentiment de pouvoir parcourut la pièce.

Rafe prenait la tête des opérations. « Sarah, demain, avec ces deux-là, récupère autant de numéros de téléphone des parents que tu peux et appelez-les tous. Faites sortir autant de gamins de là, de toutes les manières possibles. Ros ; toi et moi, on va aller voir tes grands-parents. Peut-être qu’on pourra leur faire entendre raison ?

— Peut-être, » dit Ros, plus qu'incertaine.

« Ca vaut quand même le coup d’essayer. Mais pour cette nuit, je veux un animateur dans toutes les cabanes où il y a des enfants. Personne ne dort seul. Est-ce qu’on a des moyens de se contacter ?

— Il y a des radios dans le hangar, intervint Jackson. Sans piles, mais je pense qu’on pourrait sans doute en trouver assez pour les faire marcher. »

Et tandis que le plan se mettait en place, Ros fit un pas en arrière et contempla la scène avec un profond sentiment de soulagement : elle n’était plus seule. Peut-être survivraient-ils à tout cela finalement. Le quelque chose qui se cachait dans le lac, le quelque chose qu’elle avait vue l’année passée (Grippe-Sou), ne faisait pas le poids face à leurs efforts combinés pour protéger les enfants sous leur responsabilité, pas vrai ? Et même s’il en changeait certains, les autres continueraient de faire front.

Et JJ vivrait, si Ros avait son mot à dire.

« Emily, » dit-elle en attrapant le bras de cette dernière lorsqu'ils commencèrent à planifier la distribution des radios, la répartition dans les cabanons, et le reste. « On peut parler ? Juste une seconde ? »

Emily lui envoya un étrange regard, toutefois elle obéitet la suivit jusqu’au coin où elles se retrouvèrent en partie cachées dans l’ombre des lits.

« Tu me crois, quand je dis qu’il y a un truc dehors, qui n’est pas humain, pas vrai ? demanda Ros. Tu ne te prêtes pas au jeu juste pour que je te laisse tranquille ?

— Je n’en sais rien, » dit Emily sans détour. Tout en maquillage et en tranchant, au point que Ros ne parvenait pas à dénicher un point commun entre elles, et n’y parviendrait jamais. Elles étaient trop différentes, seulement Emily se révélait —aux yeux de Ros, en tout cas— incroyablement _dangereuse_. Elle possédait le potentiel violent qui manquait à Ros, mais dont elle avait besoin.

« Eh bien, j’ai besoin que tu me crois, dit Ros, car il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.

— C’est à dire ? »

Ros prit une profonde inspiration. Voilà la terrible vérité : depuis le début, elle savait qu’elle ne s’en sortirait pas. Elle pouvait déterminer quels enfants n’étaient que temporaires, parce qu’ils donnaient la même impression que celle qu’elle ressentait en cet instant : celle d’être traquée.

« Quand il m’attrapera, » dit-elle, désormais tranquille à l'idée qu’elle ne laissait pas sa sœur toute seule, « promets-moi que tu protégeras JJ. S’il te plait. »

Emily la dévisagea, les yeux tellement écarquillés qu’ils en devenaient de parfaits ronds blancs autour d’une bille noire. « ‘ _Quand’_ » ? répéta-t-elle dans un murmure qui assura à Ros qu’au moins une partie de cette fille croyait encore aux monstres, peu importe à quel point elle tentait de paraître coriace, inapprochable et adulte.

« Promets-le moi, » répéta Ros en prenant, pour la première fois, sa main. Emily ne se déroba pas. « Elle est forte, c’est la gamine la plus forte que je connaisse, mais ce n’est qu’une _gamine_ , Emily. C’est ma petite sœur, et elle n’est pas encore assez forte. Elle le deviendra si elle survit, et j’ai _besoin_ qu’elle survive… et tu es la seule à qui je peux la confier, car tu es forte aussi. Tu es une survivante. Et si tu peux survivre à ça, tu peux la protéger. Je sais que tu le peux, mais il faut que tu y croies et je… je suis désolée, que tu ne fasse pas confiance aux autres, à _qui que ce soit_ … en particulier à Aaron. » Lorsqu'Emily fronça les sourcils, elle clarifia sa pensée : « il ne croit pas, pas vraiment, et ça veut dire que la créature peut se servir de lui pour atteindre ma sœur. Et elle le fera —elle me _hait_ parce que j’ai réussi à lui échapper une fois. Tu me le promets ? »

Finalement, Emily répondit, (parce qu’en dépit de tout ce qu’elle partageait avec Aaron, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ; elle ne faisait confiance à personne) même si elle ne réalisera l’importance de cette réponse que bien plus tard : « Je te le promets. »


	5. La définition de la folie (2009)

**Chapitre 4 : La définition de la folie (2009)**

**1**

Une musique s’élevait des tréfonds de la bibliothèque. Reid discernait vaguement le rythme, mais aucune parole ni aucun détail. Malgré cela, elle martelait son esprit comme une amie longtemps oubliée. Hormis les musiques préférées de sa mère, lui-même n'en ayant pas, il était incapable de donner le titre de la moindre chanson. Pourtant, il connaissait celle-ci. Il trouva même, dans les profondeurs de son cerveau hyperactif, les mots pour la décrire.

Synthpop, songea-t-il, en avançant vers la minuscule radio qui jouait en sourdine la chanson dans un bureau, au fond des couloirs encombrés. Il l’avait déjà entendue, jjadis, dans son enfance. Dans un endroit horrible.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur ? »

Il se tourna. La bibliothécaire le regardait toujours avec curiosité.

 _Ne jamais plus reposer mes pieds au sol_ , murmura la chanson dans son esprit, et le fait de se souvenir des paroles le choqua assez pour le faire revenir au temps présent.

« Je, heu, bafouilla-t-il. Je suis du FBI, je veux dire, je suis l’Agent Reid, du FBI. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition d’une adolescente, Marcia Harris.

— Oh, la fille de la Old Derry Road. C’est terrible. » La bibliothécaire, à sa décharge, semblait réellement attristée. Reid se demanda si elle connaissait Marcie. « Comment puis-je vous aider, Agent ? »

Son esprit lui échappa à nouveau. La chanson avait changé, et la pression disparut de sa mémoire, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se souvenir du titre ou de l’artiste. Mal à l’aise de ne pouvoir se souvenir de quelque chose qui paraissait si clair juste un instant avant, il tenta de repousser ce sentiment et se concentrer sur le présent. Il devait être là pour une bonne raison : pourquoi aurait-il conduit jusqu’ici, dans le cas contraire ?

« Marcie était une adolescente si adorable— » continua la bibliothécaire, rappelant soudain à elle l’attention de Reid, dont les souvenirs encore flous s'évanouirent d'un coup. 

Les pensées dont il ne se souvenait pas tout à fait s’évanouirent.

« Vous la connaissiez ? questionna-t-il. Il me semblait que les enfants du camp ne s’en éloignaient pas beaucoup, d’après ce que la police locale nous a dit.

— Oh, non. Ils sont souvent là, pour certains. Pauvres enfants, je pense que leur foyer leur manque, et nous leur offrons un peu du réconfort que le camp ne peut pas leur donner. Internet, pour commencer. »

Reid savait qu’il ne servait à rien de réclamer l’accès à l’historique de navigation de Marcie ; aucune bibliothèque n’accepterait de transmettre cette information sans lutter. Il demanda donc plutôt : « Pouvez-vous me parler d’elle ? Les personnes qu’elle voyait à la bibliothèque, sa façon d’être ? Si elle semblait avoir peur de quelqu’un ?

— Je peux faire mieux que ça, » répondit la femme en attrapant une clef sous le comptoir. Elle lui indiqua de le suivre. « J’attendais qu’elle revienne pour le lui donner, mais, eh bien, j’imagine que… enfin bref, j’ai trouvé quelque chose qu’elle a oublié à sa dernière visite. Venez avec moi. »

Curieux, Reid la suivit plus profondément dans la bibliothèque, vers l’endroit d’où provenait la musique. La radio jouait une chanson différente à présent, une qui hérissait les poils sur ses bras. Avant qu’elle ne se termine, le DJ prit la parole, parlant au-dessus de la musique dans une voix rapide, râpée, et faussement enjouée : _bienvenue, bienvenue chers auditeurs, vous êtes sur FM519, nous écoutons le meilleur de ce que les années 80 ont à nous offrir en ce jour de très bon augure, eh oui c’est un jour de bon augure ! Vingt-et-un jours depuis qu’ils sont partis et ils sont revenus, ils reviennent toujours, mes petits agneaux. Nous avons d’autres chansons du passé pour toi, Spencer, bien d’autres chansons, alors continue d’écouter et de te souvenir. Oh oui, tu vas te souvenir, pas vrai Spencer ? Tu te souviens de moi ?_

_Tu te souviens ?_

Reid tourna brusquement la tête vers l’appareil insignifiant tandis que le DJ concluait avec un joyeux : _Et maintenant, Steve Winwood avec « Valerie »—_

—ce n’est pas ce qu’il avait cru entendre, à quoi pensait-il ?—

— _mais tu t’en souviendras surtout car il s'agit de la première chanson que tu as entendue le jour de la mort de Rosaline, tu te souviens de ce jour-là ?_

« Voilà, c’est ici. Laissez-moi juste ouvrir le placard… on ne verrouillait jamais cette porte avant, mais certains gamins se sont mis à entrer pour voler de l’équipement électronique et, enfin voilà. Les temps changent. Agent ? »

Hébété, Reid la scruta, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il n’avait pas imaginé ça, si ? Etait-ce le moment ?

Devenait-il finalement comme sa mère ?

« Vous n’avez vraiment pas l’air bien, dit-elle avec douceur. Est-ce que vous voulez vous asseoir ? Je peux vous apporter de l’eau.

— Je… » parvint-il à dire, avant de hocher la tête et de s’asseoir sur le siège qu’elle lui présentait. Sa tête tournait à un rythme vertigineux et son genou lui faisait mal comme s’il avait marché toute la journée sans l’aide de sa canne. Ce qui était le cas, réalisa-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa main et l’objet qu’il avait porté au lieu de l’utiliser, et ce sans prendre conscience de la douleur. La bibliothécaire disparut, laissant Reid tremblant, seul avec la radio et avec son cerveau. Ce dernier conjurait des bribes terrifiantes d’événements qu’il ne pensait pas avoir vraiment vécu, tandis que ses yeux fouillaient désespérément la pièce à la recherche de

( _JJ pleurait, elle pleurait tellement et Emily la serrait contre elle. Emily pleurait aussi, et tout le monde était terrifié_ )

quelque chose qui soit normal, qui ne soit pas fou, quelque chose qui ait une existence irrévocable afin de pouvoir se concentrer dessus. Il distingua des livres, des papiers, des bibelots, plein de choses qui l’aidaient à rester sur terre. Les papiers lui rappelaient sa mère, les bibelots Garcia,

( _il y a un corps dans la douche et du sang sur les mains de Rafe_ )

et le placard ouvert lui rappelait que, peu importe qu’il perde l’esprit ou non, il avait un travail à accomplir. S’appuyant lourdement sur sa canne, il se leva pour claudiquer vers le placard et regarder à l’intérieur. Il semblait que la bibliothèque entreposait en ces profondeurs tous les objets perdus au fil des ans, et chaque étagère se révélait rangée avec une organisation qu’il appréciait. Chaque année possédait sa petite boite, certaines pleines et d’autres vidées au fil des années. Il baissa les yeux jusqu’au sol et sourit en voyant que les boites remontaient aux années 60.

Derrière lui, la radio jouait REM. Le DJ restait silencieux.

Son téléphone sonna. Garcia l’appelait. Alors qu’il répondait, conscient que sa voix tremblait, il dut faire un réel effort pour se retenir de chantonner les mots avec la chanson que quelqu’un avait lancé ce jour-là : _je me sens bien_.

« Coucou Junior, comment avance la recherche ? » fit la voix joyeuse de Garcia dans son oreille, avec une exubérance qu’il savait factice. Il ne commenta cependant pas, car il se souvenait.

« Emily, » dit-il à voix haute. Il pivota la partie haute de son corps vers la radio, et sentit la sueur commencer à couler le long de sa nuque. « C’était Emily… Elle l’avait mise. »

 _Sauve-toi, sers-toi_ , crachotait la radio à la fois au présent et dans sa mémoire, _écoute ton cœur qui saigne_.

( _Et Emily criait les paroles, son visage blanc figé en un sourire, un sourire tourmenté, et elle riait en attrapant la radio pour la jeter contre le mur ; elle avait toujours aimé la musique et la mettait beaucoup trop fort, mais tu aimais ça, Spencer, tu as fini par aimer ça car tu avais l’impression qu’elle le faisait pour tenter de garder le reste du monde à l’écart, loin, très loin de toi_ )

« Elle avait mis quoi ? » demanda Garcia, toutefois son cerveau allait à cent à l’heure pour atteindre cette année-là, quelle année ?

1988.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Garcia ? » lui demanda-t-il, ignorant sa question tandis qu’il se retournait pour étudier les étagères du bas, sous les protestations de son genou. Voilà. La boîte nettement étiquetée : « 1988 » écrit au marqueur noir sur un morceau de ruban jauni. Il l’ouvrit et jeta un œil dedans.

« Oh, j’appelais juste parce qu’il y a un intrus sur cette photo que Hotch m’a demandé d’examiner, celle que tu as trouvée.

— Je sais de laquelle tu parles, » répondit-il. Dans la boîte, il trouva ceci : des peignes en plastique aux dents cassés, d’innombrables clefs et porte-clefs avec des babioles kitsch, de nombreux bandeaux et bijoux flashy, une moitié de walkman reposant sur deux cassettes, davantage de stylos que n’importe quoi d’autre, un yoyo jaune décoré avec un visage de clown souriant, trois portes-feuilles—

Il contempla à nouveau les stylos et ses yeux en remarquèrent un plus épais que les autres. L’espace d’un instant, il sentit une odeur de lessive…

« Oui, et le truc c’est que tout les gens qui sont dessus, soit c’est nous —et laisse-moi te dire que c’est bizarre, vraiment flippant— soit nos frères et sœurs. Sean Hotchner, Sarah Morgan, Rosaline Jareau— » Il eut un nouveau frisson ( _elle est morte, elle est morte, Aaron ! Elle nous avait prévenus !_ ) « —et puis il y a ce petit gars qui est assis à coté de toi. J’ai fait mes recherches et, Spencer ? Tu étais au CP avec lui. Est-ce que le nom d’Ethan Coiro te dit quelque chose ? »

Oui. Oui, il lui disait quelque chose. Reid resta là, l’épais stylo dans la main. A l’une des extrémités se trouvait un bouton sur lequel on pouvait appuyer, même si la lumière avait cessé de fonctionner depuis longtemps et, quand il retira le bouchon, la pointe laissa échapper une faible odeur de savon et d’acide citrique. Une étiquette était collée au bout, le nom presque effacé mais toujours lisible.

Il s’avéra qu’il devenait fou, après tout. Comme sa mère. Comme Diana.

« Spence ? »

Il ne répondit pas. La radio jouait désormais quelque chose de joyeux, cachant presque le bruit de rires d’enfants.

( _Tu vas me manquer, mon pote_ )

Et le nom sur l’étiquette du stylo, qui avait attendu dans cette boîte pendant vingt-et-un ans, ce nom sous ses doigts blancs, ’était « Emily Prentiss ».

**2**

Pour le dire poliment, dès que Reid arriva à l’hôpital où Prentiss avait laissé Tommy seul afin de chercher son partenaire, lequel aurait dû arriver plus d’une heure auparavant, la première chose qu’elle pensa fut : « il a vraiment une sale tronche. »

Et il s’agissait de la vérité. Chaque millimètre de peau visible était blafarde. Quand il descendit d’un des SUV constamment mis à leur disposition peu importe où ils se trouvaient —elle remarqua qu'il avait conduit, alors qu’il détestait ça— son boitement se révéla pire que jamais, et il s’approcha d’elle tant bien que mal en serrant sa sacoche dans ses poings.

Prentiss, qui avait affronté des tueurs en série, des terroristes et des hommes qui croyaient la subjuguer depuis ses dix-huit ans, frissonna en voyant son ami dans cet état. Certaines choses l’impressionnaient toujours ; cette peur en faisait partie.

« Je ne pense pas que tu vas arriver à quoi que ce soit avec Tommy, » lui dit-elle quand il s'arrêta maladroitement à coté d’elle, tanguant comme un alcoolique. Ses doigts serrés autour de la lanière de son sac étaient blancs, tendus, noueux, et tellement crispés qu’elle doutait qu’il relâche sa prise. Elle voulait de tout cœur lui demander ce qu’il avait vu ; elle savait aussi qu’elle ne voulait sans doute pas connaître la réponse.

« Marcie tenait un journal » déclara-t-il simplement, le regard distant. Elle l’ignorait à ce moment-là, cependant son attention était dirigée vingt-et-un an auparavant, loin dans le passé, tandis que les écluses commençaient à s’ouvrir pour le noyer sous leur force écrasante. « Il a été rangé par accident parmi les livres de la bibliothèque locale jusqu’à ce qu’un bibliothécaire le trouve. Et Garcia a trouvé ton Ethan. »

Prentiss attendit qu’il développe l’une ou l’autre de ces informations, en vain.

« Emily, » dit-il soudain, cédant à la folie et se tournant si vite vers elle qu’elle trébucha en arrière. Les mains de Reid lâchèrent le sac et entourèrent ses bras alors qu’il entrait dans son espace personnel, où il _se dressait_ , _menaçant_ , les yeux écarquillés derrière les lunettes qu’elle le voyait si rarement porter. Où étaient ses lentilles ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et sa canne ?

Elle ne le savait pas non plus.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » murmura-t-il. Un murmure seulement, car il avait ce sentiment que, peut-être, ils ne devaient pas en parler.

« De rien, » mentit-elle.

Ses yeux fouillèrent son visage. Elle se sentait mise à nue face à lui, ses entrailles à la vue de tous, ( _comme le corps qu’Aaron et elle avaient sortis du lac_ ), mais elle déglutit et affronta sans examen sans fléchir. Et il se recula, fuyant ce terrible regard. Elle en fut soulagée. En effet, même si elle doutait qu'il en ait conscience, quand la lumière le frappait sous le mauvais angle, elle discernait un éclat dangereux dans ses yeux : il pleurait, ce qui la terrifiait profondément. Bien qu’elle n’aime pas Spencer Reid de cette manière-là, elle tenait bien plus à lui qu’à un collègue, ou même qu’à un simple ami. Leur lien relevait d’une profonde affinité ; elle chérissait ce lien, et elle le chérissait lui. Voir sa terreur lui tordait l’estomac. Soudain, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ressentit le besoin de fumer. Un besoin fort, vraiment intense, suffisamment pour lui ficher une frousse qu’elle n’avait pas ressentie depuis ses vingt-deux ans, quand elle se shootait uniquement parce qu'à cet âge, sa vie n’était qu’un vaste gâchis. Peut-être le voyait-il. Peut-être pas.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il la lâcha.

Il ne fit que répéter : « il faut que je parle à Tommy. » Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans les couloirs froids et blancs de l’hôpital, cependant, ce fut pour découvrir que pendant que Prentiss cherchait son partenaire, Tommy avait disparu. Son lit s'avérait vide ; aucun signe de lui. Le personnel médical semblait bien peu concerné.

Et personne ne le reverrait en vie.

**3**

La photo était impossible.

Oh, Garcia savait depuis le début que c’était _impossible_ , à moins qu’elle et douze autres personnes aient souffert de blessures à la tête collectives. Mais elle comprenait à présent que c’était impossible dans tous les sens du terme. C’était parfaitement impossible que les treize enfants présents sur la photo, qu’elle évitait désormais, puissent se trouver _dessus_ , en même temps, dans ce _diner_ de la Old Derry Road.

En cet instant, assise dans la salle de conférence avec son ordinateur, la photo resté biiiiiien loin d’elle dans son bureau avec tout ce qui lui fichait la trouille et dont elle ne parlait pas, surtout pas ! elle découvrait la véritable portée de cette impossibilité. Tout d’abord, Ethan Coiro, avait été porté disparu en juin 1988, et ce, dans l’état du Nevada. Aucune enquête n'avait été lancée dans le Maine sur sa disparition. Les journaux de l’époque montraient sa photo à coté de celle de Riley Jenkins et déclaraient sans équivoque que les deux garçons, aussi morts l'un que l'autre d'après eux, avaient été enlevés par le même homme.

Sauf qu’Ethan avait disparu en 1988 ; Riley, violé et assassiné en 1984.

Et, comme ils le savaient dorénavant, Gary Michaels était mort cette même année, malgré la découverte tardive de son corps en 2008.

Même si elle croyait une seule seconde qu’un garçon disparu au Nevada, un garçon si étroitement lié à Reid, se tenait là juste à coté de lui, pendant qu'un tueur d'enfants, à la recherche sans doute très médiatisée puisqu'il venait de faire sa seconde victime ; il restait Rosaline Jareau, morte en Aout 1988. Pourtant, sur les photos, les arbres visibles à travers les fenêtres, ces arbres que Garcia avait vus bouger sous une brise impossible… portaient des feuilles jaunes et oranges, des feuilles qui commençaient à tomber. Dans cette photo, l’été était bel et bien terminé.

Malgré sa certitude, il s’agissait là d’une bonne contrefaçon. Qu’importe le nombre de logiciels qu’elle utilisait, aucun d’eux ne détectait la moindre altération. En fait, la plupart d’entre eux ne reconnaissait même pas l’image comme étant une photographie. A ce stade, Garcia était perdue. Perdue, et effrayée. En réponse, puisqu’elle répondait toujours à l’incertitude par les actes, elle fit quelque chose d'inédit.

Elle prit son téléphone, trouva le numéro dont elle avait besoin, ce numéro qu’elle ne composait pas assez souvent.

Elle appela son frère.

« Penny, bonjour ! » dit Carlos, l’air surpris d’avoir de ses nouvelles. Garcia grimaça. Elle était vraiment une mauvaise sœur —et durant ce bref instant, elle prit la décision de mieux faire. « Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Tu vas bien ?

— Je vais bien, je vais bien, ne panique pas, chéri. » Sauf qu’elle n’allait pas bien, et il le sentait sûrement. Il existait toujours un gouffre entre eux, présent depuis son départ juste après la mort de leurs parents mais, eh, Rafe avait fait pareil, des années avant ! Elle n’était pas la seule à avoir abandonné sa famille, même si Carlos, âgée de treize ans à l’époque de son propre départ, pourrait lui reprocher davantage. « Eh, j’ai une question : est-ce que tu te souviens si Manny, Rafe et moi on est partis un l’été un jour ? Je devais avoir à peu près onze ans.

— Hein ? Non, pas vraiment. Onze ans ? Euh, Penny, je devais avoir cinq ou six ans. Tu devrais demander à Manny, ou à Eddie. Il devait avoir, environ… » Carlos laissa sa phrase en suspens, songeur.

« Dix ans, » calcula Garcia, fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi il n’était pas là, alors… »

Cela n’avait aucun sens. Aaron et Ros portaient clairement les polos du Camp Moribond et, de ce qu’elle pouvait voir, Rafe et Sarah aussi. Et Spencer et Ethan avaient six et sept ans, donc le camp acceptait les enfants de tout âge. Pourquoi leur parents y enverraient certains d’entre eux, et pas les autres, s’ils étaient vraiment allés là-bas ?

« Dix ans, oui. Il se souviendrait, lui. Ou, tu sais, tu pourrais trouver Rafe et lui demander… »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n’avait jamais été capable de franchir ce pas, de plonger dans ses bases de données pour déterrer son frère du trou dans lequel il se cachait. Il ne voulait pas être découvert ; elle ne voulait pas le trahir en essayant et, ça, mesdames et messieurs, il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle le gouffre qui la séparait de ses frères s’était accentué à ce point. Ils savaient qu’elle pouvait le trouver, et détestaient l’idée qu’elle soit la seule à le pouvoir et refuse de le faire. 

« Essaye avec Eddie, conseilla Carlos. Et appelle nous. Tu nous manques. »

Elle lui assura, avec les meilleures intentions du monde, qu’elle le ferait, avant de raccrocher. Le numéro de Manny était là, seulement, il lui en voulait plus que jamais…

Mais qu’il fallait qu’elle sache.

Elle appela donc Eddie.

« Quoi ? fit Eddie, la voix sèche même au bout du fil. Tu t’es encore fait tirer dessus et tu as décidé de nous le dire des années après ?

— D’accord, ouah, agressif. On se calme, tigrou, je ne fais que… » Elle laissa sa phrase mourir.

Que faisait-elle ? En tout cas, elle n'aidait pas à trouver Marcie, clairement, peu importe à quel point cette photo semblait importante à leurs yeux.

« Hé, écoute, est-ce que tu te souviens si Manny, Rafe et moi on est parti passer un été ensemble ? Tu devais avoir, genre, dix ans ?

— Oui. » Son cœur rata un battement à cette courte réponse : malgré son déni jusque-là, cette confirmation prouvait que cet événement avait bien eu lieu. « Une sorte de camp de vacances, non ? C’était l’idée de papa, il pensait qu’avec ça Rafe et toi vous alliez arrêter d’essayer de vous entre-tuer. Ce n’est pas comme si ça avait marché, hein ? »

Garcia ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

« Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu ? questionna-t-elle à voix basse. Ou Carlos ?

— Moi ? Je ne voulais pas, ça avait l’air chiant à crever, et puis je suis tombé malade et c’était réglé. J’ai eu la varicelle cette année-là, tu te rappelles ? Et je l’ai refilée à Carlos. Je m’en rappelle parce qu’il m’en voulait vraiment quand Maman lui a dit que je lui avait refilée, il pensait que j’en avais fait exprès. Mais vous trois, vous l’aviez déjà eu. »

Effectivement, elle s’en souvenait : elle se souvenait de l’odeur de calamine et camomille, des éclaboussures du bain et des petits rires de Carlos alors que Maman essayait de calmer ses boutons… elle se souvenait de Rafe s’amusant à relier les points sur l’estomac d’Eddie, des garçons riant ensemble, et de Manny disant à Eddie que lui et Carlos pouvaient jouer à ses jeux vidéos pendant son absence. Elle se souvenait qu’elle s’était sentie tellement, tellement à l’écart tandis qu’ils restaient entre eux en l’ignorant.

D'une certaine manière, l'année de ses onze ans s'était avéré bien solitaire pour elle, même si clairement pas autant que celle de ses dix-huit ans.

« Tu ne t’en rappelles vraiment pas ? » interrogea Eddie.

« Je commence, si, » avoua-t-elle avec regret. Elle ressentait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle aurait aimé que cela reste enfoui dans le passé.

Et que son équipe rentre à la maison.

Tout de suite.

**4**

Le brouillard de leurs souvenirs s’éclaircissait plus vite pour Reid et Garcia...

contrairement à Hotch. En effet, il était venu pour faire son travail, pas pour laisser son instinct le guider ou ses craintes le submerger, et la seule concession qu’il fit à cette inquiétude rampante fut de passer un unique appel à Garcia.

« Peux-tu me trouver les coordonnées de Sean Hotchner ? » demanda-t-il.

Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur l’affaire afin qu’elle ne puisse pas lui demander pourquoi il avait besoin qu’elle appelle son propre frère. Elle sembla néanmoins comprendre.

« J’ai trouvé les Hiscott, » annonça-t-elle, son exubérance habituelle quelque peu assourdie. « Aucun signe des proches de Marcie pour l’instant.

— Continue de chercher.

— Bien sûr. Euh, monsieur ? »

Elle se tut un moment, attendant son « mmh ? » avant de continuer.

« Ce serait plus facile de le trouver si vous pouviez me dire dans quelle zone je dois le chercher. Quand est-ce que vous lui avez parlé pour la dernière fois ? »

La question amena un fort goût de peur au fond de la gorge de Hotch. Il s'agissait d'une sensation familière ces temps-ci : il sentait son goût écœurant chaque matin, au réveil, alors qu’il fixait le plafond et se demandait s’il s’agissait du jour où Foyet trouverait sa famille. Cette peur-ci s’avérait toutefois différente, car elle plantait solidement ses racines dans le passé de Hotch. C’était le goût du sang dans sa bouche et le son de la ceinture de son père décédé. C’était lui et Sean qui se battaient et c’était son adolescence tardive, quand il n’avait plus le contrôle sur rien tandis que son enfance incertaine finissait par écraser ses trop frêles épaules. C’était tout ce qu’Aaron avait laissé derrière lui pour devenir Hotch ; il avait toujours cru que Aaron, ce garçon stupide et effrayé, était mort… mais peut-être qu’il gardait en lui plus d’Aaron qu’il ne le croyait. Cet enfant intimidé au sourire faux qui avait regardé son frère se faire battre, qui avait volontiers offert son propre dos comme s’il le méritait. Un homme en costume, aujourd’hui, pourtant la voix de son père le narguait toujours.

— _te donner ce qu’un petit minable comme toi mérite, pauvre tapette. Toi et ton frère, aussi faibles l’un que l’autre, de vrais petits merdeux, ça va barder—_

Peut-être que cette voix narguait Sean aussi.

Hotch déglutit, et répondit.

« New-York, peut-être, dit-il avec une fermeté qui le faisait paraître plus sûr de lui qu’il ne l’était vraiment. Je suis allé en internat pendant quelques temps, et ensuite… nous n’étions pas très proches. »

Son téléphone sonna alors, indiquant un double appel. Il rappela à Garcia que l’affaire demeurait prioritaire ; qu'ils chercheraient Sean une fois Marcie et Tommy retrouvés. Elle sembla presque soulagée d’entendre qu’elle pouvait mettre la photo de coté, et lui envoya au même moment le résultat actuel de ses recherches.

Quand il changea de ligne, sa tablette bipa. Tandis que Rossi le saluait au téléphone, il alluma sa tablette d’un doigt et parcourut ce qu’elle lui transmettait.

« J’espère que tu es bien assis, Aaron, dit Rossi d’un air grave. La femme qui possède le camp ? C’est la grand-mère de JJ. »

Les mots heurtèrent Hotch tel un train de marchandise, amenant avec lui le choc dévastateur de

( _souvenirs_ )

choses qu’il pensait avoir rêvé, comme

_ils courent, ses baskets glissent sur le sol mouillé et Emily est devant lui, il pourrait presque la toucher du bras, ses cheveux volant en arrière et elle porte le pull qu’elle lui a pris, ce pull bien trop grand pour elle, et il fixe la tache de sang sur l’épaule gauche. Son propre bras est douloureux, il est lourd, et il porte_

_un corps. Emily tente d’aider, mais elle ne sait pas où mettre ses mains pour ne pas toucher par accident quelque chose qu’elle ne devrait pas toucher. Ils sont trempés et un sanglot remonte dans sa poitrine, un sanglot imposant et douloureux et il ne peut pas le laisser s’échapper car ils le fixent tous, ce petit groupe restant de six, sept avec lui, et il est le plus âgé maintenant alors il doit_

_une vieille femme se tient devant lui avec une arme, lui disant de reculer, de_

_Emily avec un couteau, acculée contre le mur, la lame dirigée droit vers lui. Ses vêtements sont déchirés, sa lèvre saigne, son visage — qu’est-il arrivé à son visage ?? « Je t’éviscère si tu t’approches, crache-t-elle, je te jure Aaron, si tu t’approches encore de moi, je te tue comme je l’ai déjà_

des cauchemars. Des choses semblables à des cauchemars, qui auraient dû disparaître dans la lumière du jour nouveau… mais demeuraient. Elles existaient toujours, profondément enfouies, et il prit une inspiration que Rossi devait certainement avoir entendue.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe au juste ? » questionna Rossi. Il avait entendu. Il semblait furieux, et perdu. Hotch comprenait autant l’un que l’autre. « Hotch, il faut faire sortir de là tous ses gamins —cette femme, la grand-mère de JJ ou qu'importe son identité, elle a éteint toutes les lumières

— _Pourquoi les lumières sont éteintes ? Spencer a peur du noir._

_Je vais bien. Je vais bien, vraiment. Je vais bien._

_Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es en train de pleurer. Aaron, allume les lumières. Qu’est-ce qu’elle_ —

du camp. Les enfants sont terrifiés, ils sont sales, et je ne peux même pas garantir qu’ils soient nourris. Il ne trouve pas un foutu adulte dans les environs, excepté cette femme qui n’a pas l’air d’avoir toute sa tête. Elle n’arrête pas d’appeler JJ « Ros »

— _il lui ferme les yeux car personne ne l’a encore fait_ —

et franchement cet endroit aurait dû fermer il y a bien vingt ans. Il faut vérifier que cette femme reçoit bien les soins dont elle a besoin, et renvoyer tous ces gamins chez eux. Pourquoi est-ce que personne

— _Personne ne va venir. Ils ne vont pas venir._

_Il faut bien. On les a appelés !_

_Ils ne nous ont pas entendus. Personne ne peut nous entendre._ —

n’a rien fait avant aujourd’hui ? 

— Parce que personne ne les croit, » répondit Hotch d’une voix vide d’émotion, sous le poids d’une immense pression : il avait l’impression d’être pris dans l’étau d’une migraine, mais ne ressentait aucune douleur. Juste cette pression qui naissait au plus profond de son crâne et poussait vers l’extérieur ; comme si quelque chose luttait désespérément pour atteindre sa conscience alors qu’il faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour l’enterrer à nouveau (quelle erreur ; s'il s'était seulement souvenu, la suite des événements n’aurait pas eu lieu.) « Il faut que je parle à JJ.

— Bonne chance. Elle pète un plomb, Aaron. Je ne crois pas qu’elle était au courant de la présence de sa grand-mère —tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand la porte s’est ouverte, mais…

— Mais ? »

Au fil de la conversation, la confusion de Rossi ne s’atténuait pas, bien au contraire. Elle s’aggravait. « Elle est montée là-haut comme si elle l’avait déjà fait cent fois. Sans hésitation. Une part d’elle se souvenait de ce chemin, pourtant il est recouvert par la végétation et les animaux sont sans doute les seuls à l’avoir emprunté ces dernières années. »

Hotch acquiesça. Il comprenait ; plus que Rossi ne comprendrait jamais. Et cela ramena tout à coup son cerveau à l’instant présent, à son travail. Son travail qu’il pouvait toujours exercer, il en était certain, même si des fissures ayant la forme du couteau de Foyet commençaient à percer sa façade d’habitude impénétrable. « Dis à JJ de rester avec sa grand-mère, ordonna-t-il. Je vais demander au shérif d’envoyer dès que possible un aide-soignant pour la remplacer. Reste dans le camp avec les enfants, maintiens le calme et le silence jusqu’à ce que la protection de l’enfance arrive. Ils seront rapides si je les appelle. »

Rossi se mit à rire. « Je n’en doute pas, dit-il avec un peu de son effronterie habituelle.

— Bien. Dave ? Tommy Hiscott a disparu. Il est peut-être en route pour le camp. Je vais envoyer des unités pour attendre avec toi, juste au cas où.

— Il n’est pas suspect, si ?

— Je ne pense pas, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. » Hotch ne s’inquiétait pas vraiment pour Rossi ; cet homme avait lancé l’unité, l’avait façonnée, et il demeurait leur meilleur agent. Peu de choses pouvaient le secouer. Malgré cela, Hotch s’avérait un homme prudent, précautionneux. « Reste sur tes gardes. On se voit au commissariat quand tu pourras partir de là.

— Entendu, Aaron. Je vais trouver les cuisines et voir ce que je peux faire en attendant —je parie que ces gamins n’ont jamais goûté à une cuisine telle que la mienne. Je vais transformer toutes ces mines renfrognées en sourires, c’est là la magie d’un ventre plein, comme ma mère disait. Et je n’ai jamais eu de raison de croire le contraire. »

Hotch esquissa un sourire sombre, dit au-revoir et raccrocha.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu’il parla à David Rossi, l’agent qui avait effectivement créé le BAU, qui les avait tous rassemblés dans ce domaine particulier pour combattre les monstres, et l’agent qui, ce soir, allait mourir en hurlant, et seul, sans aucun d’eux à ses cotés.

**5**

Leurs souvenirs revenaient.

Dans la sécurité de l’Académie du FBI, Garcia en découvrait de plus en plus sur l’endroit appelé Derry et sur ses environs. Avec chaque mot qu’elle lisait, chaque fichier qu’elle ouvrait, chaque archive qu’elle explorait, la familiarité de ce lieu croissait. Sa première approximation du nombre d’enfants disparus dans Derry avait été étonnement optimiste : les enfants disparaissaient à Derry, s’évanouissant dans les ténèbres sans un mot, au rythme de quarante à soixante par an. Parfois même jusqu’à deux-cent disparus.

Elle transféra tout cela, chaque visage, chaque rapport, chaque photo d’enfant disparu. Cela remontait si loin que, lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle devait retourner à son bureau et à cette terrible photo, elle se noyait déjà dans des données qui ne semblaient sans fin. Et elle se souvenait, oh oui, elle se souvenait d’avoir déjà appris tout cela. Certains de ces visages ? Elle les reconnaissait. Ou plutôt, elle les avait connus.

Ses souvenirs revenaient.

A mi-chemin entre l’hôpital de Castle Rock et le commissariat local, Reid était écroulé dans le siège passager de cet inébranlable SUV, le journal de Marcie Harris ouvert sur ses genoux, et il le parcourait à une vitesse de bien-trop-de-mots par minute pour qu’un passant puisse en deviner le nombre. Il découvrait que Marcie, loin d’être la petite délinquante en herbe que tout le monde semblait dépeindre, et loin de ce que la difficulté à la trouver indiquait, se révélait une jeune femme incroyablement intelligente et observatrice : elle relevait tout, en détail. Reid lut l’intégralité, et ses souvenirs revenaient. Pour lui, il s’agissait de sentiments et de sensations plus que de scénarios spécifiques, mais il lisait la peur de la jeune femme et se rappelait de la sienne ; il lisait sa panique et s’étouffait comme s’il ravalait un cri qui aurait trahi sa position ; il lut son amour et sa détermination à protéger les enfants autour d’elle et se remémorait un garçon.

Un garçon, presque un homme en vérité, et il se souvenait combien il avait _aimé_ ce garçon. Aimé tel un frère, avec sincérité et sans condition, tel seul un enfant peut aimer quelqu’un, avec toute l’adoration innocente de la véritable naïveté. Il se souvenait que ce garçon l’avait protégé, à l'instar de Marcia brûlait de protéger Tommy et les enfants qu’elle appelait « nos petits » ; il se souvenait que ce garçon ne l’avait jamais insulté, frappé ou parlé avec brusquerie ; et il se souvenait d’avoir été porté lors d’une nuit ardente, sa tête sur l’épaule de ce garçon, regardant la manière dont le feu illuminait le ciel tandis qu’il se sentait en sécurité entre ces bras solides.

Ses souvenirs revenaient aussi.

Dans sa voiture, à l’extérieur de ce même commissariat, Derek Morgan était assis en silence et considérait désormais la mort de Marcie. La forêt avait remonté quelque chose de terrible de son estomac, ravalé il y a des années et qui tentait finalement de se libérer. Cette chose possédait le goût de bile et d’aspirine et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans et d’être trop jeune pour faire accomplir son devoir, et réaliser ce que son père aurait voulu qu’il fasse. Ils n’avaient pas trouvé Marcie. Il savait qu’ils ne la trouveraient pas. Pas en vie, en tout cas.

Et Derek, autant que Prentiss, laquelle conduisait la voiture dans laquelle un Reid silencieux se trouvait, et que JJ, qui faisait face à sa propre faillibilité, ne se souvenait pas encore. Mais cela viendrait.

**6**

JJ ne reconnaissait pas cette femme. Oh, elle la _reconnaissait_ , dans le sens où elle savait qu’il s’agissait de sa grand-mère et possédait des souvenirs d’enfance sur ses genoux, de réunions de famille, de Noël et de Thanksgiving. Cependant, cette femme, qui se déplaçait dans cette maison sombre comme un fantôme dans la nuit, hantait cet endroit (oui, hantait, car comme l’homme appelé Mike Hanlon l’avait un jour écrit dans le rapport historique de la Terreur de Derry, une hante est un endroit où les animaux se nourrissent, et on s’était clairement nourri de cette femme), ce ne correspondait pas à la grand-mère avec laquelle JJ se rappelait avoir passé une partie de son enfance.

Elles se trouvaient seules dans cette demeure plongée dans l’obscurité, avec la puanteur du bois pourri et de l’humidité fortement présente dans chaque crevasse. Laissant sa grand-mère faire le tour du salon en titubant et en papotant au sujet des murs, JJ partit lampe en main vers la cave, où elle se remémorait un boitier d’alimentation sur le mur peint. Même dans le noir, elle connaissait cet endroit. Des photos d’elle, enfant, étaient accrochées au mur —des photos de Ros aussi, baignant toutes dans la poussière. Rien de tout cela n’avait de sens, ni cette maison décrépie, ni la présence de sa grand-mère, ni le camp près du lac qu’aucun membre de sa famille n’avait jamais mentionné détenir, du plus loin qu’elle se souvienne, ni la familiarité qu’elle ressentait face à tout cela alors qu’elle descendait sans faillir dans la cave pour être avalée par les ténèbres. Là, sa lampe de poche entamait à peine l’épaisse noirceur. Elle regretta, l’espace d’un instant, que Rossi ne soit plus là avec elle mais en bas de la colline, au camp avec les enfants. Elle regretta aussi l'absence de Reid, de Prentiss, même Hotch. Surtout Hotch.

JJ ne redoutait pas le noir, et n’hésita donc pas du tout avant de s’avancer sur le sol de terre compacte pour traverser la pièce avec prudence, toujours consciente du danger d’un coup de tibia sur des obstacles invisibles. Le boîtier d’alimentation se trouvait toujours à sa position habituelle, n’attendant que sa main. La porte ne fit aucun bruit quand elle l’ouvrit, la lampe coincée entre son torse et son bras. Des gonds bien huilés. Eux, contrairement à la porte de la cave qui avait grincé à son passage, avaient été nettoyés récemment. Bien entretenus.

Utilisés.

Les lumières de la bâtisse revinrent avec un clic, et une lueur intense inonda soudain la cave. JJ cligna des yeux jusqu’à ce que l’éblouissement cesse et qu’elle puisse distinguer la pièce. Enfant, elle ne craignait pas cet endroit comme certains craignent la cave de leurs parents. Aujourd'hui, elle se souvenait pourquoi. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout aux caves de ses amis, ces endroits renfermés plein de recoins sombres et de fissures. Cet endroit était —ou avait été— propre et sec et ses murs recouverts de dossiers, d’archives qui, JJ le réalisa alors, contenaient probablement la comptabilité de cette maison et du camp. Contre le mur près de JJ s’élevait une grande armoire avec les disjoncteurs de la demeure, mais aussi du camp, tout en bas : des branchements compliqués à propos desquels elle se souvenait distinctement des mots de son grand-père : « _si le courant s’éteint à cause d’une tempête, ma chérie, on peut le restaurer d’ici, dans le confort de la maison, au lieu de sortir et descendre là-bas dans le mauvais temps._ »

Toutefois, déjà petite JJ s'était demandée: si la tempête éteignait le courant, ne faudrait-il pas aller vérifier que les enfants ne risquaient rien ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas si son grand-père avait répondu.

« Tu es devenue bien jolie, » lança une voix qui surprit JJ. Sa main se posa aussitôt sur son arme par habitude —elle dégainait rapidement depuis qu’Hankel lui avait rappelé que la lenteur pouvait coûter la vie d’un de ses coéquipiers ou la sienne. Puis, elle se détendit en voyant Grand-mère rôder dans l’entrée, ses yeux recouverts d’un voile blanc. Malgré la suspicion de JJ concernant une probable cécité, voire une démence chez sa grand-mère, celle-ci descendait les marches d’un pas sûr. « Tu as cessé de venir nous voir, mon enfant. Je ne t’ai pas vue grandir, et regarde-toi. Si jolie.

— J’imagine qu’après Ros… » JJ laissa sa phrase en suspens ; cela lui faisait toujours mal de penser à sa sœur, qu’elle avait aimée plus que quiconque au monde même si elles se disputaient souvent. Le collier autour de son cou pesait lourd, lui rappelant à jamais qu’elle était vivante, et pas Ros. « Et puis, Papa. Enfin… Je ne sais pas, Grand-mère. On aurait dû venir te rendre visite. Cela n’a pas été facile pour toi, seule dans cette grande maison, et Grand-père parti. Ca fait combien de temps que les lumières sont éteintes ?

— Pas besoin de lumière avec ça. » Sa Grand-mère tapa ses yeux avec irritation, et tourna la tête pour observer autour d’elle sans que ses globes laiteux ne se concentrent sur quoi que ce soit.

« Les enfants ont besoin de la lumière, Grand-mère, dit JJ avec douceur. Ces disjoncteurs sont là pour les enfants aussi, au camp, en bas. »

Elle ralluma la lumière pour les enfants, certaine que Rossi apprécierait.

« Il n’y a pas d’enfants là-bas, » répliqua Grand-mère. Le cœur de JJ rata un battement et chuta brusquement parmi ses intestins quand la dure réalité la frappa et qu’elle réalisa que cela ne serait pas une simple réunion de famille. « Aucun. On a fermé le camp, Harold et moi, après tes oncles.

— Tu— attends, quoi ? » JJ passa d’un pied sur l’autre et jeta un coup d’œil à ces dossiers avant de se rapprocher de sa grand-mère. Elle lui prit la main et la mena vers un banc appuyé contre le mur. « Je n’ai pas d’oncles.

— Ne sois pas stupide, Ros, sois attentive, » reçut-elle comme réponse distante. Ces yeux laiteux se fermèrent et JJ se pencha vers elle, écoutant avec inquiétude sa respiration, qui avait l’air stable.

« Jennifer, dit JJ. Je suis Jen, pas Ros. Ros est morte. »

Grand-mère ne répondit pas.

« As-tu les archives des inscriptions ? » questionna JJ en s’éloignant d’elle pour revenir vers les étagères bien organisées. Elle grimaça en remarquant de la moisissure qui remontait le long du mur du fond, symptôme de la négligence de cette maison. La moisissure paraissait presque la désigner d’un doigt accusateur : _quel genre de personne oublie ses grands-parents, quel genre de personne es-tu, Jennifer ? Pas quelqu’un de bien. Pas quelqu’un de bien du tout._

« Troisième étagère, oui. Tu as des enfants, maintenant, Jenny ? Tu es tellement plus grande maintenant, tellement plus âgée. Ros et toi vous devez avoir vos propres enfants, mes petits enfants. Vous ne venez jamais me voir avec eux. »

Un autre coup de poing dans l’estomac. JJ fixa à nouveau ce doigt de moisissure, avant de détourner les yeux et prendre la boîte en question. Les dossiers s'y avéraient classés bien proprement par année. JJ tira celui de 2009 et parcourut les fiches qui le composaient.

« J’ai un enfant, » dit-elle à voix basse en lisant chaque nom, à la recherche d’un en particulier. « Un fils, Henry. Il aura un an cette année. »

Aucune Marcie Harris dans ce dossier. Elle trouva Tommy Hiscott ainsi que les deux autres adolescents avec eux, mais aucune Marcie. Même en regardant une deuxième fois. Perplexe, JJ reporta son attention vers la boîte —peut-être que le papier était tombé, peut-être…

Elle vit le dossier daté de 1988 et, comme dans un rêve, tendit la main pour le prendre.

« Un an… quel âge adorable. Tu étais adorable à cet âge. Harold t’aimait tellement… on devrait lui rendre visite, pendant que tu es là. Il aurait aimé te voir si grande. Il est juste en bas de la colline, tu sais. Je peux te montrer. »

Néanmoins JJ ne lui prêtait pas vraiment attention, car elle lisait les noms du dossier qu’elle venait d’ouvrir. Trente-quatre feuilles de papier le composaient — aucune trace de son propre nom et de celui de Rosaline, toutefois cela n’avait plus vraiment d’importance— et elle les lut tous, sans exception.

Aaron et Sean Hotchner. Spencer Reid. Emily Prentiss. Derek, Sarah et Désirée Morgan. Rafe, Penelope et Manuel Garcia. Quant au reste, certains noms sonnaient familiers dans son esprit sans pour autant qu'elle puisse y associer un visage : Jackson Kallum, Hannah Redfield, Ethan Coiro, Kelly Archer, Ashlee Nix. D’autres, enfin, qui ne lui disaient rien du tout, sauf peut-être Conroy Craine, ce garçon qu’elle avait surpris à faire tomber Spencer dans la terre et un des disparus lorsque tout avait dégénéré, et Karin Armstrong, son ami, mort lui aussi, en criant, seulement ils avaient été trop effrayés pour aller l’aider, et—

JJ leva les yeux, cherchant désespérément de l’air dans cet espace fermé, cette pièce enfoncée dans le sol qui ne semblaient plus aussi chaleureuse ni familière, mais brûlante et accueillante telles qu'elle imaginait les portes de l'enfer—

Sa Grand-mère était partie.

« Mamie ? » appela-t-elle, en cherchant du regard dans les escaliers, avant de glisser les deux dossiers sous son bras et remonter. Le bois des vieilles marches craquait sous ses pieds, le centre incurvé et patiné à force d'avoir été emprunté. Elle monta et avança dans l’entrée désormais bien éclairée et joyeuse, lui laissant voir les sourires figés sur toutes ces photos au mur. Rendue mal à l’aise par le regard de sa famille, JJ lança un coup d’œil à sa gauche vers la porte d’entrée fermée, puis à droite, où la porte du fond s’avérait ouverte.

Elle suivit cet appel silencieux et sortit dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Un chemin partait du porche pour serpenter dans les bois. Et, dans l’obscurité, elle surprit un éclat blanc —la robe de sa grand-mère.

« Zut, » souffla JJ en allant à sa poursuite. Il faisait assez frais pour qu’une vieille dame tombe malade, et assez sombre pour qu’une personne à moitié aveugle ne puisse rien y voir. JJ descendit encore et encore le chemin jusqu’à ce que la ligne d’arbres s’ouvre, montrant la lune briller au-dessus et le lac scintiller à sa gauche. Un bâtiment s’élevait devant elle, une moitié formant un amas de débris, l’autre un timide clocher et une ouverture dans laquelle devait autrefois être suspendue une cloche. Une clôture élégante passait entre les arbres pour entourer une zone sans doute bien entretenue jadis, et désormais pleine d’herbes hautes. Du blanc apparaissait par endroit dans l’obscurité comme si un fantôme traversait la végétation folle en flottant.

JJ continua de la suivre. Marchant à travers les roches et les bottes de terre, elle passa par-dessus la clôture à hauteur de taille. Elle avança tant bien que mal parmi l’herbe qui lui arrivait jusqu’au genoux et rendait sa progression difficile, jusqu’à découvrir sa grand-mère devant une petite zone d’herbes arrachées, laissant partout des mottes et des touffes de végétation.

JJ cligna des yeux, et le faisceau de sa lampe se posa d’abord sur sa grand-mère qui se tenait là avec calme, puis sur ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Grand-père ? » dit JJ, stupéfaite. « Il est enterré ici ? »

Car il s’agissait clairement d’une tombe, devant elle, et un arc de cercle avec sa lampe en dévoila d’autres.

Son malaise s’accentua.

« Il voulait être enterré à coté de sa belle Rosaline et de ses chers fils s’ils ne lui étaient pas rendus, que Dieu les bénisse, dit Grand-mère d’une voix rêveuse. Ils ont laissé un espace pour moi. Tu vois ? »

JJ voyait. Le rayon illuminait le nom à coté de celui d’Harold Jareau : Rosaline Jareau. C’était là, écrit dans la pierre, avec sa date de naissance et date de mort et, en dessous, la phrase _Donnée à notre Seigneur_.

« Ros n’est pas enterrée ici, » dit-elle. Sa lampe de poche tremblait tellement dans ses mains que le rayon de lumière ne cessait de tressauter. « Elle est morte à la–à la maison. Elle… elle s’est tuée à la maison et c’est moi qui le–qu–qui l’ai trouvée. »

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle bégayait autant, pourquoi son cerveau s’étranglait à ce point, néanmoins ses mots se mélangeaient dans sa bouche, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Oh, non, dit Grand-Mère. Elle est là, bien sûr. Tout le monde revient toujours ici, au final. C’est ce que tes oncles ont fait, et Ros aussi. Même toi, ma chérie. Les personnes enterrées là ? » Elle engloba les environs d’un geste du bras, avec un sourire absent, montrant plus que jamais qu’il n’existait plus personne derrière ces yeux blancs ( _comme le rat, noyé comme le rat, Jennifer. Blanc-laiteux-mort, tu te souviens ? Et le corps dans le lac, celui qui est venu le tuer_ ) et que c'était le cas depuis longtemps. « Ils ne sont pas vraiment morts, juste différents. Et nous serons tous ensemble un jour, notre belle famille sera réunie. Il m’a promis que ça arrivera, quand nous changerons. »

— _Et à toi aussi, ça arrivera, Jennifer_ , » jappa une voix depuis ses souvenirs les plus sombres, les plus profonds. Une voix pourrissante venue des profondeurs de ses pires nuits. « _Comme je te l’ai promis, il y a toutes ces années… tu verras comme c’est amusant de flotter_.

— Oh mon dieu, » souffla JJ. Mais, bêtement, elle refusa de fuir.

Après tout, elle était adulte maintenant, et les adultes s'avéraient rarement aussi malins, face aux monstres, que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.


	6. Rosaline Jareau prend position (1988)

**Chapitre 5 : Rosaline Jareau prend position (1988)**

**1**

_Rafe Garcia saisit sa chance_

Rafe Garcia n’était pas une poule mouillée, ça non. Il n’allait pas faire profil bas alors que cet enfoiré, ce _pinche_ de clown, menaçait sa famille. Il montait cette colline avec la colère qui explosait dans son cerveau tels des feux d’artifices en plein jour : à peine visible dans le ciel mais oh, ils étaient bien là, et, si vous veniez à les toucher, vous récolteriez une belle brûlure pour vous rappeller votre stupidité.

Ros le suivait et sa présence silencieuse, juste derrière lui… eh bien, cela ne faisait qu’alimenter davantage cette fureur invisible qui flambait en lui. Après tout, ils avait chacun dix-sept ans, et, quand il n’était pas occupé à brûler d’une juste colère, il pouvait remarquer à quel point elle était vraiment, vraiment jolie derrière toute cette folie. Du genre plutôt sexy. Du moins, lorsque sa trouille bleue le laissait tranquille, vu qu’à l’heure actuelle, tout était complètement cinglé. Et peut-être se pavanait-il un peu plus, peut-être avait-il l’air un peu plus féroce et assuré, juste parce qu’une jolie fille lui faisait ces yeux là, comme si elle espérait qu’il puisse retourner la situation cul-par-dessus-tête et la secouer, jusqu’à ce que toute l’horreur en elle tombe et disparaisse.

Enfin, se dit-il, peut-être continuerait-elle de le regarder ainsi avec espoir et à la manière d’une femme, jusqu’à ce que sa grand-mère les aide. Ou pas, et dans ce cas il claquererait une vieille femme, ce soir, et il ne pensait pas que Ros en pince pour lui après ça. Ce serait réellement dommage, mais bon, sa famille passait avant tout. Toujours. Manny, et même Penny, ce petit feu-follet furieux de Penny, il les ramènerait sains et saufs à ses parents sans un seul accroc à leur armure. Il s’agissait là de la promesse d’un Garcia.

« Ca ne va pas aider, de parler à Grand-mère, » dit tout bas Ros, tandis qu’ils apercevaient la maison s’élever à la façon d'une vieille mégère laide et bossue. « J’ai déjà essayé l’année dernière… je te l’ai dit.

— Je ne mets pas l’idée de coté tant que je n’aurai pas essayé moi-même, » répliqua fermement Rafe, éternel optimiste. Quand il se tourna vers elle, la lueur de sa lampe de poche révéla à quel point elle semblait maussade, et il sentit sa colère diminuer. Toute la vive détermination qui l’animait au moment de son récit, cette certitude absolue qui illuminait plus que jamais ses yeux, donnant vie à ses mains qui faisaient de grands gestes, et qui soulevait sa poitrine d’une manière appréciable alors qu’elle respirait plus vite et plus fort, tout s'était envolé. A présent, blottie dans le polo du camp, son bluejean Guess et ses tennis Nike, elle gardait les bras croisés sur son ventre et sa coupe au bol ramenée vers l’avant cachait ces jolis yeux. On aurait dit un chien qu’on a frappé une fois de trop, songea Rafe. Sa colère s’atténua davantage face à elle : elle affichait la même expression que Penny, quand elle prenait toute la colère du monde sur ses épaules et affirmait en être entièrement responsable.

« Il se passe quoi si on s’enfuit, tout simplement ? » demanda-t-il au lieu de commenter dessus, marchant un peu plus près d’elle et se penchant un peu pour examiner son regard vitreux. Il craignait d'y voir des larmes, qu’il ne savait gérer que si elles étaient versées par ses petites-amies, pas par cette étrangère canon avec ses mystères, son sourire rare et son air tristes. Et, en effet, des larmes brillaient. « Si on s’en va et qu’on s’arrête pas, qu’on met trois mômes par siège dans ce vieux van pourri et qu’on conduit comme des démens loin de ce lac pour filer jusqu’à Bangor, hein, il va se passer quoi, alors ?

— Le van ne va pas tenir, répondit-elle. Les freins vont lâcher, on va avoir un accident, ou la police va nous ramener, et le clown va nous punir. Plein de choses. Je vous l’ai _dit_ , nous sommes en cage. Il a peut-être laissé d’autres enfants avoir une chance, mais ils ne sont pas nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais nous, on est… c’est comme si on lui était promis. Je ne crois pas qu’un seul d’entre nous est censé repartir, une fois passé ce portail. En tout cas, pas tel que nous sommes arrivés.

— Tu es partie, toi, signala-t-il.

— Et je suis revenue. » Elle le regardait, à présent. « Je suis _revenue_ , Rafe, et je ne sais pas comment changer ça. J’ai l’impression que c’était ma deuxième chance et que j’ai merdé d’une manière ou d’une autre, peut-être en oubliant, en ne prévenant pas tout le monde, et je ne sais pas comment… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et ces yeux tristes s'attristèrent, si possible, plus encore.

« Si seulement je pouvais tirer JJ de là, » murmura-t-elle.

Ca, Rafe le comprenait. Il n’existait pas grand-chose sur cette terre qu’il ne ferait pas pour tirer ses frères et sœurs de là. Merde, il savait que, s’il le fallait, il les prendrait chacun sur une épaule comme des sacs à patates et marcherait ainsi jusqu’à quitter cette foutue colline. Sauf qu'il y avait aussi tous ces autres enfants, lesquels le fixaient de la même manière que Ros à l’heure actuelle. Ils espéraient qu’il trouve un indice, une solution ou quelque chose qu’il ne pensait pas posséder mais qu’il découvrirait par tous les moyens : une certaine forme d’Autorité. Avec le A majuscule, car c’était plus grand qu’en minuscule et plus important. L’Autorité n’échouait pas. L’Autorité ne laissait pas disparaître des enfants à l'instar d'Ethan Coiro, et l’Autorité ne laissait pas la jolie et triste Rosaline Jareau donner l’impression que le compte-à-rebours de sa vie diminuait sans lui donner de répit.

« J’imagine que ça ne te plairait pas vraiment que je te prenne dans mes bras, hein ? » questionna-t-il, sa voix si basse qu’elle fut presque avalée par le bruit nocturne de la forêt. Pourtant, elle l’entendit. Sa tête se releva, son regard de chien battu s’éclairant juste un peu, et quelque chose passa sur son visage, si vite qu’il se demanda s’il ne l’avait pas imaginé.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je supporte pas de voir les filles pleurer, » fut sa réponse. Il s’avança alors et passa, en prenant son temps, les bras autour d’elle, au cas ou elle voudrait se dérober. « Et on dirait bien que t’en as besoin. »

Elle ne s’enfuit pas. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, pressant le visage contre son épaule —son visage s'avérait mouillé et tiède, mais il s’en fichait— et ravalait des hoquets qui auraient pu devenir des sanglots si elle ne les retenait pas. Les mains sur son torse et les épaules tremblant un peu, elle resta là avec lui, une lune d’été fatiguée suspendue au-dessus d’eux. Elle finit par prendre une longue et forte inspiration, qui sembla les purifier tous les deux, et recula.

« Merci, dit-elle.

— Ca ne me dérangeait pas, » dit-il avec une totale sincérité.

Ils parcoururent ce dernier bout de chemin et trouvèrent la maison qui les attendait. Ros n’utilisa pas la sonnette et ne frappa pas à la porte : elle l’ouvrit simplement, sans hésiter. Ses chaussures n'émirent aucun bruit sur le porche de bois, et elle l'invita à entrer à son tour dans la fraîcheur de la demeure. Il obtempéra.

« Mamie ? » appela-t-elle en allumant les lumières au fur et à mesure. Seul l’écho de sa voix lui répondit.

Rafe regarda autour de lui. Cela ressemblait à n’importe quelle maison de vieille personne blanche, avec des photos sur le mur —la vache, ce que Ros était mignonne dessus, à sourire avec plus de vie que la véritable version de chair et de sang qui se tenait près de lui— des bibelots, des trucs en dentelle et une odeur bizarre de lavande et de crème pour les pieds flottant dans l’air. La demeure s’avérait aussi froide, malgré les restes de la chaleur de la journée, et aussi silencieuse

(qu’une tombe)

que la nuit. Rafe frissonna un peu. Il aurait préféré être à nouveau en colère plutôt qu’un peu mal à l’aise tandis que son cerveau digérait toutes ces infos. Son esprit rejetait des pensées de clowns, d’enfants transformés, de Ros cherchant les disparus et de quelque chose qui voulait le dévorer avec les personnes qu’il aimait, sans même demander la permission.

« Mamie ? appela à nouveau Ros. Grand-père ?

— J’crois pas qu’y ait du monde, » murmura Rafe. Il s’avança dans l’entrée et jeta un œil par les portes ouvertes. Un petit salon, une pièce qui ne servait qu’à s’asseoir, une porte fermée qu’il présumait donner sur la cave, une cuisine, une salle-de-bain : personne.

Il se tourna vers la porte de la cave et, pendant un moment, sentit du moisi dans l’air. _No mames_ , il n’aimait vraiment pas cet endroit, pas du tout. Même avec tant de fureur en lui, aucune chance qu’il ouvre cette maudite porte donnant sans doute sur les entrailles de la terre, là où les choses mortes rôdaient. Des choses mortes et mouillées, et lui avait toujours détesté les trucs qui vivaient dans la boue.

Ros montait les escaliers. Il la suivit en lançant un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu’elle ouvrait des portes sans les refermer par la suite, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Définitivement personne.

Il l’imita néanmoins, puisque c’était toujours mieux que d’ouvrir la porte de la cave, et trouva plusieurs salles au but incertain. Puis, soudain, une pièce au but évident.

« Hé, c’est la tienne ? » demanda-t-il en entrant sans attendre de permission, sa curiosité concernant cette fille étrange prenant le pas sur son bon sens.

 _Ca_ , c’était Rosaline, cette fille qui l’intriguait depuis le début de l’été et dont son intérêt pour elle l’emportait même sur sa nervosité concernant l’état immédiat de son monde. Des voix de morts dans les radios et des garçons peut-être disparus étaient une chose ; cette pièce, avec la dentelle bouffante sur la couverture qui recouvrait le lit, les posters sportifs sur les murs et les peintures de papillons et de dragons, en était une autre. Tout cela s'étendait devant lui, et dégageait une odeur différente du reste du la bâtisse. Cela ne sentait pas la vieillesse et la pourriture, songea-t-il en prenant une inspiration. Il ressentait de la reconnaissance envers les jolies présents des filles, tels que les parfums, les bouches douces, les jolis sourires et les yeux tristes qui n’avaient aucune raison de rester tristes si on répétait assez de fois à leurs propriétaires qu’elles s'avéraient spéciales et magnifiques.

Ce dernier point en particulier. Rafe était le genre de garçons qui passait d’amourette en amourette à la manière d'un colibri à la recherche d’assez de nectar pour que son cœur frénétique continue de battre. Cependant, il était aussi du genre à être un peu plus blessé à chaque fois qu’il découvrait des entailles et des éraflures dans les façades que ces filles affichaient. Des filles auxquelles on avait dit qu’elles étaient laides —alors que non— ou grosses —alors qu’elles étaient jeunes et avaient besoin qu’on les encourage, pas qu’on les mette à terre— ou trop autoritaires —quand leur seul tort avait été de parler et d’avoir été entendue, des choses pour lesquelles lui aurait reçu des éloges.

« Oh mon dieu, ne regarde pas, » dit Ros avec un petit rire, derrière lui. « J’ai décoré cette chambre lorsque j’étais petite, Grand-père m’avait dit de le faire, c’est tellement…

— Joyeux, dit Rafe, assis sur ce lit en dentelle en jouant avec un coin de la couverture. Regarde combien c’est joyeux. C’est toi qui l’as décorée ? Tu devais être heureuse. »

Elle l'observa et Rafe détourna presque les yeux : l’espace d’un unique, terrible instant, elle afficha un regard vide, mort, et il eut la certitude d’avoir vu un fantôme ou un cadavre revenu à la vie, un truc mort ou mourant qui n’était juste pas encore enterré. Toutefois, cet instant passa et elle redevint à nouveau une fille ressemblant à n’importe quelle autre, inquiète pour sa famille, comme lui, et effrayée par les monstres, comme lui aussi, et se demandant peut-être ce que le futur leur réservait, tout comme lui. Une simple fille de son âge, avec ses cheveux blonds plus foncés que ceux de sa sœur, sa lèvre inférieure un peu mordillée par ses dents blanches et droites et un collier en or autour de son cou qui scintillait dans la lumière de la lampe au-dessus d’eux, marbrée par l’abat-jour en dentelle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu ferais si tu pensais être sur le point de mourir ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il rit et le son se révéla mince et grinçant. Rouillé, à l'instar d'une barrière à peine utilisée, et pourtant qu’il riait souvent. Pas de cette manière, cela dit, avec ce rire haut et perturbant. « Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement. Je n’y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, vu que ça n’arrivera pas avant longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? » Elle ne répondit pas. « Rosaline ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Hé, fit-il, le cœur battant plus vite, semblable aux ailes d’un colibri. Hé, hé, non. Pas comme ça. Ne pense pas à ça. On ne va pas mourir, triste demoiselle. Aucun de nous va mourir, aucun. Ni moi, ni toi, ni personne qu’on aime —on va botter le cul de ce foutu clown jusqu’à le renvoyer dans le cirque de l’enfer d’où il est sorti et on va tous survivre. Compris ?

— Je crois… » dit-elle lentement. Elle s’avançait vers lui, comme attirée pour une quelconque raison par ses mains rudes sur son lit d’enfance. « Je crois que, peut-être… une chose horrible _devrait_ arriver pourtant, pas toi ? J’imagine… quelque chose que le clown ne peut pas cacher ou déformer. Quelque chose de trop gros pour être ignoré.

— Ce quelque chose, c’est pas la mort de l’un de nous, assura-t-il d’une voix encore plus ferme. N’y pense même pas, ok ? Allez… pas quand je commence juste à te connaître. Ce serait un coup pas sympa, m’amener à m’intéresser et m’inquiéter pour toi et pour tes yeux tristes et puis me casser ta pipe ainsi. Et puis je peux pas garder le contrôle sur cet endroit tout seul, merde, sur qui je vais me reposer ? Aaron ? Il est à moitié amoureux d’Emily et cette fille, c’est un électron libre. Le genre de fille à laquelle ce genre de gars s’accroche. Tous ses neurones sont occupés à fantasmer sur elle, et c’est pas quelque chose qui s’arrête d'un claquement de doigt. Si elle décide d’aller au Canada, il va sans doute la suivre juste pour tirer un coup, pas vrai ? »

Ros se mit à rire, et il savoura ce son.

« Je croyais que tu t’intéressais à Sarah, » l’accusa-t-elle. Et voilà, maintenant, il la voyait dans ses iris, cette étincelle de vie, tandis qu’elle inclinait ses hanches et haussait un sourcil. « Tu lui lances un sacré nombre de sourires.

— Je souris à _tout le monde_ , dit-il. Et tout le monde me le rend parce que je suis irrésistible, tout le monde sauf toi. Tu sembles immunisée à mes charmes. Ce clown t’a mise à terre au point que tu ne peux plus sourire, alors ? Et tu vas le laisser faire ?

— Jamais, » dit-elle, plus proche de lui. Assez proche pour qu’il puisse voir le tressage de son jean, et le vernis écaillé de ses ongles. Et combien son expression était déterminée sous toute cette tristesse. « Je ne le laisserai jamais gagner, jamais. Je lui ai dit un jour que si jamais je me retrouvais à nouveau face à lui, ce serait sous mes propres conditions. Et je le pense.

— Ah, bah voilà, » fit Rafe. Elle se tenait suffisamment proche pour qu’il puisse l’embrasser maintenant, si du moins elle se penchait vers lui. « Cette étincelle ? C’est ce qui va nous sortir de là. Ne la perds pas. »

Elle lui lança un regard plein de ferveur, aussi lumineux et insidieux que sa propre colère auparavant. « J’imagine que ma grand-mère ne va pas revenir avant un bon moment, » dit-elle. Et, Rafe, de la même manière que n’importe quel autre garçon qui reçoit un tel regard, sourit. « On a le temps d’être stupide tant qu’on est encore vivant, pas vrai ?

— Mon Dieu, oui. »

Il ne songea pas une seconde que, peut-être, elle se montrait égoïste en cet instant, malgré le danger qui rôdait. Il ne songea pas une seconde qu’elle se servait de lui pour se sentir vivante une dernière fois : après tout, ils avaient dix-sept ans, et étaient pleins de vie. Dans ces minutes frénétiques et maladroites entre lui, elle et leurs désirs les plus bas, c’était comme si l’Enfer lui-même ne pouvait pas les atteindre.

Et même s’il avait su en cet instant pourquoi elle voulait une relation sexuelle avec lui, il aurait, certes, eu le cœur brisé, mais il l’aurait aussi aimée pour ça car c’était purement humain.

**2**

_Spencer Reid porte le chapeau_

L'un d’eux avait mouillé le lit. Spencer ne pensait pas que ce soit lui —son pantalon semblait sec, mis à part à l’endroit où il reposait sur la partie mouillée du matelas— mais un coup d’œil à la pure terreur sur le visage de Sean appela en lui une sorte d’instinct enfantin enterré tout au fond de lui. Un instinct qui lui murmura que, peut-être, il fallait que ce soit lui, même si ce n’était pas le cas.

« On va avoir de très gros problèmes, » siffla Sean à travers ses lèvres à peine ouvertes, sans même bouger de la partie trempée du lit. Le regard de Spencer passa de Sean à la silhouette endormie du garçon censé les surveiller —Jackson ? Oui, il supposait qu'il s'appelait Jackson, bien qu’il ne lui ai encore jamais parlé— puis vers les trois formes plus profondément endormie dans l’autre lit superposé. Au-dessus de Sean et Spencer, le lit supérieur accueillait deux autres enfants juste un peu plus âgés qu’eux. Des filles, néanmoins, donc Spencer ne les connaissait pas vraiment. « Ils vont le dire à Papa et Papa va me botter les fesses, ça va vraiment barder pour moi, oh non, non, c’est vraiment pas bien, c’est pas bien du tout de salir le lit, oh non…

— C’est moi, » murmura Spencer, se mettant à genoux pour s’extirper du lit. Il posa avec prudence son pied au sol, et rien ne tenta de s’en saisir. « C’est moi qui l’ai sali. Je vais le nettoyer avant qu’on nous attrape, comme ça on n’aura pas de problèmes. » On n’allait pas ‘lui montrer’, et même s’il ignorait toujours ce que cela impliquait, il ne voulait pas vraiment le découvrir. « Comment on peut nettoyer sans que personne ne le voie ? »

Jackson ronfla depuis sa chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche ouverte. Spencer songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être aussi d'un mauvais garçon car, après avoir amassé autant d’enfants que possible dans le cabanon, Aaron avait dit à Jackson d’une voix très sérieuse de les surveiller jusqu’à son retour. Or, il ne les surveillait pas ; il dormait.

« On peut laver tes couvertures et tes draps. » Sean sortit de sous les couvertures et n’hésita pas une seconde avant de quitter le lit —très fermement accroché à l’idée que la faute revenait à Spencer, et non à lui. Contrairement à Spencer, il savait que les choses terrifiantes de la nuit arrivaient par la porte de la chambre, plutôt que de sous le lit, et que les mauvais garçons devaient payer le prix de leur comportement. « Y’a une machine à laver dans la salle avec les téléphones. Je sais comment on l’utilise ; Aaron m’a montré. Mets tes chaussures, on peut sortir dehors avant que les autres se réveillent. »

Heureux de ne pas être aussi seul qu’il le pensait, Spencer obéit. S’habiller était un rituel, et il aimait les rituels. Bluejean, toujours bien plié par les mains de sa mère. Chemise, bien rentrée sous la ceinture. Sweater par-dessus.

Sean l’imita, essayant également de faire le moins de bruit possible. Alors que Spencer enfilait ses chaussettes avec attention —des chaussettes dépareillées, ce qui le réconfortait pour une raison inexplicable— et glissait ses chaussures par-dessus, il sentit qu'il reprenait en partie le contrôle de sa vie. Ca allait. Il pouvait le faire. Il pourrait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour dénicher un livre sur ce qu’il avait vu, en apprendre davantage dessus et le comprendre. Après tout, il savait très bien lire, et les livres ne commençaient à l’abandonner que depuis récemment, donc il ignorait si cela continuerait. Sans compter que les grands semblaient être au courant désormais, ce qui signifiait qu’on veillerait sur eux et que ce n’était plus seulement leur problème… et, plus palpitant encore, ils pouvaient peut-être l’aider à trouver _Ethan_.

« Prêt ? » demanda Sean avec impatience. Spencer abandonna ses lacets —il n’avait jamais vraiment attrapé le coup de main pour les nouer— et acquiesça. Avec le linge de lit roulé en boule dans les bras de Spencer et, à l’intérieur de cette boule, les habits souillés de Sean, ils se glissèrent tous deux hors de la cabane, dans la faible lueur de l’aube. Ils parcoururent le chemin avec détermination, sans jeter un oeil ni à gauche ni à droite, ni à aucun autre endroit que celui vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. En effet, les deux garçons savaient que s’ils regardaient les ténèbres, celles-ci leur renverraient leur regard. C’est pour cette même raison qu’on ne regarde jamais, jamais, à travers une fenêtre la nuit, car on verrait sans aucun doute un visage, un _terrible_ visage. Et si on apercevait ce visage, à l’extérieur, il pourrait saisir l’occasion pour entrer et dire bonjour…

Une lumière illuminait la laverie et les deux garçons purent à nouveau respirer quand ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux, enfin en sécurité, toutes ces ombres attentives restées dehors. Spencer se sentait maintenant fatigué, comme s’il avait parcouru deux kilomètres et non dix mètres et des poussières. Impossible de dormir dans cet endroit, sans être effrayé ou être un mauvais garçon ou—

Alors que Sean s’avançait vers les deux machines à laver plaquées contre le mur, avec leurs couleurs délavées et leurs boutons abimés, Spencer regarda vers la droite et examina les téléphones. Une idée lui vint tout à coup : il pouvait appeler sa mère. Tout de suite. Rien ne l’en empêchait ; les téléphones ne demandaient pas de paiement. Et elle répondrait, même s’il était trois heures plus tôt, là-bas, et donc 2 heures du matin, et qu’elle dormait ; elle répondrait quand même. Elle, ou Papa. Dans tous les cas, l’un d’eux répondrait et il leur parlerait ainsi du clown et leur demanderait de venir chercher Ethan pour le ramener chez lui, et si en même temps lui aussi pouvait rentrer à la maison. Il les questionnerait également pour savoir s’il avait été un mauvais garçon malgré le fait qu'il ai souillé le lit malgré lui, et si cela signifiait que Sean l'était aussi.

L’espace d’une seconde, il hésita à demander que Sean rentre avec lui à la maison. Le père de Sean ne paraissait pas très gentil et peut-être que celui de Spencer le serait davantage. Et puis, il n’avait jamais eu de frère. Peut-être que si Sean venait, Aaron le suivrait aussi, et il aurait alors _deux_ frères. Ce serait dément !

Oui. Voilà ce qu’il allait faire, décida-t-il en s’approchant des téléphones. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre le combiné d’une main tout en composant le numéro que sa mère lui avait fait apprendre. Des gens étaient venus dans son école avec des livres de coloriage et des autocollants disant « _inconnus : danger_ » avec des espaces blancs pour écrire le numéro de chez soi pour qu’ils s’en souviennent et puissent appeler chez eux en cas de danger. Eh bien, cela s'avérait le cas actuellement, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir un de ces autocollants pour s’assurer que ses doigts tremblants composent le bon numéro, tandis qu’il entendait le bruit de la ligne, puis la sonnerie.

Personne ne décrocha.

Il poussa une nouvelle fois le bouton pour appeler et réessaya en jouant avec le fil tout en patientant. Pendant ce temps, Sean tentait d’ouvrir la porte de la machine à laver, les draps laissés négligemment au milieu de la pièce, où Spencer les avait abandonnés.

« T’appelles qui ? questionna Sean quand il remarqua Spencer au combiné.

— Maman, dit Spencer. Tu crois que ton père te laisserait venir vivre avec moi si tu demandais vraiment gentiment ? »

Sean afficha un air stupéfait. « Je ne crois pas, répondit-il avec tristesse. Mais ce serait génial… j’aimerais vraiment bien.

— Je vais demander à maman quand même, dit Spencer d’une voix ferme, gagnant un regard mi-excité, mi-malheureux. Maman ne frappe _jamais_. »

On décrocha. « Résidence Reid, » fit la voix fatiguée de son père, et le cœur de Spencer _bondit_ dans sa poitrine avec bonheur : il était sauvé ! C’était son père, et il allait les aider tous les deux ! Rien ne les atteindrait pour leur faire du mal maintenant, Papa ne permettrait _jamais_ — « Allo ?

— Papa, c’est Spencer ! s’exclama Spencer d’une voix rapide et désespérée. Je veux rentrer, est-ce que je peux ? Je ne suis pas bien ici et Ethan est parti et mon lit me manque et je suis désolé c’était un accident, je ne voulais pas et mon ami il veut venir aussi parce que son— »

Quand William l’interrompit, il sembla agacé : « Si c’est une blague, elle n’est pas drôle, » lâcha-t-il d’une voix claquante et Spencer se figea, paniqué à l’idée d’avoir des ennuis. « Qui êtes-vous ?

— C’est moi ? » murmura Spencer. Il ferma les yeux et entendit à nouveau cet insecte, celui présent dans le bâtiment des toilettes des semaines auparavant, faire à nouveau _toc toc_ contre la lumière, se frappant désespérément jusqu’à la mort pour tenter d’accéder à ce qu’il considérait comme son salut. « Papa, c’est moi.

— _Papa, c’est moi,_ » répéta un mince filet de voix d’un ton cruel avant d’éclater d’un rire perçant. « _Papa ! Papa, viens m’aider, j’ai fait pipi au lit comme un bébé, un tout petit bébé, et le bébé a **peur**._ »

Spencer laissa tomber le téléphone et s’en éloigna précipitamment. Dans sa hâte, il trébucha sur les draps et en tombant, sa tête heurta le pied de la table. La douleur lui arracha un cri. Sean parlait, lui aussi, mais toute la concentration de Spencer se dirigeait sur le combiné qui pendait au bout du cordon. Il le regarda tourner lentement sur lui-même, jusqu’à ce que le dos de l’appareil soit face à lui. Il continua à l’observer alors qu’il tournait une nouvelle fois, le microphone et le haut-parleur devenant à nouveau visible. Ces lignes de trous par lesquelles il pensait atteindre son salut… un improbable coléoptère s’en extirpa, comme s’il était composé de gelée. L’insecte agita ses ailes d’un mouvement furieux et s'écrasa au sol. Plus gros, à présent, il grossit de plus en plus sous ses yeux.

Le silence pesa entre les deux garçons qui fixaient ce scarabée impossible. Même depuis l’autre coté de la pièce, même avec la douleur intense que Spencer ressentait à la tête à cause du choc, ils entendaient la tonalité persister, toutefois aucun d’eux ne comptait s’en approcher pour le ramasser et le remettre sur son support.

« Spence ? » l'interpela Sean, d’une voix étouffée et stridente. Quand Spencer tourna la tête vers lui, il le découvrit recroquevillé contre la machine, le visage brillant de sueur et les doigts enfoncés dans son haut de pyjama. « Y’a Ethan à la fenêtre. »

Oh, il n’existait rien, en ce moment, que Spencer voulait moins que regarder. Il ne _pouvait pas_ , il le savait. Trop de choses impossibles devenaient soudain possibles et il ne parvenait pas à balayer tout cela d’un revers de main. Depuis toujours, il ordonnait avec détermination son petit monde entre le Possible et l'Impossible, peut-être par une sorte de profond instinct de protection contre le chaos que sa mère malade représentait. Toute action impliquait une réaction logique et prévisible. Un minuscule scarabée, assez petit pour sortir d’un combinée mais qui grandissait ensuite, cela n’arrivait jamais; les garçons disparus qui réapparaissaient tout à coup, ça n’arrivait jamais ; les clowns dans les toilettes d’un camp, ça n’arrivait jamais ; les voix qui sortaient d’un autoradio et disaient _son nom_ et le nom des enfants avec lui, ça n’arrivait jamais. Pas dans son monde, où les choses avaient un sens et où, dans le cas contraire, il parvenait à leur en donner un après un simple laps de temps avec un livre.

Spencer Reid, au lieu d’accepter l’impossible, choisit l’option la plus rationnelle, la plus prévisible qu’il lui restait. Il ne regarda pas la fenêtre. S’il l’avait fait, il aurait pu être choqué et dangereusement attiré par ce qu’il aurait vu —néanmoins il n’en fit rien. Il tendit la main vers Sean, qui se faufila vers lui sans quitter des yeux cette forme silencieuse, et dit : « Quand je dis cours, _cours_. Et ne lâche pas ma main. Cours ! »

Après tout, courir avait toujours fonctionné. Et puis, cette fois, pas besoin d’aller loin, —il savait que la cabane de JJ se situait tout près, et un des grands se trouvait avec elle. Ça n’allait pas _oser_ s’attaquer à un grand.

Ils coururent. Par chance, aucun d’eux ne jeta un oeil en arrière jusqu’à ce que leurs petites mains se mettent à lutter avec la poignée de la porte du cabanon de JJ. Porte qui se révéla verrouillée. Dès qu’ils réalisèrent cela, ils crièrent, tous deux, avec des cris aiguës de terreur, sans réels mots. Derrière eux, ils n'en doutaient pas un instant, des mains griffues s'apprêter à les atteindre et à les tirer en arrière pour les manger et—

La porte s’ouvrit, et une Sarah Morgan fatiguée les regarda d’un air stupéfait.

« Qui est l’abruti qui vous à laissé sortir ? cingla-t-elle. Et qu’est-ce que… »

Elle s’arrêta, dès que son regard se posa derrière eux et elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée et effrayée. Les garçons se dépêchèrent d’entrer tandis qu’un terrible grognement s’élevait dans leur dos.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s’écria Sarah en fermant la porte avant que les enfants puissent voir ce dont il s’agissait. A l’intérieur du cabanon, les filles étaient assises sur leurs lits. JJ crapahuta hors du sien dès qu’elle aperçut les deux garçons. Spencer remarqua Penelope, sans ses lunettes, et une autre fille qu’il ne connaissait pas les fixer depuis le lit supérieur. La porte émit alors un BANG et un son vers le centre, comme si un poids immense —cela ressemblait à un arbre qui tombe— s’appuyait dessus.

Ce grognement retentit à nouveau, suivi par une sorte de respiration forte et humide provenant d'une énorme bête. Les garçons se reculèrent vite, et JJ les attrapa par les épaules pour les ramener près d’elle, tandis que toutes les personnes présentes dans le cabanon s’éloignaient autant que possible de la porte gémissante.

Sarah avait plongé pour récupérer la radio posée à coté d’un lit aménagé au sol, et elle maintint le bouton appuyé en murmurant d’une voix frénétique à l’intérieur : « Rafe, Rafe, Aaron, Emily, quelqu’un ! On a un ours ici, je crois que— _Ahhhhh_! »

Ils crièrent tous en voyant le bois se déformer. Spencer fut soudain entouré par de plus grands enfants qui se battaient pour tenter de s’éloigner le plus possible et, ce, bien qu’ils soient déjà contre le mur. Quelqu’un pleurait, et une autre fille plongea sous un des lits avec un petit cri. Sarah, elle, se tenait devant eux, tenant la radio —silencieuse— d’une main et une raquette de tennis de l’autre.

« Tu gardes le bouton appuyé » murmura Spencer en fixant la radio que Sarah serrait toujours dans sa main aux jointures blanchies. Son doigt maintenait en continue le bouton de transmission ; impossible donc d'entendre si quelqu’un répondait. Lui et Ethan jouaient parfois avec des radios ; il leur arrivait de faire cette erreur.

Mais avec les conversations frénétiques des filles terrifiées, il ne pouvait pas parler assez fort pour qu’elle l’entende. Puis, un coude le frappa à la tête, à l’endroit où il avait heurté la table, et il se mordit la langue. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche et il gémit sous la douleur jointe.

« La fenêtre ? » s'exclama quelqu’un alors que la porte se fendait, laissant apparaître l’espace d’une seconde deux griffes mortelles. Le museau de l’animal remplaça ensuite les griffes ; Spencer aperçut une gueule pleine d’écume et des dents qui semblaient aussi grandes que _lui_ , ainsi qu’un œil rougi, roulant et perçant. Enfin, le museau disparut, et les griffes revinrent.

Ils regardèrent la fenêtre, sur le même mur que la porte.

Sarah se mit à pleurer, elle aussi, et tourna le dos à la porte pour fendre le groupe d’enfants terrifiés. Elle attira sa sœur dans une étreinte horrifiée, amenant la tête de Dezzi près de sa poitrine.

Spencer, voyant cela, sentit une paix terrible l’envahir. Il avait dépassé la période de terreur vive pour arriver à une sorte de calme paralysant. Autour de sa main, la prise de JJ se desserra un moment, comme si elle avait senti cette même trêve mortelle, en dépit de la présence de l’animal qui paraissait jouer avec eux. En effet, tout cela durait depuis moins d’une minute, pourtant Spencer savait qu’il aurait pu briser la porte en une fraction de ce temps. Il avait vu la taille de ces _dents_.

Pendant les secondes les plus brèves, le cabanon fut plongé dans un calme désastreux.

Soudain, derrière lui, JJ reprit vie : « le coin mouillé ! » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle se précipita en avant, ignorant les mains de Penelope qui tentaient de l’attraper pour la ramener en arrière. « Aidez-moi— là ! »

Dans le coin, siégeait un seau, débordant d’eau qui venait de... Spencer leva les yeux vers l’endroit où l’humidité s’était installée avec détermination dans le toit et les murs. Il baissa ensuite le regard vers le plancher, révélé suite au coup de pied de JJ dans le seau, renversant ainsi l’eau partout. Cela avait été une plaisanterie dès leur arrivée dans cet endroit, (du moins entre les enfants plus vieux que Spencer et Sean) qu’en cas d’incendie, il serait sans doute plus facile de s’échapper par les murs que par les portes. La plaisanterie s’appliquait tout autant au plancher bon marché et non aux normes. En effet, dans les coins de plusieurs chalets, là où, à cause des tuyaux d’évacuation bouchés, l’eau de pluie s’accumulait puis se répandait dans les pièces pour stagner dans les creux du sol déformé, le pin ramollissait à cause de l'humidité.

JJ, en cet instant, attaqua ce plancher. Les planches abîmèrent ses mains, ses ongles se prirent dedans et, dans son désespoir, se brisèrent. Cependant, rien ne l'arrêta.

Comme si elles reprenaient conscience, les autres filles s’activèrent. Sarah ramassa la raquette de tennis qu’elle avait laissée tomber ; Penelope, un balai au manche métallique. Alors que la porte commençait à céder sous les pattes paresseuses de la chose-ours, elles frappèrent le sol avec une frénésie qui aurait rendu jaloux des rats pris au piège, les autres filles, les entourant, leur hurlèrent d’aller _plus vite plus vite plus vite plus vite_.

Et, depuis l’extérieurs, des cris.

Les planches cédèrent. Spencer observa sans rien faire, trop stupéfait et toujours apathique à cause du froid qui le parcourait. Toutefois, tout en clamant aux filles de se bouger, Sarah l’attrapa ; ses deux mains autour de ses bras le serrant jusqu’à faire mal. Elle le souleva et le lança sans ménagement vers le trou — _allez, allez, vas-y, sors, tout de suite !_ beuglat--elle, et il se réveilla soudain, obéissant aussi vite que possible. Les éclats de bois le griffèrent, des mains au-dessus de lui le touchèrent, le tapèrent et le poussèrent alors qu’il traversait difficilement le trou à peine assez grand pour lui. Enfin, il tomba dans une épaisse masse de toiles d’araignées. Sentant des choses semblables à des pattes toucher son visage ainsi que quelque chose grouiller, il cria et se débattit dans les ténèbres humides et poussiéreuses sous le cabanon. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que son visage et ses bras... tout son corps était recouvert d’araignées qui allaient le mordre et il mourrait et se ferait enrouler dans une toile et—

Quelqu’un atterrit sur lui avec un faible gémissement avant de détaler sans même paraître se rendre compte de la présence des toiles : Sean.

La lumière pleuvant de la pièce du dessus fut à nouveau bloquée, et une personne de petite taille passa par le trou et tomba sur Spencer ; un coude heurta son nez, et un sanglot de douleur lui échappa tandis que ses lunettes volaient.

« Oh non ! » entendit-il JJ hoqueter en glissant de coté et en attrapant la première part de lui qu’elle pouvait atteindre —son haut— pour le tirer après elle loin du trou. Une autre fille se faufila à travers et des mains apparurent, déchirant le bois mou afin de l’élargir pour ceux à venir.

Au-dessus d’eux, ils entendirent la porte céder. A présent, les hurlements dépassèrent la peur ; c’était de la terreur pure, absolue, mortelle.

« Rampe, Spencer, rampe ! » le pressait JJ d’une voix stridente en lui donnant à l’aveugle des tapes de ses deux mains pour tenter de le faire revenir à lui. Spencer obtempéra, avec l’espoir qu’il n'avançait pas en direction de l’ours. Il se retrouva contre la tuyauterie où Sean était déjà replié sur lui-même, des raies de lumières provenant des fissures dans le bois qui les surplombaient éclairaient tout juste son visage. Autour d’eux, ils parvenaient à discerner les premières lueurs de l’aube sur les lattes installées pour empêcher les animaux —et les enfants— de passer sous les cabanes surélevées, mais ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer—

Le sol, au-dessus d’eux, grogna ; l’ours se trouvait à l’intérieur. Impossible pour Spencer de voir si qui que ce soit d’autre avait pu passer, il ignorait qui se cachait en bas avec eux. Les cris le remuaient profondément, et il pouvait entendre une radio qui s'égosillait aussi, quelque part. Davantage de cris. L’ours rugit, et, en pivotant la tête pour regarder JJ, Spencer faillit se cogner l’œil dans un tuyau, tout n’étant à ses yeux, sans ses lunettes perdues, qu’une masse de formes indistinctes.

« Où est Hannah !? » s'exclama une voix dans les ténèbres. Spencer se tourna vers cette voix et ne vit rien d’autre que plus de toiles et des ombres instables dans la lumière inégale qui tressaillait et fluctuait chaque fois que le sol se déformait sous les poids lourds et traînants.

Une petite main attrapa celle de Spencer ; derrière lui, Sean allait toujours bien.

« Elle ne voulait pas sortir de sous le lit, dit Sarah. J’ai essayé de la tirer dehors, mais c’est rentré trop vite et elle— » 

Ils devinrent tous très silencieux, guettant les sons.

Les hurlements s’étaient arrêtés.

Abasourdi, Spencer songea que le bruit ressemblait à celui d’un dessin-animé, quand un personnage mange quelque chose qui a l’air bien plus appétissant à l’écran qu’en vrai. Un poulet entier ou une part de steak, les sons toujours amplifiés pour avoir de tels bruits de déchirement et de dents.

Quelque chose d’humide tomba sur son visage. Il leva les yeux, tout en le sentant couler le long de sa joue.

« Oh mon dieu est-ce qu’il est en train de la man— commença Penelope dans un cri perçant.

— Chut. » JJ, qui avait l’air bien plus adulte en cette seconde que ses onze ans auraient dû le permettre. « Ne le dis pas.

— Mais—

— C’est quoi le bruit ? » Demanda Sean, avec sa voix si petite et douce que Spencer aurait aimé se couvrir les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

Spencer, malgré son jeune âge, aimait les fils d'horreurs et les documentaires animaliers qui laissaient les scènes où les animaux mangeaient, même si son père disait qu'il ne devrait pas les voir. Ainsi, il savait exactement ce que l’ours faisait au-dessus d’eux. Il le voyait très nettement ; son cerveau prenait ce son et en tirait la conclusion logique : il n’existait pas grande différence entre l’antilope la plus malchanceuse et l’enfant le plus lent.

« Oh non, chéri, c’est rien, c’est rien, oh mon dieu, » répétait Penelope, des sanglots dans la voix. « C’est rien, on peut pas l’entendre, on peut pas l’entendre.

— _Silence_ , répéta JJ.

— Il sait qu’on est là ! Il va… »

Ils prirent une inspiration de surprise à l’unisson.

Le museau passa par le trou dans le sol. Personne ne bougea. Personne ne respira, à l’exception de la créature qui exhalait un air chaud et écœurant dans l’espace humide dans lequel ils étaient écrasés les uns contre les autres ; ce trou étroit, sombre et plein d’araignées entre le cabanon et le sol, où rien d’autre ne vivait à part les choses qui aimaient les ténèbres.

Spencer pensait qu’il allait s’évanouir, ou vomir, ou les deux. Quelqu’un priait, Sarah peut-être, ou même Desiree, bien qu’il ne sache pas si elle était en bas ou pas, et leurs voix s'avéraient assez semblables pour qu’il doute de son identité. Qui que ce soit, cette personne tentait d’invoquer Dieu dans un endroit où aucun Dieu ne pouvait être trouvé. Même Spencer, avec ses six ans, suspectait que rien de si généreux n’avait jamais regardé en direction de cette région en faisant face à ce qui rôdait ici.

L’ours se mit à mâchonner pensivement l’ouverture, le bois se brisant aisément dans ses mâchoires dévastatrices. Spencer imaginait la suite des événements ; il allait mordre le sol jusqu’à les atteindre, et utiliser ces grandes mâchoires pour les ramasser comme le contenu d’une huître et les croquer, à l’instar de cette fille qui refusait de sortir de sous le lit. Et plus aucun cri ne résonnait dehors —qui que soit la personne qui hurlait là-bas, elle s’était soit tue, soit enfuie. Spencer savait quel choix il aurait fait à sa place.

« Est-ce qu’on peut aller sur le coté et casser une planche ? murmura quelqu’un.

— Allez-y, faites-le, » répondit Sarah en se tournant avec difficulté —sa tête ne cessait de cogner le sol— et en tentant de pousser autant d’enfants qu’elle le pouvait en direction du bord. Cependant, tels des moutons, la plupart d’entre eux étaient trop sidérés pour bouger. Seul l'un d’eux s'y dirigea, laissant entendre le son de petits ongles grattant le bois. Spencer se recula sur les fesses, ses yeux ne quittant pas le museau en train de mâcher et la salive dégoulinante, captant la lumière qui tombait dans leur petit espace. Ca puait. Comme la pourriture et l’humidité (et, étrangement, ce qui ressemblait à du popcorn en train de brûler). Il le fixait, se remémorant soudain le livre que lui et Ethan lisaient ensemble et à combien il aurait aimé qu’ils puissent le terminer. Il se souvint alors, tout à coup, de la nuit dans les toilettes.

Le clown n’avait pas aimé qu’il lui fasse la lecture.

« Soyez en paix maintenant, » commença-t-il, haussant la voix et récoltant un chœur de « chut » des filles autour de lui. Il continua pourtant : « jusqu’au matin ! Ne p–prêtez attention à aucun bruit nocturne ! Car rien ne passe ici la porte ni la fenêtre que le clair de lune, la lumière des étoiles et le vent venu du sommet de la colline. » L’ours grogna, mais Spencer lui hurla : « Bonsoir ! »

Il y eut une seconde de silence choqué avant que la mastication reprenne, avec cette fois plus de colère.

Enervé lui aussi, Spencer se répéta en se levant sur les genoux alors que quelqu’un le retenait par son haut : « Rien ne passe ici la porte ni la fenêtre, lança-t-il à l’ours, que le clair de lune, la lumière des étoiles et le _vent_ , alors bonsoir Monsieur l’Ours, bonne nuit et allez-vous en, merci ! »

Quelqu’un riait, avec de petits hoquets et sanglots qui semblaient douloureux. Le rire hystérique d’un condamné.

Derrière eux, les petits ongles continuaient de creuser le bois ; bois qui ne cédait pas, et Spencer devenait vraiment furieux à présent : cet ours, ce truc, c’était toutes les mauvaises choses. Ses mauvais rêves, l’homme dans leur chambre, la disparition d’Ethan et la peur des filles, tout ce qui se révélait _malfaisant_.

Il récita donc encore, sa voix pleine de rage : « Soyez en paix _maintenant_ jusqu’au matin. Ne prêtez attention à aucun bruit nocturne. » Il pensa de nouveau à Tom Bombadil. Lui ne craindrait pas un ours de cauchemar, et Ethan n’en aurait pas eu peur non plus, car Ethan n’était jamais effrayé, même quand il aurait été plus malin de l’être. Ils auraient tous les deux rit de cet ours, rit devant lui, et même si la peur emplissait toujours la moindre de ses cellules, Spencer clâma tout de même : « bonsoir ! » à la créature monstrueuse au-dessus d’eux.

A sa grande surprise, une voix se joignit à la sienne. Et, quand il recommença le passage —le dernier passage du livre qu’Ethan et lui avaient lu avant le départ d'Ethan— cette voix l’accompagna.

Il s'agissait de Sarah. Puis, peu après, ce fut Penelope, puis JJ qui respirait fort et qui, Spencer le comprit en cet instant, était celle tentant de détruire le bois pour leur permettre de sortir de ce trou.

Et l’ours était mortellement silencieux car ils étaient tous en train de s'époumoner désormais, leurs mots se mélangeant, et la plupart d’entre eux se trompaient, mais pour une raison quelconque, pour une raison étrange et incompréhensible… cela fonctionnait ?

Jusqu’à ce que ça ne fonctionne plus, quand l’ours laissa soudain échapper un mugissement à en tordre les entrailles et se _jeta_ contre le sol, qui se voûta.

Ils crièrent tous.

Quelque chose heurta les planches à coté de JJ ; elle se recula d’un coup contre Penelope, et à son tour celle-ci se retrouva sur Sean, qui— Spencer ne parvint plus à dire ce qui se passait. Quelque chose heurta à nouveau le bois, le déformant un peu. Et soudain, de grandes pattes déchirèrent la terre avec fureur et essayèrent de les attraper depuis le large trou au-dessus. Toutefois le visage d’Aaron était apparu juste à coté d’eux, à l’opposé de l’ouverture béante et avec juste un peu de bois entre lui et eux. Il tenait un pied de biche dans sa main.

Aaron mit un doigt sur ses lèvres dans un ordre désespéré de ne pas révéler sa présence, glissa le pied de biche entre deux planches, et _appuya_.

**3**

_Rosaline Jareau prend sa main_

Au cœur de toutes ces horreurs, de cette terrible conscience de ce qui allait arriver, Rosaline découvrit son étincelle. Elle la serrait fermement dans ses mains tremblantes, déterminée à s’accrocher à ce qui lui donnait l’impression qu’elle pourrait voir un autre jour se lever. Et ce, même si cette étincelle se trouvait dans le scintillement de ses yeux sombres, dans son sourire en coin, et dans la manière dont il la regardait (comme, elle le savait, il avait déjà regardé tant d’autres filles avant elle —et en regarderait encore plein d’autres quand elle serait morte et loin, espérait-elle). Cela restait une étincelle. Cela restait _quelque chose_.

Elle savait désormais qu’il n’existait aucune échappatoire à cet enfer, en tout cas, pas pour elle. Mais pour Rafe ? Pour JJ ? Pour tous ces enfants autour d’elle, avec qui elle n’avait tissé aucun lien, ceux qu’elle considérait comme à peine plus que des parties du décor de son existence tragique ? C’est le truc, avec la mort : cela donne l’impression que le reste n’a que peu d’importance. Inutile de créer des liens, car ils vont disparaître avec le dernier battement de son cœur lent ; inutile de vivre, car elle ne sera plus là pour s’en souvenir. Et peut-être avait-elle donc décidé d’avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui car il paraissait le désirer. Parce qu’il se tenait là, beau et souriant, et la faisait se sentir un minimum normale, même si elle savait que quelque chose était tordu et brisé au fond d’elle.

Ou peut-être avec-elle eu une relation sexuelle avec lui car mourir seul est la plus grande peur de n’importe quel humain ; ironique, puisque mourir seul est inévitable.

Alors que l'aube pointait, ses grands-parents demeuraient absents. De son côté, elle se sentait toujours moite et agréablement courbaturée, par cette manière particulière qu'on les muscles utilisés de se rappeler ensuite à nous. Finalement, Ros descendit ce chemin au bout duquel le camp dormait, Rafe avec elle, tous deux aussi muets qu'une tombe. Cela dit, à chaque fois qu’elle lui jetait un coup d'oeil, il affichait un sourire timide rien que pour elle. Pendant juste une seconde, elle s’autorisa à contempler ce qu’ils auraient pu vivre s’ils ne faisaient pas face au couteau du boucher. Mais juste pendant une seconde. Puisque, l’horrible vérité est qu’ils faisaient _bel et bien_ tous la queue en attendant la mort. Ils ne pouvaient y échapper.

Elle se remémora ce fait dans l'idée inconsciente de valider le plan qu'elle avait commencé à établir, même si sa fin paraissait de plus en plus inéluctable avec chaque nouveau jour sombre passé. Sa main chercha donc celle de Rafe. Ses doigts serrèrent ceux qui attendaient : un lien s’était formé, malgré elle.

Ils entendirent soudain les cris.

Cela ramena un instant Ros dans le passé ; elle se souvint d’avoir été sur ce même chemin, à regarder le camp en bas, et d’avoir entendu des hurlements ; des hurlements sans réponse. Elle se souvint d’avoir couru. Elle se souvint d’être arrivée trop tard.

Elle se souvint que cette fois, contrairement à la précédente, sa sœur se trouvait là-bas.

« Jennifer ! » clama-t-elle avec l’effroi de tout parent qui aperçoit la poussette vide ou la protection ouverte de la piscine.

Elle se mit à courir, Rafe sur ses talons, ses tennis heurtant le sol, et chaque étincelle qu'elle venait de trouver vacillait désormais dans la pâle lueur de l’aube. Le soleil était avalé par les nuages sombres, l’air torturé et immobile. Les cris portaient et, avec eux, des rugissements. Un beuglement bestial plein d’instinct et de peur animale. Un son ne pouvant signifier qu’une seule chose aux oreilles de quiconque écoutait : aujourd’hui, je me nourris. Et n’importe quelle créature avec un peu de bon sens s’enfuirait.

Ce que les humains du camp n’avaient pas fait.

Ros se précipita dans le camp, au milieu des chalets, des visages pressés contre les vitres, leurs habitants trop effrayés pour en sortir. Elle passa en courant devant des groupes d’enfants assez curieux pour quitter leurs refuges, mais pas assez pour approcher davantage. Et elle percuta quasiment le chaos formé par les adolescents, grouillant en un groupe frénétique juste à coté de…

La cabane de JJ.

La cabane de JJ, avec sa porte brisée en son centre, comme si une grande main l’avait frappée avec la hache la plus tranchante du monde. La cabane de JJ de laquelle s’élevaient les rugissements, et les hurlements.

« Non. » Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un murmure de Ros, peut-être pas. La seule certitude était que Rafe l’avait attrapée à la taille pour la soulever et la retenir, car elle semblait avoir tenté, sans le réaliser, de plonger droit dans la pièce où dormait sa sœur.

« Ils sont sous le cabanon, » dit quelqu’un —Emily ? Ca ressemblait à Emily— et Ros se débattit pour essayer de mieux voir. Là ! Elle aperçut des sortes de mouvements dans les espaces entre les planches du bas, alors que les personnes recroquevillées à l’intérieur poussaient contre le bois telle de l’eau voulant briser un barrage.

Néanmoins, la créature se situait au-dessus d’eux et Ros comprenait bien qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à briser les planches.

« Calme-toi ! » lança Rafe en la reposant par terre tandis qu’elle donnait des coups en arrière, et réussit à l’atteindre violemment au genou. « Ros, non— tu ne peux pas y aller ! Il va s’en prendre à toi.

— C’est ma sœur, espèce de salaud ! cria-t-elle en réponse.

— Aaron ! » s’exclama Emily.

Ils regardèrent tous, Ros haletante, et Rafe distrait. Aaron rampait, à l'instar d'un soldat dans un exercice de l’armée, vers les planches où se dissimulaient les filles, un pied de biche accroché à sa ceinture. C’était l’avant de la cabane, la fenêtre et la porte se trouvaient juste _là_ , et Ros désespérait : pourquoi n’étaient-ils pas allés dans l’autre direction ?? Il fallait simplement que la créature lève la tête et se tourne un peu pour voir Aaron _juste devant elle_. Pourquoi les filles ne s’éloignaient pas ?

Ils regardèrent presque au ralenti quand il glissa le pied de biche entre les planches et commença à pousser.

Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre alors que, tout aussi lentement, une grande silhouette dans le cabanon levait la tête et se tournait pour le regarder ; il n’avait pas fait le moindre bruit, cependant la créature paraissait _savoir_.

Ça allait le tuer. Ça allait tendre une de ses grandes pattes— Ros pouvait le voir, maintenant. Elle discernait les énormes pattes, ces griffes recourbées, les dents dégoulinantes, les yeux pourris qui semblaient rouges une seconde, et argents la suivante. Il s’agissait d’une parodie d’ours, l’idée enfantine d’une chose devenue enragée.

C’était _lui_.

Ros se dégagea de la prise de Rafe, courut, et, ignorant leurs exclamations, passa comme une furie à coté d’un Aaron stupéfait et des enfants qui s'époumonaient à l’unisson, piégés sous le plancher. Elle se faufila en vitesse à travers les éclats de la porte, et s’arrêta soudain sur le sol détruit et découvrit pourquoi les enfants s’étaient réfugiés dans un endroit aussi inhospitalier : le plancher qu’ils avaient détruit pour descendre les avait menés droit au milieu des tuyaux menant à la petite zone avec évier équipant tous les chalets. Leur seule option s'avérait alors de partir vers l’avant quand, en réalité, ils auraient dû se diriger vers l'arrière.

Et, au-dessus de ce trou, se trouvait Grippe-Sou. Elle le connaissait en tant que clown (le clown dansant, lui avait-il dit lors de leur premier affrontement). A présent Il s'agissait de cet ours monstrueux sans la moindre intelligence visible dans ces yeux sombres et enfoncés. Elle ne doutait pourtant pas de son identité. Rien d’autre ne pouvait être aussi terrible.

Ros serra son collier dans une main moite, et s'avança de deux pas en avant en tenant le pendentif juste devant le regard stupide de l’animal. L’ours tressaillit, le plancher craqua sous lui et il souffla sur elle un air chaud et écœurant. Un air puant qui se prit dans sa gorge et bloqua ses bronches, transformant les mots en un grondement sur sa langue sèche.

« Je vous avais dit que vous ne pouviez pas l’avoir, » dit-elle. Elle tentait d’être ferme, mais il la fixait et il tordit son museau qui finit par ressembler au sourire peinturluré du clown, en plus hostile. Elle pensait apercevoir quelque chose se tortiller entre ces dents pourries.

« Eloigne-toi de ma sœur. »

L’ours fit un unique pas en arrière, le plancher se tordant dangereusement sous ses grandes pattes. Puis, un autre.

Remontée, Ros approcha davantage, sa voix de plus en plus confiante, et ses mains stables autour du pendentif.

Elle se demanda si Aaron avait pu briser les planches, s’il leur avait permis de s’échapper. Elle leur avait sans doute donné assez de temps pour—

L’ours attaqua avec une vitesse terrifiante. La douleur n’arriva pas de suite ; elle fut soulevée aussi facilement que par Rafe, peu avant. Sauf que, cette fois, des griffes serraient sa gorge et elle se retrouvait dans les airs, tout son poids reposant sur ces quelques pointes.

La douleur arriva, comme à son habitude, quand Ros fut suspendue et qu'elle hoqueta pour permettre, en vain, à son corps de ne pas abandonner. Elle réaliserait plus tard qu’elle aurait pu être décapitée, avec la manière dont la créature la tenait. Peut-être rendait-il ses griffes moins tranchantes afin de ne pas la couper en deux trop vite. Il ne s’agissait là que d’une hypothèse, toutefois aussi furieux soit-il à présent, face à ses proies d'apparence faciles qui se révélaient en fait frustrantes et au petit groupe d’enfants de Derry qui lui échappait, Grippe-Sou avait toujours préféré s’amuser avec sa nourriture avant de la manger.

La peur donnait du goût à la viande.

Puis, elle tomba lourdement. Elle atterrit en un tas sans pouvoir différencier le haut du bas, ou même déterminer si elle était encore en vie. Elle savait seulement qu’une lourde patte écrasait ses côtes et que ces funestes mâchoires devenaient visibles. Elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer que ces dents. Pendant ce bref moment, tout son monde se résuma à cela. Il n’existait plus rien d’autre que ce plancher qu’elle frappait et grattait en vain avec ses mains, ses pieds qui donnaient de faibles coups, et ces mâchoires dégoulinantes au-dessus d’elle. Des points noirs se dessinaient dans son champ de vision.

Elle était en train de mourir.

Grippe-Sou parla avec une voix gutturale d’ours ; malgré cela, sa voix s’avéra presque plaisante.

« C’est toi que je vais prendre le plus de plaisir à écraser, » dit-il de cette voix calme, ordinaire, juste un peu distordue par la langue et les dents de l’ours. « Peut-être après que je me suis faufilée jusqu’à ta sœur pour arracher son cœur encore battant, pour que tu puisses d’abord l'écouter mourir. »

Ros hoqueta. Elle laissa échapper une respiration sifflante. Elle

(mourut)

n’avait jamais rien entendu de tel, une voix si calme dans laquelle elle pouvait entendre grandir, malgré tout, une colère frustrée. Quelque part, quelque chose (il s'agissait de Bill Denbrough et ses amis, bien qu’elle ne sût jamais) agaçait au plus au point cette créature monstrueuse qui, elle en était certaine, existait déjà bien avant que les humains n’inventent un mot pour la décrire.

Ses mains ralentirent, ses doigts grattèrent une dernière fois le bois, presque dans une caresse, avant de s’immobiliser. Ses pieds retombèrent. Son cœur eut un battement, tressauta. Elle pensa à sa sœur et une dernière bouffée désespérée d’amour l'enveloppa : pendant cette seconde, son précédent cynisme s’évanouit et elle voulait furieusement vivre, aimer et embrasser à nouveau Rafe et le sentir l’embrasser en retour. Elle voulait vieillir et vivre assez longtemps pour se sentir en accord avec elle-même ; elle voulait des enfants avec un homme mignon tout en voulant tracer son propre chemin ; elle _voulait_ , tout simplement, avec cette attente d’une personne qui sait qu’elle n’aura jamais rien de ce qu’elle voulait.

Et une petite part d’elle espérait

(car notre propre mort paraît si énorme, si indiciblement gigantesque, que la sienne amènerait _forcément_ ses parents à venir pour sauver sa sœur : elle y croyait totalement)

qu’elle serait peut-être la dernière.

« Personne ne va venir, ni pour te sauver, ni pour la sauver, » grogna la bête, et s’embrasa à ce moment-là. Ros ne réussit à crier ; elle manquait d'air. L’ours rugit cependant en chancelant de coté, le visage consumé par les flammes qui mordaient jusqu’à ses os moisis. Par ses propres yeux rougis —une veine avait explosé, transformant le blanc en rouge— Ros discerna la peau de l’ours commencer à fondre et couler en une traînée sur sa joue.

La flamme disparut et, pendant une seconde, le silence tomba.

Ros tourna la tête en utilisant le peu de forces qu’il lui restait pour regarder son sauveur, tout en aspirant l’air à grande bouffée, ses poumons libérés du poids de l’ours.

« Bouffe ça ! » s’écria Emily, brandissant un aérosol de laque _Bold Hold_ ('pour une fixation qui tient sous la pression,' disait l’aérosol en lettres noires sur fond rose vif) d’une main et un briquet vert de l’autre.

Elle activa une nouvelle fois l’aérosol, noyant le _clic_ du briquet, et le feu fut rapide, brûlant et vicieux.

Ros perdit connaissance pendant quelques temps.

Quand elle revint à elle, étendue dans la terre à l’extérieur de la cabane en feu, le bras d'une personne entourant son épaule, tout le monde parlait en même temps. Elle sentit d'abord une odeur de viande brûlée et d'une chose de métallique ; le sang et la pourriture. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, du sommet de son crâne jusqu’à ses pieds, mais en particulier sa gorge et sa tête qui prosuisait des _bam bam bam_ comme si une courroie rotative tournait sans fin à l’intérieur. Quelqu’un tenait sa main.

Elle parvint à suffisamment rassembler ses idées pour chercher le propriétaire de ces petites mains, et découvrit JJ, assise là, avec son nez coulant, son visage rouge et ses reniflements. Couverte de terre, de toiles et de toutes sortes de trucs dégoutants, au point que Ros mourrait d’envie de la jeter dans une baignoire ou de la mettre devant un tuyau d’arrosage, ou n'importe quoi de similaire.

« Hé, bêta, ferme-la— elle est réveillée. » Le visage de Rafe apparut alors, à l’envers et froncé d’inquiétude. C’étaient ses bras, autour d’elle. « Rosaline ? Tu es morte ?

— Est-ce qu’Aaron a réussi à les faire sortir ? » prononça difficilement Ros, d’une voix grinçante à travers une gorge pleine de lames. « Tous ?

— Oui, » répondit une petite voix. Elle se tourna un peu plus —elle dut se redresser un peu pour voir, néanmoins Rafe la soutint— et remarqua Aaron assis là, dans la terre avec elle, et Sean sur ses genoux, à peine visible derrière le cercle protecteur des bras de son frère. « Sauf…

— Ça a mangé Hannah, » murmura JJ en jetant un regard hésitant vers Sean et l’autre petit, Spencer, qui se trouvait à coté d’Emily. Ce dernier faisait cliquer avec anxiété le bouton d’un stylo noir comme s’il s’agissait de la seule chose sur laquelle il arrivait à se concentrer à l’heure actuelle. Son visage saignait et il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Emily saignait aussi, un coté de son visage affichait des griffures —elle semblait avoir été jetée par terre avec force—, et sur la main rougie qu’elle serrait contre sa poitrine, on voyait ce qui ressemblait à des brûlures. « C’est ce qu’on pense, en tout cas. Il n’y avait rien…

— Juste du sang, » dit quelqu’un d’autre.

Ros ferma les yeux.

« Les téléphones sont tous morts, » annonça une des animatrices, une de celle dont Ros ne se souvenait jamais. Elle ouvrit les yeux et l'observa pour tenter de l’inscrire dans sa mémoire, et la découvrit à coté de l’autre animateur (Jackson ?). Pour une raison quelconque, le nez de celui-ci saignait abondamment et il arborait un œil au beurre noir. « On a essayé d’appeler et rien. Même pas de tonalité. »

Ros leva les yeux. Le soleil était levé. Ça ne rendait pas la journée plus chaude.

« Est-ce qu’il y a du courant ? » demanda-t-elle d’un air absent, comme si elle traversait les ombres de ses souvenirs, étrangement plus concrètes qu’elle ne s’y attendait.

Le silence régna. Elle entendit des pieds s’éloigner, et un murmure parcourut la foule. Alors qu’ils patientaient, JJ s’approcha davantage. Ros distingua son collier autour du cou de JJ. Bien. Peut-être que là, il pourrait faire un peu de bien.

« Aaron a frappé Jackson, » lui murmura JJ, les yeux se dirigeant, l’espace d’un instant, vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs assis avec un air renfrogné. A présent, Ros remarquait les contusions recouvrant la main posée sur l’épaule de son petit frère. « Parce que Jackson s’est endormi au lieu de surveiller les petits, et l’ours a failli les attraper. Il était tellement en colère… ça faisait peur. Ce n’est que quand Sean a commencé à pleurer qu’il a arrêté de taper. »

Ros imaginait sans peine. La fureur d’Aaron se révélait sombre et terrifiante.

Une fille accourut de la cabane où elle avait joué avec les interrupteurs des lumières. « Toutes les lumières sont mortes ! » cria-t-elle. Les mots sonnaient presque excités tandis qu’elle avançait d’un pas bondissant avec un sourire montrant ses dents espacées. Ses tennis s’allumaient à chaque pas, étincelant sur toute la longueur de ses petits pieds. « Il reste des ampoules ?

— Tu l’as tué, pas vrai ? » demanda Derek à Emily, sa voix trop forte et coupant le bavardage de tout le camp rassemblé autour d’eux. Tout le camp, semblait-il, à part deux d’entre eux. Mais, Ros songea avec un frisson soudain qu'ils étaient peut-être présents aussi ; Ethan et Hannah, invisibles et furieux d’avoir été assassinés et que personne ne semble se soucier de leur mort, tandis que tout le monde luttait pour accepter ce qui les avait tués ; peut-être leur fantôme erraient à proximité et ce, pour toujours. « C’était en feu quand c’est parti. Ça l’a sûrement tué ?

— Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, lâcha sombrement Emily. Tu en dis quoi, Ros ? »

Ros fixa ses genoux sous un vent tranchant, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Toutefois, avant même de prononcer un mot, un contact froid l'effleura ; un doigt froid le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle fit volte-face pour regarder derrière eux, derrière Rafe, vers la forêt où—

le clown était là, ses ballons flottant autour de lui sans être affecté par la brise. Il se tenait là, souriant, immobile si ce n’est pour son bras qui lui faisait signe. Les ballons se tournèrent simultanément, révélant le visage souriant de JJ.

( _Je viens la prendre, Rosaline, oh elle aura si bon goût, un goût si doux je vais peut-être jouer un peu avec elle avant de la manger, et ce sera entièrement de ta faute car tu refuses de **mourir**_ )

Un par un, ils explosèrent. Personne d’autre ne s’en rendit compte. Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, jusqu’à ce que tous les ballons disparaissent—

elle ne voyait que la route pour Castle Rock, la route par laquelle elle savait qu’aucune aide ne leur parviendrait car ils ne détenaient pas de preuves. Uniquement un garçon que tout le monde croyait rentré chez lui et une adolescente qu’on accuserait d’avoir fugué. Ils ne possédaient pas

(de corps)

de preuve.

« Ros ? questionna à nouveau Rafe. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire s’il n'y a plus de lumière ? »

Pour la première fois, il affichait un air vraiment effrayé.

« Je pense qu’il faut qu’on aille tous se coucher dans la salle d’activité, cette nuit, » dit-elle, en lâchant la main de sa sœur. « Je sais où sont les disjoncteurs. Je peux rallumer les lumières, mais elles ne vont pas rester allumées longtemps. »

Les nuages avançaient sur le lac, apportant une tempête venue de Derry, l’air soudain épais et puant. Personne ne parlait.

Ils savaient tous qu’ils devront y faire face ; seule Ros avait une petite idée de ce que cela signifiait réellement.

**4**

_Penelope Garcia prend une inspiration_

Une fois tous barricadés dans la salle d’activité, une dispute éclata parmi les grands, même Rafe. Quatre d'entre eux s'étaient rendus là-haut pour rallumer les lumières, cependant cela n’aidait pas à rendre la situation moins horrible. En les observant, Penelope constata qu’elle peinait à respirer ; car c’était une chose d’avoir peur, mais c’en était une autre de la voir se répandre chez des gens trop vieux pour être ainsi terrifiés. Elle savait que Rafe avait peur car il ne souriait pas du tout et il criait, et elle pensait qu’il regardait Aaron comme un chat sur le point de se battre avec un autre chat, avec les même yeux fixes, prêt à se jeter sur lui en feulant. Et Aaron aussi avait peur puisqu'il hurlait en retour sans remarquer à quel point ses cris faisaient pleurer Sean, lequel gémissait ‘Aaron, s’il te plaît, arrête’ seulement celui-ci n’écoutait pas. Sarah avait peur ; elle pleurait non stop, et Emily avait peur aussi car elle restait silencieuse et immobile dans un coin, un bras autour de Spencer, lui même occupé à écrire dans un livre qui ne donnait pas l’impression d’être fait pour ça.

« Il faut qu’on se tire d’ici ! » tonna Aaron, ses poings serrés et un muscle tressaillant dans sa mâchoire bien dessinée. « Pourquoi on reste ? Cette saloperie est là dehors et elle _joue_ avec nous, c’est ça que vous voulez ?

— Ros dit que fuir ne va pas aider, » rétorqua Rafe, avec un grondement dans la voix qui fit frissonner Penelope. « Il va falloir que tu fermes ta putain de gueule et que tu l’écoutes, elle est plus vieille et plus intelligente que toi—

— Elle va tous nous faire tuer ! S'exclama Aaron d’une voix claquante. Et puis, elle est complètement cinglée ! Un clown ? C’est un tissu de conneries. C’est juste un taré et on joue son jeu en restant là. Comment on peut savoir qu’elle ne travaille pas avec lui, hein ? Qu’elle n’est pas dans le coup, elle-aussi ? »

Rafe envoya un crochet. Les voix s'élevèrent davantage. Tout le monde beuglait à présent, les enfants se mettant à se pousser et crier les uns sur les autres tandis qu’Aaron répliquait.

Penelope ferma les yeux et couvrit ses oreilles pour tenter de bloquer tout signe de l’altercation, malheureusement elle ne réussit qu’à l’atténuer. Pire encore, en l'étouffant, le bruit d’un coup donné à quelqu’un ressemblait à celui de mastication…

Elle claqua ses mains au sol, prit une inspiration grinçante et se balança légèrement, en réponse à une sorte de terrible chagrin qui la déchirait. Une terreur pure la prit au ventre.

Et tout le monde continuait de hurler. Ros, présente aussi, mêlait sa voix à celle des deux adolescents.

« Tu es exactement comme eux ! » crachait-elle à Aaron, en le poussant loin de Rafe, avant de lancer son bras pour une claque qui aurait été douloureuse si elle avait atteint son but.

Penelope sentit les larmes commencer à brûler ses joues. Elle se mit à prier pour que quelqu’un dise aux grands d’arrêter de crier et de se battre, et qu'ils prennent plutôt les petits dans leurs bras, sèchent leurs larmes, aident celui, qui que ce soit, dont les sous-vêtements paraissaient sales, et les ramènent tous chez eux—

« Tu vas tous nous tuer sans même réaliser à quel point tu as tort ! continuait Ros. Tu es juste _tordu_ , tu es un putain de mec tordu, pas étonnant que ton père te foute des raclées ! »

Aaron recula, soudain livide. Penelope n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un devenir si pâle aussi rapidement, et il titubait comme un malade, ou un ivrogne.

« Ros, » dit Rafe, choqué, derrière elle. « Hé, merde, arrête.

— J’aurais préféré qu’il te tue, » siffla Ros avec une intensité dangereuse. Elle pleurait, également. « J’aurais préféré que ton père te tue avant que tu puisses venir car tu vas causer notre mort à tous, tu vas voir. C’est toujours la faute de ceux qui sont bousillés. Tu vas nous _livrer_ à lui.

— Espèce de garce, » souffla Aaron, l’horreur pure toujours présente. Penelope aperçut un éclat dans ses yeux sombres, et ce qu’elle y discerna la paralysa. « Espèce de— » 

Penelope n’entendit pas l’insulte qu’il lui lança ; ni elle ni personne, à vrai dire. En effet, les haut-parleurs émirent un grand _chriiiiiick_ et le bruit explosa dans la salle, faisant taire toutes les bouches ouvertes. Une chanson retentit au volume maximum, la voix de l’interprète hurlant dans la pièce au rythme électronique de la musique. Penelope distingua Emily, blafarde, à coté de la sono. Dans les secondes stupéfaites qui suivirent, Emily baissa maladroitement le son avec sa main bandée, néanmoins les paroles demeuraient audibles. Penelope connaissait cette chanson. Elle l’aimait bien. Depeche Mode était un des groupes préférés de sa mère, bien que Penelope ne sache pas vraiment de quoi parlait les chansons. Elle avait toujours aimé dire _synthpop_ , faisant popper les p dans sa bouche avant de se mettre à rire doucement car ça sonnait un peu bête.

« La nuit va bientôt tomber, » dit Emily, profitant de la pause hébétée suite à l’explosion de son. « Et qu’on se batte entre nous, c’est exactement ce qu’il veut, non ? »

Ils fixèrent Ros, laquelle acquiesça. La salle s'avéraittait tellement silencieuse, à l’exception des reniflements humides venant du petit groupe, que Penelope pouvait entendre le vent, dehors, qui se levait.

Emily continua, avec un calme qui contrastait avec ses yeux mornes entourés de noir. « Bon, alors. On va arrêter, dans ce cas, parce qu’on ne va rien céder à ce truc. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, un monstre, un cinglé, peu importe, mais je n’aime pas vraiment faire ce qu’on me dit de faire. Il nous faut des matelas, des couvertures, des lampes-torches et des armes, et il faut qu’on arrête de jouer aux chiens qui cherchent à mesurer qui a la plus grande queue parce que tout ce qu’on va réussir à faire c’est lui permettre de nous prendre de court. Compris ?

— Pigé, répondit Rafe.

— Compris, » grinça Aaron.

Ils entendaient REM, maintenant. Penelope resta assisse sans bouger tandis que quelque chose changeait chez les animateurs. D’un mouvement commun et sans un mot, ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à parcourir la foule de gamins, où se trouvait Penelope, afin de les rassembler en petits groupes pour ensuite leur demander de pousser les tables et les chaises contre toutes les portes et les fenêtres. Elle les aida malgré ses tremblement continuels, la gorge prise par la frayeur, la rendant incapable de parler ou d'émettre le moindre son. Alors qu'elle se joignait à deux ados de treize ans pour détruire les gonds de la porte entre les toilettes du personnel de cuisine et la salle principale, elle leva les yeux et aperçut Rafe sortir par cette même porte avec un pied-de-biche en main, Manny à ses cotés. Emily, Aaron et Ros étaient partis, eux aussi, réalisa-t-elle, les laissant juste avec Sarah.

La terreur resserra ses mâchoires et la secoua, tel un chien avec sa proie, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus penser et qu’elle ferme les yeux en tremblant et—

Une main toucha son coude. Elle hoqueta de surprise avec un mouvement de recul soudain et sanglota presque quand ses yeux s’ouvrirent pour découvrir Derek.

« Ils sont juste partis chercher des trucs sur quoi dormir, » dit-il d’une voix ferme, l’ayant clairement vue fixer la porte. « Ca va prendre quelques minutes, tout au plus. Promis. S’il te plait. Arrête de pleurer, ma belle.

— Tu ne sais pas, » murmura Penelope, abandonnant la porte aux deux autres et à leur soif de destruction, et se jeta dans les bras de Derek avec une audace qui l’aurait choquée si son cerveau n’avait pas déjà été trop occupé ailleurs. « Tu ne l’as pas _entendue_ , Derek… Ca a mangé Hannah. Ca l’a _mangée_ , et la seule chose que j’arrivais à entendre, c’était… »

Le dégoût monta et elle s’affaissa un instant, soutenue seulement par Derek. C’est à peine si elle arrivait à se retenir de lui vomir dessus alors que le son mouillé de mastication résonnait à nouveau dans sa tête.

« Hé, écoute— » commença Derek, mais un rire cruel s’éleva non loin.

Ils se tournèrent et trouvèrent les deux garçons qui les observaient méchamment.

« Ca l’a mangé, Derek, » minauda l’un d’eux avec une grimace. « Pourquoi ça t’a pas mangé toi, alors, hein, la baleine ? Sérieux, c’est de la folie ici —des putains d’ _ours_ et des clowns, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, qu’on a cinq ans ? Personne n’y croit. Hannah s’est enfuie, c’est tout, c’est _tout_.

— Ferme ta bouche de sale rat, » gronda Derek, ses doigts serrés autour des épaules de Penelope. « Conroy, tu la fermes. Tu connais rien à rien— tu te plantes si tu crois vraiment que j’ignore comment tu t’es tiré comme une lopette quand tu as entendu cet ours rugir. Trop poule-mouillée pour y faire face, hein ?

— C’est un peu dur d’avoir peur d’un truc qui n’existe pas, rétorqua Conroy. Tu vas faire quoi, le nè— »

Un oreiller frappa l’arrière de la tête de Conroy. Il émit un cri aigu et fit volte-face, les mains levées pour se protéger, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La vague de rires qui se fit entendre face à son expression stupide se révélait un peu cruelle, et Penelope riait aussi, même si elle bouillonnait intérieurement de ses moqueries sur l’horreur dont elle avait été témoin, en insinuant qu’elle avait imaginé ces… bruits. Ces horribles bruits…

« Ramène tes fesses et viens aider avec les matelas, » lâcha froidement Emily, qui avait lancé l’oreiller. « A moins que tu ne veuilles passer la nuit dehors… tout seul. »

Conroy obéit en silence, se dépêchant de la rejoindre, son ami sur les talons. Aucun n'ajouta de remarque, toutefois Penelope vit Karim, l’ami en question, se tourner et faire un geste grossier avec le doigt, que la maman de Penelope avait dit qu’elle couperait si elle surprenait un jour Penelope à l’utiliser pour jurer. Emily le lui rendit avant de s’en aller.

« Je n’aimerai pas lui chercher des noises, » dit Derek en la regardant s’éloigner. « Sa colère sourde est bien plus effrayante que les cris d’Aaron.

— Rien ne fait plus peur que Rafe quand il est en colère, » contredit Penelope, regardant autour d’elle à la recherche de son frère. A présent, les fenêtres étaient entièrement recouvertes, des lits commençaient à être faits, et il y avait une sorte de grognement général sur le manque de vraie nourriture dans les parages. Ils avaient déjà mangé ce qui restait dans les frigos et le cellier, ne leur laissant pour seule réserve que les en-cas des campeurs. Penelope s’en fichait. Elle ne pensait pas avoir à nouveau faim un jour.

Néanmoins Rafe était réapparu, Manny avec lui, et Ros les aidait à porter deux bidons de lait. Il ne fallut qu’une seconde pour que les gens réalisent ce qu’ils portaient, et un appel général ‘à manger !’ se répandit dans toute la pièce. Dans les bidons se trouvaient du pain, du riz et quelques boîtes d’œufs, que les plus grands prirent pour aller cuisiner tandis que l’atmosphère passait de la terreur à l’attente.

Assise à coté de Derek et attendant l’aube avec impatience, Penelope déclina toute nourriture.

La nuit avançait. Une fois nourris, les enfants se lancèrent dans des jeux et des histoires, demeurant avec obstination dans leurs propres groupes et repoussant la peur de la tempête qui secouait la salle, ainsi que la peur de l’ours qu’ils avaient affronté plus tôt. Derek prit la main de Pen et la guida vers l’endroit où se situaient ses sœurs. Là, les quatre jeunes se blottirent en un petit groupe près du mur, Sarah laissant Penelope se recroqueviller sous la couverture avec elle sur un des deux fins matelas.

Derek les surplombait. Penelope fit semblant de dormir ; elle ferma les yeux et écouta les voix qui l’entouraient : les enfants qui riaient nerveusement, les cris de joie forcée. La radio fonctionnait encore, tout bas.

« Derek, allonge-toi, » dit soudain Sarah. « Allez, dors un peu. Dezzi dort, elle. Elle est épuisée.

— C’est ce qui arrive quand on manque de mourir, rétorqua Derek d’une voix cinglante.

— D’accord, mais on n’est _pas_ mortes. Ne te tracasse pas autant pour ça. Demain, on va quitter cet endroit, ok ? On a décidé qu'on partirait demain, tous ensemble, une fois la tempête passée.

— Comment tu peux prétendre que ça va être si facile que ça ? » A présent qu’il semblait penser que Penelope dormait et qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’être calme pour elle, la voix de Derek se révéla plus perçante. « Hannah est morte, aujourd’hui, une fille que tu surveillais, elle est _morte_. Et maintenant, cette tempête ? Tu crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence, que tout ça soit arrivé et qu'ensuite par hasard cette tempête nous retienne tous ici ? »

Sarah prit une profonde inspiration, sa poitrine entraînant la tête de Penelope quand elle se souleva puis s’abaissa. Penelope garda les yeux fermés et écouta avec attention. « Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables. J’ai confiance, et j’ai confiance en Rafe.

— Dieu ? » Derek aboya de rire. « Y'a aucun Dieu ici, Sarah. Dieu en a rien à foutre des gamins comme nous, il en a jamais rien eu à foutre. Crois-moi— peu importe à quel point tu pries et lui demandes d’arrêter les trucs horribles qui t’arrivent, il ne fait jamais rien. Et il va pas arrêter ça non plus. Tu crois pas qu’Hannah a prié avant que ce truc la tue ?

— Il ne va pas laisser quoi que ce soit nous arriver, » répéta Sarah, son bras se serrant un peu autour de Penelope. Dans son sommeil, Dezzi fit un son de reniflement qui se perdit presque dans les bruits ambiants.

« Dieu ? questionna Derek. Ou Rafe Garcia ?

— Rafe, dit fermement Sarah. Tu sais comment je le sais ? »

Derek ne répondit pas.

« Je le sais parce que sa petite sœur est là et qu’elle a besoin d’être protégée, Derek, tout comme ma petite sœur et mon petit frère ont besoin d’être protégés. Et rien ne fait du mal à un enfant quand son aîné est là pour l’empêcher. Rien du tout. Je te le promets.

— Ca ne marche pas comme ça, répliqua Derek d’une voix rauque. C’est moi qui dois vous protéger. Je suis l’homme de la maison depuis la mort de papa, il me dirait de vous protéger, vous. Pas l’inverse.

— N’importe quoi, papa m’a toujours dit de veiller sur toi et c’est ce que je vais— » Sarah s’arrêta avec un hoquet de surprise.

Tout le monde s’était tu.

Penelope ouvrit les yeux, sachant déjà ce qui venait d'arriver. Les ombres derrières ses paupières fermées avaient changé.

Les lumières étaient éteintes.

Des gémissements parcoururent le groupe d’enfants, des silhouettes bougèrent dans les ténèbres et des cris s'élevèrent alors que les gens se cognaient les genoux sur des chaises ou des pieds de tables. Certaines voix réclamèrent le silence. Penelope pouvait entendre une dispute à voix basse, toute proche.

« Pourquoi les lumières sont éteintes ? grinça Emily d'une voix rêche. Spencer a peur du noir.

— Je vais bien, je vais bien, vraiment, » répondit une petite voix que Penelope pensait être celle de Spencer. Il n’avait cependant pas l’air d’aller bien, avec tous ses reniflements et ses halètements. « Je vais bien.

— Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es en train de pleurer. Aaron, allume les lumières. Qu’est-ce qu’elle fiche là-haut ? Ros, à quoi elle joue, au juste ? »

Silence. Des lampes de poche commencèrent à s’allumer, dansant de visage en visage, éclairant la personne prise dans leur faisceau jusqu’à ce qu’ils atterrissent sur JJ et Ros, assises ensemble contre le mur. JJ s'avérait silencieuse et regardait quelque chose dans ses mains. Quelque chose qui scintillait.

« Emily, où est ta radio ? » lança Ros, son visage recouvert d’ombres étranges alors que de multiples lampes l’éclairaient comme si elle représentait leur salut, leur sauveuse. Le cœur de Penelope battait à tout rompre et dehors, le bruit de la tempête redoublait. Aucun rayon de soleil ne se montrait autour des tables levées contre les fenêtres, les empêchant de voir ce qui les attendait à l’extérieur ; la nuit était bel et bien entièrement tombée. « Celle à piles ? 

— Dans mon sac. » Emily montra l’endroit où se trouvaient des rangées de sac en toile et de valises ; toutes les affaires que les enfants avaient voulu ramener. Les cabanons étaient abandonnés, cédés aux monstres qui rôdaient. Cet endroit devenait leur bastion contre les ténèbres. « Pourquoi ?

— Je crois que tu devrais l’allumer. Mets beaucoup de son, d’accord ?

— Pourquoi ? » questionna à nouveau Emily. Le vent rugissait à travers les espaces dans le bois, hurlant, semblable à des fantômes. Penelope frissonna.

« Elle a raison, répondit Rafe. Moins on peut entendre, mieux c’est. Allez tout le monde, il est temps de se coucher, d’accord ? Tout le monde au lit pendant qu’on remet les lumières. »

Emily alluma la radio, d’abord noyée dans le bruit des trente-et-quelques enfants se glissant dans leurs couvertures et draps. Mais le bruit diminua, personne ne se sentant assez brave pour continuer de parler à voix haute dans cette obscurité suffocante, et la musique agissait comme une barrière entre eux et le monde extérieur. Penelope resta à sa place, Sarah se glissa dans le lit, Dezzi à côté d’elles, et Derek s’allongea à son tour, passant son bras autour de Penelope avant de la blottir contre lui. Son cœur battait à toute allure aussi ; elle songea qu’il était peut-être tout aussi terrifié qu’elle.

Rafe passa près d’eux, et sa lampe se tourna un instant vers elle ; elle feignit une fois encore de dormir, étendue en silence jusqu’à ce qu’il baisse la lumière et s’éloigne sans un mot. Lorssqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le faisceau de sa lampe l’avait entrainé de l’autre coté de la salle, après les deux moniteurs armés de raquettes qui gardaient les portes, , puis dehors, dans la tempête rugissante.

« Ca va aller pour lui, » murmura Dereke, regardant cette porte se fermer derrière lui. La porte s’ouvrit à nouveau, trois fois. Trois autres animateurs sortirent dans la nuit, le bruit de la tempête s’amplifiant en un hurlement jusqu’à être soudain coupé quand les doubles portes se refermèrent. « Ils vont tous revenir. Et ils vont nous remettre les lumières, tu verras. »

Il semblait tellement sûr de lui que Penelope le crut presque.

Et la radio annonça joyeusement la chanson suivante : _Valerie_.

**5**

_Jennifer Jareau accuse le coup_

JJ faisait semblant de dormir car elle avait appris que, parfois, les adultes disaient certaines choses uniquement sans les enfants aux alentours. Elle était donc encore réveillée quand quelqu’un approcha et s'accroupit à coté de leur lit-au-sol, à Ros et elle, semblable à ceux qu’elles imprivisaient, à la maison, sous la climatisation dans leur salon pendant l’été.

« Les disjoncteurs sont dans la cave, c’est ça ? » demanda Rafe avec sa voix profonde qui calma un peu ses nerfs. Elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis l’ours, depuis cette horrible matinée qui paraissait avoir eu lieu à la fois il y a une éternité et un instant auparavant. Peut-être qu'un truc en elle s’était cassé, brisé comme une boîte pleine de verres qu'une personne aurait secouée trop fort. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de ça, et qu’elle ne pourrait jamais aller bien à nouveau, car l’ours avait laissé en elle plein de morceaux tranchants qui la poignardaient de l’intérieur chaque fois qu’elle bougeait, qu’elle respirait, ou existait tout simplement.

« Oui, à l’endroit que je t’ai montré tout à l’heure, » répondit Ros d’une voix basse pour éviter de réveiller JJ, qui, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, remua un peu dans son faux sommeil profond. « Active juste chaque disjoncteur que tu vois. Tu ne vas pas y aller seul, dis-moi ?

— Nan, bien sûr. Je vais voir qui veut venir. Ne t’inquiète pas— reste avec JJ. »

Ros bougea légèrement. JJ se concentra, sentit le matelas s’affaisser, semblable au mouvement d'une personne s'asseyant dessus — puis elle entendit un bruit ressemblant à un baiser, ce qui la laissa perplexe. Ros venait d'embrasser Rafe ? Pourquoi ?

« Sois prudent avec Aaron, dit Ros. Je n’ai pas confiance… »

Elle laissa néanmoins sa phrase en suspens.

« C’est le type le plus baraqué ici, à part moi. Je vais l’emmener. Et Emily est plutôt bonne avec cette batte. Ne t’inquiète pas, Aaron est un vrai con, mais il est raisonnable, non ? Même s'il part au quart de tour, il est raisonnable quand même. Ca va aller. Reste là, avec tes yeux tristes, et je reviendrai. Garde ma place chaude pour moi, d’acc ? »

Ros rit, d'un rire bizarre. JJ frissonna en l’entendant.

« Qui a dit que tu allais réchauffer mon lit, hein ? » taquina-t-elle. JJ fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

« Qui a dit que le plan était de réchauffer ton lit ? Ros, merde, je suis vraiment terrifié, là. Il ne s’agit pas de toi— c’est moi qui ai besoin d’un câlin. Tu vas tourner le dos à un type flippé comme moi, qui a besoin d’une femme solide pour le soutenir jusqu’au matin ?

Ros rigola à nouveau, d’un rire qui sembla cette fois étranglé et triste, donnant l’impression qu’elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. « Vas-y, » dit-elle d’une voix enrouée. JJ entrouvrit les yeux pour tenter de la voir. « File, espèce de cinglé. Va nous rallumer ces lumières. Et, Rafe ?

— Ouais ?

— Merci. D’être… fort. De ne pas laisser ces trucs te briser. C’est… incroyable. Tu es incroyable, tu sais ?

— Wouah, merde… hé. Juste… wouah. »

Un autre bruit de bisou. JJ grimaça, et le cacha en tournant son visage dans l’oreiller. Dégoûtant. Ils étaient _dégoûtants_.

Enfin Rafe se leva et disparut dehors, dans la nuit. JJ admirait son courage. C’était horrible, là-dehors, avec tout ce vent, la peur et des choses qui pouvaient la secouer comme l’ours, plus tôt. A l’intérieur, toutefois, elle se sentait en sécurité. Des gens partout, des enfants qui murmuraient, ronflaient et faisaient des bruits de pets. Et le bras chaud de Ros autour d’elle, la serrant fort contre elle… JJ ferma les yeux et décida de rester éveillée jusqu’au retour de Rafe et peut-être alors écouterait-elle un peu plus pour découvrir si Ros et lui faisaient des trucs ensemble, similaire à cette chose dont ils avaient parlée dans le van…

(quelqu’un se pencha sur elle, des lèvres fraîches embrassèrent sa tempe et une voix murmura : « Tu es la plus courageuse des petites teignes que je connaisse. Un jour, tu vas le prouver à tout le monde, » avant d'ajouter, d’une voix étouffée : « je t’aime » puis disparut dans la nuit sans que JJ n'en prenne vraiment conscience)

…elle ouvrit les yeux. Le lit était froid. La musique, forte. D’abord, elle songea que c’était peut-être parce que tout le monde dormait maintenant, car aucun rire ou ni murmure ne résonnait derrière elle, bien qu’elle pût voir les formes endormies dans l’obscurité. Pourtant, il ne s’agissait pas de cela. Certains enfants restaient réveillées, assis bien droit ou appuyés contre les murs. Un grand se tenait à la fenêtre, et regardait autour de la table qui bloquait la majorité de la vue. Un autre avait définitivement haussé le son de la radio. Pourquoi ?

Elle se le demandait bien.

Ros avait disparu. JJ se tourna et passa les doigts sur les draps frais, là où Ros était censée dormir. Quelque chose de froid toucha ses doigts, du métal fin frôlant ses ongles. Le collier de Ros, celui que JJ adorait mais que Ros lui reprenait toujours. Pourquoi se trouvait-il là ? JJ l’avait en sa possession, plus tôt, sauf que Ros le lui avait repris —même si elle emblait tiraillée, elle l’avait repris quand même. Et pourtant, elle le tenait maintenant ?

« Pourquoi les lumières ne sont pas encore revenues ? » interrogea une voix qui se croyait sans doute discrète mais que JJ entendit malgré tout clairement. « Ca fait presque une heure… tu crois que… ?

— On aurait entendu si quelque chose les avait eus, répondit une autre voix. Reprends-toi. Tu vas réveiller les gamins et on va devoir assumer, après.

— Mais les murmures… » fit une énième voix. JJ sentit une mâchoire glaciale se refermer sur ses intestins, une mâchoire presque aussi grande que celle de l’ours. « Tu les as entendus… y’a un truc dehors.

— C’était la tempête. »

JJ ne pensait cependant pas que ce dernier croyait vraiment en ses mots. La musique s'avérait plus forte, pour couvrir quelque chose— pourquoi on essaierait de couvrir le bruit d’une tempête ?

Et où était Ros ?

JJ serra fort le pendentif en observant ces silhouettes défiler devant elle dans l’obscurité et revenir vers l’avant de la salle. Une fois celles-ci loin, elle s'échappa de son lit, rapide et baissée près du sol, pour se faufiler vers les toilettes, où elle découvrirait sans doute Ros. Personne ne la vit. Personne ne l’arrêta, et elle se glissa à travers la porte ouverte, et se plaqua contre le mur, vérifiant les environs dans la pièce sombre et silencieuse. La cabine ouverte, les miroirs assombris.

Pas de Ros.

Un clic retentit à coté d’elle. Un grincement. JJ tourna lentement la tête, jeta un coup d’œil à travers la porte, en direction de l’entrée de la cuisine, au-delà du comptoir et vers le mur de l’autre coté. La sortie de secours était ouverte. Ils l’avaient bloquée plus tôt, elle avait aidé à bouger les chaises, et pourtant la porte se révélait à présent ouverte. Un rayon de lune passait.

JJ sut avec certitude que Ros avait ouvert la porte pour aller dehors. Dehors, avec les ours et les murmures et le quelque chose dans le lac.

Elle n’hésita pas ; elle s’accroupit pour franchir cet espace —ni vue, ni entendue— et sortit par la porte, la laissant se refermer derrière elle. Soudain, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur. A l’air libre, lequel s’avéra immobile. La tempête avait rugi sans vraiment exploser sur eux. Le sol était déjà sec sous ses pieds nus, et sa peau se hérissait bien plus de peur que de froid. Sur les arbres qui les entouraient, les feuilles ne bougeaient pas ; pas un murmure de vent ne les agitait.

Elle était terrifiée, seulement Ros était dehors ; et peut-être que Ros était terrifiée aussi. Peut-être était-elle partie chercher Rafe et les autres, inquiète de ne pas les voir revenir. JJ n'en doutait pas un instant : c'était ça ! Ils s'étaient tous rendus dans la grande maison où vivaient sa grand-mère et son grand-père, et peut-être qu’ils s'y trouvaient toujours, en train de discuter de la manière d’arranger tout ça avec les grands-parents de JJ. Cela semblait tout à fait raisonnable.

Ne ressentant désormais plus de peur, JJ parcourut d’un pas rapide le chemin qui menait à la colline, chez ses grands-parents, persuadée qu’elle découvrirait tout le monde au bout de celui-ci. Elle mit de coté son angoisse et ses souvenirs de cet ours horrible pour se concentrer uniquement sur la fin de son voyage.

Si concentrée sur son chemin, qu’elle ne remarqua pas vraiment la lumière avant de la dépasser. Ses pieds nus ralentirent alors et ses yeux observèrent la lueur jaune dans la nuit noire. Un jaune vif, si brillant qu’elle savait qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un feu ou quoi que ce soit de naturel, mais d’une pièce éclairée comme un phare dans le camp sombre, lequel perdait toute familiarité dans l’obscurité sans rien d’autre pour l’illuminer que la lune, dans le ciel. Cette lumière-là, jaune et humaine, l’appelait.

Elle regarda autour d’elle. Toutefois, elle ne vit rien. N’entendit rien.

Le vent se levait de nouveau.

Avec prudence, JJ se dirigea vers elle. Un pied après l’autre, fixant sans faillir la lueur entre les chalets, longeant la partie du camp où se situaient les restes brûlés de son vieux cabanon —le cabanon où elle avait failli mourir— jusqu’à atteindre la clairière et le bloc des douches, avec ses fenêtres hautes qui rayonnaient joyeusement comme pour dire « _ici c’est sauf, ici c’est lumineux, c’est un asile_. »

« Ros ? » appela JJ, la voix assez basse pour que le vent l’emporte et qu’aucune créature vivante ne l’entende. Car, ça devait être Ros, pas vrai ? Ros savait comment remettre les lumières. Peut-être prenait-elle une douche, ce que JJ rêvait de faire puisqu’elle ruisselait de sueur et de saleté, et sentait la fumée ainsi que les trucs pourris terrés sous la cabane, bien qu’elle se fût changée depuis.

Un _clac_ retentit et JJ bondit en arrière, tressaillant, prête à courir— avant de réaliser que le bruit provenait de la porte du bloc des douches ; la porte non verrouillée.

Elle fixa celle-ci, et s’approcha finalement juste un peu. Suffisamment pour voir. Suffisamment pour tendre la main et ouvrir la porte, laissant cette lumière chaude sortir avec abondance.

 _Ta-clac_ fit de nouveau la porte, heurtant avec force quelque chose juste derrière. Avec l’impression que cette porte l’avait plutôt heurtée elle, JJ recula d'un pas et l’examina. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme ce soir- _là_ , le soir où Penelope avait vu quelque chose dans le lac et avait crié. Bang bang bang dans sa poitrine, ses petites mains serrées autour d’elle et sous ses aisselles à la recherche de la chaleur qu’elle aurait dû y trouver. Cependant ce n’était que le froid, désormais. Un vent sombre soufflait, venant droit de Derry pour déchirer le camp silencieux, même si cela, elle ne le savait pas.

« Ros ? » réitéra doucement JJ en direction de cette porte. Alors que ses mains ne touchaient plus le bois criblé de trous, la porte bougea. Elle heurtait le montant et le pêne s'enclanchait à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que le vent la claque à nouveau contre ce qui était coincé derrière —quoi que ce soit. _Ta-clac_.

Et le petit cœur de JJ accéléra.

 _Ta-clac_.

Autour de son cou, le collier semblait lourd et froid, et elle aussi tremblait de froid dans son petit short et son t-shirt trop fin, ses bras aussi fins comme du fil de fer, ses jambes sortant dans toutes les directions et ses pieds nus dans les graviers.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre à grandir, microbe ? » la taquinait toujours Ros, en touchant ses doigts ou ses orteils, ou n’importe quelle partie de son corps qu’elle pouvait atteindre. « Regarde-toi, fil de fer. Tu n’es qu’une gamine maigrichonne.

— _Tu_ n’es qu’une gamine, » rétorquait JJ en riant, la totalité de son corps se tendant en attendant les chatouilles qui ne tarderaient pas. « Rien qu’une gamine bêbète, voilà ! »

Et les deux filles se mettaient à rire, rire et rire encore, comme si seules leurs plaisanteries valaient le coup de rire. Parfois, une d’entre elles prenait de l’assurance et devenait assez téméraire pour s’approcher et murmurer ce que « gamine » signifiait réellement : « une _garce_ ». Alors, les gloussements de rire devenaient plus nets et fous à la fois, tout en sachant ce qu'elles subiraient si on les prenait à jurer sous le toit de leurs parents, ou n'importe où, en fait. Les petites villes possédaient de grandes oreilles et Maman apprenait toujours quand elles avaient dit un gros mot, même si c’était pour une bonne raison.

Cette nuit-là, loin des grandes oreilles de East Allegheny, JJ s t'avérait tendue, toutefois les chatouilles attendues ne vinrent pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se figea, pâle, dressée sur ses orteils, semblable à une petite biche, comme Bambi dans le film, quand il était perché et qu’il attendait. Lorsque JJ était petite, Sandy l'avait emmenée cinéma avec une de ses amies pour voir _Bambi_ , et JJ avait tellement pleuré pour la mère de Bambi que Ros lui avait inventé une nouvelle fin, dans laquelle il s’avérait que sa maman allait bien et avait juste couru dans une autre direction, voilà tout. JJ avait l’impression que si elle espérait assez fort, elle pouvait peut-être changer aussi la fin de cette nuit —peut-être Ros était-elle endormie, là-dedans, confortablement emmitouflée dans une des douches avec ses couvertures. Ca semblait plutôt agréable, semblable à une sorte de nid. JJ aimait les nids, elle aimait s’y cacher avec un livre et ses propres pensées, jusqu’à ce que Papa la découvre et se mette à rire en la voyant emmitouflée de cette façon.

« Ros, » recommença-t-elle. Sa voix trop forte résonna dans le camp silencieux. Aucune des cabines autour d’elle n’avait le moindre habitant. Personne pour entendre ses cris, puisque tous se trouvaient dans la salle d’activité avec la musique pour ne pas entendre les sons effrayant du dehors.

Elle poussa à nouveau la porte.

 _Ta-clac_.

JJ fit volte-face et courut, la terreur grandissant tellement en elle qu’elle ne parvenait pas à rester immobile une minute de plus. Ses jambes maigres travaillaient autant que possible tandis que son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. Elle sprinta comme la biche, le long du chemin puis se retrouva à l’embranchement en T. Elle se retourna alors vers le bloc de douche, entouré par la lumière et cernée par la forêt, au cœur des ténèbres. Même si Ros ne la laissait jamais sortir seule la nuit, à l'heure actuelle, elle se tenait là, seule.

Son plan de se rendre chez ses grands-parents oublié par la certitude que Rose était là, à l’intérieur, JJ s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course mais ne franchissait jamais vraiment le pas.

« Ros ! » cria-t-elle. Dans les bois, quelque chose prit la fuite. « Je ne t’écoute pas —je suis dehors, toute seule ! »

Voilà qui ferait accourir Ros, JJ n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Elle ne vint pourtant pas.

JJ refit le même chemin en courant, tirée par la poitrine par une sorte de crochet qui l’attirait vers la porte en bois, cette porte en bois autrefois blanche, avec sa peinture toute écaillée et tâchée. Et elle poussa le panneau en bois de ses deux mains —bang !— avec un cri avant de se reculer d’un coup. Tel un lapin essayant de rassembler le courage de traverser une autoroute fréquentée, elle recula d'un pas puis avança d'un autre, une peur terrible luttant avec son besoin irrépressible de voir. Quiconque aurait rit en la regardant agir ainsi, à moins de savoir comment un animal acculé agit juste avant de céder à la terreur, auquel cas cette personne aurait été très inquiète pour cette enfant pâle et trop peu vêtue.

« Tu es la plus courageuse des petites teignes que je connaisse, » JJ pensait d’abord qu’elle avait rêvé ces mots soufflés par Ros. En songeant à ces paroles rêvées, toutefois, elle eut le sentiment que, peut-être, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et qu’il fallait qu’elle s’en montre digne. Que ferait une fille courageuse dans cette situation ?

Une fille courageuse pousserait cette stupide porte en bois et entrerait, car rien ne l'effraierait.

Voilà ce qu’elle comptait faire, décida-t-elle. Elle s'approcha, ignorant son cerveau qui murmurait que les douches possédaient des tuyaux, les tuyaux de l’eau, et l’eau des _quelque choses_ à l’intérieur. Car sa sœur se trouvait dans ce bâtiment, elle en était certaine. Et, parce qu’elle aimait sa sœur et que sa sœur l’aimait, JJ posa son épaule sur la porte, cala ses pieds contre le sol, se tendit, et poussa.

La porte, comme si elle avait attendu depuis tout ce temps qu’elle comprenne, céda avec joie. Elle dévoila l’intérieur carrelé aux yeux écarquillés de JJ, dont la respiration s’accéléra en observant cette bouche immense. Le carrelage, similaire à des dents, s'avérait jauni. 

JJ entra. Enfant pâle avec ses yeux et ses lèvres bleues et son regard fixé droit devant elle, elle entra avec calme, oubliant qu'elle avait réagi comme un lapin terrifié quelques secondes avant. Elle avança dans cette pièce, ses tennis grinçant sur le carrelage alors qu’elle marchait vers le centre, et se tint là, son dos raide et ses bras pendant à ses cotés. Semblable à une petite statue bien droite, le battement qu'elle sentait dans sa gorge était la seule preuve qu’elle vivait toujours, contrairement à Ros. Ros était morte.

Morte. JJ connaissait la mort. Ils avaient eu un chien qui s’était retrouvé mort, un jour, et ils l’avaient enterré dans le jardin en écrivant des poèmes pour le pleurer. Les livres à l’école narraient parfois beaucoup de morts, les professeurs semblant prendre un peu leur pied à voir toute une classe d’enfants de dix ans pleurer. Et Hannah était morte à peine un jour avant, morte dans la gueule et le ventre d’un ours, et tout le monde se révélait trop effrayé pour appeler sa famille pour leur dire ce que cela signifiait, qu'importe si les téléphones fonctionnaient. Mort signifiait parti, parti pour toujours.

Morte morte morte.

JJ ne fit rien d’autre que respirer et vivre, alors que Ros était recroquevillée dans son petit nid, ce coin de la cabine dans laquelle elle avait choisi de mourir. Son corps tordu, laissait penser qu'une personne avait coupé avec cruauté les fils qui la contrôlaient sans même prendre le temps de l'épargner juste un peu. Autour d’elle, le carrelage se teintait de rouge. Ce rouge s’étendait vers la bonde comme des doigts sanglants essayant d’atteindre l’eau, comme un message pour la chose qui pouvait s’intéresser à elle, en bas : je ne suis plus là, alors pas la peine de venir. Et sur les bras de Ros, un quadrillage, ressemblant à un morpion. D’abord en surface, puis de plus en plus profond. Sans doute peu sûre d'elle au début, jusqu’à ce qu’une sorte de frénésie surpasse son instinct de survie et guide le rasoir dans sa chair encore et encore et encore et—

JJ prit une soudaine inspiration et ne la relâcha pas. Son cœur ralentit, et son cerveau s’éteignit momentanément, lui épargnant l’horreur de ce moment en remettant tout à zéro. Et elle se tint là pendant un certain temps, regardant Ros qui lui renvoyait paresseusement son regard, sans la voir. En fait, elle resta là si longtemps que ses jambes paraissaient vissées sur place, son dos bien droit, ses mains pendant et sa gorge battant toujours, son cœur mourant avec celui de sa sœur, découpée sur ce sol sale et jaune.

La porte en bois craqua derrière elle. Quelqu’un l’ouvrait. _Ta-clac,_ fit-elle en claquant contre ce qui avait été mis derrière puis repoussé par l’entrée violente de JJ (elle n’avait pas vérifié quel était l'objet en question). Ensuite, résonnèrent les bruits de pas. Même si JJ aurait dû en être effrayée, elle ne ressentit aucune peur. 

En vérité, JJ ne ressentait pas grand chose, en cet instant.

« JJ » dit la voix d’Emily, une voix d’habitude si forte et assurée, mais à présent presque étrangère aux oreilles de JJ, qui ne l'entendit de toute manière pas vraiment. « Qu’est-ce que tu— »

Elle hoqueta de surprise. Elle ne cria pas. Un cri attendait de sortir comme un diable de sa boîte, cependant Emily le ravala et il ne s’échappa pas. Et, pendant une terrible seconde, les deux filles demeurèrent figées là, regardant toutes deux la morte.

Au final, Emily n'ajouta rien. Que pouvait-elle seulement dire ? Il n'existait pas de mot, du moins, pas de mots qu’elle connaisse à ce moment de sa vie. Elle franchit donc plutôt les derniers pas qui la séparaient de l’enfant de onze ans pétrifiée, laquelle s’anima aussitôt en sentant un autre être humain près d’elle, pour tendre les bras et s’accrocher avec la force d’un koala au corps soudain accessible. Ainsi accrochée l’une à l’autre, Emily se détourna de cette vision d’horreur et s’éloigna, le visage de JJ enfoui dans son épaule pour ne pas regarder, tout en comprenant que rien n’irait plus jamais bien après cela.

Et la dernière chose dont JJ se souviendra de cette nuit sombre sera Rafe qui passa en les bousculant, et le son terrible qu’il fit en découvrant le cadavre de Ros.


	7. Interlude : toutes les routes mènent à Derry

**Interlude : Toutes les routes mènent à Derry**

_Rassemblement de Notes d’Auteurs Anonymes_

Les détails concernant les auteurs des entrées suivantes ont été retirés, par leur propre main ou celles d’un tiers. Les dates ont aussi été supprimées, bien qu’elles soient toujours présentes dans les articles de journaux. Quant à savoir pourquoi, cela semble évident à la lecture de ces récits révélateurs. Clairement le travail d’un fou, ou d’une folle, car certains passages sonnent féminins. D’autres experts pensent que les auteurs sont multiples. Peu croient à la véracité des documents, malgré le fait indéniable que certains récits paraissent se baser sur des faits.

Voici quelques entrées choisies.

**1**

Il n’arrête pas de dire qu’il faut raconter cette histoire, qu’un de nous doit se mettre à un bureau pour tout écrire, mais il ne prend jamais la plume lui-même. Je trouve ça remarquable, pas vous ? Donc, me voilà, la personne la moins probable parmi toutes celles qui ont quitté ce lac, et la seule personne à accepter de coucher ce qui nous est arrivé sur papier. Je suppose qu’il n’y a que moi qui en suis capable. A-t-on vraiment survécu, ce jour-là ?

Parfois, je les regarde et je me dis que non. Ils ne sont plus ceux qu’ils étaient.

Et moi ?

J’ai changé aussi. Je pense qu’il m’est arrivé quelque chose, enfant, dans ce camp. Je pense que ce qui est arrivé à Rosaline Jareau —ai-je déjà parlé d’elle ? Je devrais. Je pense que ce qui lui est arrivé, quoi que ce soit, elle me l’a passé en mourant. Comme un rhume, une sorte de virus virulent de la grippe. J’ai essayé d’en parler, mais il me dit que je ne dois pas me concentrer sur le passé désormais, que le futur est bien plus pertinent. Je n’ai jamais essayé d'en parler aux autres. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

Je rêve, parfois. Je rêve beaucoup. Je ne crois pas que tous les rêves soient faux. Marcie Harris— je crois qu’elle les faisait aussi, ces rêves vrais. C’est lié à ce camp, à la manière dont les gamins sont enfermés là-dedans, à respirer cet air et s’étouffer avec, écrasés sous le poids de tout le mal enfoui en-dessous. Peut-être que c’est ça— peut-être que c’est ce qu’on a trouvé sous ce camp, dans ces tunnels partant de la vieille église. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’il nous a fait. La nuit précédent la mort de Rosaline, elle nous a dit ce qu’elle avait découvert dans cet endroit horrible, l'année avant la nôtre. Dans cet endroit où les enfants du camp avaient emmenés les petits pour qu’ils y meurent. Donc, je sais qu’elle y est allée. Elle a respiré cet air et elle a vu ce qu’on a vu, ce que _j’ai_ vu. Ce que Marcie a sans doute vu aussi, quand j’y pense. Et cela a changé chacun de nous trois, même si ce n’est peut-être pas de la manière dont Grippe-Sou le souhaitait. De temps en temps, lorsque je rêve, je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas voir. Je vois des choses que Ça a fait. Et je ne les oublierai jamais. Une fois que je les ai rêvées, elles sont à jamais dans ma mémoire, s’accaparant l’espace et faisant naître, lentement mais sûrement, la folie.

Je suppose que c’est pour ça que c’est à moi d’écrire ça. J’en sais plus que les autres, même si [censuré] est plus intelligent et [censuré] plus capable de déterrer ce dont nous avons besoin. Parce que j’ai vu Ça. Parce que je vois toujours Ça, même si désormais Ça n’est plus qu’un cauchemar duquel les autres se réveillent parfois en pleurant.

Est-ce que j’ai déjà parlé de lui ? De Ça ? Grippe-Sou le clown dansant, comme il s’appelle lui-même. Ca s’appelle soi-même ? Elle s’appelle elle-même ? On sait maintenant que ça se reproduit. On ne le savait pas, à l’époque. Enfin, cela n’aurait rien changé. Ils seraient quand même morts.

Ils me manquent tous, tous ceux que cet endroit nous a pris. Ils me manquent chaque jour. Peut-être que je devrais écrire sur eux aussi.

Il m’a dit que si nous écrivions un jour l’histoire de ces événements —je présume qu’il voit cela comme un acte de prudence, puisque rien ne garantit qu’il n’existe pas d’autres nids et qu’un de ces jours, un deuxième Ça n’apparaîtra pas, fraîchement sorti de l’œuf et doté d’un appétit vorace— il faut faire attention aux mots. Nous allons sembler fous, chacun de nous, à moins que nous soyons organisés et que nous fassions attention à notre présentation. Commencer au commencement, il dit. Eh bien, je ne sais pas où est le commencement. J’ai fait des recherches sur Derry et ce qui s’est passé là-bas, j’ai lu les notes non publiées d’un homme qui a grandi là-bas et qui a vu la même chose que nous. Selon lui, cela remonte à la création de ce pays. Il a trouvé un puits de malfaisance avec Derry en son centre : est-ce là le début dont je dois parler ?

Je n’ai jamais été fan d’histoire, et ma capacité à organiser mes traumatismes est abyssale. Et je ne pense pas qu’on puisse cacher combien nous sommes tous fous. Jamais aucun enfant n’est reparti de ce camp saint d’esprit, jamais aucun, même si on faisait tous semblant de l’être.

Ou est-ce que je devrai évoquer le début de ce camp, vu que c’est cette histoire que nous avons vécue, et non celle de ce qui est arrivé à Derry ? Pas que ce qui est arrivé à Derry ne soit pas terrible. On m’a dit que Derry, c’est l’endroit où Ça est mort, vaincu par un groupe de gamins, comme nous. Des gamins qui ont grandi et ont été ramenés de force en Enfer. Comme nous. Je pense à ces enfants, parfois. Je pense que l’auteur de ces notes est l’un d’entre eux. Je ne sais pas s’il est vivant. Je n’ai jamais rassemblé le courage suffisant pour le demander à [censuré]. Lui, il le saurait sans doute. Un jour, qui sait, je pourrai aborder le sujet.

Le camp a commencé avec [censuré]. Je suppose que c’est sans doute pour ça que tout paraît prédestiné, hein ? Presque étrangement réfléchi, comme si quelque chose de plus grand que nous avait organisé le monde pour que cela se produise. Nous amener tous dans ce camp en même temps, cette même année, puis nous y ramener de nouveau en tant qu’adultes, qui non seulement partageaient le même chemin ridiculement étroit de carrière, mais travaillaient aussi dans la même unité ? Essaye donc de nous pondre les stats pour ça, petit génie. Je parie qu’il n’y a pas assez de nombres dans l’univers pour que même ton cerveau puisse réussir. Et elle était le point central. La pièce maîtresse, je suppose. Et pas une seule fois, ni quand nous étions gamins et que nous luttions pour survivre, ni quand nous étions adultes et que nous luttions pour comprendre, pas une fois nous n’avons réalisé combien Dark Score voulait la retrouver. Peut-être que si nous l’avions compris, les choses se seraient passées différemment.

Voilà ce que j’ai découvert sur le Camp Moribond. Voilà ce qui a tout commencé.

Voilà ce que je regrette de ne pas avoir su à l’époque.

**2**

Les articles suivants ont été trouvés parmi les notes de l’auteur. Des tentatives de remettre de l’ordre dans les articles ont été faites, cependant l’ordre voulu par l’auteur original demeure inconnu.

Du _Castle Rock Herald_ , 29 août, 1962 (page 1)

LA RECHERCHE DES FRERES DISPARUS CONTINUE POUR UN TROISIEME JOUR

Harry et John Jareau de East Allegheny, Pennsylvanie, sont introuvables depuis leur disparition du campement familial, sur les rives de Dark Score Lake, ce mardi soir. Tous craignent une noyade. Les garçons, âgés de 9 et 13 ans, nageaient sous la supervision de leur père, Harold Jareau, quand il s’est détourné pour parler avec sa femme. M. Jareau, propriétaire d’un magasin de sport et de camping dans sa ville natale ainsi que membre proactif et dévoué de sa communauté et de l'église locale, a déclaré qu’il « n’a détourné le regard qu’un instant » et que ces deux fils étaient de « bons nageurs ». La recherche des garçons continue en ce troisième jour, avec des plongeurs de la police venus de Bangor, même si l’espoir commence à s’estomper.

Les volontaires doivent se manifester auprès de la Police de Castle Rock avant de se rendre sur place.

La sœur des garçons, Sandy Jareau, 16 ans, s'avérait indisponible pour commenter sur l’endroit où ses frères pourraient se trouver.

Du _Castle Rock Herald_ , 13 septembre, 1962 (page 2)

LA RECHERCHE DES FRERES DISPARUS A CESSE

La police annonce l'arrêt de la recherche des frères Jareau disparus, Harry et John, après que la tempête et les inondations ont rendu l’idée de la survie potentielle des garçons « presque indéfendable ». Ils incitent les parents à surveiller les enfants près des piscines et des cours d’eau, car il ne faut que quelques secondes pour qu’une tragédie frappe.

Les parents des deux frères réfutent cette décision d’arrêter les recherches et le père, Harold Jareau, 34 ans, a informé les journalistes qu’il prévoyait de rester dans la zone jusqu’à ce que les garçons, ou des preuves de leur mort, soient découverts.

« Ils abandonnent, » a déclaré Harold au journaliste du _Castle Rock Herald_ , Alan Jones. « Ce sont mes garçons, pas les leurs, et ils les abandonnent. De quel droit ? Je sais que mes garçons ne se sont pas noyés —c’est impossible, pas eux. On les a enlevés. »

La police a refusé de commenter les accusations d’acte criminel, invoquant le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'’un tragique accident facilement évitable si on « avait davantage prêté attention » aux garçons.

Magarey, la mère des garçons, et Sandy, leur sœur, n’étaient pas disponibles pour parler aux journalistes.

Du _Castle Rock Herald_ , 17 septembre, 1962 (page 5)

UNE COMMEMORATION POUR LES GARCONS JAREAU NOYES

Tous sont invités à assister à la COMMEMORATION organisée en honneur de JOHN et HARRY JAREAU sur les lieux de leur disparition, après le terrain de camping de la Sable Hook Road, près de Dark Score Lake. Une messe aura lieu dans trois jours et la famille des garçons sera présente.

Tout Castle Rock pleure cette perte et une forte présence est attendue, la communauté ecclésiale toute entière se rassemblant pour soutenir la famille dans son deuil.

Les corps des garçons n’ont toujours pas été retrouvés.

Du _Castle Rock Herald_ , 13 janvier, 1963 (page 10)

VENTE DU VIEU TERRAIN DE CAMPING EFFECTUEE

L’ _Agence Immobilière de Castle Rock_ est heureuse de féliciter Harold et Magarey Jareau pour leur acquisition du Terrain de Camping de Dark Score, sur la route 11. C’est un excellent terrain et tout Castle Rock a hâte de voir ce qu’il en adviendra, en espérant une hausse des revenus touristique avec la résurrection des vieilles zones de camping.

Du _Castle Rock Herald_ , 24 juillet, 1963 (page 2)

RECONNAISSANCE D’UN PERE EN DEUIL

L’ouverture du Camp Moribond sur les rives de Dark Score Lake est une conclusion inattendue à la tragédie ayant touché Castle Rock dans la nuit du 26 Août 1962. La mort par noyade de John et Harry Jareau, âgés de 13 et 9 ans, alors en vacances au lac avec leur famille, a hanté les mémoires depuis, alimentant des théories de plus en plus improbable à travers la ville sur ce qui est arrivé aux corps des garçons, demeurés introuvables.

avec des théories de plus en plus improbables sur ce qui est arrivé aux corps des garçons, qui n’ont jamais été retrouvés, circulant à travers la ville.

Face à la question de la raison pour laquelle il a choisi de revenir sur les rives du lac où ses fils sont morts, Harold Jareau a répondu que « le lac m’a demandé quelque chose, cette nuit-là, il m’a demandé de lui donner quelque chose que je n’étais pas prêt à donner. Eh bien, aujourd’hui, je reviens et je suis prêt à écouter. Ce qui est arrivé n’arrivera plus. »

Magarey Jareau, la mère des garçons, a davantage détaillé sa réponse. « C’est une chance de montrer notre reconnaissance à la communauté qui a été si généreuse après la perte de nos fils, » a-t-elle dit aux journalistes du _Castle Rock Herald_. « Un camp d’été pour les enfants, pour leur apprendre toutes ces choses que nous aurions aimé pouvoir enseigner à nos fils. Ils ont toujours voulu aller dans un camp d’été, vous savez. Je sens que, parfois, je me dis que comme ça, on exauce leur souhait. »

La cérémonie d’ouverture du camp a inspiré une vague d’excitation comme Castle Rock n’en avait plus vue depuis la construction des nouveaux terrains de sport. Avec des jeux et des prix à la clef, cela promet d’être une nuit pour toute la famille —tout le monde est exhorté à s'y rendre, à faire le trajet et à soutenir cette famille dans leur démarche courageuse de créer un endroit dans lequel les enfants seraient heureux, en souvenir de leurs garçons disparus.

**3**

C’est ma dernière entrée, car la nuit dernière Ça m’a dit qu’il viendrait pour moi aujourd’hui. J’ai demandé aux autres si on pouvait prendre la route et s’éloigner du camp aussi vite que possible. Peut-être qu’on s’échappera. Sans doute pas. Même si on échoue, ce sera une dernière aventure.

Je m’appelle Marcie Harris. Aujourd’hui, je suis en vie. Demain, je ne le serai plus. C’est la raison pour laquelle j’écris ceci, parce que si quelqu’un trouve ce livre après mon départ —peut-être la personne enquêtant sur ma mort ?— peut-être que cette personne pourra l’utiliser pour aider mes amis. J’ai su que j’allais mourir dès ma première nuit dans ce camp, quand le monstre vivant dans le lac me l’a dit. Je n’en ai pas parlé aux autres. Cela ne ferait rien de plus que les inquiéter. Ils ne peuvent rien faire.

Je ne suis pas la seule à qui c’est arrivé.

Je trouvé une page d’un livre glissée entre les planches de la Grande-Salle mardi dernier, la nuit de la momie. La nuit où Lana est morte. On se cachait tous là-bas et j’essayais de rester loin de Tommy parce qu’il agissait comme un abruti. Bon Dieu, j’en ai marre de ces garçons qui pensent pouvoir nous sauver juste parce qu’ils ont des bites et pas de cerveau. Ne réalisent-ils pas qu’ils vont se faire dévorer avec tous les autres ? Ça s’en fiche de notre âge, de si nous sommes innocents, ou intelligents. Ça se révèle bien plus vieux et plus intelligent que nous. Ça ne peut pas être arrêté. C’est ce que le livre dit. Il était là, enfoncé loin dans une fente —cette page déchirée du Seigneur des Anneaux enroulée autour d’un vieux stylo jouet. ‘Emily Prentiss’, c’était le nom sur le stylo. Je me demande si Emily est morte. Je me demande si le monstre l’a tuée, elle aussi.

Enfin bref, le stylo a une petite lumière. Elle permet de voir l’encre invisible quand on éclaire le papier avec. Donc, je l’ai fait, vous voyez ? Vous qui lisez ceci, qui que vous soyez, je l’ai fait. J’ai éclairé le papier avec, pendant que tout le monde se disputait à propos de plans pour s’échapper et se défendre, mais tous ces plans ne fonctionneront pas car ça m’a seulement dit ce que je savais déjà : les gens de la ville le nourrissent. Ce monstre ? Il les contrôle.

C’était juste une page. On aurait dit l’écriture d’un gamin, vous le croyez, ça ? Et voilà ce que ça disait : _Rosaline est morte et je vais bientôt l’être aussi. Emily dit que les gens doivent savoir que ça les contrôle. Ros a dit que ça les contrôle même quand ils partent. On ne peut pas quitter le Camp Moribond._

Et c’est tout.

Cette écriture enfantine, mal maîtrisée —je peux imaginer un jeune enfant qui écrit ça, concentré et effrayé et avec la main qui tremble, ce qui donne à ses lettres écrites avec attention pleins de bonds et de pics— parle de quelque chose de si terrible. Vous qui lisez ceci, soyez prévenu : Vous ne pouvez pas quitter le Camp Moribond. Et si vous tombez sur quelqu’un qui s’est échappé : fuyez. Eloignez-vous de tout le monde. Ca les CONTROLE.

J’ai pris cette page et je l’ai ramenée ici, à la Bibliothèque Publique de Castle Rock. J'ai pensé qu'il en existait peut-être davantage autour de ce livre, si je peux le découvrir. Des notes supplémentaires. Et j’ai passé des jours et des jours à chercher dans chaque rayon, chaque étagère, chaque recoin sombre. J’ignore pourquoi, mais je me sens vraiment en sécurité ici. Dehors, je me sens observée, comme si des gens me regardaient et songeaient à combien j'aurai l’air appétissante une fois servie en dîner. Je n’ai pas ce sentiment, ici. Ça n’aime peut-être pas cet endroit parce qu’il y a trop de pouvoir dans un livre.

A l'instar de celui-ci : je l’ai trouvé. Le livre dont la page a été déchirée. Ce n’est pas un volume de la bibliothèque. C’est juste une vieille copie abîmée du Seigneur des Anneaux avec ‘CE LIVRE EST LE LIVRE PREFERE D’ETHAN (et Spencer)’ écrit au crayon cyan en première page.

Putain de merde, ces gamins sont sans doute morts. Ethan, Emily, Spencer. Je lis les mots écrits par des morts. Je me demande si je les rencontrerai quand je serai morte, moi aussi.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Si vous lisez ceci, trouvez ce livre. Il vous en dira plus que je ne le peux. Lisez ce livre et tout ce que j’ai écrit cet été : lisez le tout ensemble. Et les articles de journaux que j’ai découverts, aussi. Vous y apprendrez l’histoire du Camp Moribond. MON histoire, aussi, puisque personne ne va vraiment se soucier que je disparaisse, à l’exception des gamins qui mourront avec moi. Donc, trouvez ce livre : je l’ai remis là où ces enfants morts l’ont laissé.

Ensuite, écoutez notre conseil, et fuyez.

Le journal de Marceline Harris (enregistré en tant que preuve le 27 juillet 2009) se termine ici.

**4**

_Auteur #7 de la pièce à conviction 170_

Elle dit qu’il faut en parler à tout le monde, donc, voilà, je me retrouve à écrire à l’encre invisible dans le roman de fantasy d’un môme. C’est sûr que les gens vont le savoir, comme ça ! Mais les autres l’ont tous fait, donc qui suis-je pour chier sur ce qu’ils pensent être une bonne idée ? Tout le monde a sa chance de dire ce qu’il a à dire.

J’imagine que c’est logique. Une fille avait un appareil photo. Ils le lui ont pris et l’ont cassé suite à notre première tentative de fuite, après la mort de Ros. Et ils nous ont ramenés ici. Cette nuit-là, quelqu’un a coupé les lignes de téléphone. Le message est plutôt clair, non ? ‘N’en parlez pas, sinon gare à vous.’ Et elle est d’accord, elle affirme qu’on doit écrire notre histoire de sorte que personne ne puisse la trouver et la détruire, parce que si on ne s’échappe pas, peut-être que ça aidera les prochains. Et l’idée venait du petit gars, l’encre invisible et cet endroit où se cacher, juste pour ce soir —cet endroit où on se sent en sécurité, tel un sanctuaire— toutefois elle a transformé ça en quelque chose à partager. Au cas où on ne s’échapperait pas.

Je ne suis pas d’accord avec ça. On VA s’échapper. Je ne vais pas mourir ici.

Je ne vais pas mourir ici, et personne d’autre non plus, d’ailleurs. J’imagine que les autres essayent d’écrire ce qui leur est arrivé, ce que cette créature a fait. Seulement je ne ferai pas ça, car il ne s’agit pas de ÇA. Il s’agit de NOUS. Et maintenant, je suis le seul ici qui peut les sauver. Alors j’imagine que c’est ce que j’écris : une promesse.

Je promets de faire en sorte que tous ces enfants rentrent chez eux. Je le promets.

JE LE PROMETS.

_Auteur #18 de la pièce à conviction 170_

Emily a vu L’Homme aujourd’hui. Ça lui a fait du mal. Je crois qu’elle ne va pas bien parce qu’elle n’est pas comme Emily. Ça a utilisé Aron et ça lui a fait du mal et je pense que ça a utilisé Ethan aussi. Ca utilise beaucoup de gens. On s’est enfuis. Il faut toujours s’enfuir loin de Ca, Toujours.

Ils savent qu’on est là. La dame dit de nous Cacher mais je crois qu’on devrait s’enfuir. Aron dit d’attendre.

J’ai entendu le policier parler à Ça. Emily aussi l’a entendu. Elle a crié et le policier l’a regardé méchamment. Et maintenant on se cache alors qu’on devrait s’Enfuir.

C’est notre livre préféré à Ethan et moi, et on cache nos Secrets à l’intérieur parce que la dame dit que cette ville est Secrète et qu’ils sont tous là. Sean pleure beaucoup. Je crois que quelqu’un arrive. Peut-être l’Homme

_Auteur #12 de la pièce à conviction 170_

Rosaline est morte et c’est ma faute parce que je n’ai pas écouté. C’est entièrement ma faute. Je ne veux rien écrire d’autre dans ce stupide livre idiot que CECI, parce que c’est ce que les gens doivent savoir : je l’ai tuée et rien ne peut changer ça. Et depuis la mort de Ros, tout est devenu tellement horrible. Tant d’entre nous sont partis. Je l’ai regardé se faire ouvrir en deux, à quel point est-ce que c’est CINGLE ? C’est complètement CINGLE et ma mère m’a toujours dit de ne pas jurer sauf que tous les autres le font et ils le devraient, car ce monstre l’a pris et l’a tué et je n’ai RIEN fait. On est en sécurité pour l’instant mais plus pour longtemps. Quel intérêt ? S’il ne pouvait pas nous protéger, si Ros ne le pouvait pas, personne ne le pourra. On va tous mourir.

_Auteur #2 de la pièce à conviction 170_

Voilà un compte rendu des enfants du Camp Moribond, 1988. Nous ne sommes plus que vingt-deux maintenant. Nous étions combien au début ? Trente-six, je crois. Cela fait quatorze enfants en moins. Nous en avons vus mourir, nous avons vu les corps. Le corps dans les douches. Le corps dans le lac. Le corps dévoré par l'ours. Le garçon qui a trébuché sur la route quand on courrait, et son ami qui était le seul à essayer de l’aider. Ils sont morts tous les deux. Trois autres gamins ont disparu de la grande-salle. J’ai vu un bras sur le chemin. Juste un bras, toujours dans la manche du pull du camp. Vous savez, je pense que c’est sans doute ça dont je me souviendrai pour toujours.

Ce bras, et les yeux de Rosaline.

Spencer a commencé à écrire dans ce livre quand on était dans la grande salle du camp. Surtout du griffonnage effrayé, je n’arrive même pas à en lire certains passages. Mais il y a aussi des choses que je ne savais même pas, des trucs qu’il a vus dans le camp. Des trucs qui sont arrivés. Et j’ai réalisé : c’est différent pour chacun de nous. C’est important qu’on écrive tous nos histoires. Donc je fais en sorte que tout le monde écrive dans ce livre et on va le cacher avant de se tirer d’ici. Est-ce qu’on va réussir ? Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais sans doute, si je partais toute seule et tout de suite. Sans rien pour me ralentir.

Sauf que je ne le ferai pas. Pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais pas. Il y a un mois, je l’aurai peut-être fait. Non, pas ‘peut-être’. Je l’aurai fait, définitivement — j’aurai dit merde et je serai partie d’ici en leur faisant un doigt à tous, sans exception. Mais plus maintenant. J’imagine que c’est ce qui arrive quand on réalise qu’on est responsable de la survie de quelque chose : on ne peut plus fuir en lui tournant le dos. Et j’ai promis à Ros que je veillerai sur JJ. J’ai l’intention de tenir cette promesse.

Voilà un compte rendu des enfants du Camp Moribond, 1988. A présent, certains d’entre nous sont vivants et d'autres non, et les gens de cette ville ne veulent pas que vous sachiez ça. Le camp est un garde-manger pour animaux et nous sommes la nourriture : les gens de la ville savent ce qui arrivera si la bête est affamée.

Les choses affamées se nourrissent, et les habitants aussi ont des enfants.

_Auteur #32 de la pièce à conviction 170_

Ça m’a parlé la nuit dernière. Ça a murmuré à travers les murs. Ça a dit que je pouvais partir d’ici, faire partir mon frère. Nous deux, libres. Ils ne remarqueront pas notre départ, personne ici ne nous remarque. On peut filer en douce. Ça a dit que ça nous laisserait faire.

Tout ce que ça veut en retour, c’est quelque chose à manger. Je n’ai pas le choix. Je dois le protéger.

Je suis désolé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note pour vous prévenir que la publication des chapitres va passer à trois semaines au lieu de deux; je pensais pouvoir le tenir, mais c'est finalement assez compliqué.   
> Je pense donc qu'il vaut mieux espacer légèrement la publication plutôt que de me retrouver dans un rush à l'arrivée du jour de publication, bâcler la relecture/correction, et finir par ne plus arriver à tenir le délai.  
> Merci de votre compréhension : )


	8. Nos bras morts attendent (1988)

**Chapitre 6 : Nos bras morts attendent**

**1**

C’était très, très réel. Rien n’était plus réel que ça. Absolument rien. Il n’existait rien de plus réel que de s’accroupir sur ce carrelage jauni, à coté du corps de la fille aux yeux tristes qu’il avait été prêt à aimer, si elle l’avait laissé faire. Merde, putain, peut-être qu’il ne l’aurait pas aimée. Peut-être qu’ils n’auraient pas fait long feu. Mais n’auraient-ils pas dû avoir la chance de le découvrir ? La même chance que n’importe quel autre jeune de leur âge ?

Ce n’était pas juste.

Rafe s’assit. Le carrelage s’avérait froid. Les douches puaient. Elles puaient la pisse, et une part sombre de son esprit signalait que cela provenait sans doute de son état de cadavre car les personnes mortes tendaient à se pisser et se chier dessus. Suite à ces pensées, il aurait voulu se recroqueviller sur lui-même et pleurer parce que, merde, ce n’était pas juste. Elle ne devait pas _mourir_. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là. Il lança un coup d’œil rapide vers elle, vers ses yeux qui commençaient à se troubler et sa peau qui prenait une drôle de couleur tandis que le sang formait des flaques étranges. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une humaine, plus vraiment, pas de la manière qui comptait. Puis, il regarda ses bras et toute la chair qu’il parvenait à voir entaillée dessus. Il se sentit vraiment, vraiment effrayé.

_Ta-clac._

La porte heurta à nouveau ce qui se trouvait derrière, laissant entrer un peu de cet air froid emporté par la tempête. Rafe se replia davantage sur lui-même, savourant ce dernier instant où il pouvait être un enfant incapable de gérer ça —ces gens qui meurent— avant d’enfiler sa peau d’adulte et aller voir si tous les autres se portaient bien. Peu importe qui venait de rentrer, cette personne s’arrêta et poussa la porte d’un grand coup, faisant définitivement céder ce qui empêchait son ouverture complète.

Rafe leva le regard. Aaron se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, avec ses yeux sombres et son expression plus sombre encore, fixant Ros comme s’il n’avait encore jamais vu un cadavre, en voie de se dessécher, la peau ouverte et perdant toute sa belle vie. Ce qui était en fait certainement le cas. Cette nuit, beaucoup d’entre eux vivaient une première.

Rafe ne pouvait cependant pleurer, puisque juste derrière lui se tenait quelqu’un pour qui il devait être fort. Une fois Aaron géré, viendrait le tour de Penelope, d’Emily, et de ceux à qui elles en auraient parlé… et JJ. Il y aurait JJ. Que Dieu lui donne une putain de force, car JJ aura besoin de quelqu’un, n’importe qui et, étant le plus vieux, il devra s’en charger. Il devait agir comme il le fallait, comme après la mort de sa mère… « fais ton deuil comme il faut, Rafe » lui avaient-il dit et cela signifiait qu’il devait tout mettre de coté, être là pour ceux qui avaient besoin de lui, et ce jusqu’à ce que ce ne soit plus le cas, et, là, il pourrait alors la pleurer en privé. Aujourd’hui, c’était pareil.

« Tu as du sang sur tes… » commença Aaron d’une voix éraillée, en avançant d’un pied nerveux qui tapota le carrelage jauni. Ses mains se serrèrent. Son teint vira au vert. Il paraissait malade et, à l’instar de Rafe, il semblait se retenir en silence de se jeter sur ce sol sale, ou peut-être même sur ce que Ros avait laissé derrière elle et qu’ils devaient maintenant gérer.

Ouh, et voilà, voilà, ça montait : Rafe était furieux, tellement furieux qu’elle leur ai fait ça. Qu’elle _lui_ ait fait ça. Qu’elle l’ait laissé derrière avec ce putain de clown, sa vieille grand-mère, Aaron et JJ, sans même un au revoir mon gars et merci pour les baisers, oh non. Elle était partie, c’est tout. Droit pour l’Enfer, ne passez pas par la case départ, ne récupérez pas un dernier chèque funéraire. Partie, c’est tout.

Oh.

Il observa ses mains et son estomac se retourna. Du sang. Du sang sur ses mains. Quand l’avait-il touchée ? Cela avait bien dû arriver car elle avait bougé : elle n’était plus à moitié avachie, mais bien étendue. Il ferma les yeux et ravala la bile en se souvenant de sa froideur et de son corps flasque quand il s’était accroupi à coté d’elle et l’avait prise dans ses bras.

Elle était morte elle était morte elle était morte, morte et partie et morte et—

Une ombre tomba sur lui. Rafe ouvrit les yeux et eut un horrible mouvement de recul quand ils rencontrèrent par automatisme les iris bleus et morts de Ros, si vitreux et étranges. Il croyait que ça ne se produisait qu’au cinéma. Et pourtant les siens s’avéraient similaires à ceux des pires films qu’il avait vus avec des filles afin de les effrayer et les rendre d’humeur câline. Ce qu’il ne ferait sans doute plus, parce que rien que le fait d’imaginer tenir quelqu’un contre lui ramenait le souvenir du corps de Ros dans ses bras et —il grogna à cette pensée.

Les genoux d’Aaron émirent un bruit sec au moment où il s’agenouilla à coté de lui. Silencieux un moment, il tendit la main et, avec seulement une brève hésitation, lui ferma les yeux. Ça ne marcha pas, pas comme dans les films. Ils se fermèrent, oui, un peu, puis s’entrouvrirent à nouveau et Rafe voyait toujours un peu de blanc laiteux.

« C’est pas comme à la télé, » hoqueta Rafe, car il fallait bien que l’un d’eux dise quelque chose, non ? Il le fallait bien. « C’est pas… »

Aussi temporaire.

« On devrait la déplacer, » l’interrompit Aaron, la voix rauque. Ses mains s’attardèrent. Rafe les fixa. Il les regarda se resserrer, ses ongles courts rentrant dans ses paumes tremblantes. Il les regarda se baisser et toucher sa joue, presque pour s’ _assurer_ … si… ah oui celle-là est morte, c’est certain Capitaine, aucun doute, elle est foutue. « Hum. Les corps ne deviennent pas… raides ? Et… difficile à bouger, après un temps ?

— Je sais pas, mec, je sais pas. Qu’est-ce que je sais, moi, de la mort ? »

Moins qu’il n’en savait sur l’époque où elle était vivante. Vivante, il connaissait sa chambre d’enfance et son lit à dentelle et il savait qu’elle portait des culottes en coton avec des fraises dessus et qu’elle prenait toujours une petite inspiration avant de l’embrasser et qu’elle avait des yeux tristes et un sourire adorable et…

Il réalisa qu’il ne faisait pas son deuil correctement, et que ce n’était pas juste pour ceux qui avaient besoin de lui.

Il est temps de te ressaisir, Rafe, se dit-il avec la voix de son père. Ressaisis-toi.

« Il faut qu’on appelle quelqu’un, les flics ou un truc du genre, » prononça-t-il avec cette même voix, venue du plus profond de son ventre, et un peu grave. Invoquant son père parce que, merde, il le fallait bien, non ? Rafe ne pouvait pas gérer ça ; son père, lui, oui. « On n’est pas censés bouger le corps avant l’arrivée des flics.

— Les téléphones sont morts, » annonça Sarah depuis la porte. Rafe la regarda. Du vomi tachait son haut. « Et JJ est hystérique.

— Emily ? » questionna Aaron, qui ne se détournait toujours pas de Ros.

« Elle s’occupe de JJ comme elle peut, mais on va bientôt avoir une panique générale sur les bras. Tout le monde est au courant, Rafe— JJ n’arrête pas de crier. Et les lumières ne sont toujours pas revenues, sauf… »

Ils regardèrent tous les tubes qui clignotaient au-dessus de leur tête ; la lumière qui ne devrait pas pouvoir être allumée si aucune autre ne fonctionnait. Magie. Une sorte de magie de merde, et Rafe en avait marre de la magie de merde. Ils avaient passé des heures à essayer de rallumer les lumières et ils y avaient gagné quoi ? Rien. Tout ce qui s’était passé, c’est que Ros avait choisi de mourir pendant son départ.

Putain.

« On va la porter chez sa grand-mère, » lâcha finalement Rafe. L’idée venait de se glisser dans son cerveau, accompagné par la fureur. Que la vieille, cette salope de Jareau qui les avait tous rassemblés là pour mourir, voit donc le corps. Qu’elle voit donc ce qu’elle leur avait fait ; que le sang de Ros, qui avait cessé de couler, tache son sol et ses mains, au lieu de celles de Rafe ; qu’elle s’occupe d’une JJ hystérique et tente de lui rendre sa santé mentale malgré son enfance brisée. Qu’elle s’occupe donc de tout. Il les protégerait, mais il ne voulait pas faire faire le ménage. « Aidez-moi. 

— Oh non, non, non, » murmura Sarah en faisant un pas maladroit en arrière. « Je peux pas, je… elle est morte… »

Rafe l’ignora, et lança un signe de tête à Aaron. Sans un mot, celui-ci fit le tour de manière à passer le bras autour de ses épaules mortes, _mortes_ , et il attendit que Rafe lui prenne les jambes. Et ce n’était pas si terrible, pas vraiment, il sentait que le corps réagissait différemment néanmoins c’était prévisible, ce ne serait pas si terrible et, au moins, elle ne saignait plus, maintenant.

Ils se préparèrent, cherchèrent la confirmation dans le regard de l’autre, puis la soulevèrent.

Oh, cela s’avéra pire que ce que Rafe aurait pu imaginer. Elle vint trop vite tout en étant aussi trop lourde, et ils trébuchèrent à cause du poids sur leurs bras. Trop lourde pour une humaine —Rafe comprit tout à coup pourquoi on disait ‘poids mort’— et ses membres ne bougeant pas comme il fallait, sa peau d’une douceur anormale sous ses doigts qui paraissaient entrer directement dans sa chair à travers son bluejean Guess. Rafe sentit sa prise glisser mais tint bon, jusqu’à ce que la tête parte en arrière et rencontre avec un bruit sourd le torse d’Aaron, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux s’ouvrant à nouveau.

Aaron poussa un cri et recula soudain, la laissant tomber. Il se cogna violemment l’épaule dans les robinets de la douche. Rafe jura —cela devait faire un mal de chien— puis recommença car la tête de Ros heurta le carrelage avec un bruit humide et la peau se fendit à l’endroit de l’impact.

« Oh mon dieu, oh merde, je suis désolé, argh, oh merde mon dieu, » marmonnait Aaron en tombant à genoux, ses mains bougeant sans but comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se pencha finalement en avant avec un grognement étouffé et prit son épaule blessée d’une main.

Rafe ne répondit rien à cela. Il ne pouvait pas. Cela faisait trop mal.

Alors, à la place, il se ressaisit.

« Va chercher une couverture, ordonna-t-il à Sarah d’une voix ferme. Et deux autres animateurs pour nous aider ; dis-leur qu’on a besoin d’aide pour la déplacer, que ça ne les prenne pas par surprise. Je vais l’envelopper pour qu’ils ne puissent pas la voir.

— D’accord, » dit Sarah, soulagée que quelqu’un —pas elle— prenne les commandes.

Rafe s’accrocha à cela.

**2**

Ce fut Rafe qui l’enveloppa dans la couverture, laissant son visage pour la fin car la recouvrir ressemblait à un adieu. Il ne l’embrassa pas, cependant. Elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à Ros désormais, ses lèvres devenaient bleues, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage de le faire alors que tout le monde l’observait. Sarah, revenue, et Aaron, lequel affichait toujours un air gris et malade après leur première tentative pour la soulever. Emily se tenait accroupie de l’autre coté de son corps. Elle l’avait aidé à le rouler dans la couverture et le regardait à présent avec ses yeux cerclés de noir et sans émotion. Cela amusa Rafe de la voir quand même maquillée pour la journée, même si ses cheveux tombaient autour de ses épaules, ternes et non-lavés. Et Derek Morgan, ce foutu Derek Morgan, puisque apparemment aucun autre animateur n’avait eu les tripes d’aider, donc la tâche revenait à un gamin de quinze ans. Manny n’était pas là, ce qui soulageait Rafe, car quelqu’un devait rester avec Penelope jusqu’à ce qu’il ait terminé d’aider tous ceux qui n’appartenaient pas à sa famille.

Ignorant les yeux qui le scrutaient, il pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvres puis déposa ce baiser contre celles qui ne ressentaient plus rien. Il ne pouvait faire davantage.

« _Hasta siempre_ , » murmura-t-il à Ros. Il couvrit ensuite son visage avec la couverture et borda cette dernière comme s’il s’agissait d’un enfant et qu’il était l’heure d’aller se coucher. Emily déglutit de manière audible. C’était terminé.

A eux quatre —Aaron et Emily aux jambes, Rafe aux épaules, et Derek soutenant sa taille— ils la portèrent chez elle, dans la maison qui les surplombait du haut de sa colline, suivis par ce qui ressemblait à tous les yeux du monde braqués sur eux.

Quand ils atteignirent la maison, le silence y régnait. Aussi immobile qu’une tombe. Sarah ouvrit la porte et ils l’amenèrent à l’intérieur, hésitant un moment avant que Rafe les guide dans le salon pour la poser avec délicatesse sur le canapé. Et voilà. Cela ne les concernait plus, exception faite de lui-même puisque son sang tachait encore ses mains.

« Retournez au camp, leur dit Rafe d’un air un peu hébété. Je vais attendre ses grands-parents. Je vais m’assurer qu’ils… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, néanmoins tout le monde sembla comprendre. En un instant, il se retrouva seul avec son corps, le regard baissé sur la couverture enroulée.

« Pourquoi… » souffla-t-il, cédant presque au désir de hurler sur son corps, de l’ _obliger_ à répondre à ses questions —il en avait beaucoup— et peut-être même à changer les événements, qu’elle vive de nouveau de toutes les manières qui importaient. Au lieu de cela, il ferma les yeux et souffla une prière qu’il connaissait à peine.

Quelqu’un émit un petit bruit de toux. Il se tourna soudain et fixa Emily, près de la fenêtre.

« Je vous ai dit de partir, lança-t-il d’une voix cinglante.

— J’ai décidé que je m’en fichais, répondit-elle. Je fais pas confiance à la vieille, elle pourrait… je ne sais pas. Faire quelque chose. Et tu ne devrais pas rester seul. 

— Je vais bien. »

Elle lui jeta un regard qui disait clairement « _mais oui, j’en suis sûre_ », et si Rafe avait pu voir le futur en cet instant, il aurait su qu’elle représentait l’exemple même de la personne qui prétend aller très bien alors que la réalité est bien différente. Evidemment, s’il avait pu voir le futur en cet instant, une bonne partie de la terreur que la tempête préparait pour le moment où ils s’y attendraient le moins, eh bien… une bonne partie de cette terreur aurait pu être évitée.

Mais il ne savait rien de ce qui arriverait, et avançait donc à tâtons.

Emily commença à ouvrir des placards, fouillant à l’intérieur avec l’aise d’une voleuse chevronnée. Rafe, trop abasourdi pour sentir le moindre semblant de curiosité sur ce qu’elle faisait, l’observa car cela s’avérait plus simple que de regarder Ros se décomposer.

« Je la déteste pour ça, tu sais, » lâcha Emily face au placard devant lequel elle se penchait. Rafe ne répondit rien. Emily ne paraissait pas avoir besoin qu’il parle. « S’être tuée. Putain, je l’ai toujours détestée, la précieuse petite Jareau. Regardez-moi, ma douleur est tellement plus grande que celle des autres, je suis la plus triste de tous. Mais oh mon dieu je n’ai qu’à battre les cils de mes yeux bleus de bébé et tout le monde tombe à mes pieds d’adoration, quelle merde. »

Rafe la fusilla du regard, les poings serrés… puis desserra ses mains. Cette acidité dans la voix d’Emily ? Il la reconnaissait suite à la mort de sa mère. Ce venin. Emily avait peut-être bien détesté Ros de son vivant, néanmoins elle ne la détestait pas d’être morte ; elle l’ _enviait_.

« Et je te garantis que ça me les brise sérieusement qu’elle ait fait ça en laissant _JJ_ derrière elle, » cracha Emily en claquant la porte avant de passer au placard suivant, lequel se révéla verrouillé. Personne, et Rafe d’autant moins, n’aurait pu être surpris lorsqu’elle sortit deux épingles de sa poche pour les glisser dans la vieille serrure. « A quoi elle pensait bordel ? Qui abandonne sa sœur comme ça ? Et puis, quoi ? Elle croit vraiment qu’on va ramasser derrière elle, et s’occuper de sa sœur à sa place ? Comptez pas sur moi. Je m’occupe de personne— _bingo_!

— Bingo ? » la voix de Rafe se révélait aussi fatiguée que lui, même s’il gardait le ton de son père. Il se demanda si son sourire était mort avec Ros, parti avec tout son sang dans ce trou du carrelage jauni, loin, loin, loin en dessous, dans la moisissure dans laquelle les monstres rôdaient.

Emily émergea avec son prix : un Bren Ten étonnamment brillant, tandis que l’étagère du placard crocheté dévoilait plein de boîtes de munitions. Le pistolet paraissait obscène dans ses petites mains, des mains d’enfants avec leurs ongles noirs rongés au verni écaillé. Et elle ne le tenait pas correctement, ses doigts enroulés autour sans se soucier de la détente affamée ou de ce trou noir qui les fixait.

Rafe le lui prit des mains sans faire attention à son expression sévère.

« On en a besoin, signala-t-elle. Je parie que s’il le faut je pourrais lui tirer dessus.

— J’ai plus l’impression que tu es du genre combat rapproché, » taquina-t-il, bien que le cœur n’y fut pas, tout en jetant un œil à la porte silencieuse. « Prends un couteau. Cache-le, et prends ce que tu peux pour les autres. Vite, dépêche-toi. »

Elle afficha un grand sourire avec ses deux-blanches-de-riche et disparut, laissant la porte du placard ouverte telle une preuve de son méfait. Et il avait l’impression d’approuver son acte en fermant cette porte et en la verrouillant, mais seulement après avoir vérifié que l’arme était vide et l’avoir glissée dans sa ceinture, sous sa veste… et seulement après avoir mis dans sa poche autant de munitions que possible.

Et ils attendirent.

**3**

Rafe réussit à tenir jusqu’à ce qu’une mouche se mette à bourdonner non loin, le bruit creusant de son crâne à son âme et remettant en question sa santé mentale. Le bourdonnement incessant s’avérait insidieux, interrompu seulement par Emily qui fouillait la maison et le tic tac tic tac d’une horloge à pendule, qu’il regardait en imaginant une petite Ros la fixer sans avoir la moindre conception de la finalité du temps. Tic tac tic tac et, derrière, ce bourdonnement sans fin ; ses poils se hérissèrent. Il se redressa tout à coup, et se précipita comme une marionnette ne contrôlant pas ses membres dans un endroit plus sûr que celui-ci, loin de son corps en train de pourrir. Emily l’interpela, cependant il continua de courir.

En haut. Il monta, ses tennis heurtant les marches de l’escalier, puis son élan le propulsa dans le couloir et à travers cette porte. Il tomba pratiquement à genoux sur le tapis pêche délavé. Là, il dévisagea un dragon dessiné au marqueur et au sourire de travers, et cria presque sa douleur quand cela le frappa fort : ce lit ? Ros n’y dormirait plus jamais. Ils ne s’embrasseraient, ne s’enlaceraient et ne baiseraient plus jamais ; il ne la verrait plus sourire, rire, inspirer, souffler. Toutes ces photographies sur les murs, montraient une fille qui n’existait plus, une fille qui n’aurait pas de diplôme ou de métier et ne tomberait pas amoureuse et ne fouillerait plus ses tiroirs grinçants à la recherche du parfait pull de Noël pour faire sourire sa petite sœur. Et avoir conscience de cela le tira en avant, le traina même, pour finalement le recroqueviller sur le lit, roulé en boule, la bouche et le nez pressés sur cette dentelle poussiéreuse qu’il serrait entre ses doigts. Chaque inspiration le brûlait du nez aux poumons et portait des traces de l’odeur de leur union.

Une main toucha son épaule. Il savait que ce n’était pas elle. Ce serait une main avec des ongles rongés et du vernis noir écaillé, et il tourna la tête pour vérifier.

Les ongles se révélaient nus. Ronds et propres. Il scruta le dos de la main qu’il avait porté à ses lèvres et embrassé juste pour la faire rougir pas même vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Il obbserva la propriétaire de cette main alors qu’elle se penchait vers lui. Aucune chaleur contre son dos, aucune respiration sur sa nuque… et un murmure : « On a le temps d’être stupide tant qu’on est encore vivants, pas vrai ? » d’une voix humide et pleine de douleur. La main glissa sur son torse ; le lit s’affaissa, quelqu’un semblait monter dessus avec lui, et il ne pouvait ni regarder ni crier : elle était morte, mais elle était là. La main s’aventura lentement plus bas et il demeurait figé, son cœur frappant sa cage thoracique déjà en bien piteux état, un cri (peut-être un _hallelujah_ ou au contraire un _au secours_ ) coincé dans la gorge, bloquant tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire d’autre tandis que des lèvres froides traçaient sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tu n’es pas Ros, » dit-il d’une voix enrouée, son regard toujours fixé sur le mur contre lequel se trouvait le lit, et son dos soudain bien droit. Une pure terreur manqua le faire uriner dans son pantalon pendant que la main s’enroulait autour de son entre-jambe, les doigts s’y enfonçant douloureusement. Une griffe autour de sa queue presque aussi douloureuse que son cœur qui tambourinait si fort recroquevilla tout son corps, comme s’il tentait de faire rentrer en lui toutes ses parties vulnérables afin de les protéger. « Tu n’es pas Ros, espèce d’enfoiré. Tu es lui. Cette chose. Une chose puante. Je peux le sentir. »

Oui, il le pouvait. Cette puanteur écœurante, cette odeur de cadavre, qui enflait à chaque nouvelle seconde.

Ses cheveux frôlèrent son oreille, des cheveux de la couleur qu’il apercevait depuis un moment dans sa vision périphérique, au moment où elle posait son menton sur son épaule et lui souriait.

« Bébé, ronronna-t-elle avec cette voix humide. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m’aimer ? Tu pourrais me faire l’amour comme tu l’as déjà fait ? Ne t’es-tu pas amusé ? N’étais-je pas assez bien pour toi ? Ne t’ai-je fais pas joliment fait jouir ? Ne veux-tu pas venir avec moi, pour qu’on puisse être ensemble pour toujours, sans fin… tu n’aimerais pas ça, Rafe ? Changer, tout en bas, où on flotte tous ensemble… toi, et tous les enfants morts. »

Un asticot chuta de son épaule dans les draps devant lui, se tortillant sur la dentelle. Sa voix lui revint et il cria, cria et cria. Il quitta si vite le lit qu’il tomba au sol et rampa en paniquant, donnant des coups dans tous les sens pour déloger tout ce qui se trouvait sans doute sur lui. L’arme tomba au loin et les munitions s’éparpilèrent partout— et la porte s’ouvrit soudain sur Emily.

« Il est où ? cria-t-elle, brandissant un couteau de cuisine qui étincelait avec malveillance. Rafe, il est où ?!

— Le lit, » grogna-t-il.

Mais ça n’y était pas. Le lit s’avérait vide, la couverture froissée à l’endroit où il s’était débattu. Ros ne s’y trouvait pas, ni son fantôme, et aucun signe ne laissait supposer le contraire.

Emily avança cependant et donna un petit coup sur la couverture. Un petit coup sur quelque chose qui tomba au sol et se tortilla.

Un asticot.

Rafe le fixa jusqu’à ce qu’Emily amène sa bottine à talon au-dessus et l’écrase dans le tapis. Rien de plus qu’une trace. Un souvenir de quelque chose de pourri.

Ça n’aida pas.

Des haut-le-cœur l’envahirent et il vomit, dans cette même pièce qu’il avait aimée, et qui maintenant le terrifiait. Il continua de régurgiter, avec l’impression de toujours sentir ces doigts morts sur lui. Finalement, Emily le força à se lever et le traîna dans les escaliers puis vers la porte d’entrée, ne s’arrêtant que pour rassembler les munitions dans ses poches pleines et ramasser l’arme qu’il avait abandonné.

Ils se mirent à courir, loin de Ros et du clown et de toutes ces choses mortes qui attendaient de les voir pourrir aussi. Et ils n’avaient pas aidé Ros ni obligé ses grands-parents à les aider ni même réussi à appeler ses parents ; ils n’avaient rien fait qui ressemble même de loin à ‘agir comme il le fallait’.

Ça n’était vraiment pas juste.

**4**

Ils appelaient à l’aide. Assis à coté des téléphones bien alignés sur le mur de la laverie, Aaron les regardait essayer, et essayer encore. Sarah, au téléphone le plus éloigné, pleurait de frustration en avançant dans la liste rassemblée grâce aux enfants qui étaient parvenus à se souvenir du numéro de leurs parents. Au téléphone du milieu, une de ces autres filles, celle dont il oubliait d’habitude le nom, continuait avec détermination de descendre sa propre liste. Elle commençait chaque appel de la même manière : ‘Bonjour, je suis Kelly Archer du Camp Moribond et je vous appelle au sujet de votre enfant,’ et les terminait tous avec le même murmure : ‘Pourquoi vous ne nous entendez pas ?’

Le téléphone d’Aaron restait silencieux entre ses mains. Il avait abandonné après le second appel. Les parents entendaient ce qu’ils voulaient entendre, et voilà tout. Les parents de JJ, les parents de Ros… ils avaient décroché et simplement ajouté à quel point ils étaient heureux que les enfants s’amusent, alors qu’Aaron venait de leur annoncer le suicide de Ros et, par pitié aidez-nous, JJ l’a _vue_.

« Continue d’essayer ! » lui cria Sarah, ses yeux sombres écarquillés. Le blanc de ceux-ci ressortait davantage contre sa peau sombre, et lui donnait l’air davantage effrayé. Aaron la fixa, inexpressif. Depuis plusieurs heures — depuis Ros… il ignorait ce qu’il ressentait. Il ne savait pas comment démêler tout ça. Ses émotions s’avéraient… entortillées. Pleines de nœuds. Serrées en une balle de douleur tellement comprimée qu’il ne souhaitait pas la dévider.

« Oh, laissez tomber, » rétorqua Emily d’une voix cinglante, à coté de la porte. Une partie de cette douleur enchevêtrée s’échappa pour le frapper au cœur lorsqu’il vit ses ongles rongés jusqu’au sang et son étroit visage pâle. Sa lèvre mordillée et ses cheveux ébouriffés, la façade qu’elle s’efforçait d’afficher s’effondrait face à la terreur qui les consumait tous. « Vous ne comprenez pas qu’ils ne vont pas venir ? Personne ne va venir. On est tout _seuls_.

— Il faut bien qu’ils viennent, hoqueta Sarah, la main crispée sur le téléphone. On les a appelés !

— Ils ne nous ont pas entendus, rétorqua brusquement Emily. Personne ne peut nous entendre. »

Aaron ferma les yeux face à la vérité de cette déclaration, et son cerveau le replongea alors dans le souvenir d’Emily se précipitant dans la salle d’activité avec JJ en pleurs dans ses bras : ‘ _Elle est morte, Aaron, elle est morte ! Elle nous avait prévenus, et maintenant elle est morte_ ,’ et de la panique se répandant aussitôt. Cela avait été un terrible aperçu de la terreur d’Emily, sa nonchalance forcée se déchirant l’espace d’un instant.

Peut-être était-ce là le pire, pour Aaron. Il savait que les gens se trompaient sur lui. Il comptait dessus.

Mais il n’aimait pas mal lire les autres, et à ce moment leur comportement à tous ne faisait que le dérouter. Sarah, toujours si calme, s’effondrait. Emily, d’ordinaire infaillible, se brisait. Derek, qui se révélait un adolescent renfermé aux yeux d’Aaron, s’était soudain avancé pour prendre sa place parmi les animateurs comme s’il en avait toujours fait parti. Et Rafe, bon dieu, Rafe, Aaron ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre la douleur dangereuse dans les yeux de cet homme (homme, pas garçon, car quand Aaron était entré dans ces douches, il n’avait pas découvert un enfant, assis à coté de son corps, plus maintenant. Peu importe combien d’innocence Rafe avait encore en lui avant ça, elle avait désormais disparu ; il avait vu le Kraken et cela l’avait instantanément vieilli.) Et malgré tout, Rafe tenait bon pour eux, en s’occupant du corps de Ros, en dénichant des armes pour eux et en les faisant essayer les téléphones, même s’ils ne doutaient pas que cela pourrait ne pas fonctionner, tandis que, dans la salle d’activité, ils se préparaient à fuir.

« Ros a dit que fuir ne marcherait pas non plus, dit Sarah. Je commence à penser qu’elle avait peut-être raison pour ça aussi. On devrait peut-être rester…

— On ne peut pas rester, dit Aaron.

— Peut-être qu’on _devrait_ , répéta Sarah. Si Ros avait raison pour les téléphones, si elle avait raison pour les lumières, et pour tout le reste —si personne ne vient— il va nous punir pour avoir essayé de nous enfuir. Comme il l’a punie, elle.

— Elle s’est tuée, » rétorqua Emily, sa voix pleine d’amertume. Elle se redressa. Comme un serpent, songea Aaron en jetant un œil vers elle. Il sentit la douleur vaciller et diminuer un instant en remarquant toutes ses parts les plus douces, ces parts qu’il avait commencées à apprendre avec hésitation. « Personne n’a puni Ros à part elle-même, parce qu’elle était cinglée. Allez. »

Elle n’avait pas tort. Ros était folle.

Toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas qu’elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison.

« Allez, » répéta Aaron tout bas, impatient de retrouver son frère. Des événements terribles semblaient arriver quand Sean s’avérait hors de vue, et même si Aaron continuait de lutter pour comprendre ses sentiments complexes pour son frère, un désir féroce de protéger ce petit garçon brûlait malgré tout en lui. « On va parler à Rafe.

— C’est quoi, ton petit copain ? » siffla Emily. Aaron l’ignora, il reconnaissait la peur qui transformait ses paroles en venin, de même qu’il reconnaissait la distance qu’elle essayait de plaquer entre eux en prévision d’un désastre. « Tu l’écoutes, lui, hein ? Peut-être que si tu demandes gentiment il va te laisser toucher sa queue, puisque tu n’es clairement pas intéressé par ce que je— »

Aaron prit sa main. Elle le laissa faire, soudain silencieuse et l’air honteuse l’espace d’un instant.

« Je comprends ta peur, » dit-il à voix basse, en privé. Un moment entre eux, malgré les animateurs qui ramassaient des battes de baseball derrière eux pour traverser le plus vite possible le camp brûlant pour atteindre la salle d’activité caniculaire, dans laquelle trente-trois (et non trente-six comme prévu) enfants sales et en sueur étaient entassés dans leur puanteur collective. « Mais Rafe a pris les rênes. Il sait ce qu’il fait.

Et il fallait qu’ils le croient, car _quelqu’un_ devait bien être aux commandes. Aaron savait que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père.

Ros l’avait su, elle aussi.

**5**

De retour dans la salle, ils entrèrent d’un pas lourd dans cette chaleur étouffante et trouvèrent tout le monde affaissé, en silence. La suspicion parcourait la foule d’enfants. Certains riaient et plaisantaient, une petite partie pas encore ébranlés… mais les pitreries amusées des jours précédents se raréfiaient. Des enfants épars demeuraient silencieux, les yeux vides et le cœur terrifié. Penelope et Manny restaient proches de Derek, tous trois tressaillant au moindre bruit. Spencer et Sean étaient recroquevillés l’un contre l’autre, Sean jouant avec un yo-yo et Spencer concentré sur ce qu’il écrivait dans son livre.

A coté de Rafe, JJ s’accrochait à sa main comme si la mort de sa sœur l’avait tout à coup ramenée au même âge que Spencer. Aaron l’observa, toujours dans les habits qu’elle portait cette nuit-là, le pouce dans la bouche et ses yeux bleus vides sous des paupières lourdes. Personne n’avait pris la peine de nettoyer la morve ou les larmes sur son visage, ou de retirer les mèches graisseuses collées à sa peau moite. Personne n’avait proposé de l’aider à trouver un t-shirt pour remplacer celui qu’elle porter, celui qui devait lui rappeler les douches chaque fois qu’elle baissait les yeux. La seule personne qui avait au moins essayé de l’aider était Rafe, néanmoins il était trop occupé à les sauver pour prendre le temps de s’inquiéter pour des larmes, de la morve ou de la tenir dans ses bras en lui disant qu’il n’y avait aucune honte à pleurer.

Chaque enfant possédait un sac, quel qu’il soit. La plupart d’entre eux tenaient une chose qui pouvait, en théorie, servir d’arme. Quelques uns avaient retiré leurs vêtements pleins de sueur et noué des morceaux de t-shirt déchirés autour de leur front, en décidant que, clairement, plus personne ici ne s’avérait civilisé. De leur coté, les animateurs luttaient pour pourvoir ne serait-ce qu’aux besoins les plus élémentaires de ceux sous leur aile. Ils étaient nourris, légèrement, même s’il ne restait plus de nourriture à présent ; et vivants, en grande partie, à l’exception des absents.

« On va prendre la route et avancer, juste avancer, » déclara Rafe. Il n’avait pas besoin de frapper dans ses mains pour obtenir leur attention, ou d’utiliser les tactiques que les professeurs d’Aaron employaient, et dont ce dernier se souvenait à peine, tel un souvenir distant datant d’une éternité. Non, Rafe obtenait leur attention avec sa seule voix ; tous les enfants ici, peu importe leur âge, savait que cet homme les sauverait. En lui, ils retrouvaient la protection d’un parent, tandis que l’été avançait péniblement vers ses ultimes semaines et qu’une confrontation arrivait, le monstre de Derry et de ses environs commençant à considérer l’horrible possibilité de dévorer le camp avant de retourner à son sombre sommeil. « Si quelque chose attaque, on court. Tout le monde prend un binôme —ne lâchez _jamais_ la main de votre binôme, compris ? Si vous perdez votre binôme, appelez l’un de nous. » Il indiqua d’un geste de la main le groupe d’animateurs. « On vous aidera. C’est bon pour tout le monde ? »

Un vrombissement d’acquiescement parcourut la salle. Les petites mains se dépêchaient de prendre leurs jumelles, les enfants se mettant en groupe de deux pour ensuite observer en direction de la porte. Un soleil fatidique brillait dehors avec fureur, il leur semblait que la météo elle-même partageait la rage que le clown avait ressentie en réalisant que Ros lui avait échappé. Aaron sentit Emily serrer sa main avant de la lâcher pour aller frôler le couteau glissé dans l’élastique de sa jupe. Sean et Spencer apparurent derrière lui ; ils se tenaient la main et Sean leva les yeux vers Aaron, lequel lui fit un sourire crispé.

Aaron agrippait son pied-de-biche, celui avec lequel il avait déjà sauvé son frère et qu’il réutiliserait pour la même raison avant la fin de la journée, tout comme le couteau serait recouvert de sang une heure plus tard.

« Allons-y. »

Ils obéirent. Tels des soldats marchant vers le champ de bataille, en petits groupes, ils sortirent en un flot sous le soleil furieux. Au bout de cette marche, ils seraient assoiffés, la peau brulée et plus terrifiés que jamais ; au bout de cette marche, même ceux qui souriaient et gloussaient de rire ne le feraient plus. Personne n’avait pensé à prendre de l’eau. Durant sa marche, Aaron se retrouva à regarder droit devant lui, au loin, presque avec fatalité : il avait vraiment l’impression que s’il continuait de fixer leur destination, ils y parviendraient. Ils devaient y parvenir. Ils passèrent le portail, certains à la traîne et d’autres accélérant le pas, un frisson de peur les secouant à la manière d’un vent glacial malgré l’absence d’air. Si Aaron avait scruté autour de lui, il se serait rendu compte que presque tout le monde l’imitait et regardait vers l’avant, non vers l’arrière.

S’ils avaient regardé en arrière, ils auraient pu voir les lumières qui clignotaient sur la colline, ces lueurs rouges et bleues qui restaient synonymes de sécurité pour la plupart d’entre eux. Ils auraient pu deviner que le corps de Ros avait été découvert et que les Autorités étaient arrivées. Ils se seraient peut-être senti rassuré par cette vision, et à tort : cela n’aurait rien changé.

Peut-être que s’ils avaient regardé en arrière, ils auraient vu la fille avec les chaussures qui s’allumaient s’arrêter, et sa binôme l’imiter. Elles avaient vu une chose les suivre, quelque chose d’attirant pour des petites filles de sept et huit ans qui ne savaient pas vraiment de quoi elles devaient avoir peur.

Personne ne remarquerait leur disparition avant le drame.

Personne ne retrouverait leurs corps pendant vingt-et-un ans.

Ils tournèrent à l’angle du chemin de graviers et virent la route principale devant eux : la normalité. Elle les appelait.

Quelqu’un sursauta et poussa un hurlement, lâcha la main de son binôme et se précipita vers cette route. Rafe l’interpella et lui ordonna de revenir, mais en dehors des murs du camp, il ne possédait plus son pouvoir. D’autres se mirent également à courir, l’obligeant à se lancer à leur poursuite. Plus personne ne se tenait la main. Aaron attrapa Sean avec sa main libre. De son coté, Rafe agrippa JJ —qui marchait, mais en trainant des pieds, l’expression toujours aussi vide— et Emily prit le bras de Spencer, très fort. Il afficherait un hématome le lendemain, jauni et douloureux.

Quelqu’un trébucha avec un hoquet de surprise, et les autres enfants sautèrent par-dessus pour continuer de courir. Pour éviter qu’on lui marche dessus, il roula sous les buissons qui bordaient le chemin et attendit avant de se relever. A gauche, la foule paniquée des petits, aussi stupides que des moutons, avec les enfants plus âgés à peine plus intelligents alors que la peur contagieuse se répandait, les incitant à courir à leur tour.

Il observa. L’enfant s’appelait Anthony Kallum et son frère, Jackson, s’avérait l’animateur qui s’était endormi durant la nuit de l’ours. Anthony portait un t-shirt sans manche et un short délavé. Il cria quand quelque chose venu de ces buissons l’attrapa avec des mains froides et mortes.

Le cri eut deux conséquences : il paniqua ceux susceptibles de céder à la terreur, et provoqua leur dispersion. Certains se dirigèrent vers les arbres, hurlant de peur. Certains continuèrent sur cette route, les yeux fixés droits devant eux. D’autres s’arrêtèrent et jetèrent un œil en arrière. Parmi ces derniers, Jackson, qui remarqua les mains froides tirer son frère dans les profondeurs des buissons et réagit de manière fatidique : il se précipita en avant avec un hurlement, attrapa son frère, combattant les bras pour lui, et fixa ce qui le maintenait dans les yeux, avant d’hurler à nouveau.

Aaron posa Sean avec un cri rauque, et accourut à son aide, le pied-de-biche levé, prêt à frapper la tête de la chose qui tenait le garçon. Sean, terrifié, trébucha et recula, et encore, et encore— passant Emily et Spencer, pétrifié par ce qu’ils apercevaient, puis Derek, qui agrippait la main de Penelope, jusqu’à ce que l’arrière de ses chaussures morde le bord du chemin. Il ne voyait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui s’était glissé derrière lui.

Le pied-de-biche en l’air, Aaron s’arrêta et resta les yeux dans le vide tandis que Jackson le suppliait : « Aide-moi, ils lui font mal ! » Et il s’agissait de la vérité. Les jambes d’Anthony saignaient. Les ongles tordus qui le retenaient mordaient sa chair, déchirant sa peau laissée sans protection. Ces ongles étaient attachés à des doigts gonflés ; ces doigts, à des mains dont la peau se retirait à moitié ; ces mains, à des bras pourris ; ces bras à un torse à peine recouvert par les restes de ce qui avait été, autrefois, une robe d’été. Au-dessus de cette robe, le visage de la petite morte se révélait enfoncé et luisant, avec des trous au lieu des joues, et les yeux dévorés par quelque chose d’horrible. Aaron resta figé, le pied-de-biche levé, incapable de l’abaisser avec force pour écraser la tête de cet enfant mort.

« Viens avec nouuus, » siffla la fille dont la langue avait disparu, la voix épaisse et bouillonnante. « Viens avec nous, Anthony, on va bien s’amuser.

— On va vraiment s’amuser, » gémit une deuxième voix, celle d’un enfant apparu près d’Aaron, lequel recula précipitamment avec un léger cri gémissant. C’était un garçon, un garçon avec un manteau de pluie jaune. A l’endroit où aurait dû se trouver ses bras ne demeurait que des moignons déchiquetés avec l’extrémité blanche et choquante d’un os. « Nous flottons et nous changeons et vous êtes tous invités. Tu es invité, Aaron, et toi Emily, et Rafe et Sean et Spencer et Jackson et Penelope— »

Et davantage de voix se joignirent à eux. Psalmodiant. Tellement de voix. Aaron tituba en arrière vers le milieu du chemin, alors que d’autres à ses côtés réagissaient pareil, les cris les faisant reculer, agglutinés tels des moutons avec la moitié de leur troupeau arraché dans la nuit. Autour d’eux, la forêt grouillait de morts qui appelaient leurs noms et les invitaient à les rejoindre.

« _Je suis Ethan… Je suis Betty… Je suis Georgie… Je suis Victor… Je suis Edward… rejoignez-nous, rejoignez-nous, venez jouer, venez changer… nous sommes tous en bas, avec l’ours et le clown et Ros, Ros est là aussi, est-ce qu’elle ne te manque pas, Jennifer ? Elle pensait qu’elle pouvait s’échapper mais elle ne pouvait pas et elle a changé aussi, tout comme nouuuuus…_ »

Jackson recula lentement, sonné, son frère dans ses bras, et tous deux observaient bouche-bée la fille à la peau moisie dans sa robe d’été les suivre d’un pas sautillant et saccadé. Sean poussa un hurlement. Aaron se retourna, pas assez rapidement. Comme dans un rêve.

Ros lui sourit avec des dents jaunies (comme le carrelage) en tordant le bras de Sean et le tirant, inexorablement, loin des autres.

« Non, » gémit Aaron. Mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Les morts s’entassaient, et il demeurait figé. « Sean…

— Ros ! » un cri retentit, un cri terrible : JJ avait vu sa sœur. « Ros, non —laisse-moi y aller ! Ros ! »

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas rejoindre le cadavre de sa sœur, car Rafe la retenait fermement, les yeux si écarquillés de choc et de terreur qu’il semblait sur le point de s’évanouir. Aaron pouvait voir le pistolet à sa ceinture.

« Aaron ! » s’époumona Sean.

Cela rompit le sort. Aaron bougea plus vite que jamais —même quand il fuyait la ceinture de son père— et lança son bras. Le pied-de-biche dessina un arc gris-acier à travers les airs et quelle belle vision, oh quelle magnifique vision, que cette courbe dans ce ciel chaud et estival, jusqu’à atteindre —CRAC— le crâne pourrissant de Ros, qui explosa sous l’impact. Elle lâcha prise, Sean tomba au sol, et Aaron rugit avec colère et

continua

de

frapper.

Autour de lui, la conscience revint tout à coup aux autres aussi. Emily grogna à la façon d’un renard enragé en faisant de vicieuses entailles sur les bras de ceux qui tentaient d’atteindre Spencer —plus tard, elle vomirait en se souvenant du bruit crissant et gémissant du couteau contre l’os de la joue du mort-Ethan et de l’absence de choc sur son visage, de ce regard de reproche. Derek, qui ne possédait pas d’arme, donnait simplement des coups de poing et de pieds à ceux assez stupides pour s’approcher de Penelope, qui serrait un bâton avec lequel elle n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à frapper. Rafe, par chance, ne pouvait pas tirer avec l’arme qu’il ne savait pas vraiment utiliser car il devait retenir JJ, hystérique et déterminée à suivre sa sœur dans les ténèbres, son cerveau refusant de comprendre son état épouvantable. Cela sauva probablement des vies : dans le chaos, son manque d’entrainement à viser aurait sans doute fait trembler son bras et, même s’il visait bien, différencier les morts des vivants s’avérait presque impossible.

« Ramenez-les au camp ! » s’écria Rafe, qui s’était résout à prendre JJ dans ses bras pour l’éloigner d’un bambin rongé par l’eau et qui l’avait mordue au pied. Elle se retourna contre l’animateur, le griffant avec frénésie pour saisir cette _unique_ chance de retrouver sa sœur (elle avait vu Aaron et son pied-de-biche et ce que cette combinaison avait fait à sa sœur, toutefois son cerveau n’avait pas enregistré ce fait, il ne pouvait pas encore l’enregistrer, et le refusa donc tout simplement) et il fit quelque chose qu’il ne se pardonnerait jamais : il la gifla, fort. Cela eut l’effet escompté. Elle cessa de se débattre et le fixa, bouche-bée et la joue rouge : personne ne l’avait frappée en ses onze ans de vie. Néanmoins le temps lui manquait pour la calmer, il la blottit contre lui et tonna de nouveau : « demi-tour tout le monde ! Faites tous demi-tour, retournez au camp ! Ils ne vont pas nous suivre là-bas ! »

Il n’aurait pas su dire comment il savait cela, et Aaron n’aurait pas pu dire pourquoi il savait qu’il s’agissait de la vérité, mais tous deux le comprirent aussitôt. Et, malgré le sentiment qu’il luttait contre une force aussi puissante qu’une vague, ils commencèrent à envoyer vers le camp autant de personnes qu’ils parvenaient à attraper, les forçant à courir en espérant qu’ils s’en sortiraient.

Aaron portait Sean d’un bras, et de son autre main, il frappait avec le pied-de-biche aussi fort qu’il le pouvait, en essayant de faire changer de direction autant de gamins que possible. Il discerna, du coin de l’œil, Emily plonger dans les bras et la pleura un moment, persuadé qu’elle était perdue. Cela se révéla un sentiment vague, distant, entremêlé avec tout ce qu’il ressentait d’autre ; puis elle réapparut, avec d’autres enfants arrachés aux griffes des cadavres, et elle était _vivante, halléluja !_ Il sut alors qu’elle s’avérait intouchable, sa fille sauvage, sa dangereuse flamme, et l’amour qu’il ressentit pour elle en cet instant aurait pu écraser des montagnes si cela avait été son but. Le pied-de-biche vola avec une détermination renouvelée : il se battait pour son frère et pour cet amour furieux et incendiaire et pour chaque enfant qui avait besoin de lui ; il se battait pour être aussi différent que possible de son père, et il y parvenait superbement.

Ils ne savaient comment mais, épuisés et éparpillés, ils réussirent à revenir au camp.

Des hommes les y attendaient.

**6**

Aaron passa le portail en trébuchant et au milieu d’une ruée d’enfants qui venait de plonger tête la première dans le danger uniquement à cause d’un ordre de Rafe. A présent, à l’endroit où on leur avait dit d’aller, ils patientaient et observaient dans un silence uniquement brisé par les respirations haletantes et les sanglots étouffés. Certains saignaient. Tous étaient blessés. Beaucoup manquaient à l’appel.

Et des hommes les attendaient.

Aaron traversa la foule d’enfants, Sean toujours dans ses bras et le pied-de-biche pendant à ses cotés, jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve seul face aux trois officiers en uniforme. Ils ressemblaient à des illusions de sûreté, tel un murmure de son passé, quand il pensait que les adultes étaient synonymes de sécurité et santé mentale. Sauf que, vraiment, Aaron et Sean savaient mieux que quiconque combien les adultes pouvaient s’avérer horribles, l’ayant appris dès la première fois que leur père avait décidé de ‘leur montrer un peu’.

Et il leur demanda, comme seul un garçon à l’espoir envolé pouvait le faire : « vous êtes là pour nous aider ? »

Les flics échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers le plus âgé d’entre eux : l’homme avec le badge brillant de shérif et les yeux trop petits. Le cœur d’Aaron, toujours pris dans une balle d’émotions emmêlées qui s’échappaient par le trou causé par la réalisation de l’amour qu’il ressentait, fit un plongeon. Les petits bras de Sean se serrèrent presque imperceptiblement autour de son cou. Les genoux d’Aaron cédèrent presque, et ses doigts, perdant toute force face à la trahison imminente, relâchèrent le pied-de-biche, recouvert de sang, de cervelle et d’os. Le son émit par l’objet en heurtant les graviers résonna.

Une main prit la sienne, et une ombre se plaça à coté de lui.

Non. Pas une ombre.

Une lumière. Un incendie éclatant. _Son_ incendie.

Il s’accrocha à son frère, s’accrocha à Emily et, alors que davantage d’enfants pleins de sang et de blessures couraient dans le camp pour rejoindre leur petit groupe, ils attendirent la réponse.

« On nous a rapporté un comportement criminel de la part des plus vieux, ici, » dit lentement le shérif, ses yeux trahissant le mensonge alors qu’il mâchait à la fois ses mots et le tabac qui tachait ses dents. Il aimait son boulot, il aimait sa ville et il aimait sa fille de douze ans, elle aussi très susceptible de « disparaître » à l’instar de ceux de Derry, ceux qui avait été (en grande partie) évités. Mais des sacrifices devaient être faits, ouaip, des sacrifices se révélaient inévitables. « Des trucs du genre grave. Des trucs où un quelqu’un pourrait être blessé, et ça pourrait finir en deux nuits au trou pour les responsables. »

Aaron ne parvenait pas à y croire. « Nous avons été attaqués, » réussit-il à répliquer, les yeux baissé sur le pied-de-biche ensanglanté, puis sur les enfants qui pleuraient et saignaient toujours derrière lui. Les arcades sourcilières de Derek s’avéraient ouvertes. Une petite fille affichait au niveau la mâchoire ce qui ressemblait à une morsure. Le bras d’un autre garçon pendait, inutile, son articulation démise.

Le shérif continua : « Et si vous ne voulez pas passer une nuit là-bas, une nuit loin d’ici… eh bien, vaut mieux cesser ce genre de comportement, pas vrai ?

— Ros est morte ! » hurla Aaron, sa prise sur la main d’Emily devenant écrasante. « Des gamins sont en train de mourir, _on est en train de mourir !_ C’est eux ? » Il arracha sa main de celle d’Emily et désigna la demeure sur la colline. « Est-ce qu’ils vous ont appelés pour que vous nous rameniez, pour nous effrayer ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont sur vous ?!

— On arrête de courir, on arrête de crier, on arrête d’aller là ou vous ne devriez pas aller, » continua le shérif avec détermination, la sueur coulant le long de son visage. Il faisait chaud, voilà tout, décida-t-il. Il suait à cause de la chaleur, voilà ce qui le rendait mal à l’aise. Pas ce qui se passait là, pas toutes ces mauvaises graines, ces mauvais gamins. Oui, ce camp rassemblait plein de délinquants—

« Mais regardez le sang ! » s’écria Emily, en indiquant le pied-de-biche qui, aux yeux des flics, s’avérait neuf et propre.

—qui étaient tout simplement irrécupérables, que des menteurs, des voleurs, des voyous—

« Regardez les _enfants_ , » ajouta Aaron en indiquant les enfants clairement sales et malingres. Toutefois, que pouvez-vous faire face à _ces_ gens ?

—pas comme les gamins de chez eux, les bons gamins, qui méritaient de vivre et de grandir pour devenir des personnes bonnes et dévotes. Peut-être que ce n’était pas juste, ça ne semblait vraiment pas l’être, mais la vie n’était pas juste et ces gamins apprendraient que, peut-être, s’ils avaient été avec Dieu alors Dieu aurait été avec eux.

« Regardez-nous, » dit Rafe à voix basse, s’approchant d’eux avec JJ dans les bras. « On a besoin d’aide. Par pitié. »

Un silence s’installa, brisé par un _clic_ _ziiiiirrr_ qui les rendit visiblement nerveux. C’était Kelly, Kelly Archer, encore vivante à cet instant, et qui en avait marre de ces conneries. Kelly, qui avait reçu à son anniversaire un appareil photo polaroid de la part de son frère, mort dans un accident de voiture trois mois auparavant, raison pour laquelle on l’avait envoyée là pour ‘guérir’, et qui avait emporté cet appareil lors de leur fuite car cela représentait son seul souvenir de lui. Elle le tenait maintenant, emplie de fureur face à cette injustice, et le papier-photo carré tomba au sol devant ses pieds. Il montrerait l’image granuleuse de trois policiers qui se tenaient devant, selon la personne qui regardait, des enfants simplement sales et hirsutes, ou des enfants détruits et couverts de sang.

Le shérif n’eut même pas besoin de faire le moindre signe. Ils avaient appris ça, l’année passée : que personne ne sache. A cette époque, en 1988, contrairement à en 2009 lorsque la pourriture s’enfonçait plus profondément, l’influence maladive sur cet endroit restait faible et éparse, concentrée là où il le fallait le plus (comme le commissariat local et, plus encore, l’hôpital du conté). L’agent à sa gauche, qui deviendrait shérif en 2009 et, à la différence de son prédécesseur, ne s’interrogerait même pas sur la légitimité de ses actes, s’avança pour attraper le précieux appareil photo et, sous le cri d’horreur de Kelly, l’exploser sous sa chaussure.

« Regardez-nous » répéta Rafe, l’expression vide, avec moins d’enfants derrière lui qu’il n’aurait dû y en avoir. JJ s’effondra près de lui. « On a besoin d’aide. »

Cependant ils n’écoutaient pas. Les agents partirent, laissant leur avertissement résonner (ne désobéissez pas, ou on va leur retirer leur seule protection et Ça va se nourrir à son gré, oh ça va bien se remplir l’estomac avec toute cette viande à sa disposition.)

Et personne ne viendrait les aider.

« La salle d’activité, prononça Rafe d’une voix rauque. Rassemblez tout le monde à l’intérieur. Faites l’appel en chemin, marquez-le sur les murs. Qui connait les gestes de premier secours ? »

Quelques mains s’élevèrent avec hésitation.

« Bon. Allez-y. On a un peu de matériel. Est-ce qu’on a de quoi manger ? »

Les têtes se secouèrent de gauche à droite.

Rafe acquiesça d’un geste lent, tellement dans le vague qu’il semblait ivre. Aaron frissonna en voyant cette expression, sifflant presque _non non non non non_ , ses entrailles se nouant car, si Rafe s’écroulait… si Rafe s’écroulait…

Ils seraient vraiment seuls.

« Mets de la musique, Emily, » continua Rafe avec une sorte d’air rêveur. Il avait posé JJ et elle ne s’accrochait plus à lui, mais continuait de le suivre comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. Peut-être comme si, sans lui, elle se refermerait complètement sur elle-même, cessant simplement d’exister. Sans voix et sans sœur et sans raison d’être. « Mets-la fort. Garde-les à l’écart. Ouais, ça va aider… à l’écart… »

Et il s’éloigna, sans but, les abandonnant tous là.

**7**

Le temps défila de manière étrange, après ça.

Aaron, en observant le groupe pour voir si quelqu’un suivait ces ordres désordonnés, distingua une unique tennis abandonnée dans la terre, près du portail. Bien que la chaussure soit sans pied, sans rien pour appuyer sur la semelle, les lumières continuaient de clignoter comme si que sa propriétaire avançait d’un bas bondissant. A cette vue, Aaron eut la sensation d’être éviscéré. Il leva le bras, attirant leur attention, et les guida vers la salle, en dépit du sentiment que tout son monde lui échappait. Il comprenait parfaitement le geste de Ros à présent ; son cerveau ne cessait de revenir sur ses bras ouverts et son expression vide, presque en paix et oh mon dieu oh merde comme ce serait agréable, que cette fin serait au moins une certitude, que—

Emily. Sean. Spencer.

Il devait vivre. Ils avaient besoin qu’il vive, et il obtempéra donc. En l’absence de Rafe, Aaron fit l’appel ; ils en avaient finalement perdu cinq, cinq d’entre eux avaient payé leur fuite ratée. Il aida avec les premiers secours ; il mit même une attelle au gamin pendant que Derek remettait son épaule en place (et, merde, quel moment pour lui), puis il nettoya les visages et les mains, avant de dénicher des vêtements et de l’eau (mais pas de nourriture). Il réalisa tout cela et, quand tout fut terminé et que les restes choqués du camp s’alignèrent dans des rangées de matelas de fortune aux allures militaires dans ce hall puant, il quitta les lieux pour enfin, (enfin !,) laisser cette boule pleine (de leurs larmes, de leur douleur, des morts, de ses souvenirs et de ses peurs) éclatait.

Ce fut Emily qui le conduisit dehors. Emily et sa musique trop forte, chantant en même temps avec un désespoir fou. Un rire lui échappa. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Un rire hystérique, au lieu de continuer à hurler les paroles de Michael Stipe ( _C’est la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons et je vais bien, ce n’est pas votre cas ? Est-ce que vous ne vous sentez pas bien, c’est chouette ha ha, on va **bien**_ ). Elle riait, pleurait et criait, et la musique était trop forte, si forte, jusqu’à ce qu’elle prenne la radio (et Michael Stipe) pour la jeter contre le mur avec une force paralysante. L’objet explosa, et la balle d’émotions entortillées ressenties par Aaron explosa avec elle.

Il fuit. Il fuit dans la nuit— car il faisait nuit, maintenant, remarqua-t-il en criant presque de terreur, puisqu’il savait que cette créature ne les laisserait pas partir quand l’été se terminerait. Chaque nuit s’avérait donc un pas de plus vers la fin du monde tel qu’il le connaissait (tu te sens toujours bien, Aaron ?) Il s’effondra alors dans la terre lorsque tout ce qui le retenait céda avec le _baaam_ du monde qui tombait violemment sur ses épaules pas-encore-assez-fortes. Il heurta la terre sous le poids des yeux ouverts de Ros et du son de son crâne à l’instant où il avait abattu son corps ; le poids de la douleur de JJ et de l’épuisement de Rafe ; le poids de ces cinq enfants qu’il avait perdus et dont il connaissait tous les noms ; le poids d’Hannah et d’Ethan qui n’avaient pas eu la moindre chance, et de ces cinq qui étaient morts en espérant avoir une chance et de ces autres enfants qui allaient sans doute mourir parce qu’il avaient échoué à saisir cette chance et—

Il pensa à Emily, Emily qu’il aimait et qui pourrait bien mourir, et il se souvint de nouveau des yeux de Ros et voilà. Elles arrivèrent, oh elles arrivèrent, comme jamais depuis qu’il était petit garçon et avait appris que les larmes lui vaudraient le nom de petite fiotte, de tapette, de minable qui ‘allait voir un peu’. Elles arrivèrent comme s’il ne craignait plus la ceinture (et il ne la craignait plus ; vraiment, il ne craindrait plus jamais son père après avoir vu les mains des morts attraper son frère) et elles ne s’arrêtèrent pas : tout ce qui était entortillé et pourri en lui s’échappa avec un hurlement retenu depuis la mort de Ros. Une fois l’ensemble entortillé enfin évacué, il se replia sur lui-même dans la terre et pleura plus que jamais. De grosses larmes dont il n’avait pas honte. Sa respiration était mêlée de haut-le-cœur si douloureux, chaque sanglot accompagné d’humidité, de morve et de bruit, avec de la chaleur et de la souffrance dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Tout sortit et se mua en supplice, en détresse et en sentiment d’être brisé et, quand ce sera terminé —bientôt, mais pas tout de suite— cela le laissera entièrement purgé.

Et ce n’était pas encore terminé lorsqu’un bruit de pas sur le gravier retentit à coté de lui. Il se redressa en chancelant, les poings fermés et le visage toujours dans le même état, pour écouvrir Rafe devant lui.

« Comment oses-tu ? » gronda Rafe, son propre visage tordu tel qu’Aaron imaginait le sien, avec en moins ces larmes, sans cette humidité, sans la saleté et la crasse dégoulinante récoltées en s’étant ainsi laissé aller. C’était de la douleur, cependant tellement contenue qu’elle avait besoin d’exploser, à l’instar de celle d’Aaron. Néanmoins, Rafe s’y refusait. « Comment oses-tu ?! Tu ne la connaissais même pas et tu _pleures_? Qu’est-ce qui te donne le droit de pleurer comme ça pour elle quand je… quand JJ… tu ne l’appréciais même pas et c’est pas juste, c’est pas juste, c’est pas _juste_ , va te faire foutre, espèce de connard, espèce de salaud putain va te faire foutre— »

Et il trébucha en avant, lançant son bras sans force.

Aaron attrapa son poing, la respiration râpeuse.

« Putain, » hoqueta Rafe, se repliant sur lui-même avant d’essayer à nouveau de le frapper. Aaron intercepta ce coup-là aussi.

« C’est pas juste, » gémit Rafe. Il n’essaya pas de frapper, cette fois, et Aaron avait l’impression qu’il ne se référait plus du tout au fait qu’il l’ait trouvé à pleurer. « En quoi c’est juste tout ça ? En quoi ?

— Ce n’est pas juste, dit Aaron. C’est complètement cinglé. Et elle ne méritait pas de mourir. »

Rafe le regarda, le regarda comme s’il aurait voulu lui aussi être mort. La peur envahit Aaron en cet instant, car il n’était peut-être pas le seul à se sentir jaloux de la paix atteinte par Ros. Si Rafe tombait…

« Je suis désolé, » dit Aaron. Et, à nouveau : « Ce n’est pas juste. »

Il n’était pas le genre de personne qui parlait des émotions avec lesquelles lui-même luttait, des sentiments serrés en cette balle inextricable. Il n’était pas une fille, après tout. Il ne faisait pas de profondes conversations sur les sentiments, la douleur et le deuil, pas encore, en tout cas. Pas à l’heure actuelle. Peut-être, un jour, quand il aura grandi et que ce moment sera loin derrière lui. Mais il savait que ce n’était pas juste, et il _était_ désolé, alors il le dit à Rafe.

Et celui-ci, qui avait davantage besoin d’entendre ça que le fait qu’il était fort et indispensable et responsable de chacune de leurs vies, s’écroula dans les bras d’Aaron, expirant comme pour se débarrasser de tout ce que contenait ses poumons, puis pleura. En silence, et de manière moins spectaculaire qu’Aaron, et pourtant avec résolution.

Ils restèrent là, ensemble, ces deux hommes qui n’étaient encore que des enfants au début de l’été. Ils pleuraient la fille qui ne s’attendait pas à ce que quiconque la pleure, quand bien même elle espérait que sa mort ait du sens. Le temps passa. Rafe ne pleurait plus, mais gardait sa tête sur l’épaule d’Aaron. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de lui, sa main faisant des cercles approximatifs contre son dos. Chacun respirait un peu mieux.

Aaron retrouva sa voix : « je ne sais pas comment faire, murmura-t-il tout bas à l’homme pressé contre lui. Je ne sais pas comment protéger Sean correctement, je ne sais pas quoi _faire_. Si j’échoue… je suis un frère horrible, j’ai toujours été un frère horrible, et je ne peux _pas_ réussir. Je n’ai jamais été à la hauteur jusqu’ici, _jamais_. »

Rafe se redressa, et se tourna pour se retrouver côte à côte avec Aaron, à observer ensemble le camp plongé dans le noir et le silence. Rien ne bougeait, seulement ils ne s’y laissaient pas tromper. Ça se nichait quelque part, dans les ténèbres.

Après avoir nettoyé son visage avec sa manche, Rafe prit finalement la parole. Sa voix se révélait claire et calme, son ton mesuré. Il ne varia, ne craqua ou ne faiblit en aucune manière quantifiable. « Ros ne pensait pas ce qu’elle a dit. »

Aaron le dévisagea.

« Tu n’es pas comme ton père, ajouta Rafe.

— Tu ne le connais même pas, mon père. » Aaron ne voulait pas, ne _pouvait_ pas, admettre à quel point il aurait aimé croire Rafe. C’était là sa peur. Sa terreur. Pire que n’importe quel clown, que n’importe quelle légion d’enfants morts : qu’il devienne un adulte avec la même ceinture, la même colère, les mêmes mains qui n’apportaient que souffrance. « Tu sais juste ce que Ros t’as dit, ce qu’elle pouvait voir en moi, quoi que ce soit. Et peut-être qu’elle avait raison, même si elle ne pensait pas ce qu’elle disait. Peut-être que tout ce que je sais faire c’est faire du mal aux autres, comme lui…

— Je ne pense pas, non, » dit Rafe, qui ne saurait jamais à quel point cette conversation s’avérait importante autant pour l’un que pour l’autre. « Je veux dire, tu es là à pleurer parce qu’une fille que tu ne connaissais même pas est morte. C’est plutôt humain, ça, et je ne pense pas qu’une personne qui bat ses enfants soit vraiment humaine, pas toi ? Je pense que ça, c’est pire que ce truc. » Il appuya ses mots en désignant la nuit. « Parce qu’au moins, ce truc, là-dehors, il nous tue pour une raison, parce qu’il a faim, pas vrai ? Ton père ? Lui il te frappe juste parce qu’il le peut.

— Parce que je me comporte mal, » chuchota Aaron, cette croyance profondément enfouie en lui refaisant surface en ce moment de vulnérabilité.

— Parce qu’ _il_ le peut, » répéta Rafe, plus fermement cette fois. « Ca n’a rien à voir avec toi. Et ça n’a aucun foutu rapport avec la personne que tu es, Ros avait _tort_. Aaron, regarde-moi : tu as fait revenir tous ces gamins aujourd’hui.

— Parce que tu m’as dit de le faire !

— Ouais, mais c’est toi qui leur as fait faire demi-tour. J’étais trop occupé avec JJ, à l’empêcher d’approcher de sa sœur. Mais toi ? Tu les as presque tous fait avancer, tout en tenant ton frère— tu n’as même pas hésité. Tu crois que ton père aurait fait ça ? Tu crois qu’il n’aurait pas laissé tomber Sean pour sauver sa propre peau ? En laissant tous ces gamins seuls ? C’est vrai, je ne connais pas ton père. »

Rafe s’arrêta, la respiration basse et lente, et leva les yeux vers la lune.

« Mais toi, je te connais, » conclut-il, en donnant à Aaron le genre de regard qui suggérait que leurs larmes avait fait un peu plus que les purger : peut-être que cela leur avait appris quelque chose, aussi. « Et je sais que tu as protégé ton frère d’une horde de morts sans songer une seule seconde à l’abandonner pour sauver ta peau… et que tu demandes de l’aide quand tu en as besoin. Non, Ros avait tort. Je pense que si on survit à tout ça, ça va être grâce à toi, pas à moi.

— Pourquoi ? » questionna Aaron, ne comprenant vraiment pas. Il ne voyait rien de cela en lui. Absolument rien.

« Parce que quand je fais quelque chose, les gens me suivent, dit Rafe. Mais toi ? Quand tu fais quelque chose ? Ils croient en toi.

— Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ? » Aaron secoua la tête, les bras ouverts et les mains indiquant le cauchemar autour d’eux. « Regarde cet endroit ! Où est-ce que croire nous a amenés ? Croire nous a _tués_! Et je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, Rafe— Je ne… » Une pensée terrible revint soudain. « Si tu n’es pas là… je ne peux pas les protéger. »

Je t’en prie, ne me laisse pas, suppliait cette pensée. Ne suis pas Ros.

« Une chance que je sois là, alors, » répondit simplement Rafe, car il était là et il le serait toujours, pour une bonne raison : « Nous sommes tous les deux des frères, Aaron. Ca n’a aucune importance si on _peut_ les protéger… quoi qu’il arrive, il faut qu’on essaye. »


	9. Le premier à tomber : la mort de David Rossi (2009)

**1**

Sept cauchemars survinrent cette nuit-là. Six esprits s'effilochèrent face aux choses étranges qui rôdaient, même si Ça ne les avait pas encore vraiment accueillis à la maison ; six esprits adultes tentant de comprendre l'étrangeté qui commençait à sortir son impossible tête des vagues silencieuses de leurs souvenirs perdus. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. A cette époque, quand l'impossible était arrivé, ils y avaient fait face. Un ours attaquait au petit-déjeuner et, à midi, le calme était revenu. Un homme aux yeux argentés, qui ne pouvait pas être là mais se glissait pourtant dans leur chambre la nuit, n'avait pas empêché deux jeunes garçons de s'entraîner à réaliser des tours avec leurs yo-yo une fois le soleil réapparut. Et JJ avait survécu à la nuit de la mort de sa sœur. L'impossible ne les avait pas brisés car les enfants sont les porte-paroles de l'impossible. Adultes, leur esprit se rebellaient. Leur perception s'avérait raidie depuis ces lointaines années.

Une petite part de chacun d'entre eux savait que, ce qui approchait, aucun adulte ne pouvait justifier ou comprendre. Et que cela les détruirait.

**2**

Jennifer Jareau somnolait dans un fauteuil à coté de la cheminée éteinte, au domicile de ses grands-parents, au-dessus de Dark Score Lake. D'une oreille, elle écoutait sa grand-mère se déplacer, à l'étage. Elle portait son arme à sa hanche et un pendentif autour de sa gorge ; dans la poche de son pantalon se trouvait un portefeuille qu'elle prenait lors des affaires pendant lesquelles elle ne pouvait posséder de sac à main. A l'intérieur de ce portefeuille, une photographie de sa famille.

Elle rêva de quelque chose festoyant dans le lac, mordant, rongeant et suçant la moelle des corps qui y flottaient. Tellement de corps. Un garçon avec un seul bras, dont le corps ne parvenait à s'arrêter de s'agiter et rouler dans les vagues apathiques. Hannah, dévorée par l'ours et recouverte de morsures lorsque JJ avait regardé dans l'eau pour l'y apercevoir. Emily, dévisagée et les mains brûlées, noires et calcinées. Alors que JJ les observait, ils se mirent à s'émietter, l'eau se teintant de noir avec les cendres laissées derrières eux. Sous les corps, tous ces corps —Spencer, Ethan, Henry et Rafe, tous morts, tous dévorés, tous partis— le quelque chose bougea. Ça avait faim. Ça jubilait, murmurant ' _bon retour !_ ' dans une mélopée s'élevant de tous ces visages morts.

Quand elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cauchemar déjà oublié, son portefeuille avait glissé de sa poche. Depuis le sol où il reposait désormais, grand ouvert, le visage de son fils lui souriait.

**3**

Aaron Hotchner dormait sans bouger, son corps étendu dans le lit de l'hôtel de manière aussi soigneusement qu'il voudrait finir pour son enterrement : sur le dos, un bras à coté de lui, l'autre replié sur son ventre et ses pieds collés. Si les autres s'étaient endurcis, lui restait figé dans le temps depuis ses dix-sept ans ; même à cette époque, il avait à peine survécu à ce qu'il avait vu. Malgré l'absence de tout mouvement, ses rêves se révélaient avides et vicieux. Il voyait le corps de Sean jeté au sol de sa chambre, et son père qui le surplombait, une ceinture ensanglantée à la main.

« Je devais le faire, fils, » dit calmement leur père. La ceinture gouttait sur les yeux ouverts de Sean. « Je devais lui donner une bonne leçon. C'était un mauvais garçon, tu sais.

— Nous ne sommes pas mauvais, » hoqueta Aaron. Il recula en chancelant en réalisant que son frère était mort et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Rien du tout. « On ne méritait pas ça.

— Vous êtes tous de mauvais garnements, déclara son père. Pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Tourne-toi. »

Aaron obéit. Il vit alors son équipe. Morts, chacun d'eux, et recouverts de marques faites par cette ceinture... la ceinture qui pendait maintenant dans sa propre main, lourde et humide, avec de la salive, des cheveux et des morceaux de peau.

« Tu devais leur donner une bonne leçon, » dit le cadavre d'Emily, en ouvrant les yeux et en affichant un sourire triste. « Tout comme tu l'as fait avec moi, l'autre fois. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas de m'avoir frappée ?

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça, protesta Aaron d'une voix rauque.

— Oh, mais si, » fut la réponse d'Emily, tandis qu'elle luttait pour se redresser sur ses jambes brisées. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, à moitié vêtue et recouverte de profondes coupures. Il luttait pour respirer face à la preuve de ses actes envers eux tous. « Si, tu l'as fait. Et maintenant que tu es de retour, tu vas recommencer. »

 _Bon retour_ , scandaient les autres corps brisés. Leurs bouches bougeaient à peine, cependant chaque œil aveugle demeurait fixé sur lui. _Bon retour bon retour bon retour_.

**4**

Spencer Reid rêva qu'Ethan le guidait sur un chemin de plus en plus huileux et glissant. Chaque pas gargouillait et grognait. Autour d'eux, les arbres poussaient tordus en des angles prononcés, comme s'ils ne supportaient pas d'être touchés par le soleil. Des os recouvraient une partie du sol de part et d'autre du chemin, et Spencer les comptait tous au fil de sa progression, avec une sorte de fascination teintée d'indifférence.

« Tu as vu, » dit Ethan avec un sourire tordu, qui montrait des trous laissés par des dents tombées en n'ayant pas eu le temps d'être remplacées. Il leva sa main et Spencer accepta l'offre. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la forêt pour entrer dans la lumière d'un carnaval. « Je t'avais bien dit que je te trouverai un ballon, Spencer. Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ? »

Spencer était distrait, regardant la forêt derrière eux. Le terme parfait pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti là-bas lui échappait de peu... le froid qui s'emparait de son corps avec chaque respiration superficielle, cette humidité qui donnait l'impression de laisser une fine membrane sur sa peau... le mot parfait...

Puis il se souvint. Il se retourna vers ce carnaval et observa, près de l'entrée, une rangée de ballons pivoter dans l'air immobile pour lui faire face.

« Moribond, » énonça-t-il, seul et sachant que ce qui l'attendait, à la fois devant et derrière lui, s'avérait terrible. « Moribond, c'est-à-dire : l'état d'un mourant.

Les ballons s'agitèrent en accord avec cette réalisation, et ils arboraient un joyeux « _bon retour_.

Bon retour au camp de la mort.

Bon retour à l'état d'un mourant.

**5**

Derek Morgan rêva de feu. Il se tournait et se débattait dans son lit, enfermé dans une nuit incendiaire, et il savait qu'il s'agissait plus que d'une simple création de son esprit endormi. Dans son rêve, Emily brûlait. Il entendait des cris, principalement les siens, et se démenait contre une terrible poigne car il l'avait envoyée brûler seule en Enfer et voulait désespérément la sauver.

« Emily ! » criait-il encore et encore en donnant de coups de pieds. Ses mains serraient toujours ses bras tels des étaux, le regard plongé dans cette bouche ardente. « Reviens ! »

Car elle devait revenir, sinon il se retrouvait seul. Elle lui avait conseillé de s'enfuir et d'aller chercher de l'aide, mais tout ce qu'il faisait en cet instant, c'était de la regarder brûler vive.

« Bon retour, » fit la personne qui le tenait en utilisant la voix de Carl Buford. Morgan essayait toujours de s'éloigner de cette prise tandis que le cauchemar se refermait sur lui. « Bon retour, Derek... n'est-ce pas exactement comme dans tes souvenirs ?

— Elle n'a pas brûlé, gronda Morgan. Elle n'a pas brûlé ! »

Pourtant, elle s'écroulait dans le brasier devant ses yeux, ses vêtements en feu et ses yeux fondant à cause de la chaleur. Il hurla.

« Elle va brûler, promit la créature qui le retenait dans une voix bien trop plaisante. Cette fois, elle va brûler. »

**6**

Penelope Garcia dormit par intermittence et rêva par à-coups superficiels de tout ce qui la préoccupait. Elle somnola en pensant à l'inquiétude de Reid et à la méfiance de Prentiss. Elle rêva de Morgan en danger et s'éveilla de nouveau, puis resserra les couvertures autour d'elle. Etendue les yeux ouverts, elle songea encore et encore à ce qui ressemblait effroyablement à un trou noir dans ses souvenirs.

Qu'était-il arrivé l'été de ses onze ans ?

Qu'était-il arrivé dans cet horrible endroit ?

Et, alors qu'elle s'assoupissait une nouvelle fois, elle rêva de la salle d'activité. Des rangées et des rangées de lits de camp alignés, ainsi que l'odeur distincte d'urine et de sueur dans l'air. Elle sut immédiatement où elle se trouvait, bien qu'elle n'y eût pas mis les pieds depuis plus de vingt ans. Ces ultimes nuits avaient été une torture, elle s'en souvenait à présent.

Elle se souvenait d'y avoir été enfermée. Elle se souvenait que, à la fin, la plupart des petits s'étaient fait dessus, et certains plus âgés également. L'eau commençait à couler comme du sang et personne ne voulait se rendre dans les toilettes, pas après la mort de ce garçon. Il ne restait plus de nourriture ni d'eau potable, et ses bras la brûlaient, de même que la puanteur dans son nez. Cette puanteur dont elle se souvenait à présent. Sauf que, contrairement à la réalité, dans ce rêve, elle était seule.

Elle demeurait là, en silence, à se remémorer de tout cela, jusqu'à ce que la fumée commence à passer sous les portes de la salle. Les flammes léchèrent la porte avec avidité, la chaleur s'engouffrant à l'intérieur, étouffante. Et elle pensa à sa découverte, une fois adulte : ça finissait toujours en catastrophe, pas vrai ?

L'incendie du Black Spot. L'explosion des aciéries. Ces colons disparus, une ville entière envolée. Ça finissait toujours en catastrophe...

La fumée de ses souvenirs s'intensifiait.

« On vous a mis en colère, » se rappela Garcia à voix haute. Parcourue d'un frisson, elle recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de la porte enflammée et manqua de trébucher sur un matelas. « On vous a rendu furieux... »

Les flammes craquaient.

Les souvenirs revenaient.

« Non, » murmura-t-elle, l'horreur la frappant soudain. Cela lui revint. « Aaron vous a rendu furieux, pas vrai ? Au final, c'était Aaron. Et vous avez dit—

— Vous reviendrez, » chuchota une voix autour d'elle, une voix terrible. « On revient toujours, Penny. Toi, Aaron et le petit Spencer, et moi, bien sûr, je suis revenu... et quand tu reviendras... quand tu reviendras, tu mourras aussi ici. Tu nous rejoindras. »

Penelope connaissait cette voix. Elle la connaissait.

« Rafe, hoqueta-t-elle. Non... tu t'es échappé. Tu nous as fait sortir. »

Quand elle se retourna, toutefois, le cœur tambourinant, elle le vit : main dans la main avec Rosaline Jareau, les yeux morts et le sourire trop grand.

« Reviens-nous, Penny, dit-il avec un sourire de plus en plus grand. Reviens à la maison.

— Viens mourir, » offrit Rosaline en glissant son bras autour de la taille de Rafe pour le serrer contre elle. « C'est ce que ton équipe a fait après tout, et eux aussi veulent que tu reviennes à la maison. »

Garcia s'éveilla. Le cauchemar s'évanouissait déjà mais la terreur subsistait, laissant ses joues humides et son cœur serré. Cette fois, elle ne se rendormit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle fit ce qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a des années.

Elle se lança à la recherche de son frère.

**7**

Emily Prentiss rêva des lumières-mortes. Ces rêves s'avéraient impossibles à décrire avec le vocabulaire ordinaire ; elle ne serait jamais capable de dire à quiconque ce qu'elle avait vu. Dans cette chambre solitaire de l'hôtel dans lequel cinq autres membres de son équipe dormaient avec agitation, elle se tordait et se tournait dans ses draps emmêlés, le corps s'agitant tel un poisson au bout d'un hameçon.

Si elle avait été réveillée et s'était vue se débattre aussi violemment pour échapper à ses liens, elle aurait considéré cette description appropriée. Elle ressemblait bel et bien à un poisson au bout d'un hameçon, et ce depuis qu'elle avait plongé le regard dans la gueule d'un clown. Ça l'avait hameçonnée ce jour-là ; il l'avait purement et simplement hameçonnée. Sa fureur d'adulte ne provenait pas entièrement de la blessure qui s'envenimait, à l'endroit où le métal barbelé l'avait accrochée, cependant cette dernière y avait sans doute contribuée. On ne pouvait s'échapper du Camp Moribond. Aucun d'eux ne le pourrait, mais elle en particulier. Grippe-sou le lui avait montré à ce moment-là, il lui avait montré ce qu'il représentait, et il ne laissait jamais ceux qui le voyaient —ceux qui voyaient _Ça_ — s'échapper.

Ça la tuerait, elle le savait, à l'instar de Rosaline Jareau, et de Marcie Harris. Tous ces poissons aux yeux morts, pourrissant tout entier avec la terrible connaissance qu'il avait déversée en eux.

Et quand elle s'éveilla soudain, avec cette connaissance bouillonnant dans son cerveau, le regard fixé sur la surface indistincte du plafond, elle savait que Ça l'observait. La chambre empestait la sueur et à force de se débattre, elle avait mis son pyjama sans dessus-dessous. Lorsqu'elle s'assit avec lenteur, les épaules dirigées vers la table de nuit où reposait son arme chargée, elle redressa d'abord son débardeur : pas pour couvrir sa poitrine, mais pour dissimuler la cicatrice ronde, celle qui ressemblait presque à une morsure.

En tournant les yeux vers la salle de bain, elle se montra calme, très calme, et dans la lueur vacillante, elle croisa le regard de Grippe-sou, qui la contemplait.

« Bon retour, Emily, » dit poliment le clown, avant de lever la main pour appuyer sur son nez rouge en faisant un bruit de klaxon, puis de lui faire un clin d'œil salace. « Eh bien, eh bien, regarde-toi. Comme tu as grandi, comme tu as changé. »

Avec un sang-froid déterminé, Emily attrapa son arme et se leva. Sa poitrine se soulevait ; malgré sa respiration rapide, ni sa main, ni sa visée ne trembla quand elle braqua l'arme sur le second bouton d'argent. Quiconque l'observant aurait vu sa peur, en aurait presque senti le goût sur sa langue : elle était aussi évidente que ses pupilles complètement dilatées et que sa poitrine bougeant par à-coups, aussi évidente que la chair de poule sur ses bras et que les petites bosses de ses tétons sous le tissu fin.

« Ca ne me fera rien, » promit le clown, et elle savait qu'il disait vrai. « Vous êtes trop vieux, vous êtes tous trop vieux. Trop vieux pour me faire du mal, trop vieux pour vous battre. Mes petits agneaux tout frais transformés en moutons stupides, à se précipiter joyeusement dans la crue... et vous êtes piégés, ma chère, vous êtes emportés par le flot, chacun d'entre vous. Je pourrais te tuer tout de suite, pas vrai ?

— Non, » rétorqua Emily d'une voix rauque. Elle mentait.

« Je pourrais, » répéta Ça avec un large sourire. Ses dents, remarqua-t-elle, se révélaient acérées. Ses lèvres, mouillées. Rouges, et mouillées. Sa puanteur, la pourriture qui coulait, l'étouffait presque. « Je pourrais... ils ne vont pas se réveiller pour te sauver. Oui, tu pourrais crier et pas une souris ne t'entendrait, comme cette nuit- _là_. Aucun d'eux ne t'a entendu cette nuit-là, pas vrai ? De petits agneaux endormis pendant qu'on leur tranchait la gorge, et tu criais... je vais te montrer. »

Et Ça jeta sa terrible tête en arrière et rit, rit, rit, avec un bruit qui lui donnait l'impression que la totalité de ses cauchemars prenaient vie d'un coup. Ça rit si fort que ses tympans lui faisaient mal et elle laissa presque tomber son arme pour plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Ça rit si fort que cela semblait impossible que personne n'entende, que les lumières ne s'allument pas dans toutes les chambres des environs et que ses collègues ne se précipitent pas pour découvrir l'origine de ce terrible bruit.

Pourtant, personne ne vint ; comme cette nuit-là, elle s'avérait seule.

Quand Ça s'arrêta, ces rires devenant des hurlements étouffés d'hilarité avant de s'évanouir pour de bon, Emily resta pétrifiée et tremblante. Plus aucune sensation ne parvenait dans son doigt, bien que toujours sur la détente. Qu'elle le souhaite ou non, elle n'aurait pas pu tirer, tout son être tremblait encore sous le souvenir de ces caquètements sans limite, comme si chacun d'eux lui faisait réaliser à quel point elle était morte.

« Et tu te souviens, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Ça. Ce visage peint de blanc, aux yeux illuminés d'argent, se pencha sur le coté comme pour l'examiner avec curiosité. « Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'on a fait ensemble ? Tu ne te rappelles pas combien on s'est _amusés_?

Elle se souvenait. Parfaitement même.

« Et à qui la faute, Emily ? » demanda le clown en s'approchant furtivement. Plus il s'approchait, la lumière dansant sur sa silhouette, plus Emily doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un clown. A présent, il ressemblait plutôt à un visage issu de ses souvenirs. Il ressemblait à...

Il ressemblait à Aaron. Aaron, à seize ans, avant qu'il ne devienne Hotch. Le Aaron qu'elle avait embrassé. Le Aaron pour qui elle avait abandonnée l'idée de s'enfuir seule, car il lui avait promis de la protéger et elle l'avait cru. L'Aaron avec qui elle avait eu une relation sexuelle dans les archives de la Bibliothèque Publique de Castle Rock la nuit de leur fuite ratée. Et le Aaron qui avait murmuré _je t'aime_ contre son oreille tandis qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air sur une pile désordonnée de couvertures de secours et de coussins déchirés. Il lui avait donné son premier orgasme, se remémora-t-elle avec un étrange frisson, les poils de ses bras dressés de peur et de choc. Au final, cela avait toutefois été la seule chose positive de sa part. Il lui avait aussi fait du mal, tellement de mal. Plus que jamais auparavant, et c'était peu dire.

Ça ressemblait à Aaron le jour où il l'avait rouée de coups sans pitié. Sauf que ce n'était pas Aaron, ce jour-là, mais _cette_ créature, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

« A qui la faute ? » interrogea le Aaron qui se tenait devant elle, ses cheveux tombant et son sourire sournois. « Qui a appelé Ça pour qu'il emmène les petits ? Qui vous a tous trahi pour sauver son frère ? »

Il se pencha plus près, si près que sa bouche frôlait son oreille, et elle recula la tête pour ne pas le toucher. Le canon de l'arme s'enfonçait dans son torse froid, et son odeur de pourriture emplissait les narines d'Emily.

« Qui a fui quand tu avais besoin de lui ? poursuivit Ça. Qui a menti... et qui t'a regardée te faire emmener ? »

Oh, elle s'en souvint enfin. Elle de souvint de tout. Elle se souvint d'avoir appelé son nom alors que les griffes se refermaient autour de sa cheville, et se souvint d'avoir vu son dos disparaître pendant qu'il fuyait en courant tandis que cette griffe la tirait dans les profondeurs, criant et se débattant. C'était de sa faute si elle en avait vu autant ; sa faute si son aperçu des lumières-mortes était devenu un véritable baptême dans leurs ténèbres ; la faute d'Aaron et uniquement la faute d'Aaron si elle avait été complètement détruite.

« C'est ton tour, » lui dit Ça. « Cours, Emily. Fuis avant qu'il ne recommence. Fuis et, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être... peut-être que tu pourras t'échapper. »

Le rire suivant cette déclaration, cet esclaffement fou, hystérique, la poursuivit lorsqu'elle se dégagea de sa prise et se précipita vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit violemment et s'enfuit, les souvenirs dévastateurs sur ses talons. Elle ne fuyait pas seulement les souvenirs : elle pouvait les sentir, les lumières-mortes. La folie qui s'était enfoncée dans son cerveau, les crochets insidieux qui s'insinuaient dans sa santé mentale pour tenter de la briser tel du verre. Ça n'y était pas parvenu la dernière fois, malgré ses tentatives... ça n'y était pas parvenu du tout à cause d'une seule personne. Juste une. Une personne qui l'avait ramenée à la raison.

Fuyant ce rire et ses souvenirs, elle se rua vers ce salut dont elle se souvenait car ce rire représentait la folie incarnée et elle, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, se savait disposée à céder à cette folie tentatrice.

**8**

Et, dans ce septième cauchemar, différent de tous les autres car celui-ci s'avérait un cauchemar éveillé, David Rossi était en train de mourir.

Cela commença plus ou moins comme leurs récits, avec un enfant qui pleurait. Aucun vrai consensus n'existait sur sa provenance, mais la plupart de ceux qui connaissaient la terreur de Derry supposait que, peu après la création de Ça, un enfant aurait rencontré une fin atroce et prématurée face à lui. David Rossi, qui attendait au camp dans l'espoir vain d'un meilleur futur pour les enfants, aurait peut-être survécu s'il en avait su autant sur Dark Score que ce que ses coéquipiers commençaient à se rappeler.

Dès qu'il était parvenu à allumer une antique cuisine industrielle, il avait mis à profit ses talents culinaires acquis depuis longtemps pour nourrir les quinze bouches affamées, et avait ensuite couché les enfants dans leur lit. Quinze, nota-t-il en cherchant sur son téléphone la liste envoyée par JJ, alors qu'ils auraient dû être vingt-huit, sans compter Tommy Hiscott et la pauvre Marcie Harris. A présent, il était assis seul dans la salle d'activité, le dossier de l'affaire devant lui, et le camp plongé dans un silence seulement troublé par les lumières qui grésillaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Un véhicule en approche fit suffisamment de bruit dans la nuit silencieuse pour qu'il comprenne aussitôt qu'il ne se trouvait plus seul. Rossi ferma tout d'abord le dossier pour le prendre avec lui, empêchant ainsi des enfants curieux de voir les photos à l'intérieur, puis sortit accueillir l'agent envoyé pour prendre la relève. Le véhicule de police représenta un étrange réconfort aux yeux de Rossi lorsque celui-ci traversa le camp. Pour une raison quelconque, et malgré l'absence apparente de danger, cet endroit le rendait mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes seul ? » demanda-t-il à l'agent qui sortait de la voiture, chapeau à la main et arme à la ceinture. Il ressemblait à une allumette avec une barbe éparse et des yeux nerveux. Ses derniers, d'un bleu délavé, examinèrent rapidement les environs, comme si lui aussi sentait que quelque chose clochait avec ce camp. Sur son torse, un badge disait 'Kallum'.

« Ouais m'sieur, on a pas une seule main en trop pour chercher la fille Harris. Adjoint Kallum. Un problème avec Hiscott ? » l'agent fixa le bloc des douches, l'air tendu, en suivant Rossi jusqu'à la grande salle.

« Aucun signe de lui. Le gamin est sans doute en route pour Bangor à l'heure qu'il est. Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Rossi posa cette question d'un ton sec, alarmé par le comportement agité de l'homme. C'était _lui_ à qui il devait laisser, seul, la charge de quinze gamins effrayés ?

« Non, pas de problème, dit Kallum. C'est juste... » Ces yeux explorèrent à nouveau les alentours, les doigts serrés sur son chapeau. « On en raconte des histoires sur cet endroit, vous savez ? Des trucs bizarres. Des apparitions. Ouaip, des apparitions, c'est ça... c'est un endroit flippant, vous savez ? Regardez-ça. »

Il indiqua d'un doigt noueux un tas d'herbes hautes et de graviers, avec la suggestion d'une quelconque structure émergeant des graviers tel un doigt brûlé.

« Pourquoi laisser ça là ? questionna-t-il tout bas. Ca n'a aucun sens.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Rossi.

— Une vieille cabane. Brûlée, il y a genre vingt ans. Une fille est morte là-dedans, on m'a dit, même si je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais trop jeune pour vraiment remarquer ces choses-là. »

Rossi l'observa avec attention. « Vous avez grandi dans les environs, alors ?

— Pas vraiment. » L'homme fixait toujours la structure, avant de se retourner avec un sourire un peu gêné. Ce n'était pas le sourire d'un homme à son aise. « Mais j'me suis jamais vraiment senti à l'aise où que ce soit ailleurs, vous voyez c'que je veux dire ? Il y a un truc avec cet endroit. Quelque chose d'accueillant.

— Ca arrive souvent que des enfants meurent ici ? » poursuivit Rossi.

Kallum haussa les épaules avec un air légèrement désintéressé. « Pas plus qu'ailleurs, » fut sa réponse. « Peut-être plus qu'à certains endroits. Qui sait. Il en reste combien là ? »

Les alarmes sonnaient. Rossi n'avait pas fait ce métier aussi longtemps sans développer un sens pour ce qui « clochait » et, cet homme, l'adjoint Kallum, cochait de nombreuses cases dans le domaine. Il cochait, de plus, la case « effrayé », ce qui semblait étrange à Rossi puisque la seule chose dont il pouvait être effrayé, c'était ce fou de Tommy Hiscott, qui pesait trente kilos tout mouillé.

« Quinze, » répondit Rossi.

Kallum acquiesça. Un bref instant, Rossi put voir un sourire sur son visage, une sorte de sourire triste.

« Un mauvais été, » dit Kallum, d'une manière qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait presque voulu dire 'un bon été'.

« Hum hum. Ecoutez, ça vous dit de monter jusqu'à la maison ? » Rossi gardait ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean onéreux —toujours habillé confortablement en bas, et avec style en haut. Sa veste était raffinée, sa chemise plus encore, et son jean assez cher pour paraître bon marché. Cela lui convenait de s'habiller ainsi, en opposition à la personnalité rude de Hotch. 'Ce boulot ne m'a pas changé' disaient ces vêtements, et il s'agissait d'un mensonge. « Pour aller voir ma partenaire, et ensuite on vous installera ici. Vous avez des renforts de prévu, j'imagine ? »

En réalité, il voulait juste une autre arme de confiance à ses cotés pendant qu'il demandait à Garcia de faire une recherche sur cet homme, cet adjoint Kallum. JJ sentirait aussi que ça clochait, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Cette femme avait de la cervelle à revendre.

« Pas de renforts, non, dit Kallum à voix basse. Vous avez entendu ça ? »

Rossi avait entendu. Un enfant pleurait. Le son ne provenait cependant pas des cabanons, silencieux et éclairés par les lampes jaunies accrochées à de grands poteaux. Cet enfant pleurait sur le chemin qui descendait au lac. Rossi se tourna, regardant ce chemin ouvert pour apercevoir un mouvement entre les branches basses. Quelque chose se déplaçait dans la végétation.

« Passez devant, » dit-il à Kallum. Hors de question d'avoir l'arme de cet homme dans son dos. Kallum obtempéra.

Ensemble, les deux hommes descendirent vers le lac. Rossi songea, étrangement, à son vieux limier, quand ils atteignirent les rives. Mudgie, c'était son nom. Mudgie ; un bon chien. Un très bon chien. Ils avaient chassé de nombreux canards ensemble, lui et Mudgie, autour de lacs semblables à celui-ci.

Les pleurs s'intensifianet, ici. Rossi pouvait déterminer leur direction ; plus ou moins vers la cabane perchée d'un coté du lac. Le genre de cabane qui devait contenir des équipements de sécurité, des jeux aquatiques et diverses affaires gardées à portée de main pour les enfants du camp. Des bouées en plastique, de longues nouilles faites de mousse et une infinité de gilets de sauvetage taille enfant dans des couleurs vives, lesquelles s'avéraient depuis longtemps associées au mot « danger » dans son esprit.

« Y'a pas de clef pour le cabanon, » annonça Kallum, en fixant la construction sans s'en approcher. « Elle a été perdue, y'a des années.

— Vraiment ? » lâcha Rossi, sans se préoccuper de la réponse. Les pleurs s'entremêlaient désormais de hoquets désespérés, et il ne supportait plus de les entendre. Sans Kallum, il se dirigea vers la construction, sa lampe de poche dirigée vers le sol à la recherche d'une silhouette petite et terrifiée dans les ténèbres.

« Ouaip. En 1988, c'est ça... ils ont sortis le corps du lac, mais pas la clef. »

Rossi se tourna, dévisageant Kallum. Les pleurs avaient également cessé, comme si eux aussi attendaient une explication.

« Quel corps ? Qui l'a sorti ? » Rossi se détourna légèrement, dirigeant le rayon de lumière vers la porte du cabanon. Ouverte. Il ne le releva pas. Malgré le sujet de la conversation, cela ne semblait pas important.

Kallum, néanmoins, regardait toujours le lac avec une étrange expression respectueuse, presque sidérée.

« Vous auriez dû voir ça, dit-il. Complètement déchiré, ouais, complètement... je les ai regardés le sortir de là... Hotchner et Prentiss. Oui, Prentiss, même si elle était dans un sale état ce jour-là, vraiment un sale état. Ça l'a eu, vous savez. La moitié de son visage y est passée et je me rappelle que Hotchner était furieux contre moi parce que je ne voulais pas aider avec le corps, et Prentiss a dû le faire à ma place, alors qu'elle était dans un sale état. Et je me rappelle qu'ils ne savaient pas comment le tenir, et lorsque Prentiss a glissé, sa main l'a traversé avec un de ces _bruits_ et, merde alors, quel moment. Quel moment, ouais. J'en ai réalisé, des trucs, quand c'est arrivé. »

Rossi resta silencieux, stupéfait, complètement désarçonné. Son cerveau glissait sur ces noms si familiers dans un contexte non-familier, essayant de nier le sens de ces paroles... Mais la photo dans ce _diner_ , et l'agitation de ses coéquipiers, et tous les éléments étranges dans cet endroit ; la grand-mère de JJ, le comportement erratique d'Aaron, la vacuité inhabituelle de Reid,

_(et cette photo)_

tout cela s'ajoutait pour crier une seule chose : il avait intérêt à écouter, à bien écouter, car c'était un conte et un avertissement tel qu'il avait appris depuis longtemps à respecter, même si cela paraissait fou. _Surtout_ parce que cela paraissait fou. Certains des meilleurs conseils de toute sa vie étaient sorties des lèvres de fous, resplendissant en général de simplicité.

_(cours)_

« Qu'avez-vous réalisé ? » demanda-t-il, se concentrant sur l'élément pour lequel il était certain d'obtenir une réponse. Même si ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment demander était : à qui appartenait le corps, pourquoi Prentiss se trouvait « dans un sale état » et comment la porte de la cabane pouvait se révéler ouverte si la clef demeurait toujours au fond de ce lac mortellement silencieux ?

« J'ai réalisé, commença Kallum (et l'enfant ne pleurait plus, il gloussait de rire), qu'on ne peut pas s'enfuir du Camp Moribond, et que Hotchner avait été idiot d'essayer. Le seul moyen de gagner, c'est de les rejoindre. »

 _Rejoins-nous_ , murmura l'enfant derrière Rossi, dont les mains se serrèrent autour du poids de la lampe-torche. Sans se tourner, car il ne voulait pas voir, pas encore, il utilisa son autre main pour glisser le téléphone hors de sa poche. Les yeux toujours sur Kallum, qui posait en retour sur lui un regard désintéressé. Quelque chose avançait sur le sentier de gravier derrière Rossi, en direction de cette cabane entrouverte. _Rejoins-nous_ , répétait l'enfant, sauf que ce n'était plus sa seule voix. Une légion de voix, une légion d'enfants. Une quantité impossible, et Rossi ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Pourtant, il y crut un peu en ce moment.

Dès qu'il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, quittant Kallum du regard juste une seconde pour voir l'écran où ses doigts appuyaient déjà sur appel rapide #1 —Aaron— il découvrit l'inscription 'Réception impossible'.

Il observa de nouveau Kallum, qui sortit une petite boite de sa poche pour l'agiter devant lui. Un brouilleur.

Rossi déglutit, et rangea son portable en faveur de son arme. Le bruit de l'étui noya presque celui des pieds qui approchaient.

 _Rejoins-nous_ , souffla le lac, accompagnant le murmure de ces enfants. Quand il le fixa, tout en commençant à faire quelques pas de côté, le long de la rive —pour s'éloigner de Kallum et aussi de ces pas traînants— il remarqua des formes pâles bouger sous ces vagues sombres. Il reconnut ces formes troubles. Des visages, des visages de noyés. Des douzaines de noyés, remontant avec lenteur. Remontant vers lui, leurs traits de plus en plus distincts.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper, dit Kallum avec un sourire triste. Ca va aller, agent. **Il**

_(Rossi entendit le mot comme s'il était à la fois en gras et avec une capitale, à la manière dont une personne particulièrement pieuse parlerait de son Dieu)_

vous accueille à bras ouverts, même si vous venez d'ailleurs. Il m'a envoyé vous chercher.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui, merci bien. »

Ceci dit, Rossi fit volte-face et se précipita sur le chemin menant à la maison où se trouvait JJ. Il ne regarda pas à gauche —vers le lac bouillonnant— ni à droite —vers les enfants qui avançaient d'un pas traînant et qui, il l'aurait vu s'il avait tourné la tête, le scrutaient avec leurs yeux morts. Il regarda droit devant lui et courut comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis le Vietnam, sous les cris distants de Kallum :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Agent —ceux qui meurent ici ne meurent pas vraiment. Au final, on revient toujours. »

**9**

Prenons ici une brève pause dans la vérité inévitable de la mort de David Rossi. Au moment exact où Rossi fuyait la légion d'enfants assassinés, ceux de Derry et de Dark Score se ressemblaient en une unique horde pour affronter l'un des deux groupes d'adultes qui, autrefois, avaient affronté Ça et lui avait survécu. Son équipe ignorait le danger qu'il courait ; nombre d'entre eux s'avéraient en réalité préoccupés de leurs cotés par de malheureux événements.

JJ avait été réveillée en sursaut par un coup au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'était dépêchée de rejoindre l'étage, une main sur la crosse de son arme et le cœur tambourinant, juste à temps pour découvrir sa grand-mère convulser sur le sol poussiéreux de sa chambre. De la bave s'écoutait sur ses lèvres ainsi que de l'urine sur sa chemise de nuit, néanmoins JJ n'avait rien remarqué de tout cela à cause du pic d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahie pour qu'elle maintienne sa grand-mère en vie. Quand Rossi avait entamé sa fuite désespérée, JJ ne se trouvait déjà plus dans la maison sur la colline. Son rêve oublié face à la panique qu'elle vivait bien éveillée, elle se trouvait dans la salle d'attente de l'Hôpital du Comté de Castle Rock et attendait des nouvelles, son téléphone sur ses genoux, se demandant si son supérieur serait éveillé ou non à cette heure-ci.

Il était quatre heures trente-huit du matin. Le soleil s'avérait toujours couché. La ville sommeillait.

Aaron Hotchner ne dormait en effet plus. Réveillé par la précognition d'un homme qui passait la majorité de sa vie au cœur du danger, il s'était douché et habillé avant que l'horloge ne sonne quatre coups. A présent, il patrouillait nerveusement dans l'hôtel. Sa lampe de poche éclairait chaque recoin sombre, sa route le faisant passer devant les chambres contenant son équipe. Les portes, à l'intérieur des couloirs de l'hôtel, se révélaient fermées et pacifiques.

Lorsque ses pieds fébriles le menèrent à l'extérieur —pile au moment où Rossi atteignait la maison et, par chance, même si cela ne changerait rien à sa fin, se mettait à couvert au lieu de rester dehors— il s'aperçut que la fenêtre de Reid était grande ouverte. Les rideaux claquaient à l'extérieur, tirés hors de la pièce par le vent.

Seulement, la nuit était immobile. Pas la moindre brise. Et avec la même ténacité en voie de disparition, Hotch se dirigea vers cette fenêtre avec un sentiment sinistre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour ne voir que des ombres, le canapé ramené contre le mur, et la porte de la salle de bain fermée. Une lumière éclairait un coin de la pièce, là où se situait le lit. Cependant ce dernier n'était pas visible.

« Reid, » appela-t-il, s'attendant en vain à une réponse.

Le silence lui donna un coup de fouet. Il rangea sa lampe dans la poche intérieure de la veste de son costume, celle qui contenait beaucoup de petits objets ayant pour but de le garder en vie dans l'exercice de son devoir, et posa ensuite ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce fut aisé pour lui de se hisser et passer par la fenêtre, pour ainsi atterrir en silence dans ses bonnes chaussures polies jusqu'à en briller. Et il avança, son arme désormais en main et attentif à sécuriser chaque coin —c'était un père et un homme intelligent, et il refusait de devenir un portrait sur le mur du FBI tant qu'il s'avérait encore chacune de ces deux choses— avant de passer le mur de séparation pour noter la disparition du plus jeune membre de son équipe.

Le lit se trouvait bien à sa place, les draps rejetés comme si la personne endormie là s'était débattue dans son sommeil. L'oreiller conservait l'empreinte de la tête. Si Hotch s'était rendu jusqu'à la table de nuit et l'avait ouverte, il y aurait trouvé les papiers de Reid et son téléphone, tous deux posés délicatement, juste au-dessus de son arme de service non chargée. Cela l'aurait alarmé.

Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Hotch était déjà alarmé.

Au-dessus du lit, semblable à autant de visages accusateurs, flottaient des douzaines de ballons rouges. Ils dérivaient dans la brise qu'ils émettaient eux-mêmes, et se tournèrent à l'unisson pour fixer Hotch. Dans la lumière que Reid laissait toujours allumée —il avait peur du noir, se souvint Hotch— les ficelles semblaient briller d'une lueur criarde, comme recouvertes de vase tirée d'un étang ou d'un égout. Ils émettaient une odeur de pourriture. Enfin, mis ensemble, ils épelaient _BON RETOUR_ encore et encore et encore, et crissaient légèrement en frottant les uns contre les autres.

Quelqu'un lui parla. Il ne s'agissait pas de Reid, et ce que la voix disait ne contenait pas le moindre sens, alors il l'ignora.

« Tu te souviens, maintenant, Aaron ? » demanda Ça avec la voix de son père. « Tu te souviens du lac ? Tu te souviens du visage d'Emily ? Tu te souviens de MOI ? »

Il continua de l'ignorer, contournant les ballons, lesquels ne pouvaient pas exister, pour plutôt vérifier si Reid était parti précipitamment, car cela s'avérait une information quantifiable, au contraire des ballons et de la voix. Il refusa de détourner son attention, malgré la sensation de picotement sur sa nuque.

« Tu te souviens de l'ours ? continua Ça. Tu te souviens du cul à la cerise ? Cul à la cerise ! Et le goût, oh, comme ça t'avait brûlé la langue ! Emily était trop maline pour en boire. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Ça s'approchait. Hotch avait trouvé l'arme de Reid, ainsi que son téléphone, et redoutait à présent le pire.

« Tu te souviens de Sean ? murmura Ça. Et de t'être fait botter les fesses ? Tu te souviens que je t'ai montré un peu ?

« Tu te souviens d'avoir montré un peu à Emily ?

« Tu te souviens comme tu t'étais senti BIEN ?

« Tu te souviens du corps dans le lac ? Oh, j'ai vraiment fait du bon travail avec celui-là, pas vrai ? Tu en as vomi, tu te souviens ! Dégueulé partout sur toi, et une deuxième fois quand Emily a touché l'estomac, car le son ! C'était comme _ça_ »

Le son qui suivit projeta violemment Hotch dans un cauchemar oublié. Il se figea, les yeux fixés sur l'écran du téléphone de Reid, qu'il vérifiait à la recherche d'un élément pouvant expliquer la disparition de son propriétaire. Son estomac se tordit et se serra, menaçant de renvoyer la bile et un diner mal chauffé dans sa gorge puis sur le lit et sur ces ballons. Il ferma les yeux et vit

_(Emily qui retirait sa main du trou béant avec un petit cri, avant de trébucher en arrière dans l'eau ensanglantée. Lorsqu'elle se releva, sa peau et ses vêtements rosis et plein de mousse, il vomit à nouveau, ajoutant encore au désordre dégoûtant. Elle pleurait, lui aussi, ainsi que tous ceux qui regardaient, et il)_

les ténèbres, rien d'autre que l'obscurité derrière ses paupières. Quand il les rouvrit, il était calme. Aucune voix ne parlait. Personne dans la chambre, ce qui était un problème puisque Reid devait se trouver ici. Voilà sur quoi il allait se concentrer, pas sur des voix impossibles ou des ballons.

Alors que Hotch ignorait la voix qui lui parlait, Rossi observait quelque chose de très différent, et Morgan suivait un chemin de sang jusqu'à une porte silencieuse.

Un cri brisa la paix de l'hôtel. Hotch se tourna et couru vers le cri, refusant de regarder autant en arrière pour voir si les ballons flottaient toujours, qu'en direction de la voix pour savoir si on l'observait.

_(il connaissait de toute manière la réponse)_

**10**

David Rossi était accroupi dans les buissons cernant la demeure de la grand-mère de JJ, à taper un message qu'il se savait incapable d'envoyer à temps pour sauver sa propre vie.

'Adj. Kallum complice. Foyet ds maison Jareau ac famille de Hotch. Vais faire sortir Jack.'

Il marqua une pause, et lança un regard en arrière vers ce qu'il avait vu : Haley Hotchner, qui tenait avec nervosité la main de leur fils de trois ans —il fêterait ses quatre ans en Octobre, se souvint sombrement Rossi, mais seulement s'il parvenait à faire son travail cette nuit, et à le faire bien.

La situation s'avérait alarmante, puisqu'elle était censée être dans le Programme de Protection de Témoins et très loin d'ici, et pourtant Rossi avait pu jeter un long regard à l'homme qui avait quitté le siège conducteur de la Sedan garée là. Habillé comme un US Marshall, il ne l'était pourtant pas du tout : Rossi n'avait pas passé ces derniers mois à poursuivre Foyet sans apprendre le moindre de ses traits et, cet homme ? C'était clairement lui. Lui qui mettait la main sur l'épaule de Haley et lui souriait, lui qui la guidait vers les marches du porche, où la porte demeurait ouverte. Aucun signe de JJ, et son SUV ne se trouvait plus dans l'allée.

« Merde, » murmura Rossi pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait appeler aucun renfort. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Ses chances de survie face à Foyet étaient plutôt hautes, sauf qu'il surestimait peut-être les probabilités puisque Hotch —qui avait au bas mot quinze ans de moins que lui— avait à peine survécu à la lame de l'Eventreur.

Il pouvait bien mourir ici, réalisa-t-il.

Il ajouta une ligne à son message : 'Mort au combat' car il n'avait pas vécu une vie telle que la sienne pour partir sur un pauvre couinement de peur. Puis, il se corrigea, en écrivant 'Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'aurais jamais pu anticiper ça' car impossible que Aaron ne le prenne pas personnellement.

Après tout, s'il survivait, Rossi pourrait effacer le message avant qu'ils le voient. Il avait bien le droit d'être un peu sentimental.

Une fois appuyé sur 'envoyer', l'icône qui tournait pour indiquer l'absence de signal apparut à l'écran. Rossi l'observa un moment, tout en gardant un œil sur la demeure silencieuse, referma ensuite son téléphone et le coinça sur une fourche entre deux branches.

L'arme en main, Rossi se leva et avança d'un pas raide et prudent vers la maison qui, aux yeux de ceux qui l'examineraient à la lueur du jour et en sachant ce qui arriverait, ressemblait presque à une gueule ouverte dans l'attente d'un repas tant désiré.

**11**

Morgan n'imaginait pas un instant la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu parcourir l'hôtel à une heure aussi stupide du matin, les pieds nus sur les tapis recouvrant le sol des couloirs et cerné par le silence. Il se demanda où se cachait les autres, si les membres de son équipe s'avéraient les seuls à rester dans cet hôtel malgré la popularité supposée de l'endroit. Il tourna alors à un angle et son pied nu s'arrêta dans quelque chose qui fit un bruit de succion.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il découvrit que le sol baignait dans le sang. Celui-ci suintait entre ses doigts de pied, et faisait quelques bulles autour de son talon. Il s'en trouvait assez sous son pied pour savoir que son propriétaire avait de gros problèmes.

« Sacrée hémorragie, » murmura-t-il. Son cerveau émit un raté devant cette piscine irrégulière et réveilla un vieux souvenir. Il comprit à ce moment qu'il était sorti faire un tour parce que le sang attendait qu'on le trouve, ou peut-être que le sang était là parce qu'il était sorti faire un tour. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le message était clair. Il suivit la piste. Son talon laissait davantage de taches rouges sur le tapis sombre, tandis que ses yeux suivaient les gouttes et gouttelettes du chemin originel. Avant de tourner à l'angle suivant et de remarquer la porte vers laquelle menait cette piste, il était certain de trouver un corps : personne ne pouvait perdre autant de sang et survivre ; même si cela lui rappelait l'état de la cuisine de Foyet quand ce dernier avait simulé sa mort... Personne ne pouvait perdre autant de sang et survivre, à part l'Eventreur.

Le sang menait à la chambre de Prentiss.

En réalisant cela, Morgan regretta beaucoup de ne pas avoir emmené en son arme. Il leva les yeux et nota l'empreinte autour de la poignée de la porte de sa coéquipière. A l'intérieur, elle dormait. Vulnérable.

Ce fut ce qui le poussa en avant. La porte, réalisa-t-il en une fois devant, était entrouverte. Il la poussa pour l'ouvrir entièrement et appela Prentiss (en vain) dans l'obscurité. Face à l'absence de réponse, il décida, sans doute stupidement, d'entrer.

Lorsqu'il vit ce qui l'y attendait, il hurla. Hotch arriva en courant, déjà habillé et pâle, comme si ce qu'il découvrit en arrivant ne garantissait pas déjà d'ajouter encore quelques rides à son visage.

« Merde, » souffla Hotch, le bras se levant pour se rattraper, semble-t-il, à l'embrasure de la porte. Morgan ne dit rien, le cri ayant étouffé tout ce qu'il se sentait capable de verbaliser, même face à un juron de Hotch, une occurrence sans précédent. « Où est Emily ? »

Morgan secoua la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la scène criarde. Hotch révéla alors à quel point ils étaient vraiment dans la merde :

« Reid aussi a disparu.

— Est-ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui un truc comme _ça_? » parvint à cracher Morgan, les paupières toujours closes, mais les lignes rouges brûlant ses rétines. Tout à coup, le souvenir d'Elie lui revint. Elie, Gardner, et tout ce qui avait dérapé.

Ce fut environ à ce moment qu'il commença à prier, car il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre Elie.

« Quelque chose dans le même goût, » dit Hotch. Morgan rouvrit les yeux, se forçant à regarder ce qui se trouvait au-dessus du lit d'Emily : les mots vertigineux écrits encore et encore et encore et encore ( _bon retour bon retour bon retour bon retour bon retour_ ) dans ce qui était incontestablement du sang, et si frais que les lettres coulaient encore. Qu'importe à qui appartenait ce sang, il avait été versé récemment, et il y en avait bien trop pour qu'une seule personne survive à sa perte.

Quand ils composèrent son numéro, son téléphone sonna, dans le coin, contre le mur.

Morgan pria davantage.

Personne n'écoutait.

**12**

A l'hôpital, JJ, qui ne s'imaginait pas un instant tout ce qui se déroulait non loin car, dans le chaos, personne n'avait songé à l'avertir, n'était pas préparé à la suite des événements. Assise seule, elle fixait les murs aux motifs étranges, les carreaux se mélangeant dans son esprit tourmenté, tandis qu'elle ressassait encore et encore dans son esprit l'étrangeté de l'existence de sa grand-mère, de ces tombes en bas de la colline et de l'église qui les surplombait. Cette église à la forme étrange, qui semblait avoir été à moitié construite avant d'être abandonnée.

Au moment où elle tourna le regard vers la fenêtre, le soleil se levait.

Et elle y réfléchissait toujours, son cerveau toussant encore et encore la même pensée au lieu de fournir quoi que ce soit d'utile, quand quelqu'un entra dans la salle d'attente et hoqueta son nom.

Elle se redressa, pensant l'espace d'une seconde qu'il s'agissait d'un infirmier avec des nouvelles pour elle (même si, quel infirmier lancerait son nom ainsi, ' _Jen !'_ , comme s'il s'était attendu à ne plus jamais le prononcer ?). Elle découvrit alors une toute autre personne, dans l'embrasure de la porte, et que celle-ci l'observait en croyant voir un fantôme.

« Will ? » demanda-t-elle bêtement, car c'était clairement son petit-ami qui se tenait là, avec leur fils endormi dans les bras, l'enfant enveloppé dans une combinaison-lapin que Spencer, en parrain angoissé, lui avait acheté dans une crise d'inquiétude en craignant qu'ils ne le gardent pas suffisamment au chaud. « Qu'est-ce que... »

Elle ne termina cependant jamais son exclamation, car Will s'était approchée d'elle à grands pas pour l'attirer dans une étreinte maladroite, trempée, désespérée et l'écrasant assez pour qu'elle en vienne à s'inquiéter pour Henry, pris entre eux. « Je ne comprends pas, » répétait-il dans ses cheveux, la voix étrangement lourde et sa respiration profonde. « Je ne comprends pas, ils ont dit, ils ont dit... »

Elle se recula, leva les yeux vers lui et vit ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux en bataille et son apparence générale hagarde.

Son estomac se tordit violemment.

( _il y a quelque chose dans l'eau_ )

Will était là. A Castle Rock, à portée du _quelque chose_.

Et Henry aussi. Henry _aussi_.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être là, » balbutia-t-elle, toutefois il parlait au-dessus d'elle. Il disait un truc à propos de sa mort, de quelqu'un venu frapper à sa porte pour lui annoncer sa mort, tuée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Qu'il devait identifier son corps, sauf qu'elle n'était pas morte, et qu'Henry était _là._

« Tu n'as pas appelé le commissariat avant de te précipiter ici ? questionna-t-elle.

— Bien sûr que si, évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répondit-il d'une voix cinglante. Elle ignora cela : si les rôles étaient inversés, elle serait également cinglante. « Personne ne m'a dit le contraire —ils m'ont _consolé_ , Jen ! »

Son estomac se serra davantage.

« Tu as appelé Hotch ?

— Pas de réponse. Et j'ai essayé ton téléphone, mais il semblait éteint. »

Son téléphone, lorsqu'elle le sortit de sa poche, s'avérait très, très allumé.

« Il faut qu'on parte, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix distante, tout en se concentrant ( _se rappelant_ ). Elle prit sa main. Henry dormait. Ils marchèrent avec calme. Will n'ajouta pas grand-chose, restant près d'elle. Etant flic également, elle suspectait en se basant sur la prise moite contre sa paume qu'il le sentait tout autant. Il sentait que ça clochait, avec cette impression qu'un filet attendait de se refermer autour de leur cou.

Henry geignit, ses yeux bleus clignant plusieurs fois. JJ marqua une pause, le prit des bras de Will et le tint tout contre elle. Ils échangèrent un regard. Elle le vit à son expression ; il sentait le fil toucher sa gorge, le danger rôder.

Une infirmière passa à coté d'eux sans les regarder. JJ se détourna d'elle, choisit un couloir différent, puis encore un autre en apercevant un médecin face à elle. Will la suivit. Ils trouvèrent les portes menant à l'aile pédiatrique, des ballons attachés à une chaise toute proche. Ils terrifièrent profondément JJ. Elle accéléra.

« Est-on en danger ? » interrogea Will, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les ballons l'effrayaient tant.

« Je ne sais pas, » mentit JJ, qui se remémorait très bien des paroles d'Emily, il y a des années, ( _il ne te laissera jamais partir, JJ. Il ne te laissera jamais partir. Il veut la paire, il veut vous rassembler à nouveau, toi et Ros, si ce n'est pas complètement tordu ça._ ) et ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle pensait chacun de ces mots. Car elle s'en souvenait, maintenant, pas vrai ? Elle se rappelait d'Emily quand ils l'avaient sortie de... quelque part, où était-elle partie ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce détail, mais elle se rappelait de ce sentiment que ça clochait. Oh oui, ça clochait et JJ, ainsi que Will, pouvaient le sentir dans tout cet hôpital, se nourrissant de la maladie, de la mort et de la morgue, loin en dessous, où s'alignaient de petits corps. Ça avait été en Emily ce jour-là, pas vrai ? Ce jour-là, en 1988, lorsqu'Emily était morte en vain avant de leur revenir avec quelque chose qui _clochait_. De leur revenir en en sachant trop. Et qu'avait-elle promis de sa voix vide, absente, ses yeux trop brillants immobiles tandis qu'Aaron essayait désespérément de la faire sortir de cet état de transe ?

( _JJ se souvenait qu'il l'avait secouée violemment pour qu'elle arrête sa folie et recommence à être Emily à nouveau, secouée au point que ses dents s'entrechoquaient et que sa respiration avait eu un raté, et JJ avait eu peur qu'il la secoue jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en morceaux ou se tranche la langue ou un truc autant horrible_ )

Elle avait promis à JJ qu'elle allait clairement, définitivement, mourir.

Et elle avait ri en prononçant ces mots.

« Jen, » dit Will, la tirant de ce terrible souvenir. Son fils dans ses bras et envahie par le malaise, JJ se tourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention —et une intense bouffée de soulagement la fit presque tomber à genoux.

Rossi. Il se tenait au bout du hall, et leur signalait d'approcher dans des mouvements frénétiques. JJ, voyant la sécurité dans l'arme à sa ceinture et dans la force inflexible de ses capacités, courut vers lui. Avec Will à ses cotés et Rossi devant elle, elle mit de coté la prémonition d'Emily. Cette dernière était folle, ce jour-là, elle avait vu

( _tout_ )

quelque chose qui lui avait fichu la trouille, tout simplement. Elle allait bien, à présent.

Rossi attendit qu'ils soient près de lui avant d'ouvrir une porte et de se glisser par l'embrasure. Il la laissa juste un peu entrouverte.

« Viens, » dit JJ, qui suivit sans hésitation son ami à travers la porte, puis dans l'escalier pour descendre. Henry s'avérait désormais éveillé, et souriait en voyant sa maman le tenir. Will semblait s'être calmé. Tout allait _bien_. « Rossi saura quoi faire. »

La porte se referma derrière eux.

**13**

Il était sept heures dix huit du matin. Emily Prentiss et Spencer Reid avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Derek Morgan et Aaron Hotchner s'avérait terrifiés pour eux. Jennifer Jareau se trouvait dans un danger infiniment plus grand qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et le corps de David C pourrissait depuis plus de deux heures.

Celui-ci reposait parmi les pierres du petit cimetière en bas de la colline de la maison des Jareau. Les jointures de sa main droite frôlaient la tombe de Rosaline Jareau. Autour de lui, la terre était déplacée, bougée par-dessous comme si quelque chose était remonté pour l'attraper quand il avait eu la folie de mettre les pieds sur ce sol maudit. Ses yeux, toujours ouverts et fixaient le soleil levant ; il était décédé avant de pouvoir le contempler. Sa bouche ouverte révélait qu'il était mort en criant, sans doute en ayant vu un truc terrible.

Ceux qui finiraient par découvrir son corps ne pourraient jamais imaginer à quel point les choses qu'il avait vues dans ses derniers instants étaient horribles. Toutefois, ils pourraient se hasarder à émettre la théorie que cela avait été épouvantable, puisque l'homme ne possédait presque plus rien sous son torse. Et ce qui restait avait à l'évidence été dévoré par quelque chose de monstrueux.

David Rossi, en vérité, n'était pas mort au combat. Ni en sauvant Jack Hotchner de son destin, et n'avait même pas réussi à vraiment avertir Haley du danger. Il n'était pas mort tel le héros qu'il avait été de son vivant. Il était mort en courant, seul, terrifié, en hurlant, et en priant pour qu'une personne le sauve.

Si ce n'était pas un truc hallucinant, ça.


End file.
